Azumangaruto
by R.O.TR
Summary: War! But is that just a distraction? Beneath the streets a far more important battle will be fought- and will the hero ever appear!
1. Enter Tomo Takino!

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Naruto. I don't know what part of my brain came up with this.

Authors Note: In the interests of story telling I have made a few minor changes- since this is primarily an Azumanga fic, graduating students are sixteen to seventeen rather then thirteen...well apart from a certain little genius.

* * *

_In a world not so different from our own there exists a collection of different lands. Power, honour and respect are entrusted to the ninja who live within these lands, as the guardians and leaders of the numerous villages. The power of some is unmatched. Possessing both physical and spiritual power they are capable of performing great feats in battle. There is of course conflict between the humans… _

_But it is not only humans who have threatened the land of fire. Konohagakure was threatened by a terrible creature almost seventeen years ago. A vast powerful nine tailed demon fox arose from the shadows and threatened the very existence of the village itself. That dark night seventeen years ago the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves fought desperately to protect the village and all of those lived within. The village needed a hero. And with many ninja dying or unable to even slow the creature down, this looked impossible._

_With hope fading a hero arose, a guardian of the village- the fourth Hokage rose and fought the cruel demon. On the battlefield the two fought one another. Though the village was saved, the Hokage lost his own life in the process- and the nine tailed demon was sealed within a newborn child. It's power remained deep within the child, hopefully to never be released. A child who the Hokage wished to be seen as a heroine for helping the village to survive. A heroine who would have to hold the force of the demon._

_Unfortunately this child was also a bit of a moron._

R.O.TR presents

A R.O.TR story

Based on the works of Azumanga Daioh and Naruto

**Azumangaruto**

Chapter One

Tomo Takino, academy student and Genin wannabe slowly walked along the narrow edge of the second storey window. She could smell the hot food, recently cooked. She'd always had a good sense of smell. And as Yukari-sensei said a nose for trouble. She licked her lips as she inched closer and closer to the off limits prize. It smelt so good! And it was so very close now!

Her foot slipped slightly, and she just about managed to regain her balance. A small number of pebbles and material that had gathered on the edge fell to the floor, bouncing off the head of one of the adults of the village. He glanced up and looked at the girl angrily. She waved down at him.

"Tomo! What do you think you are doing up there?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry" shouted down Tomo. "I've…got to go now" she said, before returning her attention to slowly creeping towards the open window.

"Idiot child" muttered the man before walking away.

Insults, always insults. She couldn't understand why so many of the people in the village seemed to dislike her- she would go so far as to say some people practically loathed her. Sure she wasn't exactly the best behaved student in the village (in fact dead last on the behaviour list) but it wasn't like she did anything seriously wrong. Those idiots just couldn't accept her talents. Like she needed them anyway. Still, it would be nice to have more then a few good friends. And it would be great to finally show all of these people she was as talented as she claimed to be.

She reached the window and as quietly as possible (for her) climbed inside. She grabbed the hot meal, and seeing the room was completely empty and she couldn't hear anyone inside the building, she slowly...well noisily and rapidly began to wolf the meal down. Sure it wasn't the good stuff, but she was currently without money. She belched loudly as she finished the meal. Now to leave. The perfect crime…

_Thud, thud, thud. _The footsteps stopped and the door slowly creaked opened. Tomo, halfway out the window, pushed against the window frame, and fell to the ground, just about landing on the ground with a loud thud. Grinning manically she sprinted away.

"Tomo Takino!" yelled out a voice from the open window.

---

Tomo sat on the ground groaning loudly. Food plus running for an extended period of time equalled an uncomfortable Tomo. She leant back, resting against a wooden fence. A wooden fence that showed the faded words "Tomo Takino." It had taken longer then expected to clean that when they had finally caught her. Stupid high quality paint.

"So the criminal finds herself regretting her crime?" asked a voice.

Crap! Tomo didn't have to look up to know that Yukari-sensei was standing in front of her. Most likely with a fierce glare upon her face. She itched her hand nervously, suddenly deeply interested in a patch of ground in front of her.

"Look at me Tomo" she said in quiet anger. "Look at me!" she yelled, smacking Tomo over the head with a rolled up scroll.

"Oh hello Yukari-Sensei" said Tomo, "I didn't realize it was you."

Yukari glared at Tomo. "You know its strange, but I've heard _another _complaint regarding you."

"Oh, no one in this village likes me anyway. They always say things."

"Well someone seems to think you both stole and ate their food."

"How do you know they're telling the truth? You never believe me always listening to…"

"Tomo."

"Yes Yukari-sensei?"

"I saw you running away from the scene of the crime with crumbs hanging from your mouth!" yelled Yukari.

"You see, what I meant to say was some people say things."

Yukari crouched down and signalled with her finger. "Come with me Tomo." If it was possible, sparks of electricity could easily have flown from the teachers eyes at that time.

"Yes Yukari-sensei" said Tomo in her apologetic voice. She slowly stood up and followed her teacher.

"You see Tomo, to you it may all be fun and games. But however what you have to realize is I have to put up with all the whining that occurs afterwards. And it can be difficult to come up with a suitable punishment. So you should stop and think for a minute before you do you acts of vandalism, theft or minor bodily harm- think what I have to go through."

"Of course Yukari-sensei" said Tomo, knowing it was best to agree with the teacher. Yukari still held the tightly wound up scroll. And even at distance she could be lethal.

She groaned as she picked up miscellaneous materials from the small garden in front of the house she had been in earlier that day. Stupid menial cleaning punishments. Her back was killing her. However she was going to make sure that this ended up being the cleanest garden ever seen! And besides, she was going to be one of the most skilful ninja's to ever come from the village- no the most powerful ninja from this village if not the world. That sounded good to her. Much better then Yomi would.

"Tomo, you do realize if you fail the academy test tomorrow it will be a year before you can try again. And it will be your second failure."

"Heh" said Tomo unenthusiastically. "Of course I realize! And I'm completely, one hundred percent ready!"

"I see" mused Yukari.

"Do I really have to do this Sensei? It's boring and my back really hurts."

"You must pay punishment for your bad deeds."

"You must have done something bad when you were a student."

Her face hidden from Tomo, Yukari broke into a grin. "Of course…_not_. I was a well respected student in my time."

"That's not what I've heard."

"What? Who's been telling you tales? Tell me and I'll destroy them!"

"Oh my back" groaned Tomo.

"I tell you what. You finish that, and I'll treat myself…and you to a fine meal."

"Now that's a deal!"

"Of course where I'll get the money from is a bit of a problem." Indeed that was a problem...

Later that evening Tomo stood beside Yukari as she knocked gently on a door. She waited patiently for a few seconds, smiling, before turning back to the door and hitting it hard. She yelled out _hurry up_ and finally the door opened, a women appearing.

"Ha, I thought you were still here. Wanna come out for a meal with me and Tomo, Nyamo?" asked Yukari.


	2. Shinobi Exam

Chapter 2

"Well your examination is now very close at hand. In fact it is actually tomorrow. Unfortunately we seem to have run out of time. I'm not sure why. Not a word" said Yukari as Tomo raised her hand up in the air.

_We all know it's because you're a lame teacher _thought Tomo to herself. But she still respected her teacher. She did know what she was doing. It just took her time to get to what she was actually doing. Not to mention she frequently took time to criticise her students.

"Fortunately we only have one major action to now cover before you undertake your exam- which I may say I will be overseeing. And don't think you can buy a pass with presents" she said, waggling her finger. "This is an important exam we're talking about."

"Yeah! I'm going to become a proper ninja tomorrow!" exclaimed Tomo. _Surely tomorrow right...?_

"Yeah, that'll be the day" muttered Yomi a few rows back.

"What?" growled Tomo, turning to face the bespectacled girl.

"I said nothing" replied Yomi.

"Ah Yukari sensei" asked the small Chiyo, holding up her hand. "What is this one action?" she asked.

"Ah, glad to see we are back on track. I speak of one of the important basic arts. The art of transformation! We have covered this- however we have yet to employ it practically. Well come on, up from your seats, form a line at the front" said Yukari. She was silent for a moment. "Now" she added sternly.

At pace the class assembled in front of the desks. Chiyo stood shaking slightly, terrified. Yomi attempted to calm down the small girl. Yukari marched forwards, turning to face the class as though she was overlooking a military squad. She adopted a more relaxed pose.

"Good to see you can work at pace. Now then this is very simple" stated Yukari. "I will call you forward one student at a time. Your task is very simple. One transformation each. Your task is to transform into me. And look like me too. Understand?"

"Yes Sensei" replied the class in unison.

"Ok then. The first student is Ayumu Kasuga…wait who? Oh Osaka. Come on, to the front."

Osaka, awoken from a daydream slowly moved forward. Yukari watched as the girl came to a halt. She dreaded to think what bizarre transformation she was about to behold. Osaka stood still and looked up at Yukari. Much of the class stood waiting, wondering what they might see. Many believed she wouldn't set a very high standard to achieve to.

"Should I go now Yukari-sensei?" asked Osaka looking towards the teacher in a carefree manner.

"Yes please. We don't have all the time in the world you know."

Osaka nodded. Her hands rose, her fingers taking a specific position. Yukari looked down in surprise. That seemed to be the correct position for the transformation technique. Surely not Osaka? The girl muttered the word _change_ and in a brief flash Yukari suddenly found herself looking at…herself. Unbelievable. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with the transformation.

"Well…well done Osaka" said Yukari, not good at handing out praise. "I guess I'm better looking then I thought." Osaka nodded dreamily before moving out of the way. Yukari slowly turned. Next up… "Tomo, you're next."

"Right!" said Tomo stepping forwards. She pointed towards Yukari. "Prepare to be amazed!"

"Remember Tomo" explained Yukari firmly, "You are to transform into me. No other actions or stupidity."

"I understand Yukari-sensei" said Tomo, "Transform into you. I've got it."

"Very well then Tomo. Show us if your confidence is misplaced."

"Of course Sensei."

She slowly crouched down, raising her hands. She looked across at Yukari and grinned.

"Transform!" Yukari jumped back in horror as something vaguely resembling a women appeared in a cloud of mist. However the back was bent, the nose crooked and the hair greasy. And she could do to loose some weight. She turned to Yukari, back creaking slightly.

"Well what the hell is this?" asked Yukari.

"You asked me to transform into you didn't you? Well there it is. There's you" she said grinning.

"Tomo!" yelled Yukari. Yomi covered Chiyo's eyes. Better for the child not to see the terror of Yukari in action.

---

The next day

"Oh she's so adorable" muttered Takeshi. He was a balding man who sat at a desk with two other people- a man and Yukari. The three had been tasked with overseeing the practical exam.

"Indeed" said Amida unenthusiastically.

"Whatever" said Yukari. "Are you ready Chiyo?"

"Y-yes Yukari-sensei" said the small girl nervously. "W-what do you want me to do?"

"All of our students must perform the same task- generate two separate doppelgangers. Do you understand Chiyo?" asked Takeshi kindly.

"Of course the little squirt does. She may be tiny and practically a baby, but she knows her stuff" said Yukari, failing spectacularly in encouraging Chiyo.

"Ok sensei's" said Chiyo. "Art of the doppelganger" she stated, before two more of her appeared. They stood, before all three waved at the gathering of teachers.

"Oh she's so cute!" cried Takeshi.

"Very good" said Yukari unenthusiastically as two of the Chiyo-Chan's disappeared. She turned to face the others. "We've still got quite a few to get through. What are your thoughts?"

"Pass" said Amida.

"Definite pass for the test" said Takeshi.

"As her actual sensei I have the last say, having seen her perform over the year. And I say fail!"

"W-what?" asked Chiyo tearfully.

"I'm just screwing with you. Pass. Congratulations, I think you may be the youngest person to ever graduate from this academy." Yukari grinned as Chiyo walked away, shaking badly.

"Yeah, a full seven years younger then when you did huh Yukari?" asked Takeshi.

Chiyo left the room as Takeshi's face had a close encounter with the desk. Tomo then pulled open the door and stepped inside. She waved at the group.

"Ah, you" said Amida.

"Hi" replied Tomo in an equally dismissive tone.

"Well Tomo, as I've said to all the other students for the past _two _damn hours your task is to create two complete doppelgangers. And they must last for a certain period of time" said Yukari.

"Right Yukari-sensei. Art of the doppelganger!" yelled Tomo. Yukari moved forwards as two more Tomo's appeared. Could this be it? Tomo's head suddenly turned, and two of the Tomo's present disappeared. Yukari groaned.

"Huh?"

"Wow, I bet you could get onto the roof no problem through that window" said Tomo.

"Tomo" growled Yukari-sensei.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Two seconds is not exactly the time we were expecting. As a ninja you need to be able to ignore distractions in the middle of battle to emerge victorious. You couldn't even ignore undemanding distractions."

"Eh" said Tomo lifting her hand.

"I cannot pass you on this exam" said Yukari.

"It wouldn't be fair on the others."

"You fail Tomo Takino. I am sorry" said Takeshi.

Tomo slowly trudged out of the room. Takeshi watched her barely close the door, her usual energy missing.

"Oh don't look so bad Keshi, she'll be back next year" said Yukari. She stopped. "Wait…I'll have her in my class again. Crap."

---

Tomo sat at as distance as the other students celebrated becoming Genin. Even Chiyo-Chan, the ten year old had managed to pass. And here she sat, alone having failed yet again. Even Kagura had passed despite her lack of skills on the written paper.

"There's that weird girl" muttered one of the boys.

"Just ignore her. You know she's probably up to no good."

"Poor Tomo" muttered Yomi. "But she should study more."

"Miss Tomo should be able to pass next year right?" asked Chiyo in a concerned voice.

"Tomo" said Takeshi appearing beside the girl.

"Master Takeshi?"

"Yes. I've come to speak to you. I know you are disappointed about the exam. But do not give up. I have seen you- you possess a great deal of talent. With the correct focus you can easily become a very skilled ninja. And well deep within you is a great source of power…" Takeshi's voice trailed off, not wishing to speak of forbidden things.

"So? Even if I do try, Yukari-sensei will just take great pleasure in seeing me fail."

"Do not allow her sarcastic nature to betray the true Yukari. She has suffered much loss in this world Tomo. Her parents died at a young age. Her brother was killed trying to protect her. Though you may not see it, she cares for you deeply. She has watched out for you these past few years. And she has personally told me that she believes one day you will be much stronger the she is."

"Y-Yukari-sensei said that?"

Takeshi nodded and smiled. However not quite in those words though.

---

Yukari yawned as she walked past the academy, closed for the night. Finally a chance for sleep. That examination had dragged on.

"Yukari!" said a man rushing towards her.

"Takeshi? What is it?"

"The village is on full alert. Amida has stolen the secret manuscript of the village."

"What?!" asked Yukari.

"The whole town is on alert. The Hokage has ordered for the manuscript to be retrieved. If it falls into the wrong hands, the results could be devastating."

"Right. Gather the others."

"What are you doing?"

"I have all I need on me. I'll go ahead and slow down or stop Amida."

"Be careful Yukari. Amida is practically a stranger in this place. We have no idea of the potential dark skills he may possess."

"I'll be able to handle it." _My time to shine! Take that Nyamo!_

---

Tomo slowly walked through the town. She couldn't sleep. She'd failed yet again. She smiled grimly. At least she didn't have a disappointed family to go home to. However this night seemed strange. Quite a few people seemed to be running in the darkness. She knew something was up. She didn't have to be a ninja to know that. She yelled as she practically walked into Takeshi.

"Takeshi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Just return home Tomo" said Takeshi. "It's dangerous to be out here."

"Why?" she asked excitedly.

"The secret manuscript of the village has been stolen. Yukari has gone to stop Amida." After all the girl had gone through, he felt like telling her the truth. And it did involve her teacher, one of the closest people to her.

"With…"

"What?"

"Yukari and who?"

"Yukari has gone on her own."

"What?! On her own? She can't do that! She needs backup! And I'm fast enough to provide it" said Tomo, turning and sprinting away.

"Wait!" yelled out Takeshi. "Why, oh why won't anybody listen to me?"

Already a distance away, Tomo sprinted past the trees, following Yukari. _I'll show Yukari-sensei- I'll make her proud. _


	3. Teacher and student

Chapter 3

"I hope you don't take me for some form of fool" said Amida. "I know that you are behind me Yukari."

"I have no interest in you Amida. Just give me the manuscript."

"Just give it to you? My dear Yukari, you make it sound as though I only have one chance- surrendering and giving this to you. I think your years ruling over brats has gone to your head."

"Do not mistake me to be a simple teacher" said Yukari. "I am, and have always been well trained in the arts of the ninja." She paused. "You bastard" she added under her breath.

"Well, isn't that awfully nice for you" said Amida. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really could do with leaving this village. This whole place really does annoy me, and the longer I stay here, the better chance of running into a proper ninja. Whoops, sorry Yukari, did I insult you?"

"I recommend you stop now" said Yukari firmly. "You bastard" she said quietly again.

"I grow tired of this." Amida turned and released a volley of kunai knifes toward Yukari. Yukari was surprised at how offhand Amida seemed to be.

"Sensei!" Surprising both adults, Tomo leapt through the air pushing Yukari out of the way of the possibly deadly volley. They thudded into a nearby tree and the damp ground. "Just in time huh?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukari. "This is too dangerous for you."

"That's a fine way to talk to someone who just saved your life" said Tomo. She stood up, dusting herself down before adopting a triumphant pose. She pointed at Yukari. "I came here to help you stop him."

"How touching, the teacher and the idiot reunited for the end. Well, in the interest of good time keeping I'd better make this quick huh?" said Amida jumping down from his perch on a high branch. He landed with a faint _whoosh. _He placed the large scroll in a basic bag resting on his back. He pointed towards Yukari.

"Tonight I end your life" he muttered almost sounding bored.

"Hey what about me! You still have the great ninja Tomo Takino to defeat" said Tomo defiantly, standing up. She must help her sensei. _And get the respect that I deserve._

"Huh, if I have time and feel like it I'll kill you before getting on my way" said Amida nonchalantly.

"Er…" said Tomo. She had never faced someone who truly wished to kill her. She been threatened with it- many time by Yukari who stood beside her. But Amida held his knives and shuriken with an aim to kill. She'd never seen him in battle. Never seen his skills. This could be very short…

Or a chance to impress Yukari. Tomo grinned. Perhaps there was still a chance to pass the exam. Become a ninja this year. Rather then have to wait. Again.

"Ha Amida I'd like to see you try" said Tomo. "We can take him Yukari-sensei can't we?!" said the girl turning towards the teacher.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice now do we?" stated Yukari.

Amida growled as he pulled out a shuriken, the steel screeching against the large number of fellow shuriken that filled the pouch. He held it up and pointed towards the teacher and student. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Jeez Amida, will you just get on with it?" asked Yukari. "I'm not getting any younger here."

"Condescending little bitches. I'll show you why you should have all remained in the classroom."

Yukari yelled and just about pushed Tomo out of the way as Amida released a barrage of shuriken. Yukari juddered, and fell backwards, leaning against a tree. Tomo looked down in horror at the pointed weapons that jutted out from her teacher's stomach. Yukari reached up and touched them, feeling warm blood slowly trickle onto her fingertips. That was all she needed. Her best shirt too, she just had to try and look good for the exam.

_Blood. Yukari sensei is bleeding and it's my fault for getting in the way _thought Tomo. _Is she dying?!_

"Tomo, get out of here."

"Sensei?"

"You are just a trainee. You cannot hope to beat him. You're fast. Find the others. Bring them here."

_Run away? Leave Yukari sensei here alone and dying? I cannot do that. I can beat this jerk. _

"Tomo! Are you even listening to me?" asked Yukari angrily.

"You should do what your teacher tells you" said Amida. "You don't want to be thought of as a troublemaker do you?"

"I hardly ever listen to Yukari sensei."

"It's true" groaned Yukari. "She always wants to do her own thing."

Tomo stood up tall and tried to look intimidating. "I am Tomo Takino. Smarter then Chiyo. Faster then Sakaki. Always better then Yomi!"

"I don't really know who they are, nor do I care. I only used the examiner position to get close to the manuscript. And now I have it."

"Well at least for now" said Tomo, jumping up to a tree branch. She leant down and gripped hold of the manuscript. Caught by surprise Amida could only gasp in shock as Tomo grabbed the scroll and pulled away, leaving a surprised looking Amida with an empty bag.

"Get out of here Tomo!" yelled Yukari. "But don't forget to come back for me!"

Tomo nodded and leapt from branch to branch quickly disappearing into the darkness of the night. Yukari laughed.

"You don't stand a chance" said Yukari. "Tomo can disappear into the darkness and never be seen again if she wishes to. You'll never find her."

_Crap, where the heck do I go _wondered Tomo. _Trees, trees that's all I see. Which way is the village. What am I doing?_ She paused, tightly holding onto a thick branch as she attempted to figure out what to do. Amida wouldn't be far behind.

"I hear you in the dark."

_Couldn't he at least give me some time? _

She grabbed hold of the trunk and pulled herself tight to it, hoping to hide in the shadows. She wanted Amida to go past, not see her. She was out here alone now. She needed to get back to the town, Yukari needed medical help.

"We don't have to do this Tomo. Do you really want to live following strict rules, nothing more then a trained dog?"

_Well…not really._

"I know of the true power that lies within you. You possess a level of potential power so great, that with the proper direction you could become one of the greatest ninja the world has ever seen."

"You must think I'm stupid! You just want me out in the open."

"No! No it is true. The entire adult population of this village knows. But like fools they wish to prevent you knowing the truth about yourself."

"Don't you dare tell her anymore" growled Yukari, who had crawled her way after the duo, cursing as she went.

_Wow. I guess I didn't really get very far at all. _

"And here we are. Another one. They see you as a monster. They know what you could become. And it scares them. Scares them so much they would rather make your life hell then face the possible risks. Sure it's supposedly for the greater good- but it is your life that has been chosen. It is your life that is sacrificed for the greater good. They hold you back."

"Is this true Yukari-sensei?"

"Well…you do have a high potential. But you only aren't a ninja due to your poor exam technique- not because we hold you back."

"What potential? What power? All of you always say that I'm just an idiot! A lazy layabout who wastes everyone's time! Now you suddenly say I have some sort of power?" yelled Tomo, upset and angered.

"Heh. They have never told you have they?"

"Shut up you dumb ass!" yelled Yukari.

"Well everyone knows the story of the demon fox that once attacked this pitiful village. How the Hokage sacrificed himself, the demon was vanquished, and the people were saved. Everyone but you knows there was another hero that night. Well heroine to be correct."

"Who?" asked Tomo.

"You. The poor orphan, forced to carry the force of the demon. _You _saved the village. You were supposed to be hailed as a hero. It was decreed you would never be told. Rather then treated with respect you were ostracized, treated as a figure of nuisance, hated in class. They fear you. With me and my group we could teach these people that their fear was not misplaced. Do not waste your great skills. They will never allow you to progress!"

_Power. Me? Demon…heroine. Me? Decree…hated?_

"Yukari-sensei is this true?" asked Tomo. This was all a bit much for the girl. _I just had to go out for a late evening walk didn't I?_

Defeated, Yukari bowed her head. "It is true. We only did what we did to help you."

"Help me? Maybe you could stop holding me back!"

"Shut up you idiot. Do you really think I have any intention of holding you back? Who has always been there to discipline and congratulate you? For all my sarcastic comments, who has defended you from the cruel taunts and bullying of the class? Who is one of the few adults that see you as a peer, rather then some demon to fear?"

"Yukari…sensei?"

"You've never had the love of a mother or father. For all my comments, criticisms…I like to think I did a good job under the circumstances. To at least give you something resembling it." Tomo thought Yukari must be dying, as there was no way she'd speak like this normally.

"Y-Yukari-sensei" said Tomo, hiding the tears in her eyes in the darkness. She couldn't let sensei see her crying. And couldn't give Amida something to taunt her with. She had enough tonight. She just wanted to go home. But why? All she'd have to do tomorrow would be to contemplate over her failures.

Amida jumped down to the floor and pulled out a small, greatly sharpened knife. He paced towards Yukari, who realized she was unarmed, and had nothing to defend herself with. She just hoped Tomo took the time to escape.

"We have all done far too much talking tonight. Now is the time for action."

Yukari closed her eyes as Amida slashed down with the knife. Amida gasped as a hand gripped his wrist tightly, stopping the slash instantly. Tomo stood looking at him furiously. He looked at her wide eyed.

"You are faster then I thought."

"Actually I haven't moved."

"What?!" He turned to see Tomo still sitting on the branch holding the closed manuscript tightly. She grinned and waved at him.

"What? A flesh and blood clone? But how?"

"You all think I don't bother listening. I know the moves. Avoid distractions. Use my potential. It's all quite simple really" said Tomo as five more clones of herself approached Amida.

"Yarggh! Get back demon" yelled Amida slashing wildly at the air with his free fist.

"What's the matter, scared of a couple of girls?" asked Yukari.

"Gargh!" cried Amida as five more clones appeared. _Why couldn't I do this in the exam?_

Tomo leapt down from the branch, landing in a slightly crumpled heap. She quickly climbed to her feet and dusted herself down. She grinned slightly. "Lets get him girls."

"Oh crap" groaned Amida dejectedly.

---

Yukari pulled the final shuriken from her stomach, and kicked the crumpled heap that was Amida. The sounds of the villagers could be heard getting closer. She slowly limped over to Tomo.

"Wasn't it your other leg that was injured Yukari-sensei?"

Without skipping a beat the teacher then began to limp on the other leg. She nodded as Tomo stood impatiently.

"You did a very good job out here. A very good job" said Yukari kicking Amida again.

Tomo nodded faintly. Uncomfortably Yukari approached Tomo, and not knowing how to begin, started to speak. "Tomo you failed the exam. You would be entering the academy again next year."

"Yes I know."

"However…well the task was to create two doppelgangers. They were supposed to last for a specific period of time. You created more then double that amount. They lasted much longer then needed- and took part in actual combat."

Tomo looked up at Yukari, her eyes lighting up. "Yes…"

"Well, I guess what I mean to say is- you pass Tomo. You pass twice over. Which is ironic since this was your second attempt at the exam."

"Thank you Yukari-sensei" said Tomo, gripping Yukari in a hug. For a few moments they stood, before Tomo slowly realized what she was doing. She slowly let go and backed away. "So, do I get a hitai-ate?" asked Tomo, looking at Yukari and the headband that rested across her forehead keenly.

"Of course you do. But not this one. This one is mine" said Yukari. "Mine. Now lets drag him back to the village. If you feel like stepping on him a few times go ahead."

"Yes Yukari-sensei!" nodded Tomo, before delivering a tear inducing blow to the still figure.

* * *

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm currently building a small backlog of chapters...and a certain reviewer has hit the spot regarding one character choice..._


	4. Assignment! Tomo's team!

Chapter 4

Tomo slowly awoke to feel the sun on her face. She smiled. Today she was a ninja. For the first time in a very, very long time she couldn't wait for class. The thought of seeing Yomi's face when she turned up at class helped her climb out of bed early in the morning. Quickly and energetically she changed into her proper clothes.

Slowly she gripped hold of the hitai-ate, and held it up, as though it was some revered symbol. She'd worn it when Yukari had first given it to her (after much persuasion to return to the academy). However she hadn't worn it in bed, wanting to keep it in a perfect condition for her triumphant return to the class. Slowly she placed it around her head. She decided it needed a bit of work, the band currently wrapped around her eyes. She was glad about one thing- Yukari had never thought about the technique she used. Shadow clone jutsu- flesh and blood clones. A quick bit of reading of the manuscript- and the emotional tension led to her creating more then just illusions. She was surprised- she wouldn't have thought she'd have enough chakra for that. But she created flesh and blood clones. She grinned. She had a new technique. That ought to help put her above Sakaki. However if Yukari found out she'd broken the rules and read it...

After much stumbling, occasional high paced walking, and some swearing she was ready. She ran down the small set of stairs, waking the people who lived in the room beside her. She ran out into the fresh morning air as the elderly couple began yelling loudly. She walked quickly down the pathway, eager to reach the class for the first time in many months.

A faint sound of laughter brought her to a stop. A teenager stood guffawing. She slowly turned and then pointed to herself.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked. _You better not be jackass!_

"Course I am. What do you think you are with that stupid little headband on?" asked the boy. He stood with a bemused look on his face. _Even when I pass and become a ninja people treat me like dirt!_

"I am a true ninja of the village hidden in the leaves" boasted Tomo proudly. "Who are you?" Certainly wasn't anyone as important as her. She was the best graduate of the current generation of ninja to come from the village. He was just some civilian on a street.

"That's not important. You do realize you look like an idiot don't you? Besides girls can't be ninja's they're too weak."

"Is that so?" asked Tomo moving towards the boy, with a look of murderous intent in her eyes. _Girls are weak huh?_

"Hey…what are you doing?!" cried the boy in horror.

_---Please enjoy this pleasant village scenery. Look at the mountain; isn't it amazing how the faces of the four Hokage were etched into the sides? Please enjoy this relaxing music--- _

The boy rested in a crumpled heap as Tomo continued to walk at speed towards the class. He groaned in pain as the girl with the short black hair quickly disappeared around a corner. Never again would his belief in female ninja be anything below one hundred percent. Unfortunately the same probably couldn't be said for his back. Or neck, or arms…

---

Tomo ignored the hushed talking as she walked along the corridor, a small group of young trainees, pointing towards her and talking. _That girl_. She already had a reputation, and fame- it'd make it all the more easier when she became great. She waved towards a fellow student, who let out a faint shriek when she realized who had just returned. The student quickly disappeared. Tomo slowed down as she approached the class door, walking at a slow dignified pace- almost a strut. She adjusted the headband so the metallic symbol was clear to see.

She gripped hold of the door and slid it open. She stepped inside.

"I'm back!"

"W-what?" spluttered Yomi, who sat near the back of the class.

"Hello Yomi" said Tomo, smiling evilly.

"Tomo, I hate to break this to you, but the exam happened yesterday. You didn't pass remember?"

"But you did tubby?"

"Well yes" said Yomi, looking down at her stomach.

"I performed the correct technique in a battle condition. I probably passed the exam at the highest level of all the class."

"When?" asked Yomi, unsure.

"Last night" said Tomo proudly.

Yomi turned as Yukari entered the room (late). "Did you know Tomo's here?"

"Yeah she did something last night, passed test" said Yukari, her phase of encouraging Tomo having already passed. Tomo grinned at Yomi before walking down the walkway, pausing as Chiyo-Chan waved at her. She waved back grinning. _I've returned. _She was back in class, ready to continue being a ninja. She wouldn't have to wait another year. But what would happen next?

She reached the only desk that still had a space (each desk could only hold three people comfortably). She tapped Osaka's shoulder, the girl sleeping, her head resting on the desk. She glanced up, smiled, moved out of the way, before resting her head back on the desk. Seemingly making as much noise as possible, Tomo sat down. She sat smiling widely as she looked around the class. She turned having noticed the tall figure of Sakaki sitting in silence next to her.

"Sakaki-san!" exclaimed Tomo loudly.

Sakaki looked back at Tomo. She paused for a moment before speaking. "Yes?"

"This time I will beat you! You may have done better then me in roughly 97 percent of all activities we've previously done, but now I'm stronger and I will defeat you Sakaki!"

Sakaki sat in silence, slightly taken aback. _What have I done? _She thought to herself. She didn't mind Tomo, unlike some of the class who really disliked her. _Pretty unfairly _thought Sakaki. However for as long as she could remember Tomo had been competing against her. However she still welcomed it. At least she wasn't like much of the class who saw Sakaki as cold and unapproachable. _Just because I don't talk that much. _

Yukari stopped at the front of the room. She smacked the table with a rod, gaining the classes attention. Osaka remained asleep. Yukari picked up a thick book, stuffed with pages of notes taken from other books. She stepped out from behind her desk.

"To test your skills, you will find yourself performing official assignments on behalf of the village. However you will not be doing this _alone _as you might have possibly been hoping- or dreading" said Yukari, looking intently at Chiyo-Chan. The small girl cowered under Yukari's fierce glare. "Instead this class is going to be divided into three man teams- _cells _as it were. You will be joined, guided and coached by a Jonin- one of the more senior ninja of the village."

_I hope we get Nyamo-sensei thought most of the class in unison. _Yukari slowly read through the teams assigning twelve of the students to teams.

"Now we reach Team five" spoke Yukari. "This team contains Osaka…Tomo could you wake up Osaka please?"

Tomo slapped the sleeping girl across the back, who slowly woke up. She looked up through glazed eyes.

"Chicken curry?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"As I was saying. Team five will consist of Osaka. Our favourite hyperactive colleague Tomo, and Miss Sakaki."

The class turned as a faint cry was emitted from the corner of the room where Kaori sat. She watched in shock as they turned to face her, before looking out the window.

"I think an animal made a noise outside" she said.

Yukari quickly sped through the next two groups. "And now for Team Eight. This will consist of Koyomi, Kagura and our favourite little squirt Chiyo Mihama. Now for our penultimate group…"

With the six final members of the class given a team, much of the class stood up, getting into their groups, saying goodbyes and just generally chatting. Yukari, furious at being interrupted before she could finish stepped into the middle of the room.

"Shut up! You'll soon be sent to rooms to wait for your designated Jonin to arrive. From there you will then be under their command. I guess this is goodbye…what no presents?"

"Goodbye Sensei" said the class in unison. "Thank you for teaching us."

Yukari turned away from the class, her hand covering her mouth.

"Is Yukari-sensei crying?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"I can't believe no one got me a present" muttered Yukari to herself.

"Well Yomi I guess this is a goodbye" said Tomo, as Teams five and eight converged.

"See you. Take care ok. Good luck Osaka. Look after both of them Sakaki" said Yomi. "I'll look out for you Tomo."

"Ok" said Sakaki. _Look after them? How am I meant to do that?_

"Next time we meet I'll be a champion ninja" boasted Tomo, gesturing with her arms. She stood in a position, attempting to look intimidating. She waited for someone to respond. Chiyo merely looked confused, while Yomi adjusted her glasses.

"See you later Sakaki" said Kagura. "When we meet again I'll be faster and stronger then you."

Sakaki stood in silence. _Again? _

Kaori quickly walked up to the group, as the rest of her team stood waiting. She said hello to the group.

"I just thought I'd say bye."

"Goodbye Kaorin" said the group, "Good luck."

"Take care Sakaki-san" said Kaori.

"Thank you, you too."

Kaori blushed. "Goodbye Sakaki."

"Bye."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself."

"Ok."

Kaori walked back to her group, before quickly sprinting back. "Bye Sakaki, be careful." She paused before quickly hugging Sakaki and walking away blushing, in a moment of pure bliss.

Sakaki stood looking slightly confused. Kagura scratched her head, Chiyo seemingly the only one who had an idea of what was happening. And she was too young to fully comprehend what it was.

"Goodbye Sakaki-san" said Chiyo, hugging the tall girl, who blushed. _So adorable. _The small girl went on to say goodbye to the others, Osaka hugging Chiyo in return, and Tomo patting the small girl on the head.

With the goodbyes concluded, the two teams followed Kaori's group out of the classroom. Takeshi was waiting outside, pointing the teams to different empty rooms. Leading the group, Tomo approached the man. He smiled as he recognized the girl, her antics of the night still fresh in his mind.

"Over here. Feel free to use the furniture and relax. Your true training will begin soon, so enjoy this free time."

"Uh-huh" said Osaka.

The trio stepped inside, and Takeshi stood in the door way. He bowed, before stepping outside. He turned to face the three girls.

"The Jonin assigned to your team will appear shortly. Good luck to all of you."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Tomo and Osaka.

"Thank you" said Sakaki politely.

He nodded and slid the door shut.

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you for all of the reviews so far! Takeshi is simply an OC. Coming up in Chapter 5- Tomo and her team discover the Jonin who'll lead Team Five. Next on Azumangaruto!_


	5. A Jonin's arrival!

Chapter 5

"Do you wanna see something interesting?" asked Osaka as they group sat in a bored silence.

"What?" asked Sakaki, as Tomo adjusted the chair she sat in, deeply enthralled in making the wooden structure more comfortable to sit on. Or possibly just destroying it.

"One of the other students taught me a new technique. It's kinda interesting. The student calls it the harem technique" said Osaka.

"Harem technique?" asked Sakaki sounding flustered. _I don't like the sound of that. Actually, I really don't like the sound of that. _

Osaka slowly walked towards the centre of the room, and slowly raised her hands, index and middle finger of each hand joining together. She closed her eyes, and Tomo, suddenly realising what was happening turned to face the girl. Osaka paused, before muttering a word. Tomo and Sakaki watched, transfixed.

"Huh-wha!" yelled Tomo as the room was filled with nubile, toned blond haired eighteen year old women. Who had nothing but smoke for cover. Tomo felt back in surprise, landing hard on the floor. "Hey, warn someone before you do that" she said, rubbing her head. With a faint explosion the women disappeared, and Osaka suddenly reappeared looking slightly confused.

"How could that be useful?" asked Tomo aloud to herself. In any walk of life?

"O-Osaka?" said Sakaki.

"Yes Sakaki?" asked Osaka as though nothing unusual had happened.

"I don't suppose it was a boy who taught you that technique was it?" asked Sakaki.

"Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"No reason…"

Tomo paused as she heard something. Kicking the chair out of the way, she rushed across to the open window. Ignoring Sakaki's protests, she practically hung out of the window looking at the pathway below. She watched as Team eight left the building. Kagura carried a large pack, while Chiyo walked close to the Jonin- Kurosawa-sensei. Slowly they disappeared, stepping out through the gate and into the town. _There they go, and we're still here._

"Where do you think our sensei is?" asked Osaka. The other teams had already left. Only Team eight and five had been left. Now even Chiyo had left.

"Maybe he's run into some sort of dangerous trouble" said Tomo, throwing mock punches. "Maybe he's an awesome Jonin who always puts his life on the line!"

"Perhaps he's just a bad timekeeper" suggested Sakaki quietly.

Tomo pointed disinterestedly towards the window. "Chiyo and the others left with Nyamo-sensei."

"We're the only ones left aren't we?" asked Osaka. "Well I think we are…"

"Yeah" said Tomo crossing her arms. "I guess we're too good for normal Jonin."

Looking worried, Sakaki suddenly leant forward in her chair. "Did you say they left with Kurosawa-sensei?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sakaki sat back thinking. A shocked look crossed her face. "But the Jonin who left…that couldn't…we wouldn't be left with…"

A minute later Osaka suddenly came to the same conclusion. A look of horror deeply etched itself into her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked a frustrated Tomo, unwilling to sit down and think.

"We couldn't have…"

The door slowly slid open. Sandaled feet stepped onto the wooden floor. A man stepped inside and waved. Tomo backed away, as Osaka looked up in horror. _Not…not_

"Hello girls!" said Kimura. "I am the Jonin assigned to lead this cell."

_Not Kimura sensei! thought Tomo. _

_Surely it must be unethical to assign him to a group like ours thought Sakaki in silence. _

"What's with you?" asked Kimura, his mouth hanging wide. "You look like you're attending a funeral. I don't want _my _girls to be upset."

"Don't ever call us that again!" yelled Tomo.

"But you are my girls. And don't forget that _I _am your sensei. Feel free to come to me. I look forward to seeing all of you _mature _into fine young women."

_I think he meant more then one thing with that statement thought Sakaki to herself. _He certainly seemed to be keenly focused upon Sakaki.

Tomo looked across at the others. Osaka still looked petrified. "So when do we start training?" she asked, resigned to fate. She wasn't going to let him interrupt her plans.

"Tomorrow!" said Kimura, standing up in a triumphant manner. "Tomorrow I will set about training you all to be true ninja." As though he thought that was the correct moment he suddenly pulled the black mask resting around his neck up over his gaunt face, hiding his open mouth. It was an improvement.

"Where?" asked Sakaki, knowing the other two would probably overlook that important piece of information.

"By the small river. And eat no breakfast! I will provide you with a Kimura special."

"What's so special about a Kimura special?" asked Osaka.

Sakaki was certain beneath that mask Kimura was grinning as he thought of a possible answer.

"Why don't we go now?" asked Tomo.

"Do you really want to start training in the dark and cold?" asked Kimura. "No, no that wouldn't be any good." He suddenly raised a gloved hand. "Of course, basic Jonin cell leadership lesson! Introductions!"

"Introductions?" asked Osaka.

"Indeed. You may know each other. But I haven't gotten around to reading up on you, and if I do this I can skip that unpleasant work."

"What do you want to speak about?" asked Sakaki.

"I'll go first. You may call me Kimura-sensei, or Kimura. I enjoy recycling and reading. I do have my own personal dislikes, but they are personal. My dreams are best left unsaid. I also like teenage girls! Now your turn" he said, carrying on as though nothing had been said out of the ordinary.

"I'm Ayumu, but everyone calls me Osaka. I like jokes, and those weird colours you can get when mixing paint. Also forests and windows and fog. I don't really dislike anything except for homework. My parents think learning ninja skills would help me. My dreams are often confusing."

_Wrong type of dreams!_

"I'm Tomo Takino! I'm training to become a better ninja then Sakaki so I can show this town I mean what I say. I like winning, food, using ninja techniques and reading mass produced horror! I dislike loosing and boring stuff. I dream of becoming great!"

"I see. _Hmm, I do like my girls to be boisterous_" mused Kimura to himself.

"What?!" yelled an enraged Tomo.

"And now we reach the tall long haired one of the group" said Kimura.

"I'm Sakaki. I don't really dislike anything, and I've never had many dreams. I'm training so I can help people. I like…well I like…" she fell silent and blushed as a parade of marching kitty cats passed through her mind.

"I see. Well, I feel like sleeping now. Don't forget- tomorrow by the small river. And no breakfast. We don't want you failing due to cramp. Cramp in your stomachs…toned by years of practical work and practice and exercise. Well anyway, see the three of you next morning."

With that he disappeared, closing the door behind him. A stunned silence lingered around the room as the group tried to comprehend what had just happened. Only one person could interrupt the silence.

"Well what the hell was that?!" asked Tomo.

"It would appear as though our sensei really likes his job" said Sakaki, unsure of something positive to say.

"Hey?" said Osaka.

"What?"

"Why would a room rarely used have so much attention paid to ensuring a matching colour scheme?"

"What?!"

---

The trio slowly assembled together at the river. Tomo arrived first, wearing a dark red shirt, red shorts and her hitai-ate resting around her forehead. Osaka soon appeared, drifting through the forest rather then taking the much easier pathway route. She wore a long pale skirt and long sleeved shirt. She wore a small hat, hitai-ate hidden. She took off the hat, revealing it too was around her forehead. Sakaki quickly appeared. She wore trousers and a matching shirt. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her long black hair. Tomo looked at Sakaki.

"I know you're a ninja now, but you could at least make some sort of effort" she joked. She looked at Sakaki in horror as the girl glanced down at the ground, seemingly sad. "I didn't…"

"I think you look great!" said Osaka, sticking up a thumb. Sakaki blushed slightly.

"So where's Kimura?" asked Sakaki.

"He seems late" suggested Osaka.

"I'll look for him" said Tomo, climbing up a close by tree. Sakaki looked at the tree which stretched high up towards the heavens.

"Do you think she'll make it?" asked Osaka.

"Maybe. Or she might fall."

"Ah, good to see you all here. And eager too- you're all early."

"We're not early" said Tomo, picking herself off the floor having fallen. "We're half an hour late. Where were you?"

"Bowel problems" said Kimura patting his stomach. He stepped forwards. In the bright light of the sunny day, Sakaki could that Kimura had a faint, old scar running down the left side of his face. It started just above the eye, before disappearing behind seemingly opaque glasses. It then continued running down part of his cheek. "A very old war wound" said Kimura, noticing the attention. Sakaki quickly turned away embarrassed at staring at the man.

"So what are we doing he-"

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here? I am here to test you further."

"Test? More tests?" asked Tomo. _Please no, I hate tests._

"Where are the desks?" observed Osaka.

Kimura rested a gloved hand against his face. He held up his other hand, holding up one finger. "You have one task. One very simple task to do. However it is made significantly more difficult by the circumstances. You will find yourself up against me. You may use weapons, or if you can, genjutsu or ninjutsu. That may be very useful for you Osaka."

"What?" asked Tomo, having never heard praise for Osaka. This didn't seem right. She thought over what had been said. Yes it definitely sounded as though Kimura had given the girl praise.

"I have heard of Osaka. The thick skulled girl with a deep level of retention. Teaching her a technique is very difficult. But when she comprehends it, she can make full use of it. Or so they say." Thick skulled girl...must be a Yukari-sensei saying.

_So that's how she was able to pass. I always thought she never understood any of that stuff._

"You traitor!" exclaimed Tomo. "We were supposed to be poor at exams together!"

"I'm sorry" said Osaka bowing her head in shame.

"You don't need to apologize" whispered Sakaki.

"So what is this task?" demanded Tomo.

Kimura held up his hand. "That can wait. First I must tell you an important detail. You all have potential. Potential alone is not enough. You have been separated from the complete dross. However the Jonin, leaders of the teams have been tasked with finding the ready. All teams will soon be finding this out. Over half of you will return to the academy. If you fail to pass my exam then you are not ready to train properly. As such you will return to the academy, and study again. Those who are ready may begin training. Pass this test and you will become Genin."

"Go back?" asked Tomo. "No, not after all that effort."

Sakaki bowed her head. _Another testing situation._

"I take it we won't be needing a pencil?" asked Osaka.

"No."

"Well that's a relief, I thought I could have been in trouble for a minu…oh wait."


	6. The Danger of failure

Chapter 6

_"If you fail to pass my exam then you are not ready to train properly. As such you will return to the academy and study again"_

_All that work for nothing thought Tomo to herself- she could not allow her dreams to end today…_

Kimura stood waiting as his three students absorbed the information he had just given them. Telling them that if they failed then all would be gone for another year, another year wasted as all around them continued to grow in strength. Tomo shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to become distracted. She had to focus on the task, make sure that she passed it. She couldn't face failure...or returning to a crowing Yukari. Finally Kimura spoke.

"However before such trivialities first I feel like seeing your skills with the shuriken. They are likely to be one of your main methods with which you can confront me. Attached to those three trees are targets. Please throw three shuriken each. I'll be observing you."

"I forgot my shurkin pouch" said Osaka sticking up her hand.

"It's pronounced shuriken. Fortunately I brought a spare" said Kimura, handing her a small leather pouch.

Osaka stood, holding the shuriken. Tomo yelled as the first almost hit the centre of the target. The second ended up close to her feet, while the third disappeared into the branches. Osaka turned back to the group dreamily, unsure how to react. Finally she just smiled slightly.

"Well, only about thirty feet off" noted Kimura.

Sakaki in silence approached the target. Standing at the designated distance she took a deep breath before holding up a shuriken. She threw it, the small weapon cutting through the air. It landed on the target, close to the edge. She sighed, and picked up the next shuriken. A minute later she was finished, the second and last throw getting closer to the centre. Tomo sat in disbelief.

"Not bad" observed Kimura. Sakaki hoped the man was talking about her throw and not about _her_.

_My turn. I'll show Kimura! I'm better then Sakaki!_

She walked forward, and held all three shuriken, positioned in-between her fingers. She turned and winked before releasing all three. They flew through the air. Two caught the edges of the target. One landed dead centre…on Osaka's target two trees down. Slowly she turned to Kimura.

"Hehe" she said nervously.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about you having a problem with confidence" mused Kimura.

"Enough of this stupid beginners stuff" said Tomo. "Tell us what the task is!"

"_Beginners stuff? _If that was beginners stuff, why did all three of you fail to land three consecutive blows upon the centre target?"

"Because we're not good enough?" suggested Osaka. Tomo glared at the girl.

"Well perhaps" said Kimura. "I guess we have to find out whether you can be true ninja- or if your progression from the academy was a fluke."

_Not me thought Tomo. I protected Yukari-sensei and beat an older more trained ninja. I can pass this test!_

Kimura reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "This is a technique I have learnt. A very useful way of testing you indeed."

"Make music?" asked Osaka.

"No. I have here two bells. I have over there a clock set to ring at noon. You need to retrieve the bells from me- steal as it were- before the timer rings. The person without a bell has no lunch. But more then that, they fail this test and have the privilege of another year of Yukari's teaching."

_Two bells. But that means one of us is doomed to fail thought Sakaki to herself. _

"Strike as though you mean to kill. That is likely to be your only chance of success. Though considering my reputation among the female members of the faculty, this won't be difficult for you to attempt."

"Ha I'll get one of those bells from you!" yelled Tomo. _You pervert!_

"We'll see. The exam begins in one minute. You may leave and secure hiding places if you wish."

---

Sakaki sat in silence high up in the tree branches. Kimura stood, waiting for one of the team to make her way forward. And it was no surprise to see who had decided to attempt to do so first. _She's leaving herself open _thought Sakaki to herself as Tomo rushed towards Kimura.

_I can take Kimura. I've seen him, how he acts. He's more interested in watching teenage girls then fighting. _Tomo rushed towards Kimura and unleashed a barrage of shuriken. She stopped, watching as they sped towards him. He stood still, before moving back slightly, the weapons landing harmlessly in the ground about a foot away from his sandals.

"Damn" she muttered to herself.

She charged Kimura, keeping her fists raised. She struck out, so close to Kimura's face…going to hit. Suddenly the man disappeared. She paused. _Where did he go? _Suddenly she had a feeling she knew.

"You're behind me aren't you?"

"Oh yes."

She stuck out with a kick that Kimura lazily jumped over. Tomo spun around, and found her punch caught in Kimura's gloved hand. He looked down at her, as she pulled her fist back. She whipped out a blade which the man flicked out of her hand.

_Perhaps this was a slightly bad plan._

Kimura stood up, and reached into one of the pouches that were attached to the front of his jacket. Slowly he pulled out a tightly wound scroll. Sakaki gripped the branch tightly. _Surely he wouldn't use Jonin level techniques on a trainee. _

Tomo walked back as fast as she could as the man loomed over her with the scroll. Slowly he raised it…and started bopping her on the head with it. She backed away and started running as Kimura followed trying to tap her on the head. _Surely he couldn't be such an idiot. _

Tomo finally outpaced the man, and stumbled down to the ground. She pointed her finger at him and yelled. He placed the scroll back in its pouch, and slowly pulled out a book. He crouched down and began to flick through it. Tomo thought about yelling. Then she noticed the cover. Tomo looked at it in disgust.

"Hentai?!" she exclaimed.

"I happen to enjoy the artwork. It has a very well written storyline."

Tomo climbed to her feet. "I'm going to get one of those bells from you."

"Uh-huh. Wow! That's not natural, it's sickening…in a good way" cried Kimura. "Oh well." He turned the book slightly, trying to get a better look. "No way could a woman handle that many men."

"Grrr! Stop looking at porn and pay attention to my fight with you!"

"Why?"

"Heh, here's a little something I learned a few days ago" said Tomo, producing three clones of herself. "You may be able to beat one of me, but I know four of me can beat you."

"A-ha" replied Kimura, carefully turning over the page of his book. His gaping mouth (under the mask) fell even more. "I don't think I should be reading this around the students. Yukari would kill me."

He stood up and watched as Tomo charged him. Watching from a distance, Sakaki gasped as he pulled out a kunai knife. He twisted it, bladed point sticking outwards, and hid the ready weapon behind his back as the Tomo's leapt through the air. In a swift movement he slashed out at the jumping figures. Tomo('s) yelled out in surprise, and three vanished as they were hit. Tomo landed on the ground, Kimura pointed the knife at her forehead.

"That was quick. How did you know which one was the real me?"

"Who said I knew which one's were merely ninjutsu, and which was actually you?"

"Whaa!"

"Oh and Tomo- I'm behind you again."

Tomo yelled as Kimura gripped her. Suddenly she was upside down…and hanging. Kimura walked away observing his handiwork, as Tomo swung gently in the breeze, rope tied around her ankles. He waved his finger.

"You can't do very much when you're hanging from a tree."

"Ha, you think you've got me? I'll get down from here in no time." She grunted as she struggled to get down.

"You grunt like a much older woman" said Kimura dreamily.

"I'm just going to stop until you go away now."

"Ok" replied Kimura in a disappointed tone.

He slowly walked away, leaving Tomo to remain blowing around in the breeze. She remained in quiet frustration, wondering if one of the others might attempt to help her. She didn't hold her breath. Sakaki wouldn't walk into such a trap, and Osaka probably didn't realize what was going on.

"Hey Tomo."

_Strange, I can hear Osaka._

"Hello Tomo" said Osaka, walking in front of the strung girl. She looked from the rope, to the girl, to the rope. She cocked her head slightly, studying the situation. "What's going on?"

"Osaka! You've got to let me down" cried Tomo. "I'm trapped!"

"Okey-dokey" said Osaka pulling out a kunai knife. Tomo watched in silence. _No way would Osaka do that_. She did. Tomo yelled as Osaka cut through the rope and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Osaka looked down at the girl curiously as she groaned and writhed on the floor.

"Are you re-enacting one of the scenes from Kimura-sensei's books?" asked Osaka. "Because if so, you should be very ashamed."

"I'm hurt you idiot!" replied Tomo.

"Waah!" said Osaka, backing away.

"Oh my legs…and head and most of my torso."

"You should stay here and relax" suggested Osaka. "If you attempt to move, you may get hurt."

"I'm already hurt" cried out Tomo as cramp shot across her leg.

Osaka nodded and began to walk away. Tomo reached out desperately.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called out. _Don't leave me here!_

Osaka turned and smiled. "I'm going to try and get one of those bells. If you wish I could get you one too."

"Aha" said Tomo, gripping her dead leg. "Wake up, wake up!"

"You should try lathering your leg with hot sauce" stated Osaka. "That ought to cure the numbness."

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Tomo. I'm about to fight Kimura-Sensei" said Osaka in a happy, rather then serious tone.

Slowly the girl walked away and only one thought filled Tomo's mind.

_She doesn't stand a chance._

* * *

_Author's note: It simply couldn't be a Naruto story without at least one flashback could it:P And it seems that with the publication of this chapter, I've now reached 100,000 words archived on this website. Not bad considering a few months ago I'd given up hope of getting back to writing fanfiction._


	7. Testing times

Chapter 7

Kimura sat, crouched on the ground, watching as Osaka slowly approached him. He couldn't believe this. Two students so far and both had attempted to come at him head on. Did any of them even know about stealth? He shook his head.

"Hello Kimura-sensei" said Osaka as her gentle pace came to a halt.

"Yes. Hi."

"Kimura-sensei, I need to get one of those bells" said Osaka in a mellow manner pointing to the two bells.

"I'm afraid that you will have to fight me for one of these" said Kimura, holding up the two bells in one hand.

"Ah" said Osaka, slowly backing away.

Kimura nodded and clipped the two small bells back onto his belt. He crouched down and drew a faint line in the dirt. He looked at his finger and groaned, wiping it on his trouser leg. "You're a ninja in training aren't you? You've past many tests. Surely you can become a ninja…like all those beautiful teenage girls of the current ninja generation" said Kimura, his imagination now in overdrive, imagining scantily clad eighteen year old female ninja leaping through the air. _"Yes girls, that's right you have to rescue me…"_

Osaka stood, staring into space intently. Kimura stood waiting. Perhaps this was just a clone. She definitely did seem a bit…off. However the girl returned from studying nothing and looked towards Kimura. No this was indeed the girl. Slowly her hands rose and began to form signs. He wondered what she was going to try and do- surely she knew he'd be able to avoid most of her attacks. He was at a much higher level then her- she'd need something good to stop him.

She spoke a word softly, and suddenly a dense mist filled the area. It soon disappeared, and Kimura suddenly found himself looking at seven naked eighteen year old blond girls.

"Ah…" he said dreamily. _So this is what it is to be in heaven…_

He stood slack jawed, staring at the girls, as Osaka attempted to walk up behind him. She had only just about been able to perform the move. Create a group of clones using the harem technique before moving through the mist created. She was happy with herself. She reached out, a finger touching one of the bells. It jingled slightly, and Kimura span around, facing the girl. She looked up at him as the clones disappeared. She stood looking for a while, not quite sure of what to do next. Kimura sighed and performing a series of quick hand movements sent Osaka flying backwards via a forceful gust of wind. She then landed gently on the ground, and after staring back at Kimura disappeared into the forest.

"Next time I won't be so…gentle" called out Kimura.

---

Sakaki sat in the branches, looking down as Osaka disappeared into the woods. Kimura stood, watching as the girl disappeared. There he was, out in the open, an easy target. She pulled out a shuriken, and gripped one of her kunai knives. She held them up, gripping the branch with her legs. She sighed, and placed the weapons back on the branch with a dull thud. She couldn't throw them at Kimura-sensei- not with his back turned to her. He'd said to aim to kill…but she couldn't do that to him. He wasn't an enemy.

"I heard you" said Kimura, now sitting cross legged on a thick branch across from the girl. She turned to face the man, shocked.

_He found me! But how!_

"I was aware three people were hunting me. You've done a good job of staying hidden- but your sigh, and placing your weapons down on the branch gave you away. Any sound, no matter how trivial may give you away."

Sakaki opened her mouth to speak, before leaping from the branch and landing gracefully on the ground. Tomo, busy trying to remove the tangled rope from her ankles growled as she watched that. Osaka had got close to a bell. Sakaki could leap from trees and land gracefully, while she found herself tangled up in a heap on the floor.

Sakaki stood and waited as Kimura landed upon the ground. He stood up, adjusting his glasses. Sakaki was certain he was looking just a bit too intently at her. She allowed the kunai and shuriken to fall to the floor. Kimura watched as they dropped to the floor. He approached the girl. He had no intention of hurting any of his trainees…merely humiliating, and probably failing them. He began the same technique he'd used on Osaka. The girl looked shocked as she was sent backwards. However the surprised look soon passed across Kimura's face as a thick piece of tree branch landed upon the ground, bouncing away with a dull thud.

The kunai was now missing from the ground. Kimura was suddenly gripped around the chest, Sakaki holding the blade to his throat. Tomo watched in disbelief. She tricked Kimura-sensei! Kimura stood unmoving as Sakaki prepared herself to speak. _I need to sound commanding…serious._

"I need one of those bells" she stated.

"I can't just give one to you, you'll have to take it yourself."

She reached down with her free hand. _"Body flicker technique" _muttered Kimura. He gripped Sakaki's arm, pushing it away, before suddenly vanishing into smoke, then appearing a short distance from a flustered Sakaki.

"Very good" said Kimura rubbing his neck. "Had I been a true enemy I may have in fact been dead. However now you find yourself back at square one."

Sakaki nodded, and threw the Kunai knife to the ground. Slowly she closed her eyes. _What to do now._

---

Tomo shrieked as Osaka scared her, suddenly appearing from behind a tree. She backed away scared as the girl pulled out a knife and walked towards her with an emotionless look on her face. _She wouldn't want to guarantee getting one of those bells would she thought Tomo. _The girl leant down and cut through the ropes in one smooth movement. Tomo had merely managed to tangle herself up further. Osaka helped Tomo to her feet.

Osaka pointed towards Sakaki and Kimura, who dodged a sudden (but weak) burst of fire. "Sakaki is fighting Kimura."

"Yeah I noticed" said Tomo dusting herself down.

"We should help her."

"What? Why?"

"To get the bells."

"But there are only two bells."

"I know. I started thinking about it. If we were expected to fight Sensei on our own, why would we be sent in groups of three?"

"I dunno…"

"It's a test of…erm eh, teamwork that's the word. I think, but I could be wrong."

"Teamwork? Pah, we learnt about all that stuff in class" said Tomo dismissively.

"Yes" said Osaka raising a finger. "However this is a test of teamwork. We can't beat Sensei on our own. But together we can take the bells from him. There are three of us. One should be able to get close enough. I think."

"But even if we do what does it matter?!" asked Tomo. "One of us will fail anyway. The one without a bell will fail."

Osaka bowed her head. "You and Sakaki can pass."

"What?!"

"People always say I'm slow, spaced out. I guess I'm not ready yet."

"Don't say that!" said Tomo. She'd never heard Osaka speak about herself like that before.

"Would you want to work in a team with me?" asked Osaka sadly. "Would you trust me?"

Tomo gripped Osaka's hand. "Yes I would. I do." She made fists with her hands. "Let's do this Osaka! Sakaki can't hold off Kimura for much longer!"

Osaka nodded and smiled.

---

Sakaki tried her hardest not to be pushed backwards as Kimura paced forwards. Sakaki had both hands gripping a kunai knife pressing against a kunai gripped in one hand by Kimura. She pushed forwards, her hands trembling as she attempted to push Kimura back. _I can't beat him. He's too strong. But I can't just let go, I'll leave myself open to a counter attack._

"Hey you" said Tomo pointing towards Kimura. "Sakaki I've come to help you."

"Ok" said Sakaki quietly. She was glad.

Sakaki quickly stepped backwards, Kimura in one movement slipping the knife back into its sheath. He looked at the two.

"Nice to see you lot finally think about working together. However where's the other one…I suppose you're hoping to entrap me huh girls?" he said.

"That idiot?" said Tomo. "She's useless. Me and Sakaki. That's all we need. Two bells, two passing grades right Sakaki?"

"Ah…" _Did she call Osaka an idiot? _

"Come on Sakaki! He can't defend against both of our attacks and keep a guard over the bells."

"Right" said Sakaki nodding. _She did call Osaka an idiot. _She didn't like that.

Mirroring the tall girl, Tomo pulled out a kunai blade. She looked towards Sakaki and nodded. Kimura stood with his arms crossed. He drew out two knifes, blocking both Sakaki and Tomo. Tomo grunted loudly as she tried to beat Kimura back, while Sakaki attempted to find the bells.

"And what makes you think I don't suspect a surprise ninjutsu attack from Osaka?" asked Kimura grunting slightly as he tried to hold back the two girls.

"Simple reason." Sakaki glanced up and watched as Tomo leapt down from a branch, landed on the ground and pushed herself up, rushing towards Kimura. The man slowly turned as she leapt through the air. Sakaki jumped back in surprise as the Tomo beside her became Osaka. Tomo gripped hold of the bells and pulled them away, before landing on the ground, breathing heavily. She tossed a bell towards Osaka who caught it in surprise. Tomo grinned as she stood up.

"Yeah!"

"Well I see you managed to retrieve the bells. Congratulations Osaka, Tomo you pass" said Kimura turning away.

"Huh?!" yelled Tomo as Sakaki's head slumped down.

"Two bells, two people pass. Simple really" said Kimura not facing the students.

"No you don't. We're a team. We all deserve to pass" said Tomo angrily.

"Tomo it's very simple. The two of you pass. Or none of you pass. Your choice."

Sakaki looked towards Tomo who growled, deep in thought. _Don't do it for me._

"No I don't accept that!"

"Me neither" said Osaka.

"Hmm?"

"We succeed together as a team…or we fail as a team" said Tomo. _I hope I don't regret saying this._

"I see. So you come here, fluke getting the bells and then tell me what you will do ignoring me?" asked Kimura almost angrily. He turned to face the three girls. "My, Yukari will enjoy seeing you all again, especially since you are all now Genin."

"Well you…what?"

"You pass" said Kimura, pulling down his mask to reveal his wide gaping mouth. He smiled. "You retrieved the bells and are showing rapidly growing sides of comradeship. You have individual talents, and have the potential to work together as a team. Besides Yukari would kill me if I sent you back Tomo. And you Osaka."

Tomo yelled out in joy as Sakaki smiled, looking down at the ground to avoid being seen, while Osaka looked up towards the sky in celebration. Beside her Tomo was now busy dancing. _I'm a Genin, I'm a Genin…_

"Now to celebrate, why don't we go for a swim in the river?" suggested Kimura. "You won't want to get many of your clothes wet either…"

Tomo picked up the kunai and looked towards the man evilly.

"Fine then. Let's head back" he stated dejectedly.

Together they began to walk away. Osaka had already forgotten of her discussion with Tomo, and the energetic girl was too excited to talk about it. By the next morning she wouldn't remember, and the terrifying truth that Osaka had been completely correct would be forgotten, fading into the past.

**Omake**: Hello and welcome to the special features of chapter seven.

I suppose you may be wondering where the heck this idea came from. To be truthful, I don't really know either. It came off of watching the first thirteen episodes of Naruto, having brought a DVD set. Suddenly deeply interested I felt like writing a story based on it. But random mission story…or OC 'epic'? Deep in thought I looked up, staring straight at my Azumanga manga volumes. Suddenly either through insanity or a loose neurone, I concocted an idea. I know azumanga…naruto…lets combine them.

Next thing I know I've written six chapters in the space of five days. However due to my holiday, I took my sweet time publishing the story, as it kept getting to one in the morning. And I really don't trust myself to do something like properly publish a story at that time.

The first character came in an instant- Tomo as a lead character. I soon added Sakaki, as I like the character, and thought I could possibly explore the character within my own universe. For some reason, almost as soon as I thought of Tomo, I decided Kimura would be the sensei. Yukari was originally a team leader, Nyamo the original teacher. I then decided against that, deciding Yukari would better match a proactive teacher- and probably get more focus this way. Finally I chose Osaka. I decided against Kagura as I had Tomo to compete with Sakaki. I didn't feel like using Yomi, and Chiyo seemed too obvious. So I went with Osaka. Kaori was also a major contender. Azunaruto was the original title for the story until I had a brainwave the day before I posted the story.

_Thanks for your time and for reading!_


	8. Goodbye to all that

Chapter 8

Tomo pulled open the front door of the large building to find herself suddenly face to face with Osaka. The girl just looked at her keenly, a faint smile across her face. Finally her eyes moved and focused on Tomo.

"Hello…?"

"Hi Tomo. Oh yeah, I was meant to knock on the door."

"Yeah…so what brings you here Osaka?"

"Now then…it was something large. Some sort of…erm…party that's the one. I've been sent to invite you to a party."

_They sent you. They actually sent Osaka! _"When is this party then?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Wha?! I need to get changed and ready! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Yukari-sensei came up with the idea about an hour ago."

"Ok Osaka. Wait there. I bet you I get changed into something sutiable in under five minutes. Time me ok."

"Right" said Osaka nodding.

Tomo disappeared and sprinted up the stairs, disappearing into her room. Osaka turned away looking towards the town. She stood unmoving until Tomo suddenly appeared. She slowly turned to face the girl, Tomo looking at Osaka impatiently.

"So how long did I take?" asked a panting Tomo.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you to…never mind lets just go. You do know where you're going right?" asked Tomo.

"Of course" said Osaka. "Just outside the academy."

Several minutes more then expected the duo reached the 'party'. Less a party then a small jumble of half a dozen or so students and a few teachers. Sakaki stood by a table as Kaori sat drinking from a small cup, attempting to hide the fact she was blushing violently. Yomi and Kagura were busy chatting, while Kimura attempted to walk up to Minamo. The look she gave him was enough to make him decide he was in fact probably thirsty and so it'd be a good idea to move away. Slowly more people turned up.

"Hi" said Chiyo, racing towards Tomo and Osaka, before falling flat on her face. "Ow, ow" she said, as Tomo and Osaka helped her to her feet.

"Chiyo-Chan!" said Tomo excitably. "Erm, what's this party about?"

"It's a celebration of the students who passed the tests of their Jonin" said Chiyo, "It's to congratulate everyone who became Genin."

Tomo looked across at the small group. _Ten…eleven…twelve. _"So twelve people passed?" she asked. _Excellent! More competitors- more people to beat!_

"Yes" said Chiyo bowing her head.

"Even you?" asked Osaka pointing to the girl. Chiyo didn't appear offended at the remark.

"Yes" said a beaming Chiyo. "I helped our team- I even got a wound" she said, holding up an arm with a recovering light cut. Osaka backed away in horror.

"Cool, I guess" said Tomo. "But I managed to actually retrieve an object from our Jonin- without even getting hurt. I guess I win huh?"

"I suppose" muttered Chiyo annoyed.

"Great job. Still, you're almost seven years younger then us" said Osaka leaning down. Chiyo grinned happily. Osaka stuck up her thumb, Chiyo following suit.

"That's true."

Yukari, a few beers better off approached the main table positioned just outside the entrance of the academy. She raised a glass and tapped a small spoon against it. Grinning slightly she continued tapping the glass until it suddenly shattered, breaking both her and Osaka out of a stupor. She suddenly looked up as the glass spread across the table. Minamo glanced across at the teacher angrily.

"I jus' wanna congratulate you's on passing the test. Twelve of you…four teams pass. I hope none of you loozers are here. Go on. I'm looking at you Ken" said Yukari, pointing towards the boy. He stood intimidated, under the glare of Yukari. "Go on, get out of here now Ken."

Minamo slowly walked across to Yukari and helped her sit down in her chair. She muttered something about singing before her head fell down and slammed against the table. Quickly Minamo moved in front of the table, hiding the partially comatose Yukari from view. She cleared her throat as Yukari sang a drinking song.

"Welcome. Twelve of you have managed to pass the academy exam and now officially carry the rank of Genin. You should all be proud of yourselves. We all wish you luck as the graduating class for this year of the academy of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Thank you Miss Kurosawa" called out Chiyo. She shrieked as Tomo picked her up and rested her on her shoulders. Gripping onto Tomo's head, she just about managed to smile before Tomo wobbled slightly.

Sakaki and Yomi joined with Tomo, supporting Chiyo who now had the confidence to wave at the small gathering. Kagura offered to lift up Osaka, only for both to fall to the floor.

Minamo waited until the group had finished before speaking again. "As we have managed to get some of the townspeople to attend, we thought it'd be nice to invite you up here one at a time so you can all receive the applause you deserve."

"First up we have our youngest student- in fact she is the youngest student to ever graduate from this academy- Miss Chiyo" said Minamo warmly.

Chiyo walked forwards, before pausing, shivering slightly. Scary to walk in front of all of those people. Sakaki walked up to the girl, and nodded, the two walking towards the table.

"And Miss Sakaki too. A promising user of both genjutsu and ninjutsu!"

The two paused, and Sakaki (following Chiyo's example) bowed awkwardly as the crowd applauded them (Kaori was in a particularly boisterous mood celebrating).

"Mr. Kenji…Masaaki Ohyama." A boy with long black hair was followed by the bespectacled boy name Masaaki. Kenji saluted the crowd, while Masaaki waved politely.

"Koyomi and Miss Ayumu." Koyomi waved as Tomo applauded the two furiously, Osaka slowly turning to the crowd and waving at a snails pace.

"Kagura and the always energetic Tomo." As the two walked up to the front, Yukari glared at the crowd, daring them to say something negative about Tomo. With neither wanting to be outdone, Kagura and Tomo stood gesturing, attempting to look more impressive. Finally Yukari hurled a spoon at the two and they moved off.

"Goro Anno and Kaori." The group of girls cheered the blushing Kaori as she walked to the front. Standing beside the barely moving Yukari, Kimura was applauding so hard he was in danger of wrenching one of his hands off.

"Kaorin, Kaorin" he chanted over and over again enthusiastically. Kaori groaned as she heard the man yelling out her name cheerfully.

"And the final two members of the graduates- Chihiro and Haru Ishii" said Minamo.

As the two final students walked away, Yukari sat bolt up straight. "Now we are going to have the four teams join together. That means you can go Nyamo."

Minamo walked away and waited as Chiyo, Yomi and Kagura joined her. Kimura signalled across to the girls, who reluctantly joined him. A heavyset man with one long eyebrow was joined by Masaaki, Chihiro and Goro- the four ninja who together formed Team two. Team nine was the last to assemble, Kaori, Kenji Tendo and Haru joining with a man simply known as Lie.

"And der we 'ave it" said Yukari, hiccupping violently. "Team two, five, eight and nine. They will spend the next few years working together under the leadershit…ship of the Jonin. Who the hell knows what'll happen after that huh?"

The crowd, unsure how to respond applauded the four teams warmly. A silence fell over them as the Third Hokage stepped forward. He looked towards the gathered teenagers and the older Jonin. A proud look passed across his elderly face as he looked at the small group of Genin.

"It is always a pleasure to see the youth of the village succeed on the first step to becoming ninja. It will be truly interesting to see these young adults, about to step into the world, mature and become the great ninja- and good people we all know they can become. I wish you good luck students. Do your Jonin teachers, your family and your friends well. And try not to get into too much trouble Tomo."

Tomo grinned as the Hokage sat down. Yukari shrieked as she recognized him. Drunk, with the Hokage right next to her. That was all she needed. She was certain he'd scorn her later for getting thoroughly plastered in front of an official town celebration and a group of the townspeople. When they should be celebrating the professionalism of the ninja of the village.

"Miss Yukari, I'd be lying if I said this was the first time I'd seen you drunk. Last time you did in fact come on to me."

"Oh my god" groaned Yukari.

"Don't worry. As a respected member of the village I didn't take advantage of you" whispered the man.

"Oh my god!"

---

With the muted celebrations completed the small gathering dissipated. Kimura led Osaka and the others away, walking away from the academy. All twelve of the passing students had given the building one fond 'last' look- and said goodbye to the nigh on passed out Yukari. Kimura finally came to a stop.

"You should all get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow you'll begin performing ninja related tasks. You should meet me by the academy at eight- from here we will be given us first task to perform as a team. Have a good nights sleep. You don't want to feel like Yukari in the morning."

The group nodded and walked away. Sakaki disappeared while Osaka waved a quick goodbye. Tomo sprinted for the building where she lived (not exactly a house as it were). _Tomorrow I start my first mission. I know I can do it. But what dangerous task will it be…_

* * *

_Author's note: Whoops looks like some misread my thanks for reading message. Just to prove I hadn't killed it, this was Chapter 8 slightly ahead of my usual update time. On another note, as a writer it's always pleasing to hear people want me to continue- as opposed to another of my stories where I'm merely finishing it with no feedback._


	9. Missions

Chapter 9

She stood carefully poised. Time to strike. Strike clean, remove it from the ground, another victory for Tomo. She sighed as she clipped the flower, pulling the flowering head away from the stem. She dropped it into the basket beside her. Sakaki moved gracefully among the plants, removing the heads for use as herbal medicine.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" muttered Tomo.

"Maybe." _Beats thinking about throwing shuriken to kill your teacher. _The plants were so pretty. Sakaki enjoyed herself as she moved among the tall plants. A short distance away Osaka was transfixed at the collage of colours that surrounded her. Tomo turned to Kimura.

"Do we really need to do this?" she asked.

"It is our job to provide the village with our service and skills to help the village as a whole."

"Then why don't you help Kimura-Sensei?"

"It's my job to overlook and help you. Besides, this is below my skill level anyway" said Kimura, sitting down in a chair. Tomo wasn't sure about the three girls turning their backs to him as they writhed around with the plants. He just sat there watching. Watching them. Unmoving and in silence, that fabric mask covering much of his face.

Tomo turned back to the plants. "Damn it, the next mission better be more interesting then this."

---

Her hands finally clean of dirt, and with numerous thorns removed from her thumbs and fingers, Tomo followed the tall Sakaki and spacey Osaka as they walked behind Kimura. He pushed open a door and stepped inside, the Third Hokage sitting in peace. He glanced up, lit pipe resting in his mouth.

"Hmm, so Team five returns?" he asked aloud to himself. "So Kimura I take it your _mission_ was a success."

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Kimura. "We retrieved the herbs at quite a fast pace. Tomo can move fast when offered the temptation of something interesting to her."

"Yeah like an interesting task!" shouted Tomo.

Kimura bowed his head. _That's what I meant. But you could have tried to be less blunt about it. _

"Hmm, I see. Well since you are so interested in performing an important task for the village I will give you a bonus."

"Really?" asked Tomo, her eyes lighting up.

"Indeed. You may choose from one of the two missions we currently have available."

"All right!" said Tomo clenching her fists in celebration.

Sakaki looked across at the girl. _We're going to let her choose? That doesn't sound good to me._ Even Osaka seemed to have a faint look of fear about her. Kimura appeared to be turning from the Hokage to Tomo, questioning the logic without speaking.

"So here are the two potential missions Miss Takino. Choose wisely as it will not just impact upon you- it will also affect the entirety of Team Kimura."

"When did we become Team Kimura?" muttered Sakaki to herself.

"I don't mind! We're a team. We'll be able to work together."

"Very well then. Here are your two possible missions. Your first choice- finding a hermit reported missing within the sewer system. Your second choice is to recover a prize cat reported missing."

The look of determination and pride dissolved from Tomo's face. "Excuse me?"

"Tomo I don't ask much from you, but please could you choose the choice that doesn't directly lead to the sewers please?" asked Kimura.

"Please?" added Osaka.

Sakaki glanced down at the floor. _Cat…_She blushed slightly. _Please choose the second mission. _

Tomo paused for a moment. "I think I'll have to choose the second mission."

Behind her the other three members of the team sighed in collected relief.

"Very well Tomo. And do not forget to treat each mission, however trivial with importance. The people have trusted you to do this. Do not let them down."

---

Osaka and Tomo sat beside Kimura who was deeply engrossed in his latest paperback book. Sakaki was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, Sakaki's really keen on making sure we don't fail this mission isn't she?" asked Tomo.

"I suppose" agreed Osaka.

Kimura slowly leant back in the chair he had borrowed from the academy. He flicked through the book as silence fell over the group. Osaka turned from Tomo to the reading Kimura, and then lay down on the grass with a smile on her face. She watched the clouds slowly pass by. Tomo sat picking up grass. She leant back and yawned loudly.

Kimura placed a small piece of paper in his book and then closed it. He leant towards the girls.

"Do you want to see something interesting?"

"That depends on what you mean by interesting" said Tomo. "Nothing that would land you in jail."

"Oh no, nothing like that" stated Kimura. He took off his opaque glasses, and gently rested them on his lap. Tomo gasped as Osaka looked up.

"Ooh."

"You see, Kimura was my father's last name. My mothers surname was Uchiha. She was a former member of the Uchiha clan, until she attempted to start a new life with my father. As you can see, I have received what we call a Kekkei genkai" said Kimura, pointing towards his eyes.

"What the heck is that?" asked Tomo.

"A Sharingan" muttered Osaka.

Tomo turned to the girl in shock. "What happened to the real Osaka?"

"Correct Osaka" said Kimura closing his eyes, winking, evidently smiling under his mask. "The allele for the Sharingan appears to be dominant. Shortly after my fifth birthday I developed the condition in both of my eyes." One of his eyes held three tomoe, a fully developed Sharingan eye. The eye that was on the side that had a scar running down it only had one tomoe in the eye.

"What's with the one eye with one thingy?" asked Tomo.

"As I said. I have an old battle wound. A knife almost blinded me in one of my first missions. We were caught by surprise…it was supposed to be a routine Genin level mission. My eye was able to recover but the Sharingan was unable to develop further."

"What does it do Kimura-sensei?" asked Tomo.

"I'm glad you asked. It allows me to see through all articles of clothing."

"Wh-arrgh?" yelled Tomo, covering her breasts. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think I always wear these glasses when the Hokage, Yukari on Minamo can keep an eye on me?"

"Arrgh!"

"I kid, I kid. It can't do anything like that. Minamo would have killed me long ago if that was true. The Sharingan offers me a lot in battle. But you'll have to research it yourself."

"I see."

"Why do you wear the glasses?" asked Osaka.

"Not being pureblood the Sharingan can tire me with prolonged use. The glasses give me a way of stopping them, allowing me to preserve chakra. Also I only like to show three types of people my eyes. My close colleagues, my trainees, and enemies who will only see it once. I don't like people to get an advantage by knowing my secret."

Osaka lay back down on the grass, holding a small flower in her hand. Tomo stretched. Where had Sakaki got to? She'd disappeared a short while, having muttered something about finding the cat.

Tomo leant forward, resting her head on her knees. _So Kimura has a Sharingan. That sounds interesting. I wonder what it does thought. And he's joking with us too. Perhaps he isn't so bad. Though he is a bit of a pervert still…_

"Look Sakaki's come back" said Osaka sitting up.

"She has?"

"Yeah. And she's got the cat too."

Sakaki slowly walked forwards, a muted look of pain on her face. A small cat currently had its jaws wrapped around her fingers. She held up her hand, the cat hanging from it. Kimura approached her and gently placed his gloved finger in the cat's mouth. Sakaki glanced down as the cat growled, uncomfortably. Finally it released its grip, Kimura holding the cat in both of his hands. Sakaki looked up to thank the man. Only to notice his eyes.

"My special little thing" he said. "I mean my eyes" he added as Sakaki blushed slightly.

With the mission completed Tomo and Osaka stood up, as Kimura took a grip of the cat, and released it from Sakaki's finger. Slowly they walked away.

"By the way, nice bra Tomo" joked Kimura, winking.

"Jokes on you, I'm not wearing a bra."

A few seconds too late she realised what she had said. Kimura almost dropped the cat as Osaka looked across at the girl in horror. Tomo turned away while Sakaki stared at the girl in surprise. Kimura slowly placed his glasses back on.

"Time to return Twinkle to her owner" he stated. "Another important ninja mission completed huh?"

"Race you back Sakaki?" asked Tomo.

"Well no thank…" Sakaki stopped in mid sentence. The girl was already gone. Kimura gripped the cat which was busy attempting to claim at least one of the mans fingers as its own. Moaning slightly he walked after Tomo, dodging cruel slashes from the enraged creature.

"Good job Sakaki" said Osaka loudly.

"T-thanks." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to see something?" she asked.

"Ok."

Sakaki gently placed her pack on the ground. Most of its prior contents were now missing. Instead she pulled out a bundle of soft clothing- just in case it had gotten cold. She slowly unravelled it, revealing a kitten. It lay, unmoving- exhausted. Osaka studied the creature.

"It's a cat."

"I found it looking for the other cat" said Sakaki blushing. "It was all alone and weak…I…I." _I had to help him. _

"Wow, now you can have a pet."

"I don't know. My mother has allergies and it wouldn't be…"

"You could take him with you."

"Huh?"

"Some ninja have animals which aid them in both battle and information gathering. You could have the cat come with you."

Sakaki looked at the small cat. His eyes slowly opened and he mewed at Sakaki, who buried her face beneath her hands. Osaka turned away and slowly walked away, humming.

_Could I…should I take this cat with me? _

She reached out tentatively, and patted him on the head. He brushed his head against her hand affectionately, purring slightly. _No-no signs of biting me at all! _With Osaka's back turned, Sakaki picked up the clothes and cat, and gripping it carefully, but caringly, twirled around in celebration. Osaka turned back, Sakaki stopping in an instant. She gazed at the ground, hiding her wide smile.

"We'd better get going. Tomo could be halfway into the next land by now knowing her."

Sakaki nodded in agreement and placed the empty pack on her back. She joined up with Osaka, the cat resting in her hands.

"What's his name? Wait till Tomo sees him."

Sakaki came to an abrupt halt. Tomo. The cat didn't stand a chance.


	10. Impatience is a virtue

Chapter 10

"Very well done" stated the Hokage. "I presume this mission didn't cause you any great problems following your boasting? You should all be fine correct?"

Sakaki held up her two fingers, covered in plasters, while Kimura dropped his slashed gloves to the floor and replaced them with a new pair. He was happy with that- the metallic emblem on the new pair of gloves was much shinier then before. Much more pleasing on the eye. Part of Tomo's face was covered with a dark bruise, having run straight into a large tree. Osaka stood in the centre of the room, the only member not hurt. She had offered to wear a bandage before entering the room, but the suggestion had been turned down. Eventually.

"Then again I could be wrong. I would have thought retrieving a single cat would have been an easy task for ninja of _your skill level_."

"We got the cat didn't we?" asked Tomo in an annoyed tone.

"That is correct. It would appear as though the cat was treated with great care. Her owner thanks you for that."

Tomo gawked at Sakaki. She'd been the one who'd gotten the cat. _What was her deal with animals? _Sakaki turned away, noticing Tomo's intense look.

"Well, there do not appear to be any D-ranked missions currently available, so you may leave. Get some rest. It would be good for you, it's been a hectic couple of weeks."

"Wait I heard that- you said there aren't any D-ranked missions" stated Tomo. _This could be my chance!_

"So?" asked the Hokage, taking a deep puff of his pipe. He didn't appear to notice the eagerness in her voice.

"That means there are other missions available- just no D-ranked missions."

"And your point is Tomo?" asked the man, now attempting to wind up Tomo.

"We should be able to do a non D-ranked mission!" exclaimed Tomo. "The four of us can handle it. Give us a chance, right Sakaki, Osaka?"

"I guess" muttered Sakaki. _As a team we could have a chance._

"Lets do it" added Osaka.

"My my, patience seems to have all but died out in this village nowadays. Teams of Genin asking to do higher ranked missions. I don't know if it is a good thing, or if the village has a new generation of arrogant fools."

"Oh really?" asked Kimura.

"Why yes. Only this morning I had Lie requesting a C-ranked mission for his team. Team nine seemed to be very happy at receiving what they considered to be a more important mission. Of course the question is…Kimura do you believe that Team five is ready for a higher level mission. After all it will be your task to keep a watch over the Genin."

Kimura turned towards the three waiting girls. He didn't like his choices. Choose to accept the mission and he'd have to worry about babysitting over a group of young Genin in a potentially dangerous mission. C ranked missions could easily be too advanced for some Genin. Yet he had heard of other Genin of a similar age who had supposedly taken part in B-ranked missions. Decide not to choose the mission and his students would believe that he did not have any form of trust in them. That could be very bad for morale and the overall improvement of both the team and individuals. Why would they bother training if they believed their teacher had no trust in them? And of course Tomo would probably hurt him in his sleep. Possibly maim rather then kill.

However he couldn't allow that to cloud his judgement. He would have to make the correct decision. If he blindly went into a C-ranked mission he could end up with three dead Genin. He couldn't accept the loss of one of his trainees. Tomo had energy and confidence. She had certainly grown in terms of skill and could help to keep up morale. And she did have that vast source of untapped power. He rested a hand against his chin. Sakaki. She had shown proficiency in both Ninjutsu and taijutsu. But could she be relied upon mentally- she wouldn't be one to give secrets away easily yet he doubted if she had the chance to finish an enemy she'd take it. Osaka. Heck he didn't know where to start with her. She could definitely use Ninjutsu and all three had a great degree of comradeship among them.

"Kimura-Sensei?" asked Osaka.

He turned to the girl and smiled, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to see it through the mask. "Well, I guess my girls are ready. As you said, I can keep a look over them."

"Stop calling us _my girls_!" yelled Tomo pointing to the man. "And thank you for having confidence in us."

"So you have made your choice then Kimura. Very well then." The elderly man held up a paper scroll and handed it to Kimura. "Your mission is a lower ranked C mission. We can't just throw you straight into a mission bordering on a B rank. The mission is an escort mission. A wealthy visitor to our village has grown paranoid that he will be open to attack from various bandits and robbers."

"I see" stated Kimura.

"Despite our promises he is certain that our land is full of people just waiting for the chance to rob him. You and your three Genin are tasked with safely transporting him from this village. All of the details you need are on the scroll."

Kimura nodded and placed the scroll in one of his pouches. His team's first challenging mission. A milestone reached for the Genin he was training. Escorting a civilian to another village wouldn't be the most difficult introduction to a mission at a grade C level. He might even allow Tomo and the others a chance to fight some of the low level bandits that might appear. He was sure Tomo would enjoy that possibility- though Sakaki probably would not. He glanced across at his group. Without a word being said the three followed the teacher out of the room, an aura of excitement as well as doubt around the team.

---

That night Tomo sat in her bed, staring up towards her ceiling. A crinkled poster, the insignia of the village hung above her, often a source of inspiration to her. Always reminded her to keep going, receive the hitai-ate, become a Genin. Now here she was, about to start her most dangerous mission. She wished she had someone to speak to about the situation. She had no family, her friends needed their rest. She couldn't tell them she was slightly worried about the upcoming day.

_I can't let them know that. I can't let them think that I'm weak. _Kimura sensei had made the decision to accept a mission thinking that they were truly ready. If she revealed she had some doubts, he'd probably decide they weren't ready- or even worse decide that she wasn't ready, and leave her behind. She couldn't allow that. She gripped her pillow tightly. _I shouldn't be scared!_ She wasn't even eighteen. Some nerves would be natural.

"Bah, I bet Sakaki isn't scared is she! Come on Tomo, feeling nervous is ok. It'd be odd not to feel like that. I won't let it beat me. Tomorrow I start my mission."

Across the village Sakaki placed a small saucer of milk down on the floor as the small wildcat approached it. He sniffed it before slowly lapping up the cold milk. Sakaki smiled warmly as the small creature licked the milk from the fur surrounding its mouth and slowly padded across to her. He lay in her lap. _Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. _She knew she wouldn't be able to move if the cat fell asleep- she couldn't wake the poor creature up.

He didn't fall asleep, merely enjoying the comfort of Sakaki's lap. _What the heck…_ She picked up the cat carefully and hugged him, giggling slightly as he rubbed against her chin. She slowly placed him down on the makeshift bed she'd built in a hurry- cannibalizing her own bed in the process. She sat down in the ruins and glanced across at the cat.

"You don't mind staying with me do you?" she asked the cat. He slowly rolled onto his back, stretching his paws out. "You don't have anyone else to be with anyway do you?"

Slowly she stood up and climbed into her bed. Her hand ached as the wounded finger brushed against her bed. That other cat had been particularly vicious. _Why do so many animals seem to hate me? I don't hate them._

"You're not like that are you? Goodnight Mayaa" she said softly.

---

Shiro Nakasone brushed the crumbs from his large beard as someone knocked upon the door. He took a dip sip of wine before calling for the person to enter. Kimura stepped inside, Tomo and Osaka following him. Kimura paused, not speaking as Nakasone studied the group intently with what had once been extremely sharp eyes. He placed his wineglass back on the table. He returned to studying the group, and occasionally making sounds.

"And just who might you be?" he asked after a prolonged silence. Tomo let out a sigh of relief. She had been very close to breaking that silence.

"I am Kimura, and I am leader of Team five. We are the team who have been sent to accompany you out of this village. We have been sent to protect you from bandits and other rogues."

Nakasone gulped down a large mouthful of the wine. "What? But you're just some middle age fart and your team is a couple of girls. Who can you protect me from?"

"I must assure you Mr Nakasone; we are all very well trained and will be able to defend you."

"I see" mused the overweight man. "Well I guess the Hokage wouldn't send you if he didn't have faith in you." He pushed his chair out, standing up. "No time like the present. Might as well get moving now." He pointed to a corner. "I have quite a few possessions with me."

"My Genin will be happy to carry it, won't you." Osaka knew that wasn't a question, nor a request. Tomo cheerfully waltzed into the room and picked up one of the packs. Osaka stood waiting, competing mentally with Kimura to choose the lightest pack.

"Careful with that" muttered the man, "It's worth more then your education."

_I can see this is going to be fun _thought Sakaki as Tomo growled at the man.

* * *

_Author's note: I am still working on this story, and I am currently close to finishing Chapter Twenty. However for the present I am focusing on my other projects, which are more likely to be completed soon, allowing me to focus on maintaining the level of this story. I'm also pondering a 'movie-length' chapter. Last time I tried that for an unpublished story, it reached over 8000 words._

_R.O.TR_


	11. Leaving home

Chapter 11

"Jeez how much stuff do you have in here?" asked Tomo as her back groaned under the weight of the immense pack.

"Just this and that. I like to consider myself a connoisseur, a collector of fine materials and arts. Some say I waste my money. But why not live for today and enjoy life as opposed to always worrying about the future?"

"Well, there's one thing I agree with you on" muttered Tomo as she slowly followed Kimura. She gasped in disbelief as they reached the main gate, the exit out of the village. Here she was, totally exhausted and they had yet to even leave the village. She certainly had thought she was in much better shape then that. Beside her Osaka was struggling to carry a pack almost as large as the one Tomo had (stupidly) chosen to take. Of her own free will.

"So Master Kimura, how long do you suppose this trip of ours will take?" asked Nakasone.

"Well it is difficult to predict" replied Kimura. "We have to take into consideration the possibility of attacks and even injuries. It certainly isn't the longest escort journey I have taken, but it will take a number of days to complete."

Tomo gawked at Kimura in disbelief. This was the most professional she'd ever seen him act like- he even seemed like a normal person focused on his job. She guessed you'd have to be more then just a pervert to last long enough to become a Jonin- you'd need skill, composure, and professionalism. She remembered vaguely hearing some people talk of Kimura in almost awe. However time around Yukari, Minamo and numerous female ninja had led to a less then heroic overview of the man. However the Hokage wouldn't assign him to a team if he wasn't sure that Kimura could defend them. Then again, whoever had in fact assigned Kimura had decided to let him lead a team consisting entirely of girls. Negative points for that one.

Slowly she turned away from the man and spotted Sakaki, standing proud and tall despite having to carry a large pack as well. Tomo glared at the girl and attempted to stand just as tall as Sakaki, adjusting the pack. The tall girl turned as a large _crack _rang out, and saw Tomo complaining about her knees. Kimura signalled for them to stop, before suddenly disappearing. He reappeared a few minutes later pulling a wooden cart behind him.

"I thought this would make our mission easier. How can we defend Mr Nakasone if we can't move?"

"Why didn't you get that earlier!" yelled Tomo before falling over backwards, the weight of the pack in combination with gravity too much for her sixteen and 7/8th (she was counting) year old body.

"Oh no are you alright?" asked Nakasone, rushing over to the stricken girl.

"Oh, I guess so."

"Not you idiot child. Oh my statuettes, my rare weapons, my antique books! Oh why did I entrust them to her" he said pointing at Tomo, who as of yet had not been helped by either Kimura or Nakasone, the two people closet to her.

"It's rude to point" muttered Tomo as Sakaki helped her to her feet. She quickly noticed Sakaki still carried her own large pack, and at the same time had had enough strength to pull her up. Tomo groaned. Sakaki had to have some form of weakness. She just had to find it.

_Don't let Sakaki beat you!_

"You're right!" exclaimed Tomo. She knew that she could do this.

"W-who's right?" asked a confused Sakaki.

"I'm still strong! Watch as I put this pack in the cart all by myself!" yelled Tomo. Kimura closed his eyes, and Nakasone stood in muted horror as thanks to her enthusiasm she slammed the expensive items into the wooden cart.

"Nooo!" cried Nakasone, "No, my precious items!" The large man sat upon the floor crying feebly at Tomo shook the pack which let out a faint rattle. He soon realized what he was doing and promptly stopped sobbing, trying to regain his composure. "Well, it's just things" he said, wiping away tears with a slightly chubby hand. "Come on girls, put the rest in the cart, no point in hurting your backs on my behalf."

"Thank you" murmured Osaka weakly, struggling with the sheer weight of what she carried. Tomo and Sakaki rushed across to the girl as she started stumbling one way, and then another, gripping the pack shortly before she collapsed to her knees. Holding the pack they walked across to the cart. Tomo felt her shoulder pop slightly as she held her side one handed, trying to look stronger. But Sakaki still had her pack on!

_Damn it!_

"Well, that's that done" said Tomo, "Let's get going! The old open road! The pathway of life! The way to excitement!"

"Please be quiet" stated Kimura. He was already close to getting a headache. Beside him Nakasone wiped tears away with a personalized handkerchief. "Don't worry Mr Nakasone, I'm sure all of your things will be fine."

The man nodded and turned away from the laden cart. "Now I guess you can see why I wanted a bit of protection. It's quite a tempting sight isn't it?"

"I suppose it is Mr Nakasone. And I guess you wanted the manpower too. I have other interests though" he said, looking towards Tomo. Slowly the girl noticed his attention.

"Stop looking at me through those glasses!" she called out. "You can hide your eyes, but you can't hide your intentions."

"It is creepy" agreed Osaka.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" replied Kimura. Denial was always one of the best forms of defence the man found. Sweet denial, he'd perfected it around Yukari. She was a dangerous one.

"Well then" said Nakasone, "Let's get going."

"Who pulls the cart though?" asked Sakaki.

"Tomo" stated Nakasone and Kimura in unison. Osaka as well as Sakaki didn't speak.

Sakaki saw the girls mouth drop in disbelief. _That's a bit unfair. Choosing her. Though I guess she did damage some of his things. _Slowly she held up her hand, some fingers still covered with plasters.

"I could pull the cart" suggested Sakaki.

"Oh no you don't, this is my job" replied Tomo. _Wait! What have I done?_

"Fine then, it's settled" said Kimura. "Time to get going."

He secretly checked a kunai was close at hand before slowly walking forward. He was going to lead the team out. He found the decision difficult- go at the front and leave the rear open to attack. Go at the back but then have to rely upon one of the young trainees to take the best path. However the second option would allow for him to watch Tomo and Sakaki as they went on their travels. It would be more fun for him- but he had a mission to take care of.

"Damn it" he muttered to himself. Tomo was still wearing shorts, and Sakaki had relatively tight fitting trousers. "Oh, another dream lost. Well, to wait for another day I suppose."

"What are you talking about Kimura-sensei?" asked Osaka.

"Nothing important."

Behind him Nakasone started to follow the man, the three girls walking behind him, Tomo straining with the cart. The tall wooden gate, marked with the symbol of the village hung above them, an impressive testament to the village. Yawning Kimura stepped outside, saying a mental goodbye to the village. Though Nakasone followed him, the three girls suddenly paused, looking back at the village in silence.

"What is it?" asked Kimura.

"Well…" trailed off Sakaki.

"This is the first time any of us have left the village" finished Osaka. "We've never been out there before."

"What sheltered lives you all must live" pondered Nakasone to himself.

"We aren't sheltered, we've just never needed to leave the village before" replied Tomo, defending the trio. _We're ninja. If we're sheltered what are you? You need us to defend you scaredy cat!_

"Well as ninja you'll find you _will_ have to get use to saying goodbye to many things" said Kimura in an almost regretful sounding tone. "The place where you live, friends and even family. Besides, you will all be back soon enough" continued Kimura, ending in a more upbeat tone of voice.

"We call this whole place home, what differences does a few fences make?" asked Osaka in a suddenly wise sounding voice.

Sakaki, free of the pack allowed Mayaa to rest on her shoulder. With the cat, and her two companions she had all she needed. _Maybe…maybe they will be my friends one day_. Tomo nodded as Osaka spoke. _I can leave this village no problem. _She had her skills, her determination and her group. _Who needed the village? Not me I can leave no problem! _

Tearfully she followed Kimura-sensei into the wild. The wild being a well maintained road.

---

The darkness of the evening hung over the forest just like the silence. The man, hidden in the shadows sat upon the grass, waiting for his supposed informant to appear. A small group of men stood waiting around him. They were meant to be his _squad_, men he should trust. However he knew little about any of them- they were merely an adopted squad, provided to him by the wealthy man who'd hired him. Rich people stealing from richer people. It sickened him.

Some of the group turned as numerous twigs snapped and a hidden man cursed loudly as he twisted his ankle on a tree root. Slowly he appeared, moonlight revealing the village informant. He held up his hands as he stepped forwards. The men lowered the weapons that the informant hadn't even seen.

"So what brings you here" asked the man, still sitting on the grass.

The informant laughed nervously. "Try and guess."

"Well, for your sake I would hope that you have some information for me."

"Yes, yes of course" said the informant nodding his head furiously.

"Has the target left the village?"

"Yes he has. And as you predicted he has paid for protection. It appears he is being guarded by one of the Jonin chunin teams. A four person cell was sent with him- if you are particularly lucky, Genin might have been sent. The Hokage isn't against giving the younger ninja practice."

"Hmmm. I see. And are they following the predicted route?"

"Of course. I saw the fat man and his four guards disappearing along the main road out of the village."

"Thank you. You are no longer required."

The informant gasped as a man suddenly grabbed him, placing a sharp blade to his throat. The knife carrying man looked across at his temporary leader in expectation.

"Release him. _Now_."

The knife wielding man groaned as he let go of the man. No fun.

---

Tomo rested the small pillow on the ground, and sighed in pleasure as she placed her head on the soft object. Kimura merely rested upon the ground, while Nakasone leant against a tree. Sakaki, like Tomo had brought a pillow. Due to a spate of forgetfulness, Tomo now found herself sharing a large blanket with Sakaki. Kimura had seemed a bit too happy about two girls in one bed, and Tomo was certain she'd seen kittens sewn into the blanket. However when she asked the girl, she didn't get any form of reply. Osaka had managed to bring along two pillows, a sheet and a blanket. Tomo looked up towards the moon.

"Sakaki?"

"Yes Tomo?"

"If I was in trouble, would you help me, even if it meant danger for you?"

"Y-yes."

"Even if the odds were certain death for both of us."

"Perhaps. Probably."

_Wow Sakaki would do that? Don't let her have the last word. _"So would I!" exclaimed waking Nakasone from his slumber, as well as several birds.

"I would help both of you" added Osaka. "Unless I was the one that got you into trouble in the first place. Or turned against you. Then I guess I wouldn't help you. It would be stupid to help you if I was trying to kill you."

"O-k then" muttered Tomo.

"But apart from that I'd help you."

"What do you think will happen tomorrow Sakaki?" asked Tomo.

"Probably nothing." _Hopefully. _

"Goodnight girls. Don't forget to cuddle up close to one another" said Kimura, moonlight shining off his Sharingan eyes, glasses resting on the ground.

Soon only Tomo and Sakaki were still awake. Osaka sat crawled up in a ball muttering something about _Chiyo-land_. Kimura sat with his left leg trembling slightly as he occasionally cried out in excitement. Soon Tomo fell asleep, Sakaki feeling the girl resting against her back. _This is nice. Much better then all that training. _

Slowly Sakaki noticed Mayaa sleeping, crawled up just like Osaka a short distance from his new owner. She smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Well I decided to try and sneak this back in under the radar. Until I finish my love... story this won't be updated regurlarly. Also I got into University! That may throw me off in about three weeks. _


	12. Beans meanz travels

Chapter 12

The sun burned down on the small group as the day began to creep past midday. Kimura brushed sweat from his forehead as Osaka slowly stumbled her way forwards. Tomo was panting as she continued to pull the cart. The two men had ignored her complaints and desperate cries to be replaced. Osaka simply hadn't heard, deep in thought about whether stick insects lived in stick houses. Sakaki had turned around to help but Kimura had merely guided her back in the other direction. Kimura reminded the tall girl that Tomo had stated she'd pull the cart.

"Well then I'd say it was time for lunch, don't you?" asked Kimura. He knew it was unquestionably time for him.

"Definitely" replied Nakasone keenly. He pulled out half a chicken breast, carefully wrapped in cloth. "It's just as nice cool as it is cooked- you just have to make sure that it was cooked."

Tomo eyed the chicken hungrily. She wished she'd had thought of bringing something like that. Kimura had a less spectacular meal- one bread roll and a helping of rice. He placed the meal on his lap and licked his lips hungrily.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" he asked his three students. He turned to Nakasone. "A well balanced meal is critical to a ninja's performance throughout the day."

"Of course" muttered the man, wolfing down the tender meat. "A good meal helps you work, rest and play as they say. Ooh, a rhyme!"

Tomo reached into her own small pack and pulled out a packet of crisps as well as a bottled fizzy drink. She held both in her hands eagerly. Kimura groaned- he didn't believe that particular meal would cover all of the important food groups, proteins and essential amino acids. Sakaki held a specially prepared meal consisting of vegetables, two slices of meat and an apple. She also had a drink of water. Well, that one wasn't so bad. He almost fell back in shock as Osaka pulled out a tin and desperately begun searching for a tin opener.

"W-what is that?" he exclaimed, pointing to the tin. Osaka held up the tin and studied it intently.

"Beans" said Osaka. "The standard meal for a journey out in the country."

Kimura slowly buried his head in his hands. "And how do you plan on eating them?"

"Cooking them over a fire! I even brought a saucepan" said Osaka proudly, pulling out the metal utensil. Sakaki and Nakasone looked surprised, while Tomo congratulated the girl on bringing the cookware.

"So how will you open them?" asked Nakasone as Kimura groaned again.

"Well…I'm not quite sure. Perhaps I could create some sort of device using a thick branch and some stones…"

"Better yet! Tomo chop!" yelled Tomo, smacking down on the tin can. A loud shriek suddenly rang out.

Kimura slowly sat back and began to chew on the roll. Nothing dangerous had happened yet. And his team did seem to be continuing to bond. A few days, hopefully only two at the most and they'd reach the small village where they could rest in an actual bed before setting off for the final part of their journey. Beside him Sakaki was busy wrapping a bandage around Tomo's hand, which had already swelled up. The tin was just as badly damaged, a thick dent resting in one side.

"Kimura-sensei?" asked Osaka approaching her teacher.

"Yes?"

"How should I clean this?" she asked, holding up a kunai knife covered with tomato sauce. Evidently she had managed to open the tin. The dented tin now had a shredded top, like something from a nightmare. Vicious metallic teeth…

"What? That's a component of the basic ninja defence and attack weaponry!" exclaimed Kimura. "It should be treated with respect, not as a tool for opening cans of beans!"

"You're probably right. I'm sorry Mr Knife" said Osaka before walking back to her saucepan. She held up the saucepan, looking at the contents.

"You need fire right?" asked Tomo, looming over the girl holding a match.

"Tomo no!" yelled out Sakaki, even surprising herself.

_Whoosh! _

---

Slowly the group continued on their journey. Tomo was still pulling the cart, her hair slightly singed. She grunted as she pulled the cart along, trying to escape the smell of burnt hair. Stupid fire, stupid flammable hair.

"You know they say beans give you wind?" asked Osaka, burping quietly.

"Huh?"

"They call beans the musical fruit. The more you eat the more you toot. But why do they give you wind? And are there any other musical fruit? Perhaps they play in a band. Would you pay money to see a fruit musical?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Tomo. _Her brain hadn't melted yet had it?_

"Flatulence caused by beans, the wind of the soul" stated Kimura in a matter of fact manner. "I have been on the wrong side of the dreaded musical fruit before!"

"D-dreaded?" asked Osaka turning towards Kimura, wanting to hear more. "What do you mean by dreaded?"

"You haven't known fear until you've sat in a crowded room among peers feeling like you will explode…needing relief. You think you can pass it off as a squeaking chair- and then the plant behind you shakes!" exclaimed Kimura. "The roar of a tiger is dwarfed by the sound and then everyone knows. Why did I have to have the second helping?" cried the man.

"There there?" said Nakasone.

"I never knew beans were so evil" commented Osaka. "Curse you beans!" she yelled at her bag.

"Kimura sensei" said Sakaki, looking towards the large man they had been tasked with protecting. _We're all talking too loudly. Robbers may be out here._

"Oh of course. Better keep our voices down, we don't know who could be following us, or tracking us right now. Remember to keep your guard up. Be vigilant! Be prepared! Paranoia is patriotic!"

Tomo nodded. She may be straining to pull an overfilled cart. She may possibly have second degree burns and blunt force trauma from running into a tree. Hell she may even have dropped her weapons a mile back- but she was prepared. Prepared for whatever may be thrown at her. Unless it was an uber team of vampires and werewolves in which case she had already decided it was better to cut her loses. But save for an unholy union of the undead, she was ready.

"Tomo" said Kimura.

"Yes Sensei?" asked an expectant Tomo. _Give me a task! Let me show everyone how well I can do!_

"You're doing a good job. Keep pulling that cart."

"Yes Sensei" sighed Tomo in defeat. _I just had to go too far didn't I? I just had to offer to pull this damn thing. _

"Keep up the good work young Tomo" said Nakasone.

"Yes sir" said Tomo. She gripped the wooden handles tightly. Praise! She knew she could walk faster then the others even pulling this large thing. Sakaki might have an impressive natural stride but she had spirit!

"Lets do it Tomo" whispered the girl to herself. She tightened her grip around the handles and strained her way forwards. Her feet stomped down into the ground, trying to force her body forward. She tried to ignore thinking about how much stress her shoulders could take before dislocating. Slowly but surely though she was speeding up. She started to walk past Kimura at pace.

"Tomo, I do want to return with three Genin you know" muttered Kimura as the groaning girl attempted to speed past with the equally groaning cart. He supposed at least she was building up her strength. He knew he could offer to help pull it for a while. _But I really don't want to._

However at the same time he felt concerned. Something didn't seem right. He hadn't heard a birdcall recently; the whole area just seemed a bit too quiet. He was sure of two possibilities- he was either paranoid, or something had scared away the various creatures that should be annoying him with their incessant sounds. He wasn't prepared to believe he was going insane just yet. For the past half an hour he'd been subtly observing the area, hoping to see some form of clue. Tomo had unintentionally been a great help- by turning to speak to her/calm her down he could study the area behind him.

"Who is out there?" he whispered to himself. Common robbers had got more idiotic in recent years. They wouldn't be willing to wait- they'd want to have the valuables in their hands as soon as possible. He didn't believe everyday criminals were following them. Possibly a foe slightly more worthy of respect. But he doubted it would be a major enemy. He was more then a match for most foes- and he doubted a high level Jonin would be interested in the tubby man they were guarding.

He also noticed how Sakaki appeared to be concerned too. The young cat she carried on her shoulder seemed slightly irate, and the girl herself concealed a shuriken in her palm. Osaka was busy disciplining her tinned beans.

In the forest the figure stood watching the small group. The rest of his team stood further back. Those idiots would have difficulty sneaking up on a deaf man.

---

Tomo sat gulping in large breaths of air beside the cart. Osaka sat on one of the cart edges, legs moving as she hummed. Tomo noticed almost everyone seemed to be relaxing. Nakasone appeared to be finishing off the rest of the chicken he had earlier. Sakaki sat looking at her new pet. Unbeknownst to Tomo, the quiet girl was struggling to resist the urge to pet the small cat and hug him. Only Kimura seemed uptight, standing up, seemingly looking for something. He could do that if he wanted, she was going to relax. She began to close her eyes when…something! Something odd, a sound she couldn't quite place. She leant up, looking over the cart. She had a strange sensation someone else was close by. Mayaa was hissing towards the same section of forest that Tomo found herself looking at.

"Great, I have the same detective skills as a cat."

She yelled out as a crudely made shuriken struck the wooden vehicle with a loud thud. Osaka fell off and looked up at the cart accusingly.

"Osaka, get over here" said Tomo holding out her hand.

Kimura nodded slowly to himself. _It begins. _

A man, still hidden in the shadows of the trees appeared at the edge of the forest and stared right at Kimura. Kimura stared back. There were more of them. The question for him was how many more. Across from him Sakaki joined the other girls as Tomo pulled Nakasone down behind the cart.

"A-an attack?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" replied Tomo grinning.

* * *

_Authors note: Well I think this was the first Azumanga story I put up on this site. I'm currently thinking of cancelling this story. I have got a long term story in plan but at the moment I just don't see the point of putting in my time to try and maintain the standards for no reason whatsoever. I just don't know if anyone is actually reading this. Meh._


	13. Fools vs idiots

Chapter 13

The vague shadow of a man hidden in the forest caught Kimura's attention. He could tell that more stood either side of what he assumed was the leader. But the man appeared to keep some distance between himself and his fellow bandits. The team was in danger. However he felt that the enemy was not as well trained as some could be. He was certain that they were not ninja either. He clenched his fist. This should make it easier. A tough test for his team- but not a baptism of fire fortunately.

The solitary figure slowly walked forwards, stepping out into the sunlight. He was a tall man, just over six foot with dark sandy blond hair and plenty of stubble. Kimura wasn't an expert, but he guessed the person could be classed as good looking, having seen the look that passed across Tomo's face.

"Why can't she look at me like that?" he asked himself quietly.

"Hey boss look! It's just some dork with glasses and a couple of girls!"

"Yur- dis should be easy huh?"

"Do not take these people for granted" muttered the man. He studied Kimura coolly. Kimura could tell that this man had some form of respect for the small team. Unlike the seemingly idiotic companions he appreciated who he would be fighting. Kimura slowly gripped a kunai knife. He would fight this man. The others were so dim-witted even Tomo could outwit them. Probably.

"Why not boss?"

"Yeah…they're just a couple of girls. Pretty girls."

"I like the tall one" said a squat man, Sakaki looking horrified having heard the statement. Tomo glared across at the man. _How dare you say such things! What about me?_

"Idiots. Look at the headbands. They carry the mark of ninja, ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. They are probably much more trained in the various fighting arts then any of you. Better now then you can ever hope to be." This mans disdain for his 'companions' could clearly be heard in his voice.

"Well den, I guess it's good ders lots of us huh boss? Ders seven of us you bitches!"

"Ha yeah seven. Isn't that great boss?"

"Well it would have been good if you hadn't given our numbers away! All you had to do was hold your swords and then afterwards, hold the possessions."

"N-not my possessions" whimpered Nakasone.

"My team and I are here to defend Mr Nakasone and his possessions. You must first get through us" growled Kimura. Tomo was shocked. The bespectacled man actually seemed intimidating- and it didn't seem to be part of an act. He sounded as though he was in the mood for violence. He held a knife tightly in one hand, his knuckles white as he gripped the weapon. He slowly turned to the group.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Tomo, "Of course we are."

Together with Sakaki she stood up. Both held weapons. Tomo breathed in heavily, looking across at Sakaki who was slightly tense, but appeared to be fighting her nerves. Tomo had a rough idea of what was wrong with Sakaki- the girl still wasn't happy about hurting people. Tomo grinned. She didn't have any such problem. _But what about killing?_ She paused. She had never thought of that. She'd have to see what would happen when the time came.

"Osaka stay here with Mr Nakasone and protect him" said Sakaki.

"Hey when do you give out orders?!" asked Tomo. _I should have said that!_

"Of course" said Osaka bowing her head. "Don't worry Mr Nakasone, I'll look after you" said the girl, pulling a knife from a pocket. Nakasone looked at it in shock.

"Is that tomato sauce on your knife?!"

"It's probably best to ignore it" suggested Sakaki. "L-lets go Tomo…?"

"Right Sakaki! Go help Kimura-sensei! We can do it."

Sakaki nodded and blushed slightly. _We. _The two girls rushed to Kimura, Tomo standing to his left, Sakaki to his right. Kimura turned to each of his students, and though they couldn't see it, he smiled reassuringly under his mask. He slowly rose his gloved hands. He heard Tomo breathing heavily, excited beside him. Sakaki was silent, intently focused on the forest.

"You ready girls?"

"Definitely."

"Yes" said Sakaki.

"Come on boys, let's get 'em!" yelled a tall bald man, the six evidently now ignoring their temporary chief. He'd got them to the treasure. They could take it from here. They didn't need, nor want him anymore. Sakaki and Tomo moved away from Kimura to give themselves space.

Kimura watched the men. Five completely ignored him, more interested in the girls. One seemed intent on trying to finish him off quickly though, charging while wielding a large cleaver. Kimura stood watching as the man yelled about ripping his head off. He slashed down, Kimura blocking the blow with the much smaller kunai. Shocked at the lack of effect the man glanced at Kimura, who kicked him in the shin, before delivering a blow that left the mans nose a bloody mess. As he stood stunned, Kimura kicked him away, the tall person collapsing unconscious onto the floor. Tomo watched in disbelief. Kimura-sensei had defeated someone almost seven foot tall in under a minute!

However she didn't have time to stand and stare, as three people charged towards her. She stood holding her knife, but two merely ran past her. They were going for Osaka and Nakasone!

"Heheh, hi there pretty lady" said the man who stood before her, looking down on the girl.

_Woah, that breath is a weapon!_ She studied the man quickly. Taller, stronger, smelly and with a larger weapon. Just great. The small knife she held seemed woefully ineffective. He slashed out with the (superficially) rust covered sword, a powerful slash. Fortunately it was also slow, the muscular…or was it fat man not the fastest fish in the sea. She ducked underneath the attack, the man grunting in surprise. It seemed he was use to finishing off people with one blow.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Tomo quickly undid her shuriken pouch and pulled out one of the sharp weapons. At this distance with such a large target it was impossible to miss. The man howled out in pain as the sharp metal ripped into his leg, before another slashed into his stomach. The combination of fat and muscle meant the wounds were painful as opposed to deadly. He grunted.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked stupidly.

"I am Tomo Takino, expert ninja who always wins!" claimed the girl. The man glanced down at her in fear.

"E-expert ninja?" he asked. "Boss never said anything about expert ninja." His voice trembled slightly.

"Yeah, expert ninja!"

"Then I'll have to kill you quick!"

_Well that didn't work. _She kicked the man back slightly and quickly performed a jutsu. Unknown to the man a clone appeared behind him. The Tomo clone grinned maliciously and pulled out a shuriken. The tall man cracked his neck as he twisted his head from side to side and prepared to strike. He paused, dropping the sword a short distance from Tomo's face, who let out a yell. This was dwarfed out by the scream of the man. Tomo cringed as he gasped foul smelling air over her.

"Argh! My ass!" he yelled, turning and shrieking as he spotted the Tomo clone. A shuriken was lodged deep within that dark place where things should not be lodged. In battle at least. "Aaah! Two of you!" Sobbing and screaming the man sprinte…limped away.

_That's pretty evil_. Tomo grinned though. Her first challenger defeated! She did a quick dance.

"Yeah, I won!"

Osaka! Of course, the girl was still in trouble. At least two of the men had decided to focus on her and Nakasone. That man would probably be completely useless, leaving Osaka to defend both of them. The girl would need help. Sakaki could defend herself. _Because she's so good. _Tomo glared. Sakaki!

Kimura stood, watching as Tomo and Sakaki fought off the attackers. Sakaki was busy with two attackers, attempting to use Ninjutsu to scare off the attackers. Tomo was rushing off across to help out Osaka. **Comradeship**. He was glad to see that. The team members weren't just thinking about themselves anymore. Excellent.

Now he just had to worry about the lone figure who'd yet to move since the others attacked. He'd watched the people who called him boss merely run off and attack, not bothering to listen to his orders. It was clear he had little time for them- and they cared little as well. He appeared to be a much higher threat then the others. But perhaps he wouldn't have to worry. This person seemed almost disinterested with his mission- perhaps he would not be so eager in the fight as the other brutes.

The mans hand slowly reached down and gripped the hilt of a sword. He nodded towards Kimura and pulled out a well maintained blade, sun glinting off the metal. Kimura stood unmoving. So a fight it was. He gripped the kunai, his gloves creaking as he tightened his fist. The man held his blade and slowly approached Kimura.

"Now, will I need Ninjutsu or not?" He tapped his glasses. "I know I _won't _be needing these."

He lowered his hands and began to walk forwards. He was going to meet this man in the middle. Besides it would give him more space. He allowed one glance back. The girls were still taking care of themselves and Nakasone. He hoped they could handle themselves while he took care of this man. The two paused, standing a short distance from one another. The faint clash of sword against knife filled the air as a skirmish raged on behind them.

"So you are a ninja huh? A Jonin?"

"Correct." He really didn't want to get drawn into a long winded discussion. Just get on with it, the rest of the team could need help at any minute. The man tightened his hold on the sword.

Slowly he grinned, Kimura looked at him questioningly, but did not speak. Why did this man grin? Surely he knew he was up against a highly trained fighter. Surely he must know that there would be little chance at all of victory?

"I've been wanting to fight a ninja for a very long time" said the man calmly, almost a slight eagerness in his voice.

"Then I'm glad I don't have to disappoint you."


	14. Fools vs idiots II: Endgame

Chapter 14

"Stay back" said Osaka, holding the knife up towards the two men.

"Or you'll do what little girl?"

"Mmmm, I do like teenage girls. They can be feisty and so tender. Such fun. So tasty."

"Stay back" said Osaka. Completely missing the point she decided they must be cannibals and had decided to eat her. She would not allow herself to become a meal. She didn't like overly hot water and death wasn't exactly her best friend either. She couldn't be defeated now. Her friends had asked her to protect the man. She had to do that, she couldn't let them down.

"Don't worry Mr Nakasone, I won't let them eat us" she whispered to the man.

"I think you may have got the wrong idea Miss Osaka."

"What do you say? Kill the man and enjoy the girl? Or cripple the man and make him watch what he made a girl have to do so he could protect himself?"

"Just finish the man off. Boss and the others will finish the rest of the ninja. We can enjoy her. Shame, I would have preferred the feisty one or the tall one more."

"You won't eat my friends either!" yelled Osaka.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked one of the men.

"Tomo kick!" yelled Tomo leaping through the air and catching one of the men with a powerful kick to the cheek. He stumbled back, Tomo placing her foot down gingerly before chasing after the man yelling.

"Well babe, looks like it's just you and me now" said the remaining man. "I never liked sharing anyway."

"Stay back!"

"Why get yourself hurt over that shack of crap? Just let me past and I promise you that I will not kill you. I'll even lie to the others and make them believe you are dead. Just stand down."

Nakasone glanced up at the girl. He didn't want to die. But he couldn't let this young girl be sacrificed either.

"So what have you got girl?" he asked, brushing away her attacks with the small knife. "You'll need to do more then just that to stop me. And you're trying my patience. Soon I might just kill you and try to get one of the other girls. I like the look of that one" he commented, as Tomo kicked his companion in the shin.

"Oh yeah well behold…the power of the musical fruit" said Osaka, attempting to stall for time.

"Power of musical fruit. That one of those ridiculous sounding techniques isn't it? The ones that sound harmless but can rip a man in two." He pointed at the girl. "You even think of using that technique and I'll rip you in half!"

_Purp! _Nakasone wrinkled his nose and Osaka blushed furiously. The man glanced around anxiously, believing it to be the sound of a weapon- a hidden weapon- ninja style. He gripped his sword, watching for shuriken. Suddenly the smell hit him.

"Oh God! It's like being cast into hell. What have you done to me girl?" he screamed as his eyes watered. "Oh God you're using some form of technique to burn me from the inside out! My eyes!" He coughed and spluttered. "I can't breath! Gah, it's some form of airborne poison."

Deciding this was her moment she struck and smacked him over the head with her Kunai handle. She wasn't ready to kill just yet. The man stumbled backwards, before falling, rolling away down the embankment on the cart's opposite side- across from the forest. She watched the man roll away, who was relieved at being able to breath. That had been why Kimura didn't have to worry about another attack. The area behind them was wide open, nowhere to hide.

"Lets not tell Sensei about that?" suggested Osaka to Nakasone.

"Agreed."

Osaka and Nakasone turned as three Tomo's kicked the other man away. With a faint yell he tumbled away, following his compatriot down the bare hill. He grunted as he bumped across the numerous rocks and small barbed plants that lined the ground. The Tomo clones dissipated and the girl, triumphant began to walk back to Osaka, who stuck up her thumb. The two began to celebrate when a faint brainwave suddenly passed through Tomo's skull.

"Sakaki!" she yelled, turning to face the tall girl who was busy facing off against two people. "You don't get to fight two people on your own! Osaka stay here with Nakasone, just in case."

"Right" said Osaka nodding. "In case of what?" she called out.

Nakasone shifted uncomfortably, attempting to keep his head below the level of the wooden vehicle, just in case someone was waiting to strike with a projectile weapon. It didn't matter what the team did, if he got a bow in the head the mission was a failure anyway.

"Thank you" he muttered to the girl. "Thank you for helping me."

"That's ok" said Osaka. "I was asked to look after you" she continued, smiling. "I won't let Kimura sensei or Yukari sensei down. They both trusted in me. And I have to help my friends."

"I understand Miss Osaka."

Kimura didn't turn as Tomo sprinted past him, running towards Sakaki. He just hoped she didn't take the opportunity to kill Sakaki in the process. He stood, the man perfectly still. He glanced down at the small kunai Kimura held.

"Do you wish to make this fairer? My sword is much larger then your knife."

"I'm happy with this" replied Kimura. _I might not even need to use it. _

"I have one request ninja."

"And that would be?" asked Kimura. He really hoped the man wouldn't say something cheesy like 'die'. Or even worse 'don't hold back'.

"I wish to know your name. I want to know the name of the ninja I am about to fight. My name is Keeler. I think it's polite to give my own name if I ask yours."

"Well ok then." Kimura was slightly taken back. This man, Keeler, seemed many times more a gentlemen then the rest of the group he worked with. Kimura didn't know how Keeler could have ended up with that misfit group of thugs. "As you figured out I'm from the village hidden in the leaves. My name is Kimura."

"Thank you Mr Kimura. This isn't anything personal."

Keeler charged at the Jonin, who quickly held up the kunai, blocking the potentially deadly strike of the large sword. The sun glinted off the polished blade, Kimura glad he was wearing his glasses. The two grunted as they pushed the weapons against one another. Kimura saw the look of pure concentration in Keeler's face. This wasn't going to be as easy as the first goon he'd fought today.

With a faint squeal of metal the two men separated, blades slicing against one another. Kimura slowly backed away as Keeler stood with the sword held, preparing to strike again. Kimura watched the man carefully through the opaque glasses. They were specially designed for him- his eyes couldn't be seen through the glasses. He could see through the glasses perfectly well. They reduced the impact of his Sharingan, preventing himself from tiring his chakra levels- the Sharingan didn't read Jutsu unless the glasses were removed. The glasses had some form of filter. However when removed both eyes would work perfectly- but he knew he wouldn't need to use them today.

Perhaps he could defeat Keeler with weapons. However Keeler did appear to be skilled. Something about him told Kimura that. Fighting against numerous foes had taught him to recognize signs of confidence, arrogance, fear even some idea of skill. He might even get the chance to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He had no intention of killing Keeler. He saw no need for that. However he wanted to capture the man- one of the villages could provide justice- probable imprisonment- what he deserved.

Tomo charged towards Sakaki. _Don't hit Sakaki, don't hit Sakaki. _Smashing into her comrade probably wouldn't be the best way to win a fight. She jumped in beside Sakaki, delivering a blow to the crotch of one of the men defending against Sakaki's knife. He stumbled back, Tomo kicking him. Beside her Sakaki slowly closed her eyes.

"Demonic illusion, hell viewing technique" she whispered. The man waiting to fight her glanced around at nothing. To him he could see swirling leaves. Slowly they dissipated and a vast fiery demon appeared. He started screaming and slowly backed away. Still shrieking he ran away, trying to escape the illusion.

Sakaki opened her eyes. Genjutsu. Illusions. She hoped the man wouldn't be affected in the long term by his hellish vision. Her father had never had many physical skills- but he could use many forms of Genjutsu. He'd attempted to teach her many things.

She followed Tomo, and the two delivered a powerful kick into the mans stomach. Keeler remained the only person left.

Kimura watched as Keeler suddenly dropped his sword to the floor. Was he weakened somehow? Had one of the girls attacked him? Keeler smiled, stubble covered face cracking into a grin. He held his hands up.

"Here's a little something I like to use."

Ninjutsu? A wind began to swirl around the man, dust, pebbles and plant life rising up. A powerful vortex was created, and with his hands Keeler pushed it towards Kimura, engulfing the Jonin. He reached down and picked up the sword. He hoped he wouldn't have to use lethal force. He walked forwards. Out of the vast dust ball a kunai knife shot, slashing through the air. Keeler barely had time to see it before it ripped into his shin. He leant down and grunted as he pulled out the blade.

"Its gonna take more then dat" he slurred.

"I know" called out Kimura. The vortex of dust was dying down. Kimura stood tall as the dust fell to the floor. He stood calmly cleaning his glasses.

"Wha' is this?" asked Keeler as a liquid trickled down off of the blade. He dropped the knife and slowly slumped backwards. He landed on the floor unconscious.

Kimura slowly turned around. His team was victorious. Tomo stood celebrating enthusiastically, as Sakaki stood, looking thoughtful. Osaka stood up, still close to Nakasone. It appeared as though the other members of Keeler's team had abandoned him. During their fight the first person Kimura had fought evidently regained consciousness and ran away. Slowly Kimura tied rope around the mans hands and arms. At the least it would give Kimura time to respond to an escape attempt.

Slowly he walked back to the girls.

"You did great. When we get to the village to get some supplies and rest I'll treat you to a nice meal."

"Thanks Kimura-sensei!" exclaimed Osaka.

"Mr Nakasone is paying. Right?" asked Kimura.

"Y-yes of course, I'll pay" said a guilty feeling Nakasone.

Kimura turned away and brushed his forehead. That was a relief. He didn't have money to pay for a four person meal.

---

"My Lord I have received word that _they _have arrived. Do you really think we can trust people like them?"

"My dear Harima he is one of the best assassins money can actually buy. As long as he is not crossed there should be no problem whatsoever."

"I understand my Lord" replied Harima. He watched as the man slowly walked towards a window.

"I have urgent business that I must attend to. I have decided you would be the best man to deal with this assassin. He is to report to you, you are to give him my instructions. I assume my faith is not misplaced?"

"Of course not." Harima smiled broadly. "The assassin will report to me. I will report to you."

The man pulled on a cloak. "I want him dead Harima."


	15. A new menace

Chapter 15

With the vast sword resting upon his back Zabuza Momochi walked down the long well polished corridor. The footsteps of his sandaled feet echoed around the large but cold corridor. Beside him the boy, Haku walked in silence. Neither had said barely a word since being 'welcomed' into the large mansion. The long haired boy looked up towards the man.

"Do you think we can trust him?" he asked.

"As long as I receive payment trust is not important" replied Zabuza. "I have no personal interest in whatever we are to do apart from payment."

"I understand."

"Do not do anything stupid here Haku. These people are wealthy and have security. A broken tool is useless."

"I understand."

Zabuza reached out and pushed open a heavy wood door, laced with brass finishing. He stepped into the twilight of the room, Haku standing beside him, looking out for potential danger. Zabuza growled. He didn't like this.

"I'm sorry, I always forget to be kind to guests" said a voice, "I just love this atmosphere, the lingering shadows, possibly hiding things. Just so…dark."

"I have come here to perform a mission."

"Yes of course" said the man as the lights suddenly came on. He stood up. "I am Mr Harima. My associate has dispatched me to give you instructions. I am the person you will report to Mr Momochi."

"I see" replied Zabuza in his rough voice. He didn't like this man.

"We understand you are a man who kills for money" said Harima disdainfully. "Fortunately we have plenty of money available, so we were able to hire you- one of the people considered to be the best assassin for hire. They say if you want someone killed- they will die."

"I haven't heard that myself" mused Zabuza. "But that is often true."

"I'm sure it is" continued Harima. He held up a small pouch. "So you don't think we plan on messing with you, here is half of the fee given to you. Of course, I assume you realize when you get the second half."

"Indeed."

"Yes well this mission may be relatively easy for a ninja of your calibre. We only want one man dead. I will give you the specifics in a moment. He isn't even a truly trained ninja. Basically a normal man- however wealthy so not entirely normal."

"Then why call for me?" asked Zabuza. "Why spend that money for one simple man?" It wasn't as though he truly cared. Money earned meant he would be closer to his goal. But this Harima person had caught his interest slightly.

"We don't want mistakes. We want a man dead. As soon as possible. Therefore we call in the best. That is supposedly you."

"I'm flattered" replied Zabuza sarcastically. Haku stood beside him, unmoving. The boy had merely been an observer throughout this entire conversation, but he hadn't moved an inch, hadn't shown any signs of boredom. He appeared almost as though totally unresponsive- but the boy was carefully listening to every word being said.

"Well then Mr Momochi, if you and your companion will come over here, I can provide you with more details on the target."

---

Slowly Keeler opened his eyes. He groaned and shut them again as the sun shone brightly down. He moaned and tried to move, finding his hands wouldn't respond. Surprised he opened his eyes again and looked down, to find his hands were tightly bound several times by rope. He knew that couldn't be good news. He yelled out in surprise as he found a bespectacled man staring at him. He recognized the face but his memory was hazy. Slowly he began to remember a battle. Those idiots charging…swirling dust and a flying blade. A Jonin.

"Kimura" muttered the man. He remembered the name, knew the face. Knew that this man was a Jonin. But why hadn't Kimura finished him off?

"You remembered me after being knocked out. I'm privileged" stated the man. Well this Keeler person didn't appear to be suffering any long term effects. He was so popular with his former squad exactly zero people had attempted to try and get him back. Kimura was glad that Keeler didn't seem to be in bad shape- it meant the man could walk without having to waste time helping him.

"Is he dying Kimura-sensei?" asked Osaka.

"No I'm not" said Keeler turning to face the girl.

"Ack, zombie!" yelled out Tomo, Osaka ducking behind the cart.

"I'm not dead damn it!"

"You're probably right. Dead people are much less feisty and probably don't bother breathing or maintain vital signs" observed Tomo. "But I've got my eye on you- if your hand falls off or you start eating Sakaki your secret is out buddy!"

"Sakaki?" asked Keeler confused.

"Yeah, her" said Tomo pointing to the tall girl.

"Why hello" said Keeler kindly. "I did not know we had a _lady_ among us." Sakaki blushed wildly and turned away.

Tomo looked across from the girl to the man…slowly noticing the rugged good looks… "Hey what about me?" she asked. _Please praise me handsome man._

"You're more of a tomboy" suggested Osaka.

"What?!" yelled Tomo.

"I think that you are a lady" said Kimura in a creepy (but normal for him) slightly seductive voice.

"Get away from me!"

_Failure again! _"Why?" asked Kimura, turning away sobbing. Keeler smooth talks the girls and they swoon- he does the same and he's a pervert. "It's not fair damnit!"

The chubby Nakasone approached the captive Keeler, satisfied now that the man was restrained and unarmed. He crouched down and looked at the man.

"So, you wanted to kill me huh?" he asked.

"Kill? I had no interest in killing you Nakasone."

Nakasone stumbled back. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do. I was hired, given details. I had no intention of killing you. I was sent out to steal a large sum of what you owned so the rich bastard who hired me could get richer."

"Steal? But those people wanted to kill us liar!" stated Tomo in a completely (non) polite manner. "I had to stick a shuriken up someone's butt to save myself!"

Keeler grinned before laughing. "That's a great one. Please, please tell me it's true."

"Of course it is." _Great one- praise!_

"Glad to hear it. I don't know why they stuck me with those idiots. It seemed they possessed just enough brainpower to get enjoyment from the possibility of killing. But hey, you can only work with the tools you're given."

"I know the feeling" agreed Kimura, quickly glancing at Tomo and Osaka.

"Hey! What was with that look?" asked Tomo. "We're great tools!"

"Am I a screwdriver?" asked Osaka. "I don't want to be a hammer, those things give me headaches."

"You…aren't a hammer?" said Sakaki trying to make the girl feel better.

"That's good to know, I was kind of worried there when no one said anything."

Kimura lifted Keeler to his feet. As roughly as possible. _Bastard, bet you get all the women you want don't you? Bet they just swoon over you don't they? _Kimura cleared his head of such thoughts. He should save that for a sleepless night in the village. _Calm blue ocean…_

"So what are you doing with me? You didn't kill me and I doubt you'll just let me go."

"We're taking you with us" said Kimura.

"Really?" asked Tomo dreamily. Kimura sobbed slightly again. He wished Tomo would look at him like that.

_Bastard bastard bastard! _"Yes. I doubt the village we are going to reach soon will be big enough. But Mr Nakasone I take it you have a prison in your village?"

"Of course."

"That is your destination. You will be punished for what you have done, and justice will prevail!" said Kimura in an over the top manner. None of the girls responded. "That's it I give up for today" he muttered to himself.

"What are we doing now sensei?" asked Sakaki.

"We are taking our prisoner and continuing with the journey. Tomo."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Grab the cart. I'll keep a watch over our new friend. Now onto the village where we can have a bit of rest before heading out for Nakasone's own village."

"Yay, the village" said Osaka dreamily.

---

Within the small room the withered man placed his bowl down on the table with a loud bang, shivering greatly. His young daughter pulled open the door and saw the distraught man. She rushed across to him, and gently held his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Father are you ok? What's wrong?"

"You ever get the feeling something bad is coming?"

---

"Pulling the cart, oh I'm pulling the cart, pulling the cart on the way to the village" sung Tomo. She glanced across at Sakaki. She hoped the tall girl didn't decide to start singing too. She'd heard her voice- Sakaki could sing. If she started singing all of Keeler's attention would be on her again. _I mustn't allow that!_

Kimura glanced up at the sky, the sun still hanging high. They should have a good few hours of sunshine left before night came. Hopefully they'd be able to reach the settlement in good time. He couldn't deal with sleeping on the floor again. He knew his back definitely couldn't. Nakasone sped up to catch up with the Jonin.

"I just want to thank you for your help Kimura" said Nakasone.

"It's isn't a problem Mr Nakasone" replied Kimura. "It's the job of a ninja to protect those who need protection. As well as several other tasks too. It also provides my students with some valuable experience."

"I see. Please call me Shiro" said Nakasone.

"Ok then."

"I respect you Kimura. But I respect those girls more. They aren't even adults yet and they are braver then I can ever hope to be."

"At this moment in time I don't know if it's bravery or stupidity" replied Kimura.

"Sure they may be a bit goofy…but don't you have respect for them?"

"At this moment I am deeply proud of all of them. They have worked as a team, and defeated an attack without any input from me. And they're cute!"

"Aha, I see. Well that Sakaki is a bit of a beauty isn't she?"

"I heard that!" yelled Tomo. Sakaki had remained out of earshot, fortunate enough not to hear two middle aged men talking about her _like that. _Tomo suddenly noticed Osaka was missing. _We haven't left her behind have we!? _She searched desperately, before turning to see the girl sitting on the back of the cart.

"How long have you been sitting there?" growled Tomo.

"I'll start walking" said Osaka, wishing to keep all of her limbs. Kimura smiled underneath his black mask. However it disappeared. He sensed something was wrong. He sensed a presence. A blade landed at his feet, delivered to miss. He looked up towards the tree line.

"Ninja of the village hidden in the leaves you have something I want" said Zabuza, resting upon a branch. "Take time with your answer."


	16. Skirmish

Chapter 16

"Take time with your answer Jonin or your little scout party will be cut short" said Zabuza. "Will you listen to me?"

"Depends on what you are asking Zabuza, Demon of the hidden mist. If it's a date- I demand the best. If it's something more serious…"

"My, how amusing you are Jonin, but it would appear as though your answer will always be no. It is a shame, as I did not wish to shed too much blood today."

Kimura stood in silence, the trio of Genin standing behind him. Zabuza sat looking down at the group, the only sound the faint splashing of the lazy large river close by. Kimura didn't like this. What was a ninja of Zabuza's level doing here? He had a strong feeling Nakasone must be expecting more trouble then he had stated. With the arrival of Zabuza this mission moved beyond a C-level. Much beyond the low C-level the Hokage had given the team.

"What do you want?" called out Kimura.

"One of your group dead." Tomo gulped. _Hope it isn't me._

"Can't allow that Zabuza."

"Then it seems I will have to use force."

"Ha, the four of us will beat you no problem!" cried Tomo. "Us three beat six people!" she said, pointing to Osaka and Sakaki. Sakaki didn't appreciate Tomo's outburst this time. Normally it gave her a faint confidence boost- but this time she believed it would be much better to remain quiet, not anger this man. She sensed this man was much stronger then her, Tomo or Osaka. This was not someone a newly passed Genin should be fighting.

Kimura held up his hand, Tomo pausing. He turned to the three girls. "This man is much different to what you have faced. I'd recommend that you stand back. Protect Nakasone."

"Sensei…" started Osaka.

"This one is mine" replied Kimura winking. "It's been a while."

Zabuza looked down upon Kimura. Kimura was worried. This could be a test. He believed he ought to have enough to defeat Zabuza. However the other five would be left open. If Zabuza got past him he doubted any of the Genin could match him. Nakasone wouldn't stand a chance- and Keeler would be out of there as fast as possible. He couldn't allow Zabuza to get past him.

"Tomo, Osaka, Sakaki protect Nakasone. Keeler, I'd stay out of the way."

Tomo watched as the man reached up for his glasses. A chance to see that Sharingan eye thing in action. She knew it wasn't something to see through clothes…now. She had forgotten to check up on what it supposedly did. She was just 'busy' at that time. Or sleeping.

"Kimura sensei…" said Osaka as the man threw his glasses to Tomo, who just about caught them. The Sharingan were in full effect, eyes red.

Zabuza laughed. "So then this is Kimura of the village hidden in the leaves? The outcast of the Uchiha clan who abandoned its legacy. They say that you can replicate a great number of Jutsu performed by enemies within an instant. Some say you know of over one thousand techniques. However I care little for some cheap copier. Some con of a Shinobi."

"Are you just going to spend all day talking?" asked Kimura. "You are the person who challenged _us_."

Zabuza growled and leapt down from the tree. He and Kimura stood, staring at one another, harnessing mental rather then physical strength. With a faint sliver of noise Zabuza drew his vast sword. He held it out in front on him, Tomo wondering to herself how the man could possibly fight with such a weapon. Kimura held in his hand a simple kunai knife, nothing next to the large sword.

"Kimura sensei, you need a bigger weapon" suggested Osaka.

"It's not the size, but how you use it that matters" remarked Kimura dirtily.

Zabuza slowly backed away from the group. He dug his sword deep into the ground with one powerful move and began muttering, performing hand signs. A faint mist began to appear and suddenly the tall ninja vanished along with his sword. Tomo gasped. How skilled was this man? Was that the height of his powers or just the beginning? Even now, before the battle had even begun, she felt Kimura might not have a chance with this man. He seemed stronger, more willing to kill and with better weapons. Kimura…Kimura was just that strange pervert wasn't he?

Kimura held up his knife and looked into the mist. _He will come for me first. If he gets rid of me he'll have an open path to Nakasone and the others. _He stood and took in a deep breath. Zabuza Momochi. He had heard the tales told almost in awe as though Zabuza was a legend. Legends were mere myths and for people it'd refer to great people long gone. Kimura would ensure that. He peered into the mist. _However in this mist he could easily sneak up on Tomo and the others…strike in the shadow of the thick mist without me ever knowing. _

"When you have hunted and killed for as long as I have, you appreciate just how easy it is to kill a man" rang out Zabuza's disembodied voice. "How despite the development of muscles, the harnessing of chakra, speed, a man will still have a heart to strike, a head to decapitate, a throat to slice. Blood to spill."

Tomo gripped her knife hard, trying not to shake, feeling Osaka standing beside her. She tried to calm herself down. The man was trying to get to them, scare them so they'd be easier to stop. She'd have to focus on her task- defending Nakasone. She'd wanted to be a ninja- she knew the risks. _Today I fight. _

"Zabuza will attack us" muttered Osaka.

"What!?"

"It'd be easier. Easier is better."

Sakaki stood silent. She had numerous fears, felt scared but did not allow thoughts to distract her. She knew she had only one focus- protect Nakasone- and Osaka and Tomo. _My friends. _

Kimura turned as the mist receded. "Any last requests?" called out Zabuza. The man appeared next to the group, sword held high. Kimura in one quick movement removed a shuriken and threw it towards the man, who disappeared in a splash of water. Kimura could be fast if he wanted to. However Zabuza's attempt seemed lazy…as though he wanted to be seen…

"What the hell is that?" asked Tomo as she was drenched with water.

"A water clone" stated Zabuza as he appeared behind Kimura. "Much like a shadow clone." He gripped his sword as Kimura stood unmoving. Tomo and Osaka watched in horror as the tall man glared at their Sensei. Zabuza was about to strike when he paused. He laughed and obliterated Kimura who disappeared as a puddle of water. "A water clone yourself? You learnt the Jutsu through the mist, I give you credit."

He gasped as Kimura held the knife to his throat. "I can move fast and silently when I want to." Kimura was anxious, this could easily be another water clone, the real Zabuza right behind him. He went to slash the throat when Zabuza gripped his arm and kicked him away. He slowly stepped back as a mist began to form. Kimura stood up. He didn't like what he was about to do.

"Sakaki, get over here before the mist forms! Tomo, Osaka guard Nakasone!"

Tomo nodded and watched as Sakaki, who hesitated momentarily, then ran into the thickening mist. Her long black hair vanished, and now Tomo stood in silence with Osaka, Nakasone trembling beside them. Keeler sat bewildered on the ground, having crawled a short distance from the chubby man to avoid getting caught up in the meat slicing. _He called on Sakaki to help him. He ignored us…_She was suddenly gripped by fear. It could be a trick, Zabuza posing as Kimura!

Sakaki approached Kimura slowly, concealing the knife held in her hand.

"It's me Sakaki. I need your help."

Tomo watched as the mist began to dissipate, Zabuza apparently bored of playing with them. She saw Kimura and Sakaki standing together. She wondered what they could be planning. And why it didn't involve her or Osaka. Maybe she just wasn't as good as Sakaki…

Zabuza appeared, slowly walking towards Kimura.

"Planning on using one of your students as a human shield?" asked Zabuza. "That's all that those Genin can hope to strive to."

Kimura stood, looking bored. He held up the knife as Zabuza charged, and just about blocked the blow. He seemed slower, possibly tiring due to the use of his eyes. He narrowly blocked another blow, before he was kicked in the side. Zabuza flicked the kunai from his hand and kicked the man backwards.

Kimura landed with a splash in the water. Tomo watched on…Sensei was tiring…he said he was the only one who had a chance. Zabuza stood above Kimura, who was desperately trying to climb out of the water.

"No escape Kimura. Art of the water prison."

A great swirl of water engulfed Kimura, imprisoning him, but somehow not drowning him. Kimura punched and kicked against the water in a futile attempt to escape. Zabuza stood beside the water as a clone of himself appeared.

"Hey I remember this!" called out Osaka, scaring Tomo.

"What? What do you remember?"

"A water clone must remain within a certain distance of the water."

"Well that's very useful" sighed a defeated Nakasone.

"It means if we stay back enough, we are out of his range."

"Stay back? But what about Kimura-sensei?" asked Tomo. "We can't leave him trapped there."

"You heard the man! You can't fight him!" called out Nakasone. Osaka turned to Tomo who nodded.

"Stay here Mr Nakasone. You'll be out of range" said the girl. She and Tomo began to walk forwards, when Keeler suddenly called out to them.

"If you force him to loose contact with the water prison, it'll cease to exist!"

Osaka nodded. "Thank you."

"What? No don't do that! You'll be killed damn it!" called out the man as Tomo and Osaka joined Sakaki.

The three approached the clone, which appeared just as intimidating as the real life Zabuza. It stood watching the three of them, holding a replica of the great weapon, waiting as they slowly approached it. Zabuza turned to Kimura.

"Seems you inherited a group of fools. You may be able to handle my water clones, but mere Genin cannot. They will die. You can just sit there and watch."

"Get out of here!" called out Kimura.

Tomo stood. She'd always heard in the lessons what tests any person hoping to become a ninja would face. She'd never paid much attention, just seeing it as boring stuff. She'd only ever been interested in the practical side. Listening to it wouldn't aid her much now- but she appreciated its meaning. One of their group was trapped and in danger. He may be slightly _odd _and more then a bit lewd, but he was their sensei and she couldn't leave him. She was too stubborn to just walk away. She'd always been saying she'd become one of the best.

"Here's my chance to prove it."

They needed to rescue Kimura from the water prison. First they needed to get past the clone. She had a feeling she and Sakaki could be fast enough to get past- but they didn't want to leave Osaka behind, or risk being attacked from behind. They needed to get rid of it. She turned to Osaka.

"Do you still have it?"

Osaka nodded and pulled out a larger then usual shuriken. She looked towards the clone. "Shuriken of more then slight pain!"

Tomo sighed. She really shouldn't have let Osaka name the attack. Osaka drew the shuriken back, taking aim. She yelled as she threw the weapon, travelling at least two feet…before smacking into the ground. Of course! One of Osaka's main weaknesses. Sakaki looked across at Osaka shocked.

"I'm not very good at throwing sports. Or any sport" explained Osaka to a confused looking Nakasone, who stood a short distance away.

Tomo saw the flicker in the clones eye. Its creator obviously thought that dispatching of the three of them would be easy. Grr, she'd show him. Perhaps a full out attack, maybe use her stealth. She was glad neither Osaka nor Sakaki would point out she was about as stealthy as an inferno in a fireworks factory. _Think, think…_As she stood contemplating, Sakaki suddenly starting sprinting. Tomo turned and watched as she leapt over the clone and ran towards Zabuza who drew his sword with his free hand, still using chakra to stand upon the water. Sakaki drew her own knife and sprinted for the man.

"Sakaki! No!" yelled out Tomo as Zabuza slashed out with his sword.


	17. Battle

Chapter 17

"Sakaki no!" cried out Tomo as the tall girl rushed towards Zabuza on her own.

"Looks like you'll literally see what your students are made of Kimura" said Zabuza.

The man laughed as he drew his vast sword and waited for the girl to arrive. Her two friends stood away from her, the target just about within range. They'd been kind enough to underestimate the distance over which the clones he produced could work. Kimura watched, unmoving, not saying a word as Sakaki lunged towards Zabuza, who swung out with his sword.

_Shwwing! _

He gasped in surprise as his sword halted, stopped by the small knife the girl held in her hand. Keeping one hand in the water prison he tried to force the sword down towards her face, veins bulging in his neck as he strained to pass the girls defences. _How could a Genin be this strong? _He kicked the girl back. She merely climbed back to her feet and walked towards Zabuza _across _the water.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, slashing down with all his might. Sakaki softened the blow with her knife before stopping it with a hand, now gloved with a thick metal penchant that stopped the top of her hand being cut. "What?!"

He glanced to the prison and gasped as he saw the girl inside. The figure in front of him changed, Kimura blocking his attack. Zabuza couldn't believe this. Was it a trick to get him to release the real Kimura, or had he been tricked all along?

"Surprised to see me out here on this beautiful day?" asked Kimura.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zabuza.

"Sakaki happens to possess a great deal of skill in transforming, and I like to think I do too. You've been wasting your time keeping a Genin trapped in that water prison of yours. I could have destroyed your clone with ease- but I wanted you."

"Then I guess I have to finish you off now" said Zabuza, pulling his hand out of the prison, and kicking Sakaki back, the girl landing with a large splash in the water. She surfaced, looking across at the two adults. _I helped._

The two men stood across from each other, resting upon the calm surface of the water, their footsteps barely causing a ripple. Kimura held his knife in his right hand, his left hand bleeding where he'd stopped the blade. The metal on his gloves had prevented major injury, but so much force had been used with such a large weapon. He'd have to end this soon. With every minute that passed, the Sharingan would remove more energy from him. He might have to fight without the aid of the Sharingan- or faint.

"You are some cheap copier of Jutsu. One true slice from my sword will end you" yelled Zabuza charging Kimura. He watched the man approaching, placing one foot back on the water to brace himself. Zabuza slammed his sword down upon the knife thrusting with all his might. Kimura grimaced. This man was strong, very strong. He hoped he could defeat him. Tomo, Sakaki, Osaka. Team Five. The names of the students he had promised to train, and had sworn to protect.

"_You take care of them Kimura" growled Yukari as the man stood inside her office. "I don't know what they're thinking assigning someone like you to their team."_

"_Well its not like I want anything to happen to them Miss Yukari."_

"_I don't know if I can trust you with them…but I'll have to. Take care of my students. Tomo…Osaka…Sakaki. Take care of all three of them. And you'd better bring them back alive!"_

_Kimura bowed his head. "I can't say they won't get hurt. But I'll bring all three of them back alive from their training. Now how about going out for some dinner huh?"_

"_Not a chance in hell."_

_Kimura yelled out to the moon above him. "Nooooooo!" _

"You have some spirit Kimura, I'll give you that. But I'll crush it."

"Shut up now" growled Kimura. _Everyone now sees me as nothing more then some sort of pervert. Nothing more then a joke. _"You won't harm my team and you won't harm Nakasone!"

"Nakasone? Who ever said I was interested in him?" asked Zabuza grinning wildly. "Has the master ninja Kimura got it wrong?"

"What?" gasped Kimura, his eyes widening in faint shock. "But if not Nakasone then who…?"

Keeler slowly crawled away from the still figures of Osaka and Tomo, who were busy watching Zabuza attempt to break through Kimura's defences. Keeler had spotted a group of sharp rocks, and hoped he'd be able to cut through the rope- escape while their attention was distracted. No bloodshed needed. His attention was distracted from the rocks as the air around him shimmered slightly.

"W-what the hell is this?" he asked aloud.

He suddenly thought what it could be…

"That Zabuza has no interest in the fat man at all" he muttered to himself as a clone of Zabuza appeared in front of him, standing above the bound man. No chance of defending himself. "Shit" said the man as the clone glared down at him.

Slowly it drew its sword, and held it above its head before slashing. Keeler closed his eyes, waiting for a blow that never came. Instead his was shocked back into opening his eyes as he was splashed with water. His wet fringe covered his eyes, and he shook his head. One of the girls- Tomo, that was her name, stood looking at him, holding a knife. She almost seemed shocked at having attacked the clone- before grinning wildly.

"Wh-what?"

"I just saved you life" said Tomo, making a V-sign with her free hand. "I am Tomo, defender of those in need of…well defending. A clone of a giant assassin isn't something I can easily miss. And I was fast enough to get over here" she said proudly.

"Thank you" said Keeler bowing his head. He'd attacked them, thought very little of them- and they were still willing to save his life.

Tomo dragged the man, explaining she was getting him out of range of the water clone attack. She gently let go of him and stood up smiling dreamily. She'd saved him. Surely the handsome man would notice her now? He'd said thank you to her. She sighed lovingly before turning back to the man, who was busy attempting to reach out and cut the ropes on her abandoned knife.

"Don't even think of trying to escape!" yelled Tomo kicking him in the mouth. _Hopefully he'll still like me. _

Kimura saw the look of anger pass across Zabuza's eyes. His clones hadn't got the target- Tomo or Osaka must have helped Keeler. Under his mask he let out a strained smile as he tried to repel the strong Zabuza. They weren't merely hanging on his every word- they could look after themselves in the right situation. He was glad of that. But why didn't they get out of here? He hoped it was because Sakaki was still trying to get out of the river- and not because they didn't want to leave him alone.

Zabuza relieved the force on Kimura's small knife as he pulled back, standing on the water. He looked towards Kimura. Kimura observed Zabuza with both of his Sharingan eyes.

"I'll end you now Kimura" said Zabuza, placing his sword in its support on his back and holding his hands up. The tomoe in both of Kimura's eyes began to spin around and he started mimicking Zabuza's hand seals to perfection, chanting every word.

"Tori!" calmly stated Kimura and Zabuza in unison, the final movement. "Water dragon Jutsu!"

Sakaki watched in astonishment as bulges appeared in the water. Kimura had performed the large number of hand seals at the same time as Zabuza without one incorrect movement. The bulges continued to raise, Sakaki feeling the water getting more turbulent. Slowly the bulges became elongated stretching up into the air and curving around one another. Jagged teeth and dark black eyes were formed as the water took the image of two long dragons. The surrounded one another, crashing into and 'biting' one another. The two high level ninja stood still as the giant creatures fought above them, drenching them in water. They ripped one another apart, disappearing into nothing but droplets of water.

Zabuza stood, watching Kimura. For the first time he felt a faint waver of doubt. He had performed a difficult jutsu with several hand seals- yet Kimura had copied the moves exactly.

"They both occurred at the same time" he mused to himself. Kimura stood waiting, brushing his wet black hair off of his headband.

Zabuza moved to one side, Kimura copying him. He paused confused, Kimura stopping too. He joined his fingers together- as did Kimura. Zabuza growled. _This isn't right…_

"He follows…"

"My every move correct?" asked Kimura.

"Damn you. He has a look…"

"Of deep anger."

"You can't beat me! You're just some cheap imitation" the two men said in unison.

"Cheap copier of tricks. I'll shut you up once and for all" said Zabuza, beginning a new sequence of hand seals. He paused, fazed as an illusion of himself appeared behind Kimura. The time and doubt was all Kimura needed as his Sharingan continued its work. His hands joined together forming several signs.

"Water style! Great waterfall technique" said Kimura, looking at Zabuza smugly.

"No" said Zabuza as a great spiralling vortex of water formed. _He copied and completed the Jutsu just from the first few hand seals I used. _

Sakaki tried to keep herself afloat as the water shook violently. Zabuza yelled out as he was pushed along, caught in the centre of the water. He swam desperately, trying to escape. Osaka stood watching as a great wall of water approached her. Tomo yelled out as the water engulfed Osaka. It passed by, smashing Zabuza into a tree. Osaka still stood, now soaked, looking straight forward.

"Wow" she said slowly and unworriedly.

Zabuza stood as knife ripped into his arms and legs. Kimura slowly approached him. But before the man could speak, needles flew through the air, piercing the assassin's neck. Before he fell to the ground he smiled under his mask. _Good job Haku. _Tomo yelled out and looked up to see a masked figure. She pointed at him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

Kimura approached the fallen man. "He's dead girls. Kim-Kims did alright" said Kimura winking.

"Don't do that! And that still doesn't explain who he is!"

"A ninja hunter from the village hidden in the mist if my memory of signs serves me right"

"That is correct Master Jonin" said Haku bowing. "I have been searching for this man. Thank you for your help- but I wished to finish him myself."

"Huh, what?" asked Tomo still missing the point. "You took all the glory!"

"Just leave it Tomo" said Kimura feeling shaky.

The hunter suddenly appeared beside the still body. "I must dispose of this body in the correct way so no secrets are revealed. Goodbye Master Jonin."

With that he and the body disappeared. Tomo was still confused, Sakaki was drenched and Osaka still stood looking forwards, finally shaking having been run over by a giant vortex of water.

"Well then" said Nakasone interrupting the uneasy silence. "Why don't we get moving?"

"I agree" said Keeler. He was soaked, and Tomo's protection had resulted in a deeply bruised face.

"Well onwards and forwards" said Kimura wobbling forward. Sakaki looked at him concerned before he collapsed to the floor. "Crap" he muttered as he tried and failed to move. "Could one of you put my glasses on please?" he asked as Tomo and Sakaki rushed to him.

---

Haku stood over his comatose master and pulled out the first needle.

"I'll do that butcher!" cried out Zabuza gripping Haku's arm. "Why the neck you sadistic kid?"

Haku shrugged. "They would have killed you without my intervention."

"I know" said Zabuza yanking out one of the needles. "But I'm going to find Kimura again. And this time I'll kill him and Keeler."

* * *

_This story is now on hiatus_


	18. Four leaf relaxation

Chapter 18

Tomo lay asleep on the floor, exhausted having been forced to pull a cart that held both all of Nakasone's possessions and the unmoving figure of Kimura. She finally stirred, not feeling like opening her eyes. She groaned as her arms rested numb on either side of her body. _Why me? _She slowly opened her eyes. Slowly everything began to come into focus. Then she spotted a pair of eyes.

"What the hell?" she yelled out, the small girl standing over her stepping back in surprise. Tomo pushed herself up and looked towards the small girl with green hair who grinned at her.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Yotsuba!" said the small girl cheerfully. "You were sleeping on the floor. Over there is my village where I live. This is for you" said the girl, handing her a small clover.

"Oh thanks" said Tomo uninterested. Sakaki spotted the girl was awake and walked across to her. A clover was in her hair, carefully placed by Yotsuba. Sakaki leant down, making sure the flower didn't fall out.

"You ok?" asked Sakaki.

"I guess" groaned Tomo. "Why am I out here?"

"The weird man with the glasses said you'd be grumpy if they woke you up, so they left you" said Yotsuba intrigued by a passing butterfly. She slowly chased after it as Sakaki helped Tomo to her feet. Tomo groaned.

"How long was I down there" she asked, rubbing her sore back.

"A few hours" replied Sakaki shrugging. She turned as Yotsuba ran to her tearfully. She held up her hand, which contained the butterfly.

"I-I killed it" sobbed Yotsuba. Sakaki backed away in shock, equally upset as the multi coloured creature fluttered a crushed wing once.

"Wow, you really killed it good!" said Tomo, joining the two girls. She stuck up a thumb. "Great job killer!" She then sprinted off into the village.

"But-I-but…" started Yotsuba.

"It's probably best just to ignore her" stated Sakaki.

Tomo rushed energetically through the small streets, glancing around hoping to try and find Kimura and Osaka. Last she'd remembered the burke had fainted and she'd been left with all the work. She almost felt sorry for Kimura- Keeler was tied up and Nakasone couldn't do anything. With Sakaki leaving to find her, that meant Kimura was under the care of…

Osaka. Poor guy. She kept on running desperately searching, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. She yelled out in surprise and couldn't stop herself as she crashed into the tall figure. She bounced back and fell to the ground. At first she thought she may have just run into a brick wall. She glanced up as the tall bespectacled figure loomed over her. _Who was this giant? _He studied her, looking at the headband.

"You must be Tomo right?" he asked, helping the girl up.

"Yeah, but who are you?!" she asked stepping back and pointing to the man.

He smiled. Finally a chance to tell one of the new arrivals his proper name. "My name is…"

"Jumbo!" called out Yotsuba running to the tall man. "I found some flowers and gave them to the girls and the tall one's wearing it in her hair!" she said incredulously, the slain butterfly forgotten.

"Jumbo huh?" asked Yotsuba.

The man nodded. "That's what everyone calls me."

"Hey Sakaki we've finally found someone taller then you!" called out Tomo. She glanced from Jumbo to Sakaki and back. "It's like looking into the future isn't it? You'll be a giant soon if you keep growing Sakaki!"

"Ok" replied Sakaki unenthusiastically.

"You're probably looking for your Sensei aren't you?" asked Jumbo. "To find out where he is you'll have to decipher a series of increasingly difficult…"

"He's at our house!" called out Yotsuba.

"What she said" continued Jumbo dejectedly.

---

Kimura sat up and watched as the three girls entered his room. With training, and the assassin out of the way, he could take time to appreciate how lucky he was to get a team that had both Tomo and Sakaki. He sighed pensively- if only he'd gotten Kaorin instead of Osaka, this would have been the perfect team for him. He just guessed you couldn't win all of them. Still it wasn't bad he thought to himself as Tomo and Sakaki sat down beside him. Laying up, he was at chest level… He felt a deep joy within him as Sakaki leant over.

"Are you ok Sensei?" she asked.

"Much better now" he replied. "Much better."

"Can I get you anything teacher?" asked the homeowner Koiwai, standing in the room.

"No, I'm fine thank you" said Kimura.

Nakasone sat across from the tired Ninja, a bowl of noodles in his hands, provided by Koiwai. Nakasone had thanked Koiwai and his young daughter who had joined the man when he handed over the food to the guests. Tomo eyed the food hungrily. She guessed she must have missed that particular mealtime now. Nakasone hungrily slurped down some of the noodles.

"So those weird eyes tire you out Kimura?" he asked. "Surely it can't be worth it if you end up like this?"

"Hey! Kimura sensei beat that guy didn't he?" asked Tomo, surprised to find herself defending the man.

"True, true" replied Nakasone as he gulped down another large portion of noodles. Tomo sat eyeing it hungrily. Beside her Yotsuba (who'd just arrived) stood with the same expression as she stared at the food.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days" stated Kimura. He hoped.

"Well we have the kind Mr Koiwai to look after us" said Nakasone holding up his bowl as a form of salute. "Thank you for your kind hospitality."

"It is no problem" said Yotsuba in slightly broken speech, bowing to the man.

"What was up with the guy with the freaky mask?" asked Tomo aloud.

"Kimura sensei called him a ninja hunter" said Osaka offhand. "A hunter of ninja's right?"

Kimura nodded. Nothing like stating the obvious.

"Wow you're a genius" said Yotsuba looking up at the girl in awe. Sakaki glanced across at the small girl. _She's so…so cute!_

"Well apart from the obvious name, what is the job of a ninja hunter?" asked Nakasone, gently placing his bowl on the floor. Looking up at her Dad, she quickly sprinted across to Nakasone and picked up the bowl before quickly returning to the kitchen.

"Despite death a ninja's body may hold several secrets- accumulated jutsu or jutsu specific to a clan or village. This would be extremely dangerous and harmful for a village- a fallen rogue ninja's body could provide the enemy with many secrets- secrets they would not want to get out."

"I see" mused Nakasone.

"Me too!" exclaimed Yotsuba, sitting down beside Tomo, who she now appeared to keenly like.

"The hunters job is to track down rogue hunters and basically destroy all traces of their body- so the secrets do remain secret from the rest of the world."

"Destroy the body? Gross" said Tomo pulling a face which the small girl beside her mimicked.

"Gross? Perhaps. A job I definitely wouldn't want to do- but it is still critical for a village" replied Kimura.

"So Zabuza's been destroyed now?" asked Sakaki. _No trace of ever existing but for the memories of his enemies._

"He should be…yet something seems strange. Something I can't quite figure out at the moment. I'll get it with some sleep. Well, wake me up when the next meals ready."

With that Kimura closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sakaki and Osaka stood confused while Tomo looked angry.

"That's it? Just fall asleep and leave us with nothing to do?!" she asked angrily.

"Well, I could use some help around the house" suggested Koiwai. He cowered under Tomo's fierce glare. "J-just a suggestion."

---

Haku stood over the tall man as he attempted to move feebly. The toxins used to take him down were powerful- many normal people would still be unconscious. He was moving and alert- however he could not stand as of yet, and could not hold his weapon. Haku gently placed a bandage around Zabuza's neck to stop the faint bleeding from the wounds. He saw Zabuza's eyes dart to something behind him- and he slowly reached down for a weapon as a branch cracked.

"Relax Mr…Miss…Haku" said Harima stepping out from the shadows of the trees. "I can remain silent and hidden if I wanted to. If I wanted to attack you wouldn't know I was there."

"Course we wouldn't" muttered Zabuza sarcastically.

"It's strange. You asked me why you were chosen to kill one simple man- yet you seem to be lying on the floor injured, unable to even draw your weapon. It would appear as though your self belief is over exaggerated."

"You were the person who called me one of the best" growled Zabuza angrily.

Harima held up his hands. "Woah, calm down Mr Momochi. I'm not here to be your enemy, I'm your employer. I need you to do a job for me, and I know the best way to get what I want is to have a healthy happy assassin."

"What is it you want?" asked Haku, keeping himself between his master and Harima.

"Hey Haku, no need to be so cold. I just came here because I thought you could with some proper accommodation. Unless you feel like sleeping out under the stars. Your choice of clothing isn't the best choice for possible cold nights. If you want I'll go."

"I'll take your offer. But don't make the mistake of being condescending to me Harima" stated Zabuza.

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Harima. He called out and was joined by two men. Haku looked at them questioningly. "I thought you could use some help carrying him."

In a single movement Haku lifted Zabuza and rested him over his shoulder. He looked at Harima who told him where to go, and the two figures disappeared.

"I really don't like this" muttered Harima to himself.

"What if he gets out of control?" asked one of his men.

"I don't want to think about it. Yet."

---

Tomo emptied the dustpan into the bin and sprinted back out of the room. Three times the dustpan had been filled- she was currently two ahead of Osaka who was busy trying to stop smaller material going under the lip of the dustpan. Sakaki stood and watched as Tomo rushed by, knocking a door out of the way with her body. _Shoulder barge. _Beside her Yotsuba reached up, standing on tiptoes as she placed cups and mugs in the sink. Sakaki looked down at the cute girl.

"She's a very nice girl Mr Koiwai" said Sakaki, unsure of how to talk about the subject- or if she should do.

"Thanks!" said Yotsuba before skipping away, following Tomo.

"So her mother…is she dead?" asked Sakaki nervously.

Koiwai nodded. Sakaki felt a deep sadness within her. "And her father too."

Sakaki backed away in shock. "What?" she asked calmly, regaining her composure.

"She's an orphan" replied Koiwai. "While I was travelling I found her and looked after her for a while. Then I was taking care of her." He shrugged. "Now she's my daughter. Nothing can ever seem to get her down. It can be a bit hard raising her on my own. But she's never been a burden, I've never thought of her as anything other then family. **My **daughter" said Koiwai proudly.

Sakaki backed away and looked down at the ground as she choked up slightly. Koiwai didn't notice and returned back to cleaning up.

In the other room, Yotsuba stood beside Tomo and watched intently as the girl approached the sleeping man with a bucket of water. She paused and held the bucket over the man, turning to Osaka and the small girl. Yotsuba stood grinning manically. Tomo went to tip the bucket when Kimura suddenly shot up out of his bed.

"That's it! There was something strange with the ninja hunter!" He slowly turned and looked at Tomo who lay upon the floor, drenched in water with an empty bucket beside her.

"What happened to you?" he asked.


	19. Why bother?

Chapter 19

"What are you talking about Kimura-sensei?" asked Osaka, sitting down cross legged beside the man.

"Ha, the number of people who've asked me that" said Kimura, apparently amused at tales past. "I was just thinking about that hunter we saw."

"What about him Kimura-sensei?"

"It is their job to destroy all traces of a ninja's body" said Kimura, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Yet what did that person do?"

"He…er he disappeared right?" asked Osaka.

"Correct Osaka." The teenager looked across happily at Kimura, glad to receive praise. "He took the body and then vanished, holding said body."

"Perhaps he didn't want to cut up a body in front of girls?" suggested Osaka.

"These people cut up, destroy and dispose of bodies for a living. They don't care about sickening or mentally scaring a group of girls."

"Perhaps it was his first day."

Kimura shrugged off that comment. "Something is very strange. That person should have destroyed the body at the scene of death. Instead he took it away. It's very strange. I'm almost certain…"

"Of what?" asked Tomo reappearing.

"That Zabuza is still alive."

"What?!" asked Osaka and Tomo in horror. Nakasone spat out his drink in surprise and apologized profusely to Yotsuba, the only family member in the room at the time. She glanced down and rushed out, before returning with a cloth. She glanced across at Tomo- she was pleased that she was almost as quick as the older girl.

"What makes you say something stupid like that?" asked Tomo.

"You said he was dead!" scolded Osaka.

"For all appearances he was. Yet needles, often used for medical purposes were used against Zabuza. Of course with a hit to a vital point death would be ensured- but a ninja as trained with the body as they are could easily induce a death like trance. The hunter carried away the body- I believe he tried to create the illusion of killing Zabuza while actually setting out to rescue him."

"No way" said Yotsuba not understanding a word of what was said.

"I agree with the girl" said Nakasone, apparently believing the five year old knew about what was being said. "You're thinking far too much about this Kimura."

"Maybe. It always helps to be a little paranoid. However we can't afford to be caught off guard. We need to be aware of any possibility. As long as we have Keeler with us we can expect another attack."

"I would say something like leave him, but then again I am human" said Nakasone. He had hired the team, and he didn't want to put any pressure on them to leave the man. "I was the one that hired you. But Mr Keeler is the one who truly has his life in danger."

"We'll take care of both of you!" said Tomo.

There was a faint knock on the door and Jumbo stepped into the room. He quickly waved to the two girls, before waving enthusiastically towards Yotsuba.

"I hope you aren't talking about bad things in front of a young girl."

Kimura, Tomo and Osaka looked down at the ground. Death, dismemberment, killing…better not to tell the truth here.

"Girls, get your things together."

"What?" asked Osaka.

"We're going to continue with some essential Genin level training."

"But you can't even stand up" interjected Tomo.

"Fetch me some sticks for walking sticks. I'm not going to be the one doing anything" he said. "You will though."

---

Ignoring the orders of both her father and the odd man with the glasses Yotsuba gently pushed opened the door and stepped into the 'no go' room. A man glanced up at her as the creaking of the hinges woke him up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he mumbled, annoyed, disorientated and tired.

"I'm Yotsuba. I've come to give you some food" she said, placing a bowl beside him. She got close to him as she gently put the bowl on the floor. Right then and there he could have grabbed her- but left the small girl. He would not punish the girl for an act of kindness. Besides he could do with staying here a few more days. It'd be nice to sleep in a warm room for once. He slowly reached out a hand. Yotsuba looked at it, part scared, part intrigued. He gripped her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Miss Yotsuba" said Keeler.

Yotsuba nodded and grinned. "Thank you Mr Ass" said Yotsuba, reciting what Kimura frequently called the man. Not that he was jealous or anything.

---

Kimura stood wobbling slightly as he supported himself on his walking sticks. He stood with his two students in front of him. Osaka soon stumbled forwards from the settlement, finishing off her breakfast. Now three of his students stood before him. The group stood out in the forest close to the village. Nakasone, Koiwai and Jumbo were making sure Keeler didn't escape. Sakaki and Osaka stood waiting for orders, while Tomo fidgeted, bored. Finally she stuck up her hand.

"What are we doing here Kimura-sensei?" she asked.

"We are here to continue with your training."

"How?" asked Sakaki, looking around at the bare area. Nothing but trees, not targets, nothing but the forest.

"By climbing trees!" declared Kimura. His dramatic statement was met with an anticlimax as Tomo adjusted her headband and Osaka stared up towards the clouds above.

"Sorry Sensei?" asked Sakaki. _Did I hear you right?_

Kimura pointed to the vast trees behind him. "By climbing those. Trees, I take it you've heard of them?"

"Yeah" replied Osaka, "I have."

"Climbing trees? I use to do that when I was a kid" said Tomo.

"And you don't consider yourself a child anymore?" He looked away as Tomo directed unsavoury finger gestures towards him. "However this climbing of trees will be done- without the use of hands!"

"Hmm" said Sakaki to herself. That would be difficult.

"But how can we do that Sensei?" asked Tomo.

Kimura glanced across at the girls, a look of pleasure evident on his face at being required to give the students help- no sarcastic comments or retorts here. He tapped his sticks into the ground, and a look of deep concentration passed across his face. He turned away from his gathered students and stepped towards a close by tree. He pressed his sticks against the bark, then placed one foot on it. Without hesitation he placed his other foot on the tree, yet didn't fall- as though his feet were stuck to the tree. He began walking up the tree, parallel to the ground. Finally he reached the top, and for further show, stepped onto one of the branches hanging upside down. He let go of one of the sticks, waving to the three girls. The stick fell to the ground, along with his glasses.

"Shit it" he muttered to himself. Below Sakaki just about caught his glasses, while Tomo just about avoided the heavy stick.

"How did you do that?" asked an impressed Osaka.

"Your turn. Concentrate, focus your chakra to the soles of your feet and cling to the tree trunk. Then from there climb."

"How does this help?" called Tomo up to the man.

"Control over chakra is important for any who want to become proper ninja. This task is designed to aid you master control of your chakra. Preservation of chakra while maximising its usefulness is of critical importance. Focusing chakra to the soles of the feet is the most difficult task, the furthest point on your body. It's about control- perfect this and you can control your chakra to perform many Jutsu."

"Cool" said Tomo to herself.

"Of course, it also offers a way to build up stamina which is important in battle. You don't want to faint in battle or use up all of your chakra." He dropped down three knifes, Sakaki just about pulling Osaka out of the way. "Sorry 'bout that Osaka."

"What?" asked Osaka, completely unaware.

"Now it's your turn. Mark how far you get on the branch and try and beat it."

The trio stood together, closing their eyes as they all focused on concentrating their chakra to the soles of their feet. Tomo was the first to open her eyes, Sakaki soon following. Osaka stood with her eyes closed. Tomo pointed to the tree and ran at full tilt. Sakaki turned away. _Smack! _The girl energetically ran straight into the tree. She groaned and slumped back onto the floor. Sakaki ran to the tree, and climbed a short distance before she felt herself loosen from the tree and just about made a mark before falling and landing back on the ground. She was wracked by doubts, this was more difficult then she thought, she'd have to try and concentrate.

"What the hell?" called out Tomo beside her. With her eyes closed Osaka placed one foot onto the tree branch. Humming to herself she placed her other foot on the tree and slowly began to climb, still humming. This was nothing unusual to the girl- after the dreams she had had, trying to climb a tree without hands was nothing strange. She had no doubts, and merely focused on climbing. Finally she reached as far as she could climb up the tree and sat on a branch.

"Traitor!" called out Tomo as Osaka waved to her and Sakaki.

"Nice going Osaka" stated Kimura. "Now try again."

"What?" asked a shocked Osaka.

"This is a test of both stamina and control of chakra" replied Kimura.

"Yes Sensei." She climbed back down to the bottom, before realizing she'd left the knife stuck in a branch.

---

Harima stood beside Zabuza gently smoking a worn looking pipe. He looked down at the man who was sat up in bed. Zabuza returned with an equally scornful stare. He didn't know why this man insisted on constantly hanging around him. It was so annoying.

"I see you are in much better health now."

"Correct."

"So I take it you'll be able to complete your task soon Zabuza?"

"Correct" replied Zabuza in an annoyed tone. He didn't want to waste his words on this man.

"I hope so, as the man who hired you is beginning to get very impatient."

"Keeler will be dead before this week ends."

---

Osaka slowly walked down the street, Kimura beside her, Koiwai beside him. She greeted numerous people as she walked past the buildings and into the market. Kimura turned to Osaka.

"Why don't you find something for you and the others to have for dinner?" he suggested.

"Sure thing."

She skipped over and began walking past the collection of vegetables and meat. Koiwai joined her as he searched for something to prepare for himself and his daughter- as well as look at what Osaka chose, knowing he'd be doing the cooking.

"Hello Mr Koiwai" she said cheerfully, not turning to the man as she focused on an odd looking potato.

"Miss Osaka. So I was just wondering…what is your village like?"

"Huh? My village? Oh it's a nice place. There's loads of people and an academy and my house. There's this one place where those weird flowers that you can blow and make a wish grow. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm thinking of moving there sometime."

"Huh?"

"This place is nice, but there's no place for Yotsuba to go and properly learn. And this entire place is open to attack…it's only a short distance away- and it'd offer much more for both me and my daughter."

"Wow. And just think in the future I could defend you" she replied.

"Yeah" said Koiwai uneasily as Osaka balked at a hairy looking carrot. "I've just heard about some bad things happening close to this place. It'd just be safer for my daughter to leave here."

"Yeah" said Osaka picking up a large potato and looking at it impressed.

---

Tomo and Sakaki stood close together, bent over as they breathed deeply. This constant attempt to climb the trees was tiring. Really, really tiring. Tomo glanced up looking from one tree to another. The scratches in the tree trunks were almost at the same level- but Sakaki's sat slightly higher. Tomo growled and ran towards the tree again. _This time I'll beat Sakaki. She's getting tired. Energy, that's definitely one thing I have. _She sprinted for the tree, gripping her knife tightly. She was going to do this now, nothing was going to stop her, she was going to finally beat Sakaki!

"Dinner time!" called out Yotsuba, who'd appeared with Kimura. Almost instantly Tomo came to a halt and then span around to face Kimura.

"Lets go" said the girl.

_Author's note: This story is now officially cancelled! The final four or five chapters after this will be posted. The people have spok-no wait that's a lie. Meh oh well. Took me long enough to write through these two or so arcs, at least I don't have to worry about writing out the eight or so I'd planned. _

_I'd say I'd be willing to return if someone actually had interest in this story but I've decided I'm not going to waste my time anymore._


	20. No work and all play

Chapter 20

Kimura slowly pushed himself up from the ground and stretched. He felt good in himself- no longer needed support and felt much stronger. He was pleased- they could continue with their journey now. Kimura wished to leave this house as soon as possible, as he was certain the assassin still lived- and didn't want to reward the Koiwai's kindness with danger and violence. He slowly glanced around. Of course there was the question of where his fledgling trainees had gotten to. He slowly walked out of his room to find Osaka asleep on the hallway floor. Two to go…unfortunately one of those two was Tomo, and there was no telling where that girl could end up.

"Well here goes nothing" he groaned to himself. A faint mewing caught his attention, and he leant down, finding himself face to face with the small cat Sakaki had rescued. "Come on kitty, lets go find your owner" said the man stepping outside. Just across from him, in the other room Jumbo sat slightly confused. Had that guy just said that to him?

---

Sakaki and Tomo sat on the ground together, panting, exhausted. Sakaki sat up, just about keeping up, while Tomo slumped down onto the ground. She gasped and looked up towards Sakaki.

"I think I'm dying" she gasped.

Sakaki sat, frozen, unsure whether the girl across from her was actually in any sort of danger, or if she was just over exaggerating. As though to answer her query Tomo promptly rolled over onto her stomach, belched once loudly and fell asleep. Sakaki sat still for a moment as Tomo's loud snores echoed across the forest before she finally stood up.

"Ooh Sakaki, I love it when you play dirty" muttered the girl as Sakaki slowly walked away. She paused for a moment. _Best_ _to ignore that probably. _"Mmm, yes I can help you Mr Keeler."

As Tomo giggled slightly Sakaki decided the time was right to get as far away as possible. She really didn't like where the dream comments were going and so began at pace to walk away, taking large gulps of water. Finally at a long enough distance away from Tomo, she slumped to the ground. Sakaki sighed as she felt the weariness overcome her, eyes aching as she strained to keep them open. Desperate not to fall asleep in the wilderness where she was open to attack, she resisted closing her eyes for as long as possible. She finally succumbed and slipped into sleep. As Tomo snored and rolled around, Sakaki slept in a graceful silence.

---

Osaka sat with her head slumped on the table, slowly opening her eyes to notice the still imprisoned Keeler sat across from her. She looked at the man, blinked once and suddenly shot back in surprise. Keeler merely sat, waiting for the inevitable question.

"You? But how you here?" she spluttered, attempting and failing to create a proper sentence.

Still unmoving, Keeler finally spoke. "It would seem that your teacher is planning on leaving soon. As such he has had the courtesy to drag me out from that dark room and shove me down on this chair."

"Oh" replied Osaka.

"So then" said Keeler, tapping his fingers against the table, his hands still tightly bound. "You're training to become a ninja right?"

"Yeah" said Osaka nodding.

"I suppose that must be exciting huh?"

"I guess" replied Osaka, in a slightly unconfident tone. She looked slightly uneasy, a bit worried about something.

"You ok kid?" asked Keeler.

Osaka looked across at the man. She didn't know why he was asking all these questions. He was a prisoner- captured by them- so why was he talking to her so humanely? It almost didn't seem like an act. Then again she didn't have much to do until Kimura returned, and she could do with talking to someone…

"I just don't know…" she started.

"Know what?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to become a ninja- or if I ever will be."

Keeler moved back, surprised at her truthful response. He tried moving once. No current form of escape. "Why is that Miss…"

"Osaka" said Osaka cautiously. Everyone else called her that, better then to give her real name.

"So then Miss Osaka, what exactly is wrong?"

"I can't be a ninja" said Osaka, so glad to finally get her fears off her chest. "I'm weak and forgetful and just hold the team back."

"You seemed to do a good job helping your team defend themselves against me and those nitwits I was with."

"But I didn't really do anything did I? The others see it as their job to protect me" said Osaka lowering her head. "I'm useless. There are three of us- so I guess I really am a third wheel."

Keeler sat in silence for a few moments. He'd only started speaking to her to ease his own boredom. And here was the girl dismissing herself, despite her cheerful exterior having a deep problem. He paused. He had no idea what to say next. This wasn't exactly his thing.

"You had to do things to get here didn't you?"

She nodded, before placing her head back on the table. So tired. And she'd only woken up half an hour ago.

"Where there you go, you had to have something to get to this situation. You had to pass exams, impress your superior ninjas, your teachers. That's a lot more then a large bloody number of people will ever achieve."

Osaka opened her eyes and looked across at the man. She smiled faintly. "I guess that's true."

"And you care for your comrades don't you?"

"Oh yes" said Osaka suddenly sitting up. "Miss Sakaki's so kind and looks out for people and is well trained. Tomo's funny and always great to be around and she tries hard and helps me" said Osaka, speaking about her companions almost with reverence. "They're more then comrades, they are my friends" she said, now sounding more cheerful.

"Friends huh? You all like each other?"

Osaka nodded her head furiously. Well, about as furiously as Osaka could get, which wasn't a patch on Tomo or the small Yotsuba.

"Well you'd be surprised what you can do when you are with friends, when you're defending someone you truly care for" said Keeler. Osaka sat focused on the man. There appeared to be a tint of regretful nostalgia in the way he spoke. Something he'd lost a long time ago.

"What do you mean?" asked Osaka.

"Trust me kid. When the time comes that your friends are in danger, you will be able to help them. Even if you don't have faith in yourself, if someone precious to you is in danger, you will find something within you to help." By now Keeler had forgotten his situation, and for the first time in several years was able to talk from the heart. He no longer needed to worry about mercenary team mates, respect. He could finally just speak truthfully. And there was something else…a vague feeling. He liked this girl. Just like he liked that small girl who lived here- they didn't see him as scum, they saw him as something living.

He also felt a deep regret. The secrets he held were valuable, very valuable. So important he was targeted for death. As long as he remained with these people they would be attacked. But they'd also provide him with cover, increase his own chances of survival.

He was a bastard. But he'd accepted that fact a long time ago.

---

Kimura kicked his way through the bushes, the cat digging its claws into his head, the man having decided to rest the small cat on his head rather then carry it. He groaned. Boy, that one was coming back to bite him on the ass. By now sick and tired of thrusting his way through foliage, he was glad to arrive in the open. Only to notice the well maintained path that had been very close to him the whole journey.

"Very amusing" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" asked a young person crouched down close to a bush.

"Oh no, not at all" said Kimura. Now he carried cat scratches, half of the forest's leaves and had interrupted a civilian. There was a time and place for stealth- and today he simply couldn't be bothered.

Crouched down on the floor, Haku slowly turned and glanced up at the person who had disturbed. Shocked, he immediately recognized Kimura, the man who'd almost killed his master, who talked to Zabuza disrespectfully. He gripped the herbs in his hands tightly. He would have killed the man where he stood if he had weapons. The herbs in his hands…treatment for Zabuza. He shook his head, he couldn't do that. His master wanted the pleasure, and deserved the honour, of killing this man.

"So what's a girl like you doing out here at a time like this?" asked Kimura.

"Oh, I'm just collecting some things to help a friend" replied Haku. He feigned surprise. "Wait, that headband- are you a ninja?" he asked.

"Why yes actually I am" said Kimura. "I'm a Jonin, a high level, well trained ninja" he said, trying to impress Haku. "In fact it's my job to train a group of younger ninja."

"My, how wonderful" replied Haku. "So where are they?"

"Heh." Kimura decided to skip that particular question. There was a time and place for admitting failures. This wasn't it. Time to hide his cover up. "Since it is a ninja's job to help people, I shall aid you in retrieving what you are searching for, so you can return to your friend."

"Oh…thanks" said Haku. Kimura had a look at what he was collecting, and helped the boy, picking up numerous herbs and plants and handing them to Haku. A few minutes past before Haku finally spoke.

"This should be enough. Thank you kind ninja."

"Oh it's no problem."

"Perhaps I shall see you again some day" said Haku slowly walking away. "Also, I'm not a girl."

"Garrgh!" exclaimed Kimura when Haku had disappeared. He'd only offered to help because he thought he was a cute girl. "Damn it! And why did I have to have those fantasies?!" he cried out, running through the forest, resuming his search. He came to a sudden stop, narrowly avoiding Sakaki.

"Ah Sakaki, how are you?" he called out.

"Oh…" said Sakaki glancing down. "I was able to get to the top of the tree like Osaka."

"Very good" said Kimura, handing Mayaa to a now delighted looking Sakaki. "I don't suppose you know where Tomo is do you?"

Sakaki paused, and then slowly raised a finger, pointing up. Kimura slowly looked up to find Tomo standing high above him on a branch. She grinned down at him.

"Watch this Kimura sensei, I'm just as good as you!" she said, walking onto the underside of the branch, hanging down from her feet.

Kimura ducked down slightly as loose change rained down on him from above. Tomo laughed nervously.

"I don't suppose you could make sure that money doesn't get lost could you?" asked Tomo coyly.

"Fine." Kimura leant down to pick up the various coins, when a faint yell and several obscenities caught his attention. He looked up to see a shaking Tomo about to fall from the tree. _Idiot. _She yelled out and began to fall. Kimura sighed, held out his arms and braced for impact. With a loud grunt from both parties, Tomo ended up in his arms.

"Hi there" said Kimura suggestively.

"Ugh, just let me down. And I hope you aren't touching my butt on purpose!"

"Would I do such a thing?" asked Kimura.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" asked Tomo.

Kimura placed the girl back on the floor and carefully backed away out of striking distance.

"What is it Kimura sensei?" asked Sakaki.

"Well I'm fully healed, so we're continuing on with our journey. And congratulations on doing well at this training activity- and succeeding only four days after Osaka completed the task. Well come on, lets get going."

Tomo began to walk after Kimura, when Sakaki held out her arm, stopping the girl.

"What is it Sakaki?"

"We can't forget to say thank you to Mr Koiwai and Yotsuba."

"Got it!" said Tomo energetically.


	21. No such thing as easy

Chapter 21

"Goodbye Mr Kim-wra, Miss Osaka, Miss Sakaki!" called out Yotsuba. "Goodbye Miss Tomo!" she said adoringly. The small group waved back to the two person family. Sakaki paused, having deliberately left her bag behind.

"Go on, I'll be able to catch up" she said to the others. "I have to quickly go and get my stuff."

"Fine, but if you start lagging we're making Nakasone an honorary member in your place!" called out Tomo as the tall girl rushed back to the house. Quickly she vanished from view. Nakasone turned to Tomo.

"Really?" asked Nakasone.

"No."

"What, is something wrong?" asked Koiwai as he spotted Sakaki running towards them. Perhaps something bad had happened, one of the students injured. Perhaps something bad was coming this way!

"No, nothing is wrong" replied Sakaki, leaning down and picking up her bag. "I just needed to get this." She turned to Yotsuba. "Take care ok."

"Sure thing Miss Sakaki" said Yotsuba saluting the girl. Ignoring the urge to cry out over the cuteness, Sakaki merely nodded. She paused, before deciding to put into plan the whole reason for leaving her bag behind. She gripped Yotsuba in a hug, the younger girl laughing. Sakaki looked up at Koiwai who stood looking surprised.

"I just, well…" started Sakaki, struggling to find something to say without causing embarrassment. Koiwai merely nodded.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked in a jokingly manner. Sakaki was still for a moment. Was that a joke or not? The man had been kind to them, it was a very small thing she could try and do.

"Well if you want" said Sakaki. "This is for allowing us to stay" she said, cautiously gripping the man, Yotsuba hugging her and Koiwai's legs. Koiwai was frozen, shocked at the event. This was what he liked to call a lucky break. He turned to look at the ground as Sakaki's breasts dug into his chest. He blushed slightly, Sakaki completely unaware of what was happening.

Now this was embarrassing.

"Hey way to go Koiwai!" called out Jumbo, "And she can protect you too."

Nope, this was embarrassing.

---

"So what happened back there?" asked Tomo, "You've been quiet for a while."

"Nothing happened" replied Sakaki. Being easily embarrassed and flustered by certain things, the accidental convergence earlier had left her acting slightly unusual and quieter then usual.

"Perhaps she went back to kiss Koiwai goodbye" suggested Osaka.

"What?!" Sakaki turned and looked at the girl in disbelief. It wasn't so much the claim, as saying it in front of Tomo so to give the girl ammunition. She saw the grin quickly appearing as Tomo prepared herself.

"Yeah I bet you did! I bet you went back there and kissed him goodbye. After all you reminded me to thank Mr Koiwai. I bet you wanted to _thank _him in your own special way huh?" asked Tomo. "You just love doing things like that, don't you?"

"What, no nothing like that" said Sakaki holding up her hands as Kimura turned to look at her. "Really, it wasn't anything like that" she continued quietly.

"Don't worry lass, I believe you" said Keeler. "But then again I am a criminal imprisoned by a group of ninjas, so make of that what you will."

"Yeah" said Sakaki in a very unsure sounding tone.

"Cool we get to stretch our legs and everything and continue on official ninja business!" called out Tomo, holding up one hand proudly. "But do I have to pull this cart again?" she asked.

"Yes" said Kimura, not breaking his stride.

"On the road again" said Osaka. "Someone should write a song about that."

"Well Mr Nakasone, we should now only be a short distance from the target now" said Kimura, busy eating an apple. "And then perhaps you wont have to worry about being attack by a whole manner of different people from highly trained ninja to common thugs."

"I can only hope" replied Nakasone. "I can only _really _hope Mr Kimura."

"And what are we going to do with _him_?" asked Tomo, pointing to Keeler with her (temporarily) free hand.

"You know, it's rude to point" said Keeler, Tomo scowling at him.

"It is very likely that he will be incarcerated within the prison complex of the town" said Kimura, "And then he receive a just punishment for his crimes and various ill deeds."

"Oh goodie" said Keeler.

"Ha, sucks to be you" said Tomo loudly.

"Don't torment our prisoner Tomo" said Kimura.

"Why?" asked Tomo, still straining with the cart.

"Because it's annoying" replied the man. "And very uninspired too."

"Hey!" called out Tomo.

"Cruel to be kind Tomo, cruel to be kind" replied Kimura.

"So after this, are we ninja Mr Kimura sensei?" asked Osaka. "Because this was hard."

"Yeah, we should get a prize or something!" called out Tomo.

"…Ice cream?" suggested Kimura.

"Money…?" suggested Tomo more enthusiastically. "Great gifts for great ninja!"

"When I find a great ninja I'll buy them something" muttered Kimura under his breath.

Tomo paused momentarily, giving the back of Kimura's head an evil look. However the man slowed down, and she quickly started walking again before he turned around. Better not to annoy the teacher in the middle of nowhere- especially when she didn't know where she was going.

Osaka shivered slightly, rubbing her hands together. "Kimura sensei, it's getting cold now" she said softly.

"Bah, stupid weather" called out Tomo. "Lets see you try and stop me!" _Please don't bring thunder, or lightning, or rain or snow. _Tomo couldn't be doing with that. Bad weather annoyed her, and often led to her being soaked.

"Hmm, getting a bit foggy isn't it?" commented Nakasone. "Shame, it looked like it could have been a nice day today."

Sakaki held one of the knife concealed within her belt tightly. Kimura had hardly seemed to move or react at all, but she could see the blade resting in his gloved hand. She jumped in surprise as Tomo poked her in the side. Shocked she turned to Sakaki giving her a wide eyed look.

"What is it?" she asked, taking a few deep breaths.

"Why are you holding that knife?" asked Tomo.

"Just in case" replied Sakaki.

"Just in case of what?" asked Tomo, pausing in surprise as a tall man with an obscenely large sword appeared beside her.

"In case of that" said Sakaki pointing. A few more joined the man, clones of the giant assassin surrounding them.

"Oh" said Tomo as the man with no eyebrows glared down at her. "Now I see."

The man continued glaring down at them disdainfully.

"Kimura sensei we seem to be surrounded" observed Osaka.

"Thanks for the information" replied Kimura, as beside him Nakasone frowned and seriously hoped that wasn't what he thought it was currently residing in his pants. He'd hate to have to try and run and _squelch _off.

"Surprised to see me Kimura?" hissed Zabuza.

"Actually no, for I was the one who suggested you were still alive, while everyone else shot that idea…"

"Shut up" growled Zabuza, stopping Kimura who then grumbled something about being interrupted.

"There's no need to be rude" said Osaka, cowering as the man stared right at her.

"Well Kimura, I'm back and this time you won't stop me. And following on from your escapades last time we met, today I think I'll kill you and all of your trainees."

"Oh…good" muttered Tomo.

"I'm going to rip your throats out one by one, and I'll save you for last Kimura, so you can see what a catastrophic failure you have been."

"You talk too much" said Kimura flicking out a hand, a knife digging into one of the clone's foreheads which disappeared into a cold puddle of water. He jerked his hand back, and the knife returned to him, a thin piece of string attached both to the handle and his wrist. "Miss Sakaki if you'd please" said the man softly.

Tomo stood watching as Sakaki nodded, and ducked down as Sakaki drew another knife, slashing out quickly, but not wildly, striking against the various men. Knowing none were likely to be alive she found it easier to strike the water clones. Tomo slowly stood up, glancing down to make sure she was still all there. All of the men had vanished, the group now surrounded by puddles. Tomo might have thought of a joke, but this wasn't the time…and she had nothing.

Through the vanishing mist Tomo could see the muscular Zabuza standing beside a smaller person. Both stood still, studying Tomo and her small group. Slowly the smaller person came into view, wearing an odd, but familiar mask.

"Hey I remember you!" called out Tomo pointing. "You made it seem like you killed that guy but in fact you just left with him."

"…Just like I suggested" muttered Kimura under his breath.

"Yeah, just like he suggested" continued Tomo. "You're just a liar and a cheat, a coward who backed out of a fight" said Tomo aggressively.

"Please don't anger the man with the large sword" muttered Nakasone.

"I agree" said Keeler, "He is after me remember."

"Don't worry Mr Nakasone, we'll take care of ourselves and you" said Sakaki, trying to keep her voice calm sounding. _This could really be it…I'm not ready; I haven't learnt enough, I'll be useless!_

"Hey! What about me?!" spluttered Keeler. "I'm the one he wants to kill!"

"Heh, we'll protect you if we get around to it" said Tomo, in a non committal tone. Keeler frowned slightly. "Besides there's four of us and two of them" muttered Tomo.

"Girl, Haku could take down all three of you" growled the assassin.

"You weren't meant to hear that" grumbled Tomo. "Bloody eavesdropper."

"So how about it Kimura?" asked Zabuza. "You versus me, your trainees versus Haku."

"I'd prefer it if we could just carry on our way" replied Kimura, slowly moving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But I assume that option isn't a possibility is it?"

Zabuza merely stood with his arms crossed, narrowed eyes looking across at Kimura in almost contempt. He stood threatening the man with death, as well as intending to kill his students and the man just carried on being sarcastic. Such actions were most distasteful. He turned his head slightly, looking towards Haku.

"Boy, you can defeat those young rejects can't you?"

The masked head turned and nodded slightly. "Yes master."

"Good. Try not to drag it out too long Haku, I don't like long waits."

"Hey! Who are you to talk like that!" yelled Tomo. "Don't make the mistake of thinking this is over before it's begun!"

"Oh" said Haku, "But it already is."

_Arrogant little…_thought Tomo as she glared across at the strange figure..

_Sounds like a more dangerous Tomo, only with less boasting _thought Sakaki to herself.

Osaka merely wondered where she could get a mask like that. Tomo surprised Sakaki by embracing her, tightly around the shoulders. Sakaki wondered what the girl was trying to do as she pointed at Kimura with her free hand.

"Don't worry Kimura, me and Sakaki can take care of the masked freak" said Tomo. "And Osaka can look after Keeler and Nakasone perfectly!"

"Yeah" said Osaka thrusting up a knife in support, narrowly avoiding a worried looking Keeler.

"Well he's right here. Try and get him" said Zabuza, the man grinning as Tomo rushed towards them. Sakaki stood looking slightly confused as Zabuza began to stride towards Kimura, who stepped forwards himself. The two met.

"Lets watch and see how they do Kimura" growled Zabuza. "Your students would do well to survive. And if you try to help them, I have a free shot at Keeler, your fat little friend and the other girl."

Kimura merely nodded his head ever so slightly. He decided against speaking. Tomo had rushed in to prove herself. Together with Sakaki he was certain the two could triumph, but he felt uneasy. Then again, there was little other choice. They would have to fight this day. Now would be the first proper test for his young ninja.

Tomo leapt in front of Haku slashing out with a knife, the masked figure backing away in surprise. He hadn't expected the girl to get that close. He continued stepping back, keeping one hand behind his back as Tomo slashed out at him and grumbled foul words. He held up a needle, gripped in between two fingers, blocking a heavy blow. Without turning his free hand gripped another needle, throwing it at Sakaki who narrowly avoided it, watching as the needle imbedded itself in a tree. _Better the tree then my stomach. _

Haku continued avoiding blows, narrowly avoiding strikes from both Sakaki and Tomo. Tomo was surprised and more then slightly annoyed at the events. She was working together with Sakaki and still hadn't hit the masked freak. Two versus one and they still weren't winning! _Just try and stay calm, don't get frustrated! _Too late for that she was already annoyed as she slashed out with one hand, and pointed with the other (adding insults). Sakaki watched as Tomo did this, surprised by her energy and slightly surprised at the language she knew. She found herself supporting Tomo, but trying to keep out of the way of the two people battling. She was fast enough to keep up, but didn't want to get in the way- she thought this meant something to Tomo. She knew the girl wanted to prove herself to the teacher and to the others. And she had a feeling Tomo might hurt her if she stopped this person before Tomo was injured to the point of being unable to move.

Tomo hit out with her free fist, catching Haku on the shoulder, the boy falling back slightly. He rubbed his chest, and coughed, having been caught on the throat slightly. He looked up as Tomo stood, now with a grin on her face. Beneath the mask he frowned. He was letting his master down, failing to beat these people. He had to beat them or else he would be proved useless, nothing more then a broken tool. He dropped the now bent needle to the floor and stepped back. Beneath the mask his eyes were closed, as sheets of water began to rise and freeze, surrounding Tomo and Sakaki.

"Why the heck?" muttered Tomo.

Sakaki gripped her knife close to her breast, stepping closer to Tomo. This didn't look good.

"Now Kimura, you can see the strength a youngster can possess."


	22. Nobody likes filler

Chapter 21 and a half

Tomo Takino, a young girl with dreams of glory has spent several years in training to become a ninja…a large portion of that time spent retrying the same exam. However after getting a lucky break she finally passed and moved on to…another stage of training. However she found herself team up with the quiet Sakaki and a slightly odd girl known by most as Osaka. After some help from Tomo herself they found themselves on a higher level mission, only to find a fierce killer tracking them. Their final battle is coming to occur. A battle against the odds, in which they must harness all their skills to survive.

And now for something completely different.

"How-much-further-is-it?" gasped out Kaorin as the small group marched along the narrow pathway, gnarled trees stretching out above them, blocking out the sun. They were bathed in near twilight, despite it having just approached midday.

"Oh, it should only be a few more hours" said their team leader Lie. "Just think, very soon we'll have another fabulous mission completed! Won't that be marvellous, another super victory for team nine."

"Ah man, why do we have to be bloody transport mules?" asked Haru out loud. He ignored the tut noise that Lie produced. "Surely there must be more important things for us to do then transport some paper and gems?"

"Haru!" said Kaorin, "We aren't supposed to talk about that out in the open."

"Why not?" asked Haru. He mumbled something under his breath as he adjusted the large backpack he carried. Lie didn't make a noise this time, but instead took in a deep breath as though preparing for a speech.

"In case" said Lie sticking up a thin finger, "There is a very large chance that people are following us- assuming that we have the _items_. However if we actually talk about it in the open, then it confirms that we do have the _items._ And that wouldn't be super at all."

"Fine, fine I won't talk about it any more" said Haru, "Jeez you don't have to give me a lecture about it."

"Oh sorry, was I talking too much, I do talk too much sometimes, it's just that I have things to say" said Lie. "And besides, you have all been doing so great that after we finish this mission I'm going to allow you to have a break."

"Y-yay" said Kaorin panting slightly as the heavy bag on her back began to take its toll. She could certainly do with some time away from the travelling and threats hanging over her. And hopefully Sakaki might be waiting back at the village when she returned. She could only hope. A faint smile crossed her face as the thought passed through her mind.

"Ah so you're looking forwards to a break from this crappy manual work too?" asked Haru, Lie looking slightly hurt, standing behind the boy. Kaorin came to a sudden shocked halt, and shot Haru a panicky glance. She didn't mean that at all, she was enjoying helping out the person, she was offering a service. Why would Haru say something like that…

"What? No-I didn't say anything like that; I just could do with a bit of relaxation. That's all" said Kaorin in a hurried tone. She felt she had to explain herself, make sure Lie understood.

"Ah, miss Kaori knows what she is talking about" said Lie in a happy tone. As Kaorin smiled again Haru shot her a dirty look. She pretended to have not seen it. "It looks like Miss Kaori will be getting a little treat in terms of food when we arrive at the town. Unless Mr Tendo has anything to say about that? Any reason to challenge it?"

As usually was the case Tendo remained silent, not saying a word, but having a look that suggested he thought Kaorin deserved it. Lie looked at Tendo for a fleeting moment but knew he wouldn't get a reply. He had grown use to that by now.

"Oh well, onwards we go" said Lie. "And don't worry Kaori, when I spend my money, I spend it properly. I don't believe in the cheap option. However unlike miss Yukari, I can remain out of debt."

"Oh ok" said Kaorin. "I look forward to it."

"Oh and Kaori, please don't tell Yukari what I just said. She scares me."

"I understand." That was true. Kaorin certainly knew about that.

* * *

The bespectacled boy poked at the small fire with a stick, and sat back as he watched the small embers gracefully float through the air. Their very simple mission had come to an end already, and now the small group found themselves enjoying the outdoors. He looked across at one of the other male group members, Goro Anno. Goro was quite muscular, but was in fact a slightly bookish and shy person. He held up a thin stick, which had been used to pierce through a brown sausage, and he slowly began to eat. He stopped suddenly and looked across with a pained expression.

"I've gon' dit again" he said, "I burn' dey tonne."

"Here, have some water" said Chihiro, handing across an unopened water bottle. His large hand took hold of the bottle, dwarfing the slender hand that Chihiro possessed.

"'Tanks" replied Goro. He gripped the thin stick tightly in one hand (having already dropped one sausage) and began to gulp down the water.

"Though there has been something that has surprised me" said Ohyama.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Chihiro, before gently taking a bite of her cooked sausage.

"Quite a lot of the people who passed this year were girls…we had two groups that were all girls, and two groups with two males and two girls. Seems a bit strange."

"Done at random" grunted their team leader, who was sitting away from the others.

"Huh?" asked Ohyama.

"The groups are chosen at random, there is not independent choice. Kimura spent a while trying to get that Kaorin girl on his team" stated Hayao. "It could have ended with two all girl groups, one all boy group and a mixed group."

"Oh I see" said Chihiro. She didn't say much more. Hayao scared her a bit, and certainly wasn't the most sociable of the elder ninja she had met. Yukari, while a bit scary at least seemed approachable. Hayao had the air of seeing the group as a chore. And on top of that, the man also had a unibrow. She had narrowly escaped using that word to describe him, when asked by a townsperson what he looked like. She'd been lucky, considering he had been standing behind her at that time.

"I tell you, I'm not looking forward to the exams that are probably going to happen soon" said Goro.

Chihiro choked on her food and started coughing. Looking upwards with tears streaming from her eyes finally swallowed the food. "Exams? What exams?"

"Chunin exams…but I don't really know much about them. Just that they exist. And somewhere along the line we'll have to do them."

"Oh great, sounds like fun" groaned Chihiro. "More exams."

"Yeah and I hear there's both written and fighting exams" replied Goro.

"And-well there's something else" said Ohyama speaking up. He glanced around as the others stared at him.

"What?" asked Chihiro.

"Huh?" replied Ohyama.

"What's this something else you just mentioned?" asked Chihiro.

"I have heard rumours that people have died from taking part in the exam- been killed by other students or the environment itself."

"Die? People have been killed?"

"It's true" growled Hayao in his gruff voice. "I'm going to have to help you all out so it doesn't happen to you."

Chihiro was silent for a moment…Hayao cared about them? Well…looking back on it he had been looking out for them all this time- she guessed. Perhaps cared was a bit too strong a word.

_It's been a while. It's been a very long while. Hope you're willing to accept me back :p- R.O.TR_


	23. Conflict

Chapter 22

_Haku could not be defeated. A broken tool was a useless tool. Slowly water began to rise, condensing and freezing, forming plates of ice that formed a circle, Haku, Tomo and Sakaki found within. _

"_Now Kimura, you can see the strength a youngster can possess." _

"Just because you can do a neat party trick, it doesn't mean you've won. Freezing water may be difficult but it isn't a sign of a champion" said Tomo proudly.

Sakaki paused. _Did she really just say freezing water was difficult?_

"Hey answer me!" said Tomo. "You like to think you're so special don't you, you like to…eugh!" trailed off the girl as Haku suddenly stepped up to, and climbed into one of the ice mirrors. Slowly with a look of complete shock Tomo turned to Sakaki and slowly pointed at the ice, where the figure had now vanished, instead a 2d image on the ice.

"D-did that guy just climb into one of those things?" asked Tomo.

Sakaki nodded slowly and slowly pinched herself. _Was this real?_

"Ack a witch!" cried out Tomo. "However an expert ninja like me is always prepared!" said the girl, holding up a knife. She watched in surprise as a needle flew out and struck the knife, knocking it beyond the mirrors. She stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, looking at her now empty hand.

"Huh?"

"I am afraid you will have to do better then that" said Haku.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up!" said Tomo pointing at one of the mirrors. "I'm not beaten…yet" she continued, adding the last word quietly. "You ready Sakaki?"

_Well not really…_ "I guess so."

Tomo nodded. "That's good enough for me! Lets get this guy and then beat the freak with no eyebrows!"

_That guy can still hear you Tomo…_

"He should be right there" said Tomo pointing, running towards a mirror and watching as the image vanished from sight. She cried out in pain and started rubbing furiously. "That guy threw a needle into my butt!" she said angrily. She slowly pulled it out, groaning. Sakaki backed away in horror. Blood was on that needle!

"Ouch it stings!" said Tomo. "Ok let's get this guy again" said Tomo making a fist. "We can do it!"

"Sure" said Sakaki, none too confident.

Tomo rushed forwards, jumping up as she gripped hold of a spare kunai knife. Sakaki started to run, but stopped in surprise when she saw the brief flashes above her head. As she looked forwards again, Tomo fell to the ground, groaning as needles stuck out of her. Horrified Sakaki stepped back.

"A-are you ok Tomo?" she asked.

"It's gonna take more then that!" said Tomo flicking away the needles. _Ow that hurt. _She turned back to one of the mirrors.

"Wait Tomo!" said Sakaki holding up her hand and surprising herself by shouting out. Tomo slowly turned and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok Sakaki." She twiddled the knife between her fingers again, before taking hold of it and charging again. She briefly saw something rush in front of her, and then she felt piercing pain as needles dug into her skin. She fell down to the floor, gripping them as several spots of pain tweaked across her body.

Outside of the ice mirror prison Zabuza stood with a grin on his powerfully built face. "Soon those two Genin will be destroyed Kimura. And if you go to help them, the other girl and Keeler are dead. I'll make up my mind on the fat one when the time comes."

Kimura growled and turned his attention back to the ice prison.

Tomo stood back up to her feet, rubbing her brow. She turned to Sakaki and stuck up a thumb, grinning slightly. However from where Sakaki stood, she could see Tomo's legs shaking as the girl tried to stand tall. Tomo nodded slightly, Sakaki returning the gesture. With a faint movement Sakaki attempted one of the few offensive attacks she possessed, surprising Tomo by releasing a sudden burst of hot flames. However the ice mirrors still stood, completely unharmed by the heat.

"That won't do anything" came the response of Haku's voice. "That won't harm the ice at all."

"Is this guy really beginning to annoy you now Sakaki?" asked Tomo. Sakaki nodded slightly. "Then let's stop him!"

"Will you not give up?" asked Haku.

"Never! I'll keep on trying!" said Tomo, now panting slightly. "I have to!"

"This isn't a game young ninja. If you do not stop I will kill you."

"I'm not scared!" said Tomo, her shaking hand picking the knife up from the floor. "I'm not scared of you!"

"So be it."

Sakaki stood and unleashed another volley of fire, Tomo leaping through it, only for Haku to vanish from the mirror he had been in previously. A needle slashed across Tomo's face, narrowly missing her eye. Ten dug deep into her shoulder. Groaning she gripped the top of the ice, feeling intense cold in one hand, before kicking herself away. She let go of her knife, shocked into submission as several sharp needles ripped into her. Now she was falling, falling down through the flames…hitting the ground with a powerful thud. Now she was prone, couldn't move as pain shot across her body.

"You should have given up" said the voice.

Tomo closed her eyes and listened as a faint gasp was emitted. She slowly opened her eyes to see the back of Sakaki. Confused she pushed herself up with one hand. Sakaki was still, standing in front of her.

"W-what are you doing S-Sakaki?" asked Tomo as blood slowly trickled down her chin.

Sakaki shook slightly, and then took a step backwards, falling to the floor. Tomo looked in disbelief at the number of sharp needles that had pierced Sakaki, running from her stomach to her neck. Five stuck awkwardly from the neck, Sakaki looking up tearfully as Tomo leant over her.

"Why?" asked Tomo. "Why for me?"

"…Friend."

"You- you didn't have…"

Feebly Sakaki took hold of Tomo's hand. "L-live." Slowly the hand fell away as Sakaki's eyes closed. Tomo closed her eyes and leant down as tears fell onto Sakaki. She was still a moment before her head slowly rose.

Her eyes opened.

--

Beneath the glasses Kimura's eyes widened in shock. What was this powerful new force he felt? It was strangely familiar…no. No it couldn't be that. It felt like the Demon Fox spirit. That couldn't be allowed to be released…was it all over? No…no Tomo still seemed to have some form of control. Kimura looked up, straight into Zabuza's eyes.

"Let's finish this huh?" he suggested.

"Very well then Kimura. Please wait for me on the other side, I'll be there one day" said Zabuza, slowly stepping back into the forming mist. "And I must warn you, you won't have another chance. You cannot see me. You won't hear me. And you won't be able to use that eyes hypnotic like effect on me."

Kimura groaned. _This guy _liked talking a lot.

He moved backwards. Just where was this man? He paused. There would be no guarantee of Zabuza attacking him first. The assassin had a job to do, and the target was out in the open. He turned as he heard a faint yell, and found himself running without even realizing.

Moving through the mist he stopped as he found Osaka standing, a faint drip of blood running down her forehead.

"Osaka? What happened?"

"That guy came. I had to block his attack, but I got hit on the head. I should have been focusing more shouldn't I?" she asked.

"No, no you did well" said Kimura as he spotted Keeler and Nakasone quivering behind Osaka.

"Thank you Kimura sensei" said Osaka nodding her head.

Kimura slowly turned. The yell from Keeler would have given the position away so Zabuza would have left. But where would the man be? He couldn't see anything in this mist.

"Kimura sensei!" called out Osaka as the sword swung through the mist.

--

Tomo stood up and ripped the needles out of her, the wounds slowly healing already. Her lips moved up over her gums, baring her teeth as she snarled in anger. Her eyes widened, becoming bloodshot as more blood passed into them. She took a step forwards, veins on her arms bulging as she studied the glass mirrors furiously. An odd orange and golden light surrounded her, shocking Haku- a visual representation of the girl's chakra. Where had this power come from?

Tomo stood tall and watched the needles approaching, holding up one hand and not even grimacing as they dug into her open palm. She ripped them out and with a yell held her arms out, yelling…howling…as the light became more concentrated and suddenly surrounded the area. Cracks spread throughout the ice mirrors, which then shattered, falling to the ground. Haku now stood upon the ground. Tomo was still, panting as she passed her tongue over her teeth, which now seemed much sharper. She paused, ignoring all sound as she fixated upon the masked figure. She snarled inhumanly.

Haku took hold of a fresh batch of his specialized weapons, but watched as Tomo charged towards him. She jumped into the air and her foot struck his stomach powerfully, knocking the boy back. She jumped up, spinning through the air as she kicked him twice before landing on the ground. She delivered an uppercut into his stomach, lifting him off the floor as her face appeared a manic frenzy, spittle flying out of her mouth as she bared her teeth, more an animal then a human. Her fist smacked into his mask, knocking him back as it slowly cracked open.

He pushed himself up off of the floor and looked into the girl's eyes. The frenzied look had vanished. The anger remained, but not the fury. She caught him with a punch. Nowhere as near as powerful.

"What is wrong?"

"You're just a boy. You're younger then me!" said Tomo.

"But why do you stop? That last attack was much weaker."

"I can't kill you!" said Tomo. The fury had vanished from her. She just couldn't end this life.

"But then there is no victor. All that remains is a broken tool and a broken girl. I have failed. Finish me."

"But!"

"Finish me. Please kill me, I am useless. I have failed my master. If I cannot give him what he needs, I cannot do anything. Now kill me please!"

Tomo stood, trying to comprehend. _Kill, don't kill? Finish him, destroy a life. He wants me to but… What should I do? _She yelled out and delivered a knee straight to Haku's crotch, the boy collapsing to the floor.

"Let's just call it a draw" said Tomo shrugging and running to Sakaki. _Please be alive!_

Haku rested upon the floor. He had failed…no there was still one more thing to do.

--

Kimura stepped forwards as blood trickled down onto the floor. The other were safe, he was ok- the wound just stung like a git. He quickly pulled out a wrapped scroll.

"You're slow Kimura."

"Not quite." _Who's covered with my blood? _He unwrapped the scroll and jabbed his finger into the wound, then smearing the scroll with his blood. He pulled it back shut, and began the series of hand signs.

"Let's see if you're quick enough to beat man's true companion."

In the mist Zabuza stood, wondering if Kimura had lost it. He glanced down as the floor shook, and watched in surprise as Dog's smashed up through the ground, several biting down on him. As his blood began to spill on the floor, a shadow appeared in the mist.

Tomo leant down over Sakaki. Behind her Haku had disappeared.

Zabuza yelled out and slashed with his free arm, Kimura avoiding the attack and raking his knife down the muscular arm. Zabuza watched in surprise as it fell uselessly by his side.

"Do you give up Zabuza?"

Growling the assassin shook off one of the dogs, striking out with his uninjured arm. However Kimura's speed surprised him, the man now behind him. Kimura let out tut-tut and dug the knife into Zabuza's shoulder.

"Well now you're unarmed" said Kimura.

"You're a terrible joker. Finish this then. Or do you not have the talents to do that?"

Kimura walked around the man, stopping in front of him.

"I have one talent" said Kimura coldly, holding up his hand as lightning crackled from it. Zabuza didn't close his eyes as Kimura struck.

SPLAT!

Kimura looked in surprise- his hand had ripped through the shoulder of the boy- who he recognized. Blood dripped down from his hand. Zabuza smiled thinly and moved forwards, striking out with the arm that had a knife in the shoulder. Haku fell to the floor as Kimura jumped back.

"Didn't do a good job there" said Kimura, slashing down, ripping into the arm. "But I don't make that type of mistake usually."

Zabuza growled as both arms hung down uselessly. Haku slowly stood up, his shirt bloodstained. He went to move forwards, when he stopped suddenly, trying to look at the arrow that had pierced his throat. He looked across at Zabuza and muttered the word _sorry. _Zabuza stood watching as the boy fell to the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt" said Harima. "But there's a man we want dead."

Zabuza stood unmoving. "I was working on that."

"And what a brilliant job. You're disabled, your little friend is dead. Boys, kill Keeler."

Kimura rushed forwards, trying to intercept the men, feeling weary and exhausted. He blocked blows, but two ran by him towards Osaka.

"Stay back" said the girl, holding up her knife.

One of the men grinned. "I'll run you through with my sword bitch." He jabbed the sword forwards, the man suddenly vanishing from view as a shape obscured Osaka's view. Keeler stood in front of her, sword sticking through him. He gripped it and pulled it out of the man's grasp. Slowly he turned, Osaka looking down in surprise.

"Not for me" he muttered as he slumped to the floor. He slowly pulled the sword out and handed it to Nakasone, who gripped it. He turned to Osaka.

"Dear girl, may I fight by your side?" he asked.

"What?"

"Let's beat these people."

Osaka nodded, Nakasone yelling out as his sword ripped through the disarmed mans shoulder. Osaka closed her eyes as she let go of her knife, and opened them to find the other man on the floor.

Zabuza merely stood as men surrounded him and Kimura. Harima stood a safe distance away.

"Well I see I've managed to get the job done. Finish them men."

Tomo gently rested Sakaki's head on the floor and ran, leaping above the men and joining Kimura.

"So what's the plan?"

"I was going to distract them while you escape."

"Ooops" said Tomo. She turned as Zabuza merely stood. The man said nothing, didn't even move. "Where's that guy?" asked Tomo, "The boy?"

"Haku."

"Huh?"

"His name is Haku" said Zabuza. "And he has gone to a place I cannot." Tomo was shocked to see a tear trailing down the killers face. "I wish to fight one last time, alongside you- worthy allies. Child, please place a kunai in my mouth."

In shock Tomo slowly held up the knife, Zabuza gripping it with his teeth. Standing tall, he stood above the others, and looked straight at Harima. Slashing out, he ripped through the enclosing circle, towards the man who feebly held up a sword. With a quick head movement he tore off the man's arm, sword falling to the floor.

"Zabuza…please!" He screamed as the knife dug into his neck, as his head was partially ripped from his body. Blood spurted once, covering Zabuza's face. Slowly he turned towards the young girl ninja and her teacher. He charged, slashing through men as swords dug into his body. Many screamed and dropped their weapons, running away as companions died.

Finally Zabuza came to a stop, slumping down to his knees, swords and weapons sticking out of his stomach and back. A few remained, but Tomo and Kimura produced clones, scaring the spooked men away. And so silence fell across the group as Osaka and Nakasone tried to help Keeler and Zabuza looked up at the two- teacher and student. As Keeler died, Zabuza opened his mouth.

"Y-you are better then I said."

"Thanks, that means a lot" said Kimura.

"Could- could I be placed next to Haku one last time Kimura?" Kimura nodded and walked across to the boy, picking him up and placing him by the man. "T-than…"

"Where's Sakaki?" asked Osaka, slowly walking across to the group.

"S-she's dead" said Tomo, Kimura looking at her in surprise. Osaka paused in disbelief and then ran to Sakaki, as fast as she could. She leant down in shock, looking at the tall girl. Finally she stood up and waved.

"If she's dead, why does she have a pulse?" asked Osaka.

"Did you bother checking for that?" asked Kimura.

"Whoops."

--

The group of four waved to Nakasone who waved back with a genuine smile on his face. He nodded and slowly turned away, tears running down his face as he walked towards his home. He'd miss those crazy people.

Sakaki, supported by a stick and Tomo slowly limped around as they headed towards an inn. Nakasone had given them the village payment, money for the best inn in the region (to rest for a few days) and a little bit of money for the girls and Kimura to enjoy.

Kimura had sworn them to secrecy. Slowly they stepped towards the inn.

"We did it didn't we!" said Tomo joyously. Osaka nodded slightly.

"Now who wants alcohol?" joked Kimura.

"Me!" said Tomo sticking the arm that didn't support Sakaki up in the air. Kimura groaned slightly.

"I'm not actually getting you alcohol."

"Oh, why not?!"


	24. Not so triumphant return

Chapter 23

"You seem surprisingly happy brother" said the broad but not fat man, as he walked towards the figure sitting on the still horse. "Considering Harima is dead, and the mission seems to have been a failure."

The man paused for a moment, looking towards the forest, engrossed in its beauty before turning back. "Dear brother, the mission was a success to me. Several men may have been lost, but he that held several secrets was prevented from ever revealing them."

A scream caught their attention, the man turning and watching as someone ran from a burning building, clothing on fire. His lip curled slightly as he watched the entire village burn. The horse moved slightly.

"Idiots, I told them to make sure the buildings were empty, we only need to kill those who oppose us." He fell silent for a moment before turning to his brother. "I assume I can trust you with _that _particular mission can't I?" he asked.

"Brother, I will take the entire village, and alsughter any who try to fight."

"Very good Kuraigu."

--

"We're home guys! Lets enjoy the hero's reception!" said Tomo running into the village. She slowly came to a stop. What was this? No banners, no cheering…no people. Some guy a bit too close physically with his sheep slowly looked up at her and scuttled away.

"What the heck?" she asked out loud. "Where's the welcome party? We just completed out first major mission!"

"Don't expect such things" said Kimura, appearing beside her. "We accept a mission, go out and do it, receive whatever payment there may be to the village. Unless it is a truly momentous event people are unlikely to even realize you did anything."

"Hmmph" said Tomo frowning and crossing her arms. "Where's the fun in that?"

Kimura shrugged. "Now I guess you know why Yukari didn't decide to become an out in the field trainer. Being an academy teacher gets her more attention."

Tomo nodded slightly and then made an odd look with her face. She frowned and reached up, scratching her face. Kimura paused.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh I just get…these weird hairs. They kind of look like whiskers. I normally shave them off but haven't been able to recently" said the girl. "They're itchy."

"Hmm I wonder why that happens" said Kimura in a knowing tone.

"Because I have the spirit of the nine tailed demon within me, yadda yadda yadda" said Tomo dismissively.

Beneath the mask Kimura's mouth dropped…further. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I kicked that guy's ass?" asked Tomo.

"By kicking him in the no-no spot?" replied Kimura. "That's what I recall happening."

"Tomo got angry" said Osaka. "She was scary." The girl paused for a moment. Suddenly she had a look of realization. "I could have died back there."

"Er…Osaka…all of that happened about six days ago" said Tomo.

"Sometimes it takes me a while to comprehend things" said Osaka.

"But six days!?" asked Tomo.

"You have hairs on your face" said Osaka looking at Tomo with a surprisingly intense stare. It only lasted for a few seconds before the girl became aware of dirt specks. "Are you feeling right?"

"Of course I am!" said Tomo, turning away and covering her lower face with one hand. "I need to find a razor" she muttered to herself.

"I think it would look cute" said Kimura. "Get some fake ears and you could be a cat girl. Mmm…Tomo the cat girl."

"Don't make me kick you in the no-no spot" said Tomo waving a fist.

"I'm sorry, I just zoned out there for a minute…cats don't possess clothing…"

"Don't you even think about thinking about me being naked!" said Tomo.

Kimura shrugged. Quietly he spoke to himself. "I can't unthink what I have thought." As Tomo sprinted into the town and Osaka tried to follow her, holding her arms out desperately in front, Kimura turned and held out a hand. Still not fully recovered, Sakaki took hold of the hand (after intense thinking).

"T-thank you."

"Not a problem Miss Sakaki" said Kimura. "You did a very brave act back there, protecting Miss Takino."

"What?" asked Sakaki quietly.

"Tomo told me all about the brave Sakaki, who threw herself in harms way, almost gave up her own life."

"W-well I…" said Sakaki.

"You didn't even think about it did you Sakaki" said Kimura. "You saw a friend in danger, and before you knew it you had stepped in front to protect her."

"Well…yeah."

Kimura nodded. "Having that sort of comradeship is good. Definitely better then chucking Tomo in the way of the attack."

"W-would you do such a thing?" asked Sakaki.

"Well, if she was annoying me…"

--

Yukari walked along the pathway, humming a tune to herself loudly. A loud, familiar voice caught her attention and she turned to see Tomo running down the road, followed by Osaka. A large smile crossed her face, which she quickly hid with a neutral look as Tomo spotted her. She stood waiting, gripping a collection of vegetables tightly, waiting for Tomo to say hello. A frown etched its way upon her face as Tomo ran straight by her. Osaka paused, looked at Yukari, had a blank look and then tried to run after Tomo.

"Hey you idiots!" yelled out Yukari. "Don't you even recognize your own teacher?!"

"Huh-what?" said Tomo coming to a sudden stop, Osaka swerving to get out of the way despite being a good twenty paces behind her. "Oh Yukari sensei! I was…testing you!"

"Testing me my ass! You didn't see me did you?" asked the woman.

"No Yukari-sensei" said Tomo, bowing her head. "But now I do! And in the end doesn't that count?"

"Yeah" said Osaka quietly beside Tomo.

"No it doesn't!" said Yukari angrily.

"_It doesn't?_" asked Osaka quietly.

"I can't believe it. Here I am, the teacher who rose you from a lowly upstart, taught you everything you know…"

"Now I know who to blame then."

"Kimura" growled Yukari, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at the man. She spotted Sakaki. "So just what did you do to her then Kimura?"

"Ask her or Tomo."

"She jumped in the way of an attack to save me!" said Tomo. "Of course she didn't have to; I would have beaten that guy anyway!" continued the girl, waving her fists around in the air. "Bam, I kicked that guys ass!"

"Actually what you 'kicked' was on the opposite side" commented Kimura.

"Oooh. So what enemy? Where are they?" asked Yukari.

"Oh they're dead."

"Dead- did you?" said Yukari, taken back slightly.

"What? No not us" said Tomo. "The other enemy, who hired the enemy to kill a former enemy of ours killed them."

"What?" said Osaka and Yukari in unison.

"Basically all of the enemies died" said Kimura. "Without us really killing anyone I think."

"I killed someone I think" blurted out Osaka. She stood staring forwards as the others slowly turned to look at her. "I had to do it with my eyes closed."

"Yeah? Well I'd be able to do it with my eyes closed and one arm tied behind my back" said Tomo.

"You'd probably take everyone else out too" commented Yukari.

"So where are the others then? Can't wait to find Yomi, to show what a proper ninja looks like" said Tomo, "And show Chiyo brains don't mean everything!"

"Tomo" said Yukari. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Chiyo didn't make it back."

"What?" asked all four members of the group together.

"Ha, got all of you jerks!" said Yukari smugly.

"That's not funny!" said Tomo.

"Of course that wasn't- but the look on your faces were" said Yukari. "Now come on, Kimura's going to treat all of you to some dinner."

"I am?" asked the man.

"Yes you are" growled Yukari menacingly.

"Yes am I, of course I am" said Kimura regretfully.

"Yaaaay, food!" called out Tomo.

"Yay" added Osaka.

--

Together the three students sat together, overlooking the village. They sat in silence for a while, Tomo groaning and holding her stomach. Finally Osaka leant forwards.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Sakaki. _Just enjoying the time together. _

"Just look at that place" said Tomo, pointing at the entire village. She slowly stood up and turned to the others as the sun set behind her. "One day all of those people will know our names. They'll look to us with awe and thank us for helping them."

"Yeah" said Osaka.

"Together we'll defend this village from harm" said Tomo.

"Together" said Osaka sticking out a hand and surprising Tomo by placing it on Tomo's hand.

"T-together" said Sakaki, placing her hand on Osaka's.

The three stood and looked at one another, Tomo nodding. Together they stood overlooking the village, Kimura sitting outside ignoring gasps as he read hentai. Yukari was busy drinking down excesses of alcohol with Minamo, while her team, led by Yomi struggled with a random task Yukari had assigned them to give her time to drink with her friend.

Tomo stood grinning wildly, Osaka smiling dreamily beside her. Tomo glanced across at Sakaki, who paused for a moment before smiling herself. This feeling inside her was true, happiness, she'd found something.

_Friends… _

"And just imagine Sakaki, after this you can go back to your lover Koiwai!" exclaimed Tomo, Sakaki blushing wildly beside Osaka. Tomo started laughing, Osaka joining in but nowhere near as boisterously. Sakaki smiled again and started laughing with them, as Yukari slowly approached them to see what the commotion was about.

_The end. _

"What did you say?" asked Yukari, pointing towards Osaka who slowly turned around.

"The end?" muttered Osaka.

"Oh no" said Yukari, "This is far from the end." She grinned and looked towards the three, Tomo gulping slightly. Finally she pointed towards them. "To become a true ninja, and to actually have evidence to back up your claims Tomo, you'll need to pass the Chunin exam."

"Chunin exam?" asked Tomo.

"Oh it's no big deal, hardly anyone gets killed in them nowadays."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Tomo.

"What's the matter, scared?" asked Yukari.

"Of course not, I'll take on any challenge, apart from some that Kimura might be tempted to provide."

"Well, it's not like you need to worry, you're still a young team, I doubt Kimura would decide to put his team forward just yet, he wouldn't be that stupid…"


	25. Put forward for what?

Chapter 24

"What?!" half gasped, half yelled Yukari, drawing the attention of the gathered ninja.

"Is there something you wish to ask, having interrupted our proceedings?" asked the Hokage.

"Yeah there is!" said Yukari, pointing towards Kimura. "What the heck are you doing putting their names forward? This is the Chunin exam we're talking about."

"I know" said Kimura, adjusting his glasses.

"This is the C-h-u-n-i-n exam we are talking about" said Yukari.

"Yeah, you said that the first time around" said Kimura. He paused for a moment, and moved towards Yukari who stepped back slightly. Minamo looked down at the floor, unable to watch as the creepy man stepped towards Yukari. On her other side, the other two Jonin stood uneasily, looking forwards.

"What's the matter, do you not have faith in your former students?" asked Kimura.

"Of course I don't!"

"We-what?" asked Kimura, backing away suddenly, shocked by the stark and honest statement. "I think I misheard you."

"Tomo could nigh on kill herself with safety scissors! Osaka wouldn't realize she was being attacked until she saw her arms fly off!" started Yukari.

Still seated in his chair as Yukari argued her point, the Hokage looked down at his list of names. Slowly he leant forwards and signalled for Minamo to come forwards.

"Yes, lord Hokage?" asked Minamo.

"Who is this Osaka? Her name isn't on the list."

"Oh it's just a nickname, here's the actual name" said Minamo, pointing at the name on the list.

"Ah, I see" replied the old man. He looked towards Minamo as behind her Yukari moved forwards, her face close to Kimura's, a mixture of anger and repulsion upon her face.

"So, Minamo do you wish for your students to take part in this exam?" asked the Hokage.

Minamo paused for a moment. Yomi and Kagura had both proved themselves ready. Chiyo had done very well, but could the younger team member put up with the exam?

"I assume you are worried about Miss Chiyo Mihama?" asked the Hokage, Minamo nodding her head slightly.

"She has all the mental attributes, but she is physically underdeveloped compared to most of the other trainees and people she would compete against."

The elderly man nodded his head. "Given her young age, we would not be against special dispensation to prevent her from getting into possible deadly harm due to her age. We would allow her to compete, but reserve the right to prevent her from taking part in anything that may endanger her."

Minamo nodded. "I would like to give Kagura and Yomi a chance, and I know if I were to refuse, Chiyo would hold herself personally responsible. I would like my team to take part."

"What?!" shrieked Yukari, turning from Kimura. "Not you too Nyamo! Chiyo is just as defenceless as Osaka!"

"Actually Osaka did well on our previous mission" muttered Kimura.

"Bah, this isn't about facts and previous actions!" growled Yukari.

"Lord Hokage, I wish for my team to take part" said Kimura, ignoring Yukari's stare of death.

"Very well" said the man nodding. "Team's five and eight will be accepted into the exam. Now what about you two?" he asked, looking towards the two remaining Jonin. One of the men grunted and nodded, wiping his unibrow slightly.

"I assume that that is a yes Hayao?"

The heavyset man nodded and then turned and looked at the final Jonin present. This man, much thinner, lean slowly stepped forwards. He appeared to have made it his job to make sure the green shirt and vest clung as tight to his body as possible. Slowly he held up a hand and stuck up a thumb, also turning to wink at Kimura who backed away slightly.

"I believe it would be **wonderful** for my team to take part." He turned to the others grinning. "Isn't this fabulous- all four of the graduating teams getting to take part in the exam together!" On tiptoes he swerved around and pranced towards Kimura. "Just imagine Kim, we could sit and watch our teams compete together!" said the man, moving his fingers along Kimura's shoulder as though they were walking.

"Of course" muttered Kimura stiffly, slowly moving back.

"I take that you are saying yes?" asked the Hokage. "I am right correct Lie?"

"That is true my Lord Hokage" said Lie bowing.

"Very well then, it has been decided. I hope the teams do well, and all twelve young adults strive to do well, while remaining good honest people."

"Huh?!" asked Yukari, not fully understanding the sentence.

"There there, we can't all be clever" said Minamo.

"Gar!" shrieked Yukari, shoving her Chunin exam pamphlet into Yukari's face.

"Ooooh girls, please stop the fighting!" said Lie, clapping his hands together nervously, "We're all friends here!"

--

Tomo's hair hung down, almost touching the floor as she sat, laying on the brick wall, head leaning down over the side. Slowly she opened her mouth and attempted to drink from a cup, only to spill water all over her face. As she spluttered and shook her head, Yomi sat down on the bench built next to the low wall. She sat waiting for Tomo to stop coughing and spluttering and then looked up towards the girl. Tomo soon became aware of the attention and crooked her neck towards Yomi.

"What is it Yomi?" she asked as water dripped from her hair to the floor.

"How did your mission go Tomo?" asked Yomi. "I heard you got a higher level mission, your team was gone for quite a long time."

"Yeah" said Tomo, getting dizzy as she shook her head while it was upside down. "I fought against a vicious assassin, had a girl hero worship me and I threw a shuriken into some guys butt!"

"And you aren't exaggerating in anyway?" asked Yomi, rising her eyebrow as she looked towards Tomo.

"No she isn't" said Kimura, suddenly just appearing. In shock Tomo half fell off the wall and Yomi's own cup of water ended up across Tomo's face. "All three of my students did well. Of course, I did most of the work, but still…"

"What do you want Kimura-sensei?" asked Tomo, gripping hold of the top of the wall and pulling herself up slightly.

"I have come to inform you that you, as part of my team, will be competing in the Chunin exams."

"Really?" asked Tomo, her eyes slightly wide with excitement. "Wow. Yukari said you'd have to be a total moron to sign us up for the exam."

"Yeah" said Kimura.

"Well good luck to you" said Yomi, "I hear that's really tough."

"Your team was accepted too" said Kimura bowing.

"What?" asked Yomi, looking up at the man in disbelief.

"Minamo believes that you are ready to take part" said Kimura. "All four graduating teams from the academy this year have been entered. Even Lie's team" said Kimura, looking slightly uneasy.

"Our team was entered?" asked Yomi. "But what about Chiyo? She's too young to take part in something like this- it could be dangerous for her."

"The team has been entered, and the Hokage has promised no harm will come to Miss Chiyo because of her age."

"Well…I see" said Yomi. "I just can't believe it…entered into the Chunin exam already."

"What's so special about this?" asked Tomo. "Written exams are boring, I fail to see what all the fuss is about" said the girl yawning.

"Er Tomo, this is more then just a written exam" muttered Kimura, Yomi rolling her eyes slightly as she looked away from Tomo.

"_Idiot_" she muttered to herself.

"There is actually much more to the Chunin exam then just a written paper" said Kimura, Tomo's eyes lighting up slightly. "However that is part of it." The look of excitement vanished from Tomo's face.

"Oh great" she muttered to herself. _I never do well on those type of things_. "So what actually happens if you pass this exam?" asked Tomo.

"Well, er Tomo, if you pass the exam you become a Chunin" said Kimura. "I kind of thought that would be a bit obvious" said the man. "It's pretty rare for a ninja of your age to become a Chunin, so I'm giving you a special opportunity here."

"A Chunin huh?" asked Tomo. "Wow, that's like, a level above what I am isn't it?" asked Tomo.

"Yes, that's why you have an exam to see you are ready to become one yet" said Kimura. "However I won't be able to help- it'll just be you and Sakaki and Osaka. No help from me, just what you can do."

"I see" said Tomo. She rolled over and pushed herself up, before standing up and adopting a pose, pointing towards the village. Yomi groaned. "I'll take on this challenge, and I'll pass, and I'll become a Chunin!"

"Well, good for you" said Kimura.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of being told what is on the test?" asked Tomo, looking towards Kimura expectantly.

Kimura shook his head. "No, I won't know, and I wouldn't tell you anyway" said the man, Tomo frowning towards him. "That's the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken" muttered Tomo, her arms crossed as she pouted slightly.

"Tomo, you do realize you are training to be a ninja right?" asked Yomi, "With a special code of honour and so on?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, but I'll be a special ninja, respected by all, while choosing which rules to follow" said Tomo, nodding her head in agreement with her statement.

"And you actually spent time out in the wild with her on a mission?" asked Yomi, "How did you survive?"

"I have my ways" said Kimura, looking towards Tomo. "It had its perks, that is for certain."

"Hey, stop that! Besides Yomi, I had to put up with _him _during the entire mission" said Tomo, pointing towards Kimura, who slowly turned and looked at the girl, hurt.

"Well that is a good point" said Yomi, Kimura's shoulders slumping slightly.

"Two against one, that isn't fair" said Kimura to himself, rubbing his shoulder slightly, trying to ignore the comments.

"So then Kimura-sensei, how long is it until the exam starts?" asked Yomi.

"Oh I see, now I'm given respect when people want information" muttered Kimura to himself. "Well anyway, the exam should begin in roughly two weeks" said the man. "It'll be pretty hard to miss."

Tomo sat back down on the wall. She had very little idea of what the exam would entail. She didn't know just how dangerous the exam could actually be, nor how much effort would be required. She slowly itched her head and looked upwards at the sky.

"Kimura-sensei?" asked the girl.

"Yes?" replied Kimura.

"I take it we can have a two week holiday now, to prepare for the exam right?" asked Tomo.

"Oh no" said Kimura shaking his head. "You're going to train as hard as possible for the exam, I will ensure it."

"Oh" groaned Tomo, "No fair."

"Don't worry, if you train hard enough I'll allow you to have the day off before the exam" said Kimura.

"I can't believe just how kind you are" groaned Tomo sarcastically.

"I do try my hardest" said Kimura, turning away and walking down the path. "I'll see you tomorrow Tomo, along with the others. Oh and good luck to you too Miss Yomi" said Kimura as he walked back towards the village.

"Hey, wait a minute, only my friends are meant to call me Yomi!" called out Yomi as the man vanished from view.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Yomi" joked Tomo, grabbing an annoyed looking Yomi in a hug. A hug designed to annoy.


	26. The day before tomorrow

Chapter 25

_One week, six days later_

"He wasn't kidding, was he?" asked Tomo as she sat down on the faintly crumbling wall. She flicked a fly away that had landed on her arm, while Sakaki stood close by.

"About what?" asked Osaka as she wrapped a bandage around her arm, not grimacing as pain suddenly shot through her arm. Sakaki turned away, looking and feeling guilty. Osaka and she had been fighting to train up their skills, when the smaller girl had suddenly lost concentration while pondering over what to have for dinner. Sakaki had spent the evening apologizing. Osaka had spent the evening pondering over what the tall quiet girl was apologizing about.

"About the fact that we would only get the final day before the exam off" replied Tomo.

"Exam? What exam?" asked Osaka. She looked puzzled. A faint look of horror came to a realization on Sakaki's face. Osaka looked even more confused. "What?"

"The-the exam that we are starting tomorrow" said Tomo.

"Oh" said Osaka. "Oh! That exam" she said. "I'd forgotten about that one."

"Oh, ok then" said Tomo, scratching her head in a slightly puzzled manner. Having come close to death very recently, there had yet to be any serious change in how Osaka acted. Tomo thought with horror at how one day Osaka might be a fully fledged ninja.

She leant back, and finding no support ended up resting on the grass. Life continued on as normal in the village, people going about with their shopping, inane conversations continuing as the norm. Very soon Tomo and the others would find themselves in a potential dangerous situation, but the world continued to go on.

Tomo didn't really find it surprising. She had, along with her group, taken on a fierce assassin in a battle that could have easily led to her and her two friends being killed (possibly brutally). However with the exception of the people she called her peers nobody knew…even fewer cared. But these people, who probably wouldn't even give her the time of day, could probably in the future being calling upon her for help. Tomo grinned.

"That's right, one day you'll want my help, and I'll show you how good I am" she said to herself.

"Did you say something?" asked Osaka, looking across at the strewn Tomo.

"Er-no" replied Tomo.

Osaka moved her head in a puzzled manner and slowly itched her head. She was still for a moment, looking out at the town before moving her head to stare at Tomo. After a slight pause she finally spoke.

"It's funny, I heard someone who sounds exactly like you speak just now Tomo" stated Osaka.

"Wow that's an amazing coincidence" said Tomo, playing with a long piece of grass she had plucked from the ground. She started to twist it around when Osaka suddenly stood up in a defiant manner. She turned to Tomo who continued to play with the grass.

"I'm going to find this coincidence person" said Osaka, before (awkwardly) running away down the pathway. Sakaki began to move as though to stop her, when Tomo stuck out a hand.

"Let her go Sakaki, let her go" said Tomo.

"But-well-she" started Sakaki.

Tomo was planning on answering, but instead she just groaned. Thanks to her pose her legs had fallen asleep. She groaned again and started patting them, hoping they might wake up. Sakaki stood in a discomfited manner, watching as Osaka sprinted away, chasing after nothing and Tomo busily patted her legs. Sakaki suddenly felt even more uncomfortable when she remembered Kimura was planning on meeting them here. Osaka had managed to disappear from sight, despite her amazing lack of speed.

"So when is Kimura going to turn up then?" asked Tomo, "And where's Osaka?" she added. Tomo and Sakaki shifted uncomfortably as silence dawned over them.

"Don't know…and don't know" replied Sakaki.

"Oh ok" said Tomo. "Oh well, I'm sure it will all work out."

Sakaki was still as Tomo closed her eyes, resting her head against the grass. She slowly sat down too…she guessed Tomo wasn't going to do anything about it. She started to drink water, looking down at the pathway, looking for either Kimura or Osaka to appear.

With the exams coming, she had left Mayaa with the son and daughter of a family she knew, having decided it was best not to bring him along to the exam. Having experienced the danger she faced in her last mission, she had decided it was safer for him not to be with her at all. She had taken over two hours to say her goodbyes to the cat.

It was a while before Kimura finally appeared, traipsing along the pathway up towards the duo, with a slightly intent focus on Sakaki of whom he could see more of her figure where she had stood up. His hand was gripping Osaka's hand, making sure the girl didn't get away again. He stuck his free hand up in the air and waved eagerly, Sakaki returning the favour with a half hearted wave.

Osaka walked beside him, with a faint limp. Her clothes, having been perfectly clean the last time she had been seen, were now covered with grass and dried mud. A lone purple sock rested on her head and she was busy dreamily waving, having seen Kimura start to do the same thing. Tomo had now sat up and merely waited as the two reached them. Osaka slowly held up a thick, misshaped vegetable of some kind.

"Look I found it."

"I thought you were looking for a person Osaka?" asked Tomo.

Osaka looked once at Tomo, then at the vegetable, and then at Tomo.

"Look I found it." Kimura coughed. "Wait, no I didn't" she said, dropping the vegetable to the floor. It made a faintly dull thud sound and then rolled away.

"Right then" said Kimura, clearing his throat. "As I'm sure you are aware, tomorrow you start your exam. After all, I was kind enough to enter you into it."

"Really? We have an exam?" asked Tomo. "It's not like you've been telling us about that for the last twelve or so days. Constantly" she added. She gave Kimura a defiant stare, the man not moving an inch.

"You know Miss Tomo, since you're so aware I doubt I have to give you any tips about the exam to help you out. Feel free to leave if you wish" he said. Despite the darkly tinted glasses, Tomo could tell he was giving her an equally defiant stare.

"I'll be good" she said, looking down at the floor.

"That's a good Tomo" replied Kimura, ignoring the fact that Tomo stuck her tongue out at him when he said that. He crouched down, letting out a faint groan as his knees noisily clicked. "T-that was nothing" he said, trying to reassure the quiet Sakaki. He rubbed them slightly with his gloved hands. He was going to feel that when he stood back up- he was sure of that.

"What's the matter, getting old?" asked Tomo.

"Not old, just wise" replied Kimura. "Which is more then can be said for you Tomo…considering I've made you run laps of the village for five different days this week due to insults directed at me."

The change was startling, her mouth (having been prepared to fire out an insult) instantly closed, and she was suddenly overcome by a delicate, feminine charm like something out of Ah my goddess. Osaka jumped back slightly, caught off guard by the change that had occurred due to fear of punishment.

"Now then, the first thing to remember is after this talk you will be on your own. I'm not going to be there to help you. Sakaki, I'm truly sorry, but it looks like you are going to be looking after these two" said Kimura, the façade of Tomo slowly dissolving as she heard the insult.

"You'll do a good job Sakaki" said Osaka. "I have faith in you."

"Oh…ok" said Sakaki. She hoped Osaka didn't now think the exam was for Sakaki to look after them.

"The first exam you will take will be a paper based exam- some form of questions, testing your knowledge."

Tomo stuck up her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you give us the answers Kimura-_sensei_?" she asked. She put the emphasis on sensei, speaking in a kind almost loving manner. When she wanted to, she could turn on the charm. Well that was what Tomo was certain of anyway.

"For the last time Tomo, no I can't" replied Kimura, adjusting his glasses. "One, I don't know the questions, and more importantly it would completely destroy the integrity of the examination."

"Oh I see" said Tomo in a totally indifferent tone. "That would be a disaster."

"Yes it would" stated Kimura, not hearing the tone as he was too busy thinking over his rehearsed speech. "Now you have to pass the written paper to move onto the next phase of the exam."

"That doesn't involve questions right?" asked Tomo. "Right?!"

"That's right Tomo; you won't have to worry about any more writing- if you pass the first part of the test. The second stage is a practical based examination of your skills. I'm afraid I am not allowed to go into further detail."

"Practical exam? So a convenient exam?" asked Osaka.

"Not quite" said Sakaki.

"However I must warn you- be careful. In the first part of the practical, you'll have to rely on one another. I'm not going to lie to you…people have died before while taking part in this exam."

"Died?" said Sakaki quietly.

"However as long as you remain your training, work together and don't do anything stupid, you should be fine."

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Osaka.

"And me too!" added Tomo.

"No reason at all" replied Kimura quickly looking away. "I suggest you enjoy today."

"Why? Do think we'll die?" asked a shocked Tomo.

"No, it's just that the exam lasts for a few days, so I suggest having fun today."

"That's something I don't need to study for!" exclaimed Tomo excitedly.

"Yay" said Osaka. She and Tomo stood up. Tomo sprinted away, Osaka limping behind her despite the fact Kimura still looked like he had something to say. Sakaki walked over to Kimura to ask him a few more questions.


	27. Grand wait boring

Chapter 26

"We should be on the lookout" spoke the gruff guard, Yukari turning to face him. He was a bit taller then her, with a deep tan, save for a thick scar that had always been a pink colour. Yukari tried to stop herself looking at it.

"Huh? Why?" she asked. What was this guy talking about?

"We've been informed that a spy for a possible enemy could have infiltrated the exam. We've yet to find anyone, but a badly injured ninja was found- he informed us of this before he died. The higher ups have told us to be on the lookout."

"I see. Well I have seen the applications for this year's exam. There's four teams from this village, seven other teams, and then that other team that speak to no one, have their faces covered in masks, speak in whispers and come from a land we all thought had been destroyed years ago, and have tampered ID. Also one of them kicked a puppy on their way in here."

"I know- I don't know where to even start looking either" replied the man.

"Well, let's just stay on our guard." Yukari muttered something. She wasn't concerned about the threat…she was just annoyed that she had been called in on a free week to cover for an ill instructor.

--

Tomo pulled open the doors to the reception hall, holding it open for Sakaki and Osaka who thanked her. She let go of the door and it slammed shut, leading to silence falling across the hall. Sakaki shifted uneasily as about ten pairs of eyes turned to focus on them. More then one person had a look of annoyance.

"Hi there!" said Tomo sticking up a hand and waving. Slowly some of the people turned away. One person waved back before his team members looked up at him angrily.

"Miss Sakaki! Miss Sakaki!" said Kaorin, running across to the tall girl. She restrained herself from shouting, as she didn't want to draw the stares that had just occurred. She knew Sakaki and she would just find it uncomfortable. And Kaorin was certain it was going to be an awkward meeting anyway. They always seemed to be.

"Oh…hi Kaorin" said Sakaki, Kaorin blushing slightly. She hadn't properly seen Sakaki in a long time. The tall girl had gone off on a mission for a long time, and had been away training recently.

"Hi…you can call me Kaori if you want to." _Please call me Kaori. _

Tomo decided to leave Sakaki to talk with Kaorin, give them some privacy. She also wanted to see who else had turned up, so she casually walked through the hall, practically staring at some of the people she hadn't seen before. She just about saw Yomi before the girl vanished into another room within the building. As she sped up to try and catch her, a boy of her age appeared by her side. He wore glasses that covered bright yellow eyes. His teeth were sharp, and he had a small sewn badge on his shirt which read "spy".

"Say" he hissed to Tomo, "Do you wish for some help? I have data which will help you learn all the details about the various competitors. I will gladly offer my servi-"

"No thanks" said Tomo, "I have someone to talk to." The boy swore under his breath as she walked away, and he took his glasses off, rubbing them with a cloth. Now what should he do?

"Did you set about our deviant plot?" asked one of his fellow ninja, not important enough to have his own name.

"Not yet, not yet" he replied, "But very soon we will. And then this village will tremble in fear at the power of the destroyed village trio."

"We didn't actually come from that old village, it's just a disguise" said anonymous. "We actually came from…I say isn't the weather great today" he started as Yukari walked behind him. Yukari didn't pay much attention to them, and instead continued walking, passing by Chihiro and Ohyama. The bespectacled boy was sitting on the floor, Chihiro standing and glancing around at the other people.

"So when is this exam going to start?" he asked, Chihiro glancing down at him. "It's getting a bit boring just sitting around here like this. Nobody has said anything yet about the start time."

"Maybe they're just giving us time to get to know the others?" suggested Chihiro. "Is that true Yukari-sensei?" she asked as the woman walked by.

"Yes…of course" said Yukari. She didn't want to admit to the truth- that they hadn't got enough copies of the exam, so they were producing more copies. She had been left to walk around with one other person to keep a look out for any cheating. Of course there were several rooms the student ninja could go to, so it was a nigh on impossible task. Luckily Yukari had decided to give up even before she had started. She'd managed to get through teaching training that way as well.

"Oh well. Hey Chihiro have you seen Goro anywhere?" asked Ohyma as Yukari walked away, the woman hoping to find liquor sometime today.

"Well…oh there he is" said Chihiro, as the muscular boy walked towards them

"Hi, just had to go out and get some fresh air" said Goro. "It was a bit stuffy in here."

"Still is" replied Ohyama flapping the neck of his shirt. "I hope the exam room has some windows."

"Perhaps coping with annoying- I mean adverse conditions will be part of the test" suggested Chihiro.

"I really hope not" replied Ohyama. "Oh and Goro, the last of the teams from our village turned up. Two of them are over there" he said, pointing.

Goro was suddenly much more alert, and he rose his head to look over. Could it be? Could _she _be here as well? He looked across- Kaorin was busy talking to Sakaki. Sakaki…tall, slender, good looking. Goro hoped she would find someone good one day. Slowly his gaze moved though…would she be there. He saw Osaka, standing quietly, gazing at Sakaki and Kaorin with a slightly glazed expression.

"Though it is strange…Osaka ending up with two hotties like Sakaki and Tomo, she seems a bit out of place" said Ohyama, who just about avoided a jab from Chihiro. In recent weeks he had been much more outgoing and prone to joking. "Isn't that right Goro? Goro?" he asked waving his hand in front of the boy.

Goro didn't notice, instead watching as Osaka's medium length hair fluttered slightly, catching the wind where the door behind her had been opened. As she turned to go and get a drink _lady in red _began to play in Goro's mind. _Oh Osaka…_

"Eh Goro? Earth to Goro?" said Ohyama. The boy looked up at Chihiro: "I think we've lost Goro to a far away place."

Chihiro didn't say a word, instead she followed Goro's gaze which seemed to be focused on…no way she couldn't believe it. She didn't say anything out loud, but she could see Goro was focusing completely on one of the girls from the Land of water who had arrived recently. She blushed slightly, knowing something she shouldn't. She failed to notice Osaka crouched behind the girl, picking up the cup of water she had dropped.

"Well this is taking its sweet time" grumbled Haru. "Been long enough for the idiot girl to spill something" he commented, watching as Osaka tried to soak up the water with her shirt. He was just complaining in general- to himself. Kaorin was busy talking to the quiet girl, and Tendo had seemingly vanished from sight. He had managed to get hold of one of the few chairs present, and was lazing back in it.

"So I guess I just wait here then" he said to himself. "What fun."

"What's fun?" asked Osaka, who had silently managed to get behind him, having walked away from the smeared puddle. Haru gave her a look of contempt.

"Sitting down. It's soooo fun" he said sarcastically. Osaka paused for a moment, looking down at the chair. Finally she smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, sitting can be fun. I like it too. Everyone enjoys having a sit" she said, nodding in agreement with her words. "I wonder if there's a chair for me."

"Who knows? I only hope your dream can come true" muttered Haru as Osaka traipsed away from him.

She left him, walking through the large room as numerous conversations continued. As well as looking for a chair, she looked around for Tomo as well. She had only just noticed that her team member had gone missing. Of course in the time between Tomo vanishing and Osaka noticing, Tomo had had a lengthy conversation with Yomi, and received many punches to the arm.

A door creaked open and Tomo re-entered the room. Osaka stuck up a hand and waved in a disjointed manner. Tomo saw this and grinning, rushing over to Osaka. The energetic girl just about avoided running over a boy who'd been lying on the floor. Having been going so fast, she didn't even notice the near miss, and instead arrived at Osaka's side.

"Hi Osaka. Just seen Yomi and the others."

"Oh. Wow. Do they have a chair we could borrow?" asked Osaka.

"Huh? What Osaka?" asked Tomo.

"Never mind" said Osaka in a sad tone. She was about to speak again, when a different door suddenly opened. A very scarred man appeared as Yomi and her team entered the room. The group fell into silence, waiting for what he had to say.

"If any of you need to go to the toilet, go now as the exam will begin in ten minutes. Come through this door. No talking in the exam room."

* * *

Authors note:

Wow somehow I missed this with the last chapter, but this story has now been up for an entire year. And in fact this was my first azumanga daioh fanfiction. Luckily my emo "cancel the story" faze is over, and as I type this, I have just started chapter 38. Chapter 26 is one of the first chapters I started writing after my four month gap from fanfics. I'm moving away from Naruto, mainly focusing on the characters and my own storylines now. But hopefully you read this for the azumanga characters, just like I write it because I enjoy using the characters. Also the prospect of writing about ten "character vs character" chapters sounds about as much fun as the naruto dub.

R.O.TR


	28. Exams: I wish I could quit you

Chapter 27

Kuraigu marched forwards, dressed in a thick brown cloak. Despite the sun slowly rising upwards as the afternoon got closer he was not warm. He found himself deeply excited. His brother had entrusted him with an important task. He was nervous at all; he was deeply looking forward to the upcoming spilling of blood. Harima had failed and had also lost his life. Kuraigu had no intention of either happening to him.

The group of men marched behind him. He may have been the most important person there, but he insisted on leading from the front. Several of the larger men carried large wooden crates. Kuraigu was deeply excited about using the equipment secured in the crates…he was certain it would be very fun to use these new toys. He brought the group to a halt, standing on a hill overlooking the village. Thick foliage helped keep them from view. He called for his second in command who promptly arrived by his side. Named Arai, the man was by far the thinnest (in terms of both torso and arms) of the group.

"Arai, is the cargo all intact?" asked Kuraigu.

"Yes it is Kuraigu" replied Arai. He was the only member allowed to refer to Kuraigu purely by name. The two had been friends for several years. "All of the items are intact, and in perfect working order."

"Very good. Get the scouts ready. We'll survey the area for a few days before launching the attack."

"Yes Kuraigu!" said Arai.

Arai left, leaving the leader to overlook the village. There were several skilled ninja living in the village. They were very good- but his men were better. Kuraigu was certain of that. Behind him the men gently placed the crates down on the floor and prepared to set up camp. The men continued to work, as all the time Kuraigu stood looking at the village he was preparing to attack. He hoped that _she _was there.

* * *

"Hey Tomo, good luck with the exam" said Yomi, finding herself and Tomo part of a group bundling their way towards the entrance. She thought it would be best to say something now, as she didn't know how long the exam would last. Besides Tomo would need all the luck she could get…

"Luck? Ha! Who needs good luck when I have my brains?" asked Tomo boisterously.

"Hey Tomo…I hope you have exceptional luck" replied Yomi not missing a beat. Tomo was able to produce a truly scornful look before the group funnelled into a hallway. A series of gruff, glum or a combination of both guards stood waiting on either side of the hallway. They were present to stop any talking or potential teaching.

"In here" said a man pointing with a beefy finger. Tomo just about managed to hold in the jibe she wanted to make about the friendly service on offer. She bit down and moved by the man, entering the room.

She was very disappointed. Following all the hype she was hoping for something a bit interesting…instead she was faced with a perfectly normal looking classroom, with desks, a few windows and a slightly worn chalkboard. Not even the walls were inspired, being coated in a layer of dull grey paint. She made her way through the room, sitting down in a chair across from a window. At the very least, if she had no idea what to do she could still enjoy the view outside. Or she could look in the window reflection to see other people's papers.

Yukari stood with an annoyed look, holding a large pile of paper that must have been the exam strips. Tomo smirked slightly, finding it amusing that Yukari had gone from teacher to someone handing out exams. She glanced down at her desk to see someone had scratched _I am screwed_ into the wood with a knife of some kind. She gulped nervously. Why had she decided to sit on this seat, there were three other chairs located close to the windows!

While Tomo fidgeted nervously, thinking over whether to quickly get up and choose another seat, the rest of the examinees entered the room, almost everyone attempting to avoid getting a seat along the front row of desks. Seemed you could extract the ninja from the student, but you'd also extract part of the student as well. Osaka slowly made her way to the front of the room, sat down, and then stared along at the empty row in confusion. Tomo made a mental note of the fact Yomi had decided to sit further back in the room then Tomo had herself. She was certain she'd be able to twist that into something to annoy Yomi with after this was over.

"Chao, is everyone present?" asked the scarred man, seemingly the lead examiner. Having been lost in daydreams Tomo was startled by the man suddenly speaking, and jumped slightly in her chair. She heard a muffled comment from behind her, and lowered her head slightly, feeling a bit foolish. _Not my fault._

"Yes sir, all of the students are accounted for" replied the man (now known as Chao).

"Very good. Students!" said the man in a loud voice, catching everyone's attention. "Welcome to the first stage of the Chunin exams. As you are all probably aware of by now, this is a written test. Marks are given for correct answers, but are removed for incorrect answers. You will find eleven questions on the paper- I have seen people get minus eleven before."

Tomo gulped slightly. Yukari, who had moved to stand by the windows, waiting to hand out the papers, saw Tomo's nervous look and smirked slightly. She didn't wish any harm to Tomo, but it would be nice to say _told you so _to Kimura. She turned away as Tomo looked up and saw her staring.

"However there is a final twelfth question that you will have to answer in the last fifteen minutes of the examination. However details about that will be provided at the time. And I must inform you of this. This is about individual performance- but if you fail, your whole team will fail this examination. You'll find yourselves retaking the test in this room in a years time…if you haven't given up."

Tomo gulped again. She was just glad Sakaki and Osaka were on her team- not so much for the academic prowess. But she was certain that neither Osaka or Sakaki would be the type to inflict bodily harm upon her, should they all fail because of her. At that moment she was truly glad for the existence of introvert personalities as well as odd non violent people like Osaka. Then again, there was Yukari to deal with.

"Miss Yukari, would you hand out the papers please?" asked the man.

"I'd love to" replied Yukari with a slightly evil, faux friendly tone.

"And you may begin" stated the man after Yukari and another helper handed out the papers.

* * *

The test was hard for Tomo. Filled with numerous pitfalls as she began to doubt she could do it, the writer attempting to make the audience believe she might fail…despite the fact that would contradict the story and so be incorrect. It would also send the tale back to square one. For the sake of story development she tried hard, managing to answer zero of the questions present…and in an attempt to avoid merely adlibbing a whole act of the series, Tomo found herself in the final fifteen minutes, where the trick question was revealed and she passed with several of the groups, her confidence in blagging a single question pulling her through…

"Congratulations, for your bravery in accepting this final question, those of you present pass. The true test was to see what level of courage and determination you possessed."

"What about the exam we just took?" asked Yomi, sticking up her hand.

"Doesn't count for anything" replied the man.

"Lolwut?" asked one of the unimportant examinees who wouldn't get another scene in the story. One of his teammates looked at him enviously, annoyed that they didn't get any lines.

"Well very good" said the man, "You are free to leave for now. In an hour the next instructor will meet up with you to conduct the second part of the examination procedure." He was quiet for a moment. "Good luck all of you with the second phase of the examination."

With that he dismissed them, the remaining students quickly filing out of the room. Soon all the students had left, save for one. Yukari walked across to Osaka who had fallen asleep, thereby missing the time when she was informed about leaving the exam, or having to answer the last (non existent) question- where an incorrect answer would lead to them being dismissed as ninja forever. Yukari shook her head and prodded the girl who awoke.

"Cheese cake?" she asked.

"Nope, you've passed the exam, you're supposed to leave now" explained Yukari.

"Oh ok" said Osaka rubbing her eyes. "That was an easy exam" she muttered.

_For you _thought Yukari. Osaka had managed to miss all of the pressure of the "final question" simply by falling asleep. Yukari grinned…Osaka had always been prone to falling asleep. She never thought it would actually help one day.

Osaka nodded and stood up, walking into her chair before leaving the room. Yukari slowly began to walk around the room, collecting up the answer papers. Finally she found herself by Tomo's paper. She looked down at it…completely unmarked, save for a doodle just below where Tomo had wrote her name. Not a single question had an attempt at an answer.

"Unbelievable" said Yukari picking it up. She said that even louder when she picked up Chiyo's paper, all with the correct answers. The questions were supposed to have been too difficult, to force cheating- testing the ability to gather information without being noticed. However Chiyo had simply just answered them.

Kagura had simply written 'I'm screwed' about twenty times on her paper. The person who had been sitting next to her must have seen that, having written 'me too'. Yukari grinned as she finished collecting the rest of the papers. Inflicting this type of test on the students was so much fun.


	29. Slow times in the Forest of death

Chapter 28

As one large group the students who remained part of the exam shuffled their way to the point where they were to meet the next instructor. The sun was shining brightly down on them, Tomo panting as she walked besides Yomi. Yomi seemed barely unmoved by the heat.

"Argh, it's too hot to do an exam now" she grumbled.

"I guess so, but that isn't going to change anything. Lets face it, if you pass you won't be able to pass up on important missions just because it is hot" replied Yomi.

"We could do" replied Osaka, who was walking with them. "We could be a special type of ninja- the not too hot or cold ninja."

"That sounds like a good idea" said Tomo, patting Osaka on the back. The girl stumbled forwards slightly under the force of the pat. "That would solve our problems."

"No mission is too hard or dangerous, as long as it isn't hot or cold" said Yomi sarcastically.

"If you don't have anything nice to say about our plans, don't say anything at all" said Tomo, sticking out her tongue. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tear holes in our plan."

"Tear? I don't have to worry about tearing, one stern look and your plan would fall to pieces" replied Yomi scornfully. "Not to mention the fact that you actually have to pass this exam first of all."

"I passed the last one didn't I Yomi?" asked Tomo in a smug tone.

"Yeah by writing no answers" said Yomi, Tomo lurching slightly, caught by surprise. "Yeah I saw your paper. I decided to follow a route out that took me by your paper. Eleven questions to answer, eleven blank spaces left by you."

"Yeah but they didn't count in the end did they?" said Tomo. "You did much more work then I did and we both passed" added Tomo, mustering up the smuggest tone she had ever used.

"I passed too" said Osaka. "Wait, there were questions?" she asked.

"Osaka, just what did you actually do in the exam room?" asked Yomi.

"I-" started Osaka.

"All right, come over here, get in a position where you can hear me" called out Minamo, who was helping out the instructor in preparation for the start of the exam. The group trudged forwards, not winning many awards for eagerness to start the examination. "This is Mr Zenka, your instructor for this stage of the examination" said Minamo introducing a brown skinned man with a surprisingly impressive beard, which was dyed a bright blond colour.

"Hello students, as Miss Minamo said, I am Mr Zenka. I don't believe in playing the bad guy role just to try and inspire you to success. This is a very difficult examination, of which only the best of you will succeed in. This is an examination that both I and Miss Minamo have experienced and passed. I had to carry out this examination twice as a youngster" said Zenka.

The man was busy talking, but Tomo was paying little attention. Shortly after Zenka had started talking she had noticed that one of his index fingers was now just a stump, the end of the shortened finger a paler brown colour, scar tissue. She nudged Osaka and was busy trying to point it out, Osaka not knowing what the girl was trying to get at. Flustered, Tomo finally gave up, knowing it was a lost cause.

Tomo almost yelled out in surprise as Yomi jabbed her in the side. She turned to look at Yomi, about to ask the question of why. Yomi pointed forwards at the man.

"He is about to tell us the rules" she whispered.

"More rules?" groaned Tomo.

"And also what we are actually supposed to do for this exam" said Yomi.

"I suppose that is important to know" said Tomo grinning. "Be a bit silly not to know what to do."

"Yeah but the question is will you be able to do it?" said Yomi.

"Well ladies and gentlemen" said Zenka, "I want to welcome you to the forest of death, your home for the next few days. And now for your task…"

"Forest of death?" said Sakaki quietly to herself.

_Two days later_

It was slowly approaching dusk, a warm day coming to a warm end. It wasn't quite as hot as it had been at midday, but it had been growing increasingly humid as the day grew old. A small team of men sat, many of them grumbling. A short distance away stood a high fence, the gateway forced open. The broken lock lay discarded on the ground.

"Why are we waiting here?" asked one of the men angrily.

"Because Kuraigu told us to start our task when night fell. And I don't plan on going against his commands any time soon" replied the leader of the small group in a calm manner.

"Takaya, we should just go now!" replied the man. "This waiting will do no good!"

Takaya crouched down and looked the dissenter in the eyes. The man returned the stare, but he found himself trying not to turn away, not to show weakness. Takaya moved forward, getting his face right into the mans face.

"Go ahead; feel free to enter the forest of death. I haven't been hired as guide and leader for no reason" stated Takaya. "It is called the forest of death for a reason. The animals, the landscape, even some of the plant life can kill you. So go rushing in without me. However Kuraigu will not be happy that his flanking team is deprived of a fighter."

"Fine" said the man, turning away. Takaya stood back up, turning to the rest of the group.

"Get your weapons ready, we'll move out soon. The forest of death is a blind spot for the limited sentry, so we'll quickly make our way through and attack the rear of the village."

_Two hours later_

Tomo haphazardly held the scroll her team had been given. She'd lost track of time now, her and the other two members of the team searching for another team. She'd heard yelling every now and again, but as of yet had found another team.

She knew the rules…they would have to get the partner scroll of the one she held, to possess a set of both the heaven and the earth scroll. Then get to the tower at the centre of the forest. One of the main difficulties was that she wasn't allowed to look at what the scroll contained. And given the heat, and the fact she had almost been eaten by a gigantic snake (three times) she found it…

"This is so boring" groaned Tomo.

"Huwha?" asked Osaka who had been awoken from a slumber. She glanced around the surroundings, thinking they may have come under attack.

"There weren't enough teams for this to be any fun" complained Tomo, "It's too difficult to find anyone else to fight. We don't have any proper food either, so there's nothing to enjoy."

"Well we might be in a better condition when we enter the last day then people who had to fight all the time" said Sakaki. "Maybe" she added, turning away and blushing at having said so much. She fidgeted awkwardly; she had broken the silence and thought she had spoken a bit too loudly.

"And if we don't fight, we don't get hurt" added Osaka. "I'd like that."

"Well it would be good to avoid getting scars on my amazing body" said Tomo, advertising to boys who weren't actually present. "Though they'd still want to be with me anyway."

"Who was your last boyfriend?" asked Osaka, "I've never had one but you and Sakaki must have."

"Well, about those scrolls!" said Tomo loudly, as Sakaki flushed an even darker shade of pink. "I think we should try and find the other one so we can get out of this forest" she said, flicking away a large fly. Sakaki jumped out of the way as the large insect landed close to her foot.

"Eh" she said, shrinking back from it, as its slightly damaged wings fluttered wildly, and it moved around on the floor in a crazed manner. She continued to back away until standing close to Tomo.

"Well come on, lets go find a scroll" said Tomo, eager to move away from the boyfriend discussion, which she had been avoiding for several years.

"Can't we sleep?" asked Osaka.

"It is almost night" whispered Sakaki. "And we won't be able to see any of those things" she added, referring to most of the wildlife present in the forest.

"Well I suppose that is a good point…I am pretty tired" said Tomo yawning.

She was about to add something, when the sound of a distant bang rung out. In the distance disturbed birds flew up from the trees, a dark shadow in the grey sky. Tomo looked at Sakaki who was worried, as silence suddenly fell over the forest. Tomo moved forwards to where the sound had come from in the distance, before turning to the others.

"You did just hear that right?" she asked, Sakaki and Osaka nodding.

* * *

Arai marched forwards, feeling slightly nervous as he approached the gates, darkness illuminated by burning torches. Kuraigu walked slightly behind him, dressed in a cloak, head kept low. Arai called out to one of the guards who turned to face him. Arai waved once and the guard signalled for him to move closer. The guard marched forwards, stopping a short distance from Arai.

"Welcome" said the guard, "But if you are here to view the latter stage of the Chunin exam, you are a bit too early." The man spoke in an apologetic manner, he was use to dealing with angry travellers, merchants and tourists.

"No, no that's fine" said Arai, in a convincingly happy tone. "My master has come as he wishes to speak with the Lord Hokage."

"Really?" asked the guard.

"Yes. He has information regarding an attack planned to happen on this village. He wishes to speak with the Hokage, as out here in the open is dangerous…and though I mean you no insult, we can only trust the Hokage."

"We'll have to see what he has to say. Come with me- however a group of guards will have to escort you- as you have said, trust is an issue, but we mean no offense." The guard prepared himself, waiting for the usual tirade of _do you know who I am?!_

"Very well sir" replied Arai, "Please lead the way."


	30. Surprises not welcome

Chapter 29

"What was that?" asked Zenka, running to one of the large windows. He was high in the tower that resided in the centre of the forest. Minamo walked after him, both looking out onto the forest, unable to see more the vague tree outlines due to the light. Minamo squinted in a futile attempt to see anything.

Zenka turned away, hastily picking up his heavy coat from the worn chair it rested upon. Minamo turned to look at him questioningly. Although she wasn't too keen on it, they had been given a job to stay in the tower to wait for the students. She just hoped they had enough snacks.

"I'm going to investigate" said Zenka. "If I'm not back within an hour inform the village that something is happening in the forest. Hopefully I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok" replied Minamo. "What do you think is going on out there?"

"I don't know" replied Zenka. "Perhaps one of the students are messing around, decided to try a stupid jutsu. Or maybe something else, but I don't what" he said, as he pulled open the large wooden door and disappeared down the stairway.

* * *

"Hello?" called out Chiyo in the darkness. She had left Yomi and Kagura to find a place to "relieve" herself (she hadn't told the others this was her reason for going).

However the sudden onset of darkness had left her disorientated. Being in the middle of the exam, she knew she couldn't be too loud or else other students would find her. Though she doubted Tomo or Kaorin or the other team would attack her on her own, she didn't know about the people from other villages. They were here to pass an examination.

"Hello?" she said in an attempted loud whisper. She heard faint whisperings from close by. Being the youngest of the participants had brought one advantage- she was also the shortest. And she possessed an ability to be very quiet when she wanted to, so she found it easy to remain hidden. The only downside was that she lacked the killer instinct to follow up on her stealth.

She stepped into a thick bush, carefully pushing the foliage out of the way, grimacing as her shoe scrapped over a large rock. It sounded like the sound of boulders falling to her. She was still for a moment, the whispering continued. She leant forward, and peered through a gap in the bush. It wasn't anyone from her group. Two men stood holding burning torches, talking to one another.

"I thought you said you knew the way" growled the taller one.

"I do" replied the short man.

"Well we certainly seem bloody lost. You've got us lost. I'm going back to try and find Takaya" said the tall man angrily, turning and walking further into the forest, the small man sticking up a finger. He turned away, grumbling to himself. He looked up and Chiyo gulped as she found herself staring into the man's eyes. She slowly moved back as he pulled out a knife.

"I see youuuuuu."

Holding the knife he sprinted towards the bush, holding the torch in his other hand. Chiyo jogged back out of the bush before turning and sprinting away. However she had never been the fastest person around. The time when she had beaten Osaka in a race was her proudest speed related moment. The man tore through the bush, the foliage slashing his face as he kept hold of the knife and torch.

Chiyo continued to run, now finding herself hoping to be found by one of the other student teams. She knew her pursuer was a fully grown man, someone who'd made their way into the forest independent of the exam. After all she doubted an examiner would chase after a student with a knife- not even Yukari would do that. Kagura, Yomi, even Tomo would be useful to find now.

She tore through thick undergrowth, grimacing as barbs sliced into her legs. Suddenly she found herself in a large opening, a fast running river in front of her. She couldn't wade through it, and she couldn't swim against the current. As she gulped, she heard a loud thud. She glanced around as another thud was emitted. What could that be?

As she wondered, hoping it was something good, the man appeared. He pointed the knife at her, as he carefully walked down the small dirt embankment. Chiyo stepped back, closer to the river. She gave it another glance, but it just seemed too strong and fast. She didn't feel like drowning anytime soon.

"Girl, you made me slash up my face. Not to mention the fact you've actually seen me. It's nothing too personal- I don't know your name and I don't want to. But I'm afraid you have to die."

**Thump**

Chiyo gulped, moving back, feeling the loose dirt start to come free as she got closer to the river. She felt the ground vibrate as the man held up his knife. As he went to move forwards, a group of trees were ripped into, trunks snapping as the trees collapsed. A large reptile, twice the size of a man smashed out of the forest, an array of scales and teeth. The man screamed momentarily as the jaws closed around him. The legs, missing the rest of the body fell to the floor juddering, as the creature smashed through trees and vanished, Chiyo not big enough to warrant attention.

The tail vanished from view, and Chiyo slowly and quietly backed away, before breaking into a run. She was resolute that she wasn't going to cry. She had survived. With the threat over for now, she could now feel the burning in her legs where the barbs and thorns had torn into them. She hoped Yomi and Kagura hadn't come across anyone, she doubted they would get help from the wildlife.

* * *

The guard signalled for Arai and Kuraigu to wait as he walked towards a large decorated wooden door. He knocked loudly once, and then pushed it open with a creak. He disappeared momentarily into the room, talking with the Hokage. He soon returned to the duo. Arai felt uneasy. He knew there was a large group of their men waiting for a frontal assault, and a team making their way through the forest- but he was the only one here with Kuraigu. If something were to go wrong, he might not be able to defend his friend and master.

"The Hokage will see you, but we must insist that you relinquish your swords please" said the guard. He stood waiting, prepared for a possible attack.

"Why of course" said Arai, "But I hope you don't plan on attacking us" he joked, trying to keep a light hearted mood for now.

"Of course we wouldn't, too much paperwork if we did" joked the guard as he took hold of the two swords. The two men were quickly checked for any concealed weapons and then allowed into the room. Arai led the way, Kuraigu following him.

It was a brightly painted and large room. The Hokage sat at the far end of the room, which had few furnishings and was generally empty. The elderly man sat smoking his pipe. He slowly looked up and signalled for the two men to approach. The door was closed, the guard and his quiet accomplice standing by it. Arai walked forwards a short distance before stopping.

"May I introduce my master Kuraigu, who wishes to speak with you."

The old man nodded. "Please step forward."

Kuraigu stepped forward and kneeled down. He kept his face down, towards the floor.

"I have come to talk to you about the threat of invasion."

"Oh really?" asked the Hokage raising an eyebrow. "Such things have been mere rumours- can you say you have any proof?"

"I was able to stumble across a man who claimed to be part of the enemy invasion force. I was highly doubtful at first, but he carried detailed maps of the area, obviously created over a period of time."

The guard shifted at the back. Standing still like this was annoying. And that Kuraigu guy was certainly more talkative then he had been expecting- after all Arai had been doing all the talking before this.

"Such things could simply be the ramblings of a drunk" stated the Hokage.

"The man was most certainly sober" replied Kuraigu. "I know it is hard to believe. I would not have come here save for one reason. The attack is planned to begin some time within the next five days. I knew I would have enough time to get here, so I made my way here."

"I see" replied the Hokage, deep in thought. He was certain such things would be unfounded, yet at the same time the village was not without a history of being attacked. But this Kuraigu man could simply be looking for attention…or possibly some sort of reward.

"And there was also something else that I found" stated Kuraigu. "I was able to find a non working prototype of a new form of weapon. I was able to gain possession of it."

"Really?" asked the Hokage. "A new form of weapon?"

"Yes. I have it with me. If you wish, I could show it to you?" he asked. "As you can see I am not within distance to strike you with a slash, and I doubt a throwing knife would take care of you" said Kuraigu in a joking manner.

"Please proceed" said the old man, looking up as the guards started to move forwards.

"Of course." Kuraigu reached into his cloak and pulled out a strange looking device the Hokage had never seen before. A crude form of wooden handle was found attached to a metal cylinder. Kuraigu held it with the cylinder facing upwards. It seemed lightweight in his hands.

"That is a strange looking weapon" stated the Hokage. It had no bladed edge at all. "Does it possess a name?"

"Yes" replied Kuraigu. A sinister smile suddenly appeared as he pointed it towards the old man who remained nonplussed, having never seen it before. "_I _call it a firearm" he said, as he pulled on a small piece of metal.

A loud bang shocked the two guards, Arai closing his eyes due to the noise. Kuraigu held up the weapon, and then dropped it to the floor. The weapon had worked, but was only able to fire once before being rendered useless.

"What was-" started the guard, as Arai pulled off his clock and turned. His hands moved quickly, and the guards slumped to the ground with throwing stars sticking in their necks.

The Hokage's pipe fell to the floor. He slowly looked down as a blotch of red on the chest of his clothing suddenly began to grow. It became darker and darker before he slumped to the floor, an irregular iron ball lodged in his chest. He felt the burning throughout his chest. He coughed once, and looked towards the window. He hoped the village would last. Kuraigu threw his cloak to the floor and removed his sword from the hands of the dead guard.

"Arai, light the fire in the fireplace" commanded Kuraigu.

As his companion vanished he walked towards the window. With the numerous torches outside, the village remained illuminated. The smoke could be seen as it started to rise into the air. Kuraigu waited for a moment, before one of the buildings on the outskirts of the village started to burn.

Kuraigu slid his sword into the sheath and left the room. The attack had begun. He closed the door as the Hokage's blood began to spill onto the floor.


	31. Intruder alert

Chapter 30

"W-what do you think we should do?" asked Sakaki. She thought something bad was happening, but wasn't sure what they should do. It could be part of the test, and they could run across another team and fail. Or there could be something bad occurring- in which case it would be dangerous to stay here. Then again, she'd never heard of a Chunin exam being called off.

But she didn't know much about the exam either.

"Ah, it's probably just part of the exam" said Tomo, "I bet Yukari and Kimura have decided to play a trick on us."

"I bet they'll pop up and yell surprise" said Osaka. "Or throw things at us." She was quiet for a moment. "Yukari would probably throw things" she said quietly.

An explosion, much louder this time, caught the attention of the trio. They turned and watched in disbelief as a bright flame suddenly shot upwards into the air. The flame quickly vanished, leaving dark sky. Sakaki turned to Tomo who was still busy looking at where the flame had been.

"I-I don't think that was a form of jutsu" said Sakaki quietly. At the very least she was certain it was more powerful then any power the students could possess at the moment. She knew that some students possessed more power without even training, but this seemed strong. And she had a very faint memory of Tomo developing some sort of powerful aura. But she had spoken about it.

"Can we quit now?" asked Osaka. "I've been practising recently but I don't think I could do that type of thing."

"Nope" replied Tomo. "We still have an exam to ace. Of course, I've never aced any exam before, but I always believe our time will come. I mean surely we have to do well at least once right?"

"But what do we do now?" asked Osaka. "I'm too tired to think of anything. I spent too much time trying to practice I think. Also waking up at ten was too early."

"Maybe f-find shelter" said Sakaki. "Find somewhere safe and maybe get sleep?" she suggested. She wanted to propose an idea before Tomo's inevitable suggestion to go and investigate the explosion. She knew Osaka was weary and not concentrating very well now- and Sakaki was in the same condition. And knew it.

"That sounds good" said Tomo yawning loudly. She had yet to master the idea of stealth. "I could do with some sleep. I don't suppose there'd be any chance of finding a bed somewhere in this forest?"

"We might get lucky this time" said Osaka with a gentle yawn. For some reason both Tomo and Osaka had been hanging onto the belief that they might be able to find a comfortable bed somewhere in this deep, dangerous forest. For the sake of morale (and due to her shyness) Sakaki hadn't raised any of the obvious faults with this idea.

A distance away from the trio Zenka ran through the night. The second larger explosion had been closer to him, so he soon found the area. A moderately deep crater was torn into the mud and gravel, deep enough to reach up to his knees if he were to stand in it. A few small trees had been felled, resting on the floor, while debris of other trees that had been caught in the explosion was scattered across the floor.

A ragged piece of clothing with some blood rested on the edge of the crater, the dirt close by. There was no body though and the dirt was disturbed…someone or a group of people had recently been here and had left. He crouched down to look at the ground when he heard a girls yell from close by. He stood back up, running in the direction of the sound. He knew if it was a fight between two students he should stay uninvolved unless it looked like one was deliberately going to kill another. He saw two distinct groups almost immediately. Two students, both girls and one with glasses, and two adults, not part of the exam participant group. Gripping a knife he stepped out into the open.

Yomi watched as the instructor suddenly appeared from nowhere. She was glad to see him. She had been searching with Kagura for Chiyo who had vanished. An explosion had suddenly gone off, and while Yomi was still slightly deafened the men had suddenly appeared. They hadn't been too pleased to see the girls. To be fair, Yomi hadn't been too happy either.

There had originally been three men attacking them. One had gone to strike Yomi while she was disorientated- however Kagura had blocked the attack, with no more damage then a cut to the hand. She returned her own blow- a kick straight to the face. The guy had been knocked out and rolled away down an embankment, through numerous thorn bushes. Yomi hoped it had hurt.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled one of the men.

"I'm just an instructor" said Zenka. "Girls, these people might be too advanced for you. I notice you're missing one member" he continued, blocking a strike from the loudmouth.

"We've been looking for her" said Yomi. She just hoped Chiyo hadn't come across any of these people.

"Go, find her" said Zenka. "I'm going to try and expel these unauthorized personnel" he added. Yomi and Kagura ran as Zenka grimaced when a knife was dug into his arm. He gripped hold of the loudmouth's arm and in one move snapped it, the arm hanging loose. He punched with a large clenched fist before yanking the knife out from his arm and stabbing it into the loudmouth's chest. A look of shock crossed the mans face as he slumped to the ground.

"You seem very handy with a knife" commented the remaining man, one Mr Takaya. "I am Takaya, I've always wanted to try a straight knife fight. Why don't we try that huh? No jutsu or anything, like people fought way back in the past."

"Fine with me" growled Zenka. He had trained a lot using the knife, he found it a quick and quiet way to kill.

Takaya pulled out his own kunai knife. He'd have to make this quick. The rest of the idiots in his team were out in the forest on their own. They'd probably still be close by, but he knew if he wasn't quick they'd probably get lost forever, or end up as food for some of the wildlife in the forest. Takaya had spent several periods of time in the forest and he knew he'd let to have seen even a quarter of the (usually vicious) wildlife that was present inside the steel fence.

Zenka gripped the knife and charged, fully focused. He too had to be quick. There could be more of these people in the forest, threatening the life of the students. The students under his watch. Takaya was quick, but despite his larger size Zenka was faster. With the blade in a downward position, he sliced into Takaya's arm. Takaya didn't even let out a sigh as the skin and muscle was torn into.

Instead Takaya slashed upwards, blood spilling out as he moved the torn arm. The blade ran along Zenka's chest- but not with great force, merely cutting a line through Zenka's shirt. He grumbled- he liked that shirt. Zenka struck out but Takaya avoided it. Zenka quickly moved to kick Takaya in the knee and as the man jerked back he was able to lacerate his cheek. Blood began trickling down the side of Takaya's face. So far the fight was relatively even, but Takaya was bleeding more.

Both struck at the same time, the kunai knives smacking into one another with a dull dangerous chink. The two knives slashed down one another, digging into the opposing person's hand. The two pulled away, with one of Zenka's fingers hanging loosely. Takaya was missing his little finger. This was beginning to annoy him now. The pain wasn't very strong to him, just annoying.

He held up the knife even as blood from the ragged stump started to spill onto it. He went to charge, Zenka taking a defensive pose when the man suddenly vanished. Zenka was caught by surprise as the man appeared behind him.

"You've become complacent in your instructor days" said Takaya. "Yes, I know very well about the various ninja in the village" he added.

"You said no jutsu" said Zenka. How had he done that?

"I did. And none was used. Truth be told, I don't really know how to. Unfortunately for you I just happen to be very fast when I want to. Too fast for you evidently."

"So what now? Talking about your genius scheme?" asked Zenka, stalling for time, waiting for a chance to strike.

"No" said Takaya slashing the knife across Zenka's throat. He spluttered as blood spurted out; slumping to the floor, blood mixing with mud in the darkness. "I'm working as part of another person's scheme."

Takaya dropped the bloodied knife to the floor and pulled a fresh one from a pouch caked in dry mud. Time to find the rest of his team.

* * *

Chiyo continued to run, occasionally looking behind her, worried about being followed. She was running alongside the river, she was certain she would find one of the exits if she continued along this route. She was going to get help, try and tell the instructors to call off the exam and safely retrieve everyone. But she wondered if they would be willing to listen to her. As she recited over what to possibly say she stumbled, crying out as she fell. And to the far left she could see movement.

"Please be Yomi and Kagura" she said quietly.


	32. Down river

Chapter 31

"Great, what's going on now?" moaned Haru, kicking away a large pebble. Kaorin had quickly scouted ahead and had returned, having seen a fight.

"I'm pretty sure those weren't just students fighting" said Kaorin. She didn't want to admit it, but she was certain she had heard screams on her way back to the group. She thought the exam might be going wrong.

"Of course there's fighting, that's why we're out in this stupid smelly forest" said Haru. He ducked down to pick up the pebble and a knife embedded itself in the tree behind him. He looked up in surprise.

"Hey man, what the hell?" he said looking across at Kenji, then Kaorin.

"T-that wasn't us" said Kaorin.

* * *

"Hey Chiyo" said Tomo waving to the small girl who had fallen to the ground. Sakaki and Osaka stood either side of Tomo, Osaka waving dreamily.

"H-hi" said Chiyo, pushing herself up and dusting herself down. She tried to act calm momentarily, before sprinting across to the trio of girls. "S-someone was going to kill me and I lost Yomi and Kagura and there was a creature" she said, still holding back the tears. She wasn't going to start now. No one noticed Sakaki turn away slightly, unable to see Chiyo in this scared state.

"What are you doing out here by this river?" asked Tomo.

"I was-was trying to find the exit, so I could get to some of the teachers or instructors."

"Oh I see" said Tomo, despite not fully understanding why Chiyo wanted to see any of the teachers. She turned around, watching a thick log passing by in the surprisingly deep river. She pondered to herself whether it'd be a good raft. It moved fast in the river but she watched as it got stuck.

"What are you looking at?" asked Osaka.

"Nothing" replied Tomo.

"Oh, I sometimes do that too" replied the girl.

"So you don't know where Yomi and Kagura are?" asked Sakaki.

"No" replied Chiyo. "I lost them a bit further back in the forest." She turned towards Sakaki, who stood quite a bit about the younger girl. "They'll be ok won't they, they'd be able to take care of themselves wouldn't they?" she asked desperately.

Sakaki mumbled an answer, turning away slightly as Chiyo stared at her worriedly.

"Of course they'll be fine" replied Tomo. "Yomi's personality is a pretty powerful weapon by itself so I know she'll be fine. And though I don't like to admit it, Kagura is a stronger fighter then I am. Only just though."

"We should help Chiyo" stated Osaka. "If we can get the teacher people then they can help the others."

"But won't we fail if we leave the forest?" asked Tomo. "We'll fail the examination and have to wait another year to try again."

"I'd rather fail and try again then not leave the forest and end up being killed" said Chiyo nervously. "I don't think four students will be enough to defeat whoever has invaded this forest."

"Don't worry Chiyo, we'll help you" said Tomo. Chiyo did make a good point what with death not being nice.

"What was that?" asked Osaka.

"What was what?" asked Sakaki in a tone as nervous as the look on Chiyo's face.

"I'm sure I just heard something."

"Surprising for you to be alert to anything Osaka" stated Tomo. She thought that was true- this was the girl who usually fell asleep in class, and miswrote several words where she had misheard them.

"Oh, maybe I just imagined it" replied Osaka. "I guess that must have been what I heard- nothing- just like what Tomo was looking at."

**Thump**

"See, I thought I had heard a thumping noise" said Osaka, not noticing the shaking puddle beside her. "But I guess I didn't."

**Thump!**

"I can hear it too" said Sakaki. She slowly turned and looked at Chiyo who had a terrified look on her young face. "What is it?"

"The thing…it's coming back" she muttered in a scared tone. "It killed someone and it's going to eat us."

"I don't want to be eaten" said Osaka in a neutral manner.

Tomo and Sakaki watched as tree tops swayed as something smashed through the foliage towards them. It seemed fast, and Chiyo thought it sounded larger. The group glanced around at one another, wondering what they could do.

"Get on the raft thing!" called out Tomo, pointing towards the large piece of wood as a large reptilian face poked out through a gap in the trees. Its tongue flicked out and also revealed teeth as large as Chiyo's hand.

The group didn't need a second suggestion as they ran and leapt onto the makeshift raft as the creature let out a guttural roar. Tomo moaned about getting her hands muddy as she pushed the raft away, quickly moving in the river downstream. Tomo stood and watched as the creature smashed through the trees and started marching at a moderate speed along the bank.

"If we can keep this speed we should escape" said Chiyo, as the creature roared again.

Tomo followed the others example by crouching down on the raft, having almost lost her balance and fallen in. She watched the creature come to a stop, looking at them. She waved goodbye when the creature suddenly leapt into the water. It began swimming towards them, much faster then it had been on land.

"I think we have a problem" she muttered to the others. She poked Sakaki's shoulder, the taller person turning and watching wide eyed as it swam closer and closer, a razor tooth lined jaw reaching up out of the water. Tomo decided that being able to see the back of the throat was not a good omen.

She groaned as the jaw went back down again, landing in the water and splashing the group. She reached into one of her trouser pouches and pulled out a kunai blade. The creature rose up out of the water again, roaring and launching an attack at the raft. Tomo yelled out and flung the knife at the creature. It bounced off the thick skin, but a second knife (thrown by Sakaki) landed in its soft throat. It roared and fell back in the river, shaking its head to loosen the blade which had dug into soft tissue. Tomo again tempted fate by waving bye to the creature.

"Nice throw" she said to Sakaki in a slightly unenthusiastic manner. She'd wanted to be the person who saved the group. It wasn't fair!

"Think they'll have that on the exam next year?" she asked, turning to the group. Sakaki shook her head, not realising Tomo was being sarcastic.

They continued floating downstream, Chiyo watching as the river began to narrow, the raft starting to slow down. She glanced back behind her nervously hoping that the creature wasn't still there. It finally became wedged stuck, Tomo the first of the students to climb back onto solid ground. She held out her hands and helped Chiyo off.

"I'm glad that's over" said Chiyo, breathing heavily.

"Look out it's coming back!" yelled Tomo, looking wide eyed behind Chiyo.

"It is?" asked Chiyo worriedly.

"Nope, I lied" said Tomo grinning while Chiyo looked as though her heart was about to fail at any time.

"That was mean- I think" said Osaka, walking to get off the raft. She went to climb off when her foot gave way and she slipped, banging her head against the ground of the bank. Her head smashed surprisingly hard against the ground, the fall cushioned by odd coloured flowers. Tomo rushed to her, helping her up.

"Are you ok Osaka?" asked Tomo.

"I don't know. Am I ok Chiyo?" asked Osaka.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you" replied Chiyo worriedly. Again.

"My head hurts, but I'm ok" said Osaka as she stepped onto solid ground. "Do you think I'll get bonus marks for the exam if I say I have a headache?" she asked. "Then I might be able to pass."

"We aren't worrying about the test anymore" said Sakaki.

"We're trying to find people to help" added Chiyo. "Help us, and the other students."

"Well I'm still worried about the exam" stated Tomo. "Yukari will probably mock me for quite a while if I fail this."

"So how do we get out?" asked Osaka, rubbing her head. It was sore, and hurt quite a bit. She glanced around seeing only forest around her.

"We have to find one of the gateways" said Chiyo. "That's the way in and out of the forest."

"But how do we find one of those?" asked Tomo.

"We went quite a long one in one direction along the river" said Chiyo. "If we keep going this way, soon enough we should reach the perimeter of the forest."

"And then we find a way out?" asked Tomo.

"Yes."

The group continued to walk in the same direction, walking by the shrinking river. Tomo was holding Osaka, supporting the girl as she was feeling dizzy. Sakaki pushed some branches out of the way, and was greeted by the sight of a large metal fence. She turned to the others and pointed. The others moved through the foliage and saw the large structure stretching high up into the air.

Tomo suddenly had something enter her mind that filled her with slight dread.

"Do they lock the gates after we enter?" she asked.

"I can't remember" replied Chiyo.

"Hey you students!" called out a voice suddenly, startling Sakaki and Chiyo. Tomo turned and saw a figure walking along the outside of the fence. Tomo then spotted other people walking with her.

"Hey it's Minamo!" said Tomo.

Minamo turned to talk to one of the people she was with who pulled open the gateway. They signalled for them.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo as they stepped out of the forest.

"The exam has been put on hiatus" stated Minamo. "This is now a rescue mission."


	33. Meetings

Chapter 32

Tomo and Sakaki stood behind Chiyo and Osaka who were sitting uncomfortably on cold logs. Minamo stood in front of them as other ninja of her higher level began to enter the forest. Osaka had in fact been bleeding slightly, so she now had an oversized bandage on her head. There had only been a little trickle of blood, but Minamo had only had one piece of cloth and Tomo thought it would look amusing.

"So what's happening Miss Minamo?" asked Chiyo. She shivered slightly in the darkness.

"The village has come under attack from an unknown enemy. The forest has been invaded, as has the village. We have people trying to repel the attack, and we are trying to rescue the students out there in the forest" replied Minamo.

"Under attack?" muttered Sakaki to herself. Minamo had sounded downbeat, moreso- she sounded both worried and upset. Sakaki couldn't help but begin to wonder if people had been dying- this was an attack. Would many die?

"So what's the situation?" asked Tomo.

"They're pretty skilled fighters and ninjas" said Minamo. "Some of the village is on fire. We may have to ask some of you students for help to try and repel them."

"Hey, I'd be willing to help" said Tomo. "I'll get rid of them!"

"Tomo, this may be a fight to the death, you may have to kill" said Minamo.

The group fell silent, not even Tomo speaking. Sakaki glanced across at the shorter girl who clenched her fist and looked up towards the teacher. Sakaki was surprised by the determined look on her face, and in her eyes.

"They started it" said Tomo. "This is my home. Sure about ninety percent of the people who live there have badmouthed me at some point, but this is my village. If they want to fight, I'll give them a fight."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Minamo, smiling slightly as Tomo nodded her head. The students she had known since they were kids were growing up. The teacher turned to the taller Sakaki. "Do you want to help?"

Sakaki shifted uncomfortably. "Well I want to help, but I don't know about killing…"

Minamo nodded. "Why don't you help us rescue the other students?" she asked.

Sakaki's face lightened up slightly, there was a way for her to help!

"I can do that" she replied.

"Ok" said Minamo. "Sakaki, you come with us. Chiyo, Osaka stay here. This is our temporary base where rescued students are being taken. Tomo, head back to the village. Tell them the students are being rescued, and that you're here to help. I assume you can stay out of trouble _until _you reach the village right?"

"Yeah I think I can" said Tomo.

"See you later" said Sakaki as Tomo turned towards the village.

"Take care" said Chiyo. "Please. Don't do anything stupid either" she added.

"I promise nothing" said Tomo. "You three stay alive or I'll be very annoyed with you" she stated. And with that she began to sprint towards the village. Chiyo waved weakly as the older girl began to disappear from view.

"I think she'll be ok" said Osaka weakly, pressing her hand against the bandage.

"She has dumb luck on her side" said Chiyo.

"Come on Sakaki, lets get going" said Minamo. She turned to the two young looking, but experienced ninja who were keeping the base. "You two look after this two girls ok" she stated firmly, pointing to Osaka and Chiyo. "No harm comes to them at all."

"We understand Miss Minamo" came the reply.

Tomo could see vaguely smoke wafting upwards in the darkness. More then that she could smell the burning of many things, buildings, food, possessions…hopefully not people. As she got closer to the village, she pulled out one of the kunai knives she hadn't lost in the forest.

She ducked down as a small group of people ran by a building burning on the outskirts of the village. Someone pointed at something and the group sprinted in that direction, weapons held at the ready. Keeping low, and relatively silent, she moved forwards, feeling the heat of the flames against her body.

"So _you're_ what was sent?" asked a females voice.

"Yukari?" asked Tomo, turning to face her former teacher. She had a long gash in her left arm, the sleeve coated with blood, and a few grazes. However she seemed relatively fine. Just looked annoyed.

"The one and only. And it's Miss Yukari to you" said Yukari.

"What happened to you?" asked Tomo, pointing to the injured arm.

"Oh I walked into a door…I got attacked you idiot. Managed to knock them out. Got out before the place was burned down- they killed some of their own guys."

"What about other people?" asked Tomo. "You aren't the only one left are you?"

"Of course not" replied Yukari. "I hope. Last I had heard some of the people were falling back to the training centre- your old school. There are supplies and weapons there, and it's built to withstand attack."

"So all we have to do is get there somehow?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah that's right" replied Yukari. "What a lot of fun this is going to be."

"I thought this would be an opportunity to let out some aggression" commented Tomo.

"Yeah but it's getting late. I just want to go back to my room, sit in bed and eat, but it seems I won't be able to do that tonight. Hey, I haven't been out in the field for a few years now" she said, noticing Tomo's expression.

"A few years? How old are you?" asked Tomo.

"About that opportunity to let out aggression" said Yukari menacingly.

"I think we should get going" said Tomo.

"Good idea, we should hurt the enemy, not each other."

* * *

Takaya grumbled and rubbed his injured arm as two of the remaining men marched towards him. He held up his injured hand, annoyed at the loss of his little finger. Now his hands were uneven, and ugly. Only one of the men carried a flaming torch, the other was pushing two tied up girls' forward. He recognized them as the bespectacled girl and the athletic person who he'd fought earlier. He saw the girl with the glasses mouth a swearword as she spotted him.

"What do we do with these?" asked the man without the torch, talking about them as though nothing more then a box of miscellaneous junk he'd found.

"Keep them bound for now, it's always useful to have prisoners at hand." He crouched down. "I assume you two know it's in your best interest to behave."

"Whatever" said Kagura angrily. Takaya smiled.

"You can remain sarcastic and pissed off. As long as you don't do anything stupid you can talk about me any way you want." He stood back up and turned to face the two men. "Any word from the sentries? I assume the village knows the forest has been invaded by now?"

"There is a rescue mission underway" replied the man. "Older ninja are entering the forest to retrieve the students and try and stop us."

"What do we do now?" asked the other man.

"Get as many of the men back here, bring any students you get as hostages. We're moving out of the forest and into the village to help. Don't try and get everyone. Some can stay in here to make them think we're all here. It'll take a long time to search the entire forest."

The men nodded in the darkness and pushed the two girls away before returning from where they had come. Takaya walked away, knowing the two girls were tightly bound. Now he had to wait for the others to arrive.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this when I started the exam" said Kagura.

"Neither was I" replied Yomi, coughing slightly, her face and mouth resting against the dirt. This decidedly crap situation had managed to get worse with every passing moment Yomi had found. "Can't do much like this, so I guess we'll have to do what they say." Though both had trained in the art of escaping from being bound while at the academy, both had found they couldn't in this situation.

"Think we'll get out of this with all our limbs intact?" asked Kagura sarcastically.

"We might be able to" said Yomi. "But I'm preparing for the worst just in case…prepare for the worst and if it's a disappointment you end up happy."

"Well we can try. I guess on the positive side Chiyo must have managed to escape" said Kagura. "I haven't seen her since we got separated. But-but I feel that she's ok." She smiled faintly. "I'm sure of it."

"Tomo probably stumbled across her accidently knowing how these things usually go" said Yomi.

"Wouldn't that put her in even more danger then being on her own?" asked Kagura.

"Probably…knowing how these things usually go" replied Yomi.

Takaya stood pacing around. He knew he'd probably have to wait a long time for the others to show up. Always quick to action, but always slow to respond. He'd wait for them to get here- then with his knowledge of the forest it'd take under twenty minutes to reach the village and join up with the others. Hopefully it might end soon with little bloodshed. But he knew with their leader that probably wouldn't happen.

Away from Takaya and across the forest twoof his men walked towards the perimeter fence. One looked out at the open area beyond. Two adult ninja stood paying little attention to the surroundings. A short distance away from them sat a small girl, and an older teenager who was sleeping.

"Look, more hostages."

The other man grumbled. "I can't believe it. That river got so narrow and shallow and I still stepped in it. My boots are all wet!"

"Quit your whining and get moving" muttered the other man.


	34. Water and wounds

_Well here it is at last...an update. I'm still getting use to this new outlay (well it's new to an absentee like me) but I've finally got around to it! I would also like to point out that this is more of an azumanga daioh story then "Naruto" which I find myself trying to move away from. P.s. please forgive the lateness of my reply._

Recap: _With the village under attack, and the enemy force inside the forest as well, Tomo and the others find their exam over. Unfortunately the stresses of examination will be replaced by the stress of trying to survive. _

Chapter 33

Chiyo wasn't keen of the darkness at the best of times, so she felt very uncomfortable out in the dark now. She knew there was an enemy out in the forest, possibly just a few metres away from her, that had already come close to killing her. She found herself shivering slightly and this time it wasn't because she was cold. She could have died tonight.

"_No…you can't…that" _said Osaka in an amusing manner in her sleep, drawing Chiyo out of her worried thoughts. She looked down at her older friend who had her head resting up against Chiyo. The small girl smiled faintly. Perhaps it might end alright. Perhaps all of her friends would make it unscathed, or at least not badly injured. Perhaps even Chiyo herself, the one always seen as the small weakling, would make it.

"I hope so."

_Twang. Thump._

Chiyo looked across as a dull noise caught her attention. She wondered what that was, it sounded strange. She saw one of the men fall to the floor and the other rush across to check on him. He crouched down and rolled the man over.

"I swear if this is some sort of-" He didn't finish his sentence as a shuriken embedded itself into his neck, tearing through the flesh. He looked up at Chiyo and mouthed the words _run_ before he collapsed. Chiyo turned her attention to the forest as two men stepped out. One looked straight at her, a cold expression upon his face.

"Sorry about that" he said. "I know you won't believe me but I mean you no harm. All we want is for you and your sleeping friends to act as hostages. We could have left the other two alone, but they would have just got in the way."

Chiyo stood up, gently resting Osaka's head down on the ground. She slowly pulled out one of the kunai knives. She held it up, thinking about how pathetic it looked. She seemed barely half the size of them, and the knife looked equally small in her hands, tiny worthless, not much more then a toy. She pointed it towards them.

"Stay back…leave me and my friend alone!" she said, trying to sound as intimating as possible. The man frowned.

"Now look here, don't make this difficult teeny ninja" said the man. "I have a much larger knife and I know how to bloody use it."

"Just…stay back…please" she said, Osaka shifting beside her.

"_Flying fish are difficult to catch. Zabuza? No…Kimura?" _she muttered in her sleep. Chiyo did her best not to suddenly turn her attention away from the men as her friend spoke.

"Put down the damn knife" growled the man.

"N-n-no I wont" replied Chiyo. "You aren't going to hurt my friend."

"I'm bored now" grumbled the other man.

"Ah this is just going to go nowhere slowly" replied the other. "Feel like bloodying your knife? You haven't got any kills yet have you?"

"Sure, I could have a go." They were like two predators looking hungrily over fallen prey. "This won't hurt too-" He stopped and looked around. Chiyo could hear something strange…it sounded like water. Lots of water.

"A flood?" suggested the other man, just as confused as Chiyo.

Trees were torn up from their roots and flung against the fence which buckled outwards slightly. Two long glimmering columns of water stretched up and over the fence, moving towards the two men like fingers reaching out. They stood rooted to the spot as Chiyo ducked down. Small pieces of debris moved downwards, floating within the shining columns.

"Well what is that?" asked the other. "Another creature in this damn forest?"

"I dunno. I guess so. It seems kind of dumb."

With that one of the columns reached down and wrapped around one of the men.

"It's cold" he said laughing. The other was surprised as the second column wrapped around him. He looked down at it with contempt.

Both yelled out as they were suddenly lifted up into the air. Chiyo crouched down further, trying to protect Osaka, watching two sets of legs kicking out against thin air. The two men were yelling out and shouting obscenities, stabbing their knives into the water to no effect. And then they were struggling more strongly, and now their shouting was replaced by screams. The water began to tighten around them and Chiyo watched as their torsos began to compact, seeing everything through the water. She turned away, hearing two separate crunching noises. Osaka seemed peaceful, almost smiling in her sleep.

A loud series of splashes caught her attention as the water fell to the ground along with the two bodies. All that remained was a large bloody puddle. Chiyo poked Osaka who barely moved. She tried again.

"Please wake up soon Osaka" she said desperately. "Please."

* * *

"Sakaki a little help please?" asked Minamo, holding up an unlit torch.

Sakaki nodded and held up her hands. She muttered a phrase quietly, producing a quick series of hand movements. She was able to create a small burst of fire which lit the torch. She pulled back, feeling the heat against her cheeks. She hadn't noticed how cold the night had become.

"Thanks Sakaki" said Minamo. Sakaki glanced over at the man who had joined them to search for other students who were still out in the forest. She wondered how many of the students had come into conflict. Deep inside she was preparing herself to come across the body of a student, or even a group. She hoped she could handle it and not let Minamo down. They continued walking through the forest when the man stopped suddenly. Minamo turned.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard something" he said quietly. "It sounded like talking."

"Where did it come from?"

"Over there" said the man pointing across from Sakaki.

"Are you ready Sakaki?" she asked. "And don't feel you have to get in dangers way. It's my job to keep you safe ok" she replied.

"I'll try" said Sakaki quietly. Slowly the trio moved apart, slowly stepping towards the thick bushes that the man had pointed towards. Sakaki was breathing deeply, tightly gripping the knife. The handle was digging into her hand. She was focused upon the bush, wondering who or what was waiting within.

"Please be Yomi and the others all safe and together" said Sakaki quietly to herself.

* * *

Yukari and Tomo ducked back into the shadows as two people ran by, yelling something about orders. Much of the village was deserted now, many people having fled to safety, to areas where they would be protected by ninja. As Tomo stood in the darkness she had a sudden realization.

"Yukari?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?" replied Yukari looking out at the street.

"How do I know that you are you?" she asked. "After all deception is apparently a key skill of a ninja…or something."

"Well look into your heart and see what it tells you…you dumbass" replied Yukari. "Of course I'm Yukari, no mere copy could reach this level of beauty and elegance."

"Yeah, you're definitely Yukari" muttered Tomo. No one else could tell such exaggerations and lies with a straight face.

"And how do I know you're Tomo?" growled back Yukari.

"You're supposed to be trained in these things?" suggested Tomo, backing away from Yukari's fierce glare. "Just saying."

"I think it's safe to say we are who we are. I doubt an actor or actress could piss me off as much as the real thing" said Yukari. "Just saying" she added.

"Those two guys are gone" said Tomo.

"Lets go" said Yukari.

Tomo nodded and the two sprinted out into the street. They continued running, passing ransacked houses and stores. Tomo felt her stomach sink slightly as she sprinted by a torn apart ramen shop. To the right in the distance flames burned high into the sky on the horizon. The fire had yet to reach this area.

Tomo found herself creeped out slightly. Even though she knew people were fighting, most likely to the death, everything seemed too quiet and still. She, along with Yukari seemed to now be the only people running along the main street of the village.

"It's too quiet" she said to herself.

"I like it like this" said Yukari. Tomo hadn't expected her former teacher to hear her. She hadn't wanted her to- she didn't want to seem weak. "I prefer it like this- no babies crying, no old people telling pointless stories" she said.

"Ever heard of keeping thoughts to yourself?" suggested Tomo. "How about an inner monologue?"

"Oh I have one of them" said Yukari as they continued along the street. "Normally it focuses on Minamo or you" she said in a sly manner.

Tomo didn't reply, she felt an odd feeling. She was sure she felt a presence behind her and she slowed down slightly. She looked across and saw Yukari doing the same thing. The academy was within sight, but she knew someone was behind her. She ducked down and rolled across the ground, cursing as she cut her knee on the rough ground. A shuriken tore into the wooden door of the house next to her.

Still prone on the floor she peeked behind her to see a man standing there. Yukari was standing trying to pull a shuriken from out of her stronger right hand, and the man was walking towards them. Tomo reached down to get a knife or a shuriken or anything- but spotted her pouch on the street. It must have fallen off as she hit the ground. Still dazed she tried to pull herself towards the pouch as the man pulled out a new, bright and razor sharp shuriken.

Tomo kept pulling herself forward, pull, pull, pull! But she knew she couldn't make it, and she'd get a shuriken in the head… Suddenly the man collapsed. What was happening? Tomo was confused. Luckily timed heart attack?

"Come on!" called out a voice. Tomo turned her head to see one of the academy doors open. Kimura stood, signalling for them to, in what he would later describe in his own words, get a bloody move on.

Tomo stood up awkwardly and quickly grabbed her weapon pouch and ran towards the building. Yukari followed, cursing the weapon still deep in her hand.


	35. Brought together, kept apart

Chapter 34

Kaorin lay in the darkness with her face against the cold damp dirt. She took in small quiet gulps of air as she tried to remain still and calm. She didn't know how long it would be until they were found; after all they were only hiding in the vegetation of the forest. Not much cover at all. Haru lay a short distance away from her, moaning to himself about how he should never have taken the exam, never become a ninja etc.

Kenji wasn't with them. Shortly after one of the explosions they had heard fighting. Kaorin, being the easiest to keep from view, had gone out to investigate and had seen the strange men who were fighting other students. She returned with the information when the trio were ambushed. Kenji had turned to fight off the men, telling them to leave with a single word- _go. _Haru had accepted the invitation and sprinted. Kaorin had paused, and only just escaped. However she was faster then Haru and had quickly caught up. And now she found herself here in the dark. Nothing to do but sit and wait.

And she could now hear people talking. With her head against the ground she looked out to see pairs of feet moving towards them. Haru was still now, having heard them. With a faint cry he pushed himself back as his cover was pulled away.

"It is fine" called out a male voice. Kaorin jumped as the bushes were pulled away and someone leant down. Her heart raced, and then she saw the persons face. Her heart continued to race.

"Sakaki?" she asked incredulously. Sakaki had come to rescue her!

"Are you hurt?" asked Sakaki. Kaorin could definitely hear worry in her voice, the tall girl must care for her!

"No I'm fine…I'm much better now" she said, as Sakaki held out her hand. Kaorin grabbed it, taking deep pleasure in grabbing hold of it, touching Sakaki, the tall beautiful…

"Could you pull me up any harder?" complained Haru as he was helped to his feet.

"If you want I can just leave you here" replied the man as he hastily let go of Haru's hand. The teenager dusted himself and moved away slightly. However Haru still remained close to the group. Kaorin could see he was slightly scared.

"What happened to the other boy, Tendo?" asked Minamo.

"Kenji's out in the forest somewhere" said Kaorin. "He held off some of those attackers so we could escape." Minamo nodded. At least they'd found two more students.

"Sakaki can you take Haru and Kaorin back to the camp?" asked Minamo. It would be best to get the students out of harms way. And she could see Sakaki was both nervous and fatigued.

"Don't you need my help?" asked Sakaki.

"You will be helping us" replied Minamo. "And it would definitely help me to know that you and the students were out of harms way."

Sakaki nodded. "I'll do it." She turned to Kaorin with her head down slightly. "Follow me."

Minamo felt relieved as they walked away. She felt guilty for feeling it, but she hoped they quickly found the other two groups from the village. She wanted to protect all of the students…but those were the students she actually knew. She didn't like herself for it, but she wanted to rescue her own students before complete strangers. She moved on in silence as Sakaki and the others vanished, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Chiyo was safe, but she hoped she found the other two students in her own team soon.

* * *

Kimura pulled the door shut with a slam, locking it shut. In the relative darkness of the corridor Tomo could just about make out a slash along Kimura's revealed cheek, and a slightly bloodied mask. The man doubled checked the lock while Tomo reattached the weapon pouch to her worn belt.

She glanced around, hearing yells in the distance. She could vaguely make out the sounds of weapons clashing. Tomo glanced across at Yukari as a scream rang out, followed by silence. Yukari groaned as she yanked the shuriken from her hand and threw it to the ground.

"What's going on Kimura?" she asked. "I got separated from the others and I've been on the outskirts of the village for a while."

"We still aren't sure who the enemy is" replied Kimura. "A few ninja are protecting the shelters of the civilians. They haven't been attacked yet. The focus is on this academy at the moment."

"Do they want something that's in here?" asked Tomo.

"We don't think that's the case" replied Kimura. "This building has the highest concentration of ninjas from the village. None of us have had time to discuss it, but I believe they want to wipe as many of us out as quickly as possible. It'll leave the rest of the village open to be taken over, or destroyed."

"Bastards" muttered Yukari to herself.

"What now?" asked Tomo. She was feeling frustrated now. She wanted to help, but she didn't know if there was a way to help. It could all be pointless, why would adults want her help….

No- to hell with that. Tomo knew she could help, and she was going to help. The village would survive- and Tomo would be there to oversee it. As Tomo went to speak both Kimura and herself ducked down as an explosion shook the building. Yukari remained standing.

"Damn it, what is up with all those explosions?" asked Yukari angrily.

"They have a large concentration of the forbidden black powder" replied Kimura. "And they aren't afraid to use it."

"What's a black powder?" asked Tomo. The girl scratched her head. How could powder be a weapon? A hot addition to food perhaps, but a weapon?

"It's a form of explosive" replied Kimura in a distracted manner, not in the mood to go into a detailed explanation. "Tomo do you want to help me?" asked the man.

"Well…help the village" she replied.

"Come with me, we're going to help out the others."

"Hey what about me?" asked Yukari in a grumpy manner.

"Your strongest hand is injured, and that isn't your only injury. I want you to stay here. That small window offers a view of the main street- keep a look out for people coming along it, just like I did for you and Tomo. Get them in here and lock the door."

Tomo and Yukari were still for a moment. Tomo found herself surprised by Kimura. He suddenly seemed commanding, seemed to be a leader. Tomo found herself pondering whether all of his other actions had been an act. Or was all of this just an act?

"Oh I hope my home isn't burnt down. I had a large collection of fanservice heavy manga stored in there" he said to himself. "It'd be a waste if it were just to burn."

Tomo and Yukari groaned. That must have been a one off moment of leadership.

"Ok Yukari, stay here. These walls and that door are heavily reinforced so get any stragglers in here."

"And make sure they aren't the enemy" said Tomo sarcastically. "Just thought I'd remind you."

"Why don't you go off with your boyfriend?" asked Yukari menacingly. "Just to remind you."

"Below the belt" muttered Tomo quietly.

"Come on Tomo" said Kimura and he turned to jog along the corridor. Tomo quickly sprinted to join up with the man. He paused by a heavyset door and turned to face Yukari.

"Yukari, if they decide to fall back and burn the building down, do remember to get out" he commented. As Yukari muttered something rude, Kimura nodded and closed the large door.

Tomo turned to Kimura. It was a surprise to see he had a concerned look on his face. Behind her Tomo heard Yukari turning the lock of the large door. Kimura cleared his throat.

"First of all we're going to stop off at the armoury. It's only small but we can get a few weapons to help us out" said Kimura.

"I know about how to use weapons, but why not just use jutsu?" asked Tomo.

"These people seem to rely on weapons, not on jutsu. Some of us are fast enough to respond…but for quite a few of the ninja here they'd be stabbed before performing the jutsu" said Kimura. "Especially since they're getting us one on one. They all seem to be in peak physical shape, quick to react, trained with weapons."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I am" replied Kimura in a boastful manner. "Besides this should be right up your ally- you won't make use of the brain, just go in swinging and get lucky."

"I will hurt you after this is all over" said Tomo.

"I didn't know you were into that type of thing" said Kimura, Tomo falling silent. "Come on lets go" he said.

"So what do you think our chances are?" asked Tomo.

"Don't know" replied Kimura.

* * *

Yomi and Kagura weren't too impressed at the fact that they were being carried through the forest by henchmen of the injured Takaya. Unable to move nothing but her head Kagura looked upwards to watch as she passed by the large fence which had been torn open. Soon they were walking along the large pathway the students had taken just days earlier. They weren't the only hostages- a boy from another village had been captured too.

The group continued on in relative silence, save for a few of the men who were chatting. Kagura saw the flames getting closer and closer as they reached the burning village. A lone man stood waiting for them, illuminated by the flames.

A short distance behind the group, a slightly bloodied Kenji followed, walking through the thick bushes.


	36. Turn to the village

Chapter 35

Kuraigu stood still as the three men holding the hostages stepped forwards. He signalled with his hands and they were placed on the ground on their knees, looking up at him. He cracked his fingers and stepped towards the three young students. He crouched down, looking into Kagura's eyes.

"Do you know Tomo Takino?" he asked quietly.

Kagura was silent for a moment. This man knew Tomo? How should she answer?

"Y-yes I do" she said finally.

Kuraigu nodded and walked across to Yomi, again crouching down. Yomi stared straight at him, looking directly into the man's eyes. Kuraigu liked her- she was scared, he could tell, but she didn't want to show it.

"So then, do you also know a certain Tomo Takino?" he asked. "She would be about your age."

"Yeah I know her" replied Yomi dryly. "She's a pain in the ass."

Kuraigu nodded once more and marched across to the boy. He trembled slightly as he looked up at the man looming over him.

"Same question for you boy. Do you know Tomo Takino?"

"N-no sir" said the boy. Kuraigu stood up.

"Ah you are lucky not to know this Takino girl, she's trouble" he said. He drew his sword and shoved it deep into the boys chest. He spluttered and died quickly, Kuraigu withdrawing the sword. "Unfortunately though I am only interested in having hostages who she knows."

As the boy slumped to the floor, blood spilling out onto the ground, the man signalled for Takaya. The bloodied man approached him. Kagura was certain that even he seemed nervous.

"Your orders sir?" asked Takaya.

"Stay here with two of your men and begin getting the rest of the barrels of powder" ordered the man. "Have them out in the main street- I want all of them ready to move as soon as I need it."

"I understand sir" replied Takaya.

"And of course I assume I don't have to tell you to keep it away from the fires?"

"Of course not sir."

"Good. Get it ready soon. After wiping out the ninja I'm going to blow up the civilian shelter, burn the whole of this village to the ground."

"I-I understand sir."

Kuraigu nodded and turned to one of the other men who was busy flicking a shuriken up into the air and catching it. He glanced away from the shuriken when he realized he was being watched. He chucked the shuriken back up in the air.

"You'll stay here with Takaya and help" stated Kuraigu. The shuriken landed back in the man's hand, gripping it tightly. He was silent.

"Do you have some sort of problem with my orders?" asked Kuraigu in a threatening manner.

"Of course not" replied the man, drawing blood as his grip on the shuriken tightened. He showed no signs of fear at being stared down by Kuraigu.

"Good. I want one other man to stay with Takaya" said Kuraigu turning away. "The rest come with me!"

* * *

Sakaki turned as a rustling sound caught her attention. Osaka slowly awoke and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Chiyo had been quiet ever since they had got back. Sakaki hadn't asked about the blood smeared across the floor. And she watched the flames getting higher and higher in the distance. Flames as the village burned.

"We need to help them" she said quietly.

"Huh?" asked Haru, sitting on his own away from Chiyo and Osaka.

"S-some of us should go and help the village out" said Sakaki. "Any help would…well help" she added.

"You're right Sakaki" said Kaorin standing up. "We can't just sit around here. It's all gone silent in the forest; I bet all of the bad guys are heading to the village."

"But Osaka hasn't recovered from her head injury" said Chiyo. Indeed it seemed to be a bit more serious then they had first thought. Chiyo had also pulled a thorn with some attached vegetation from Osaka's head earlier on.

"You and Osaka should stay here" said Kaorin. "We'll go and help."

"No way" said Haru.

"What?" asked Sakaki, as Kaorin also looked surprised.

"That's too dangerous. I've only just got out of the forest, I'm not going up there" said Haru.

"Our home is in danger- teachers and friends, even family are in danger" said Kaorin.

"I don't have any family in the village" replied Haru. "It's pointless going up there, they're all dead anyway. I'd rather just sit here and wait for the inevitable. We might as well live."

_Smack!_

Sakaki and Chiyo looked over at Haru's direction in surprise. Kaorin's fist slowly pulled away, Haru bleeding slightly, having been caught by a surprisingly powerful punch.

"You coward" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Haru laughed. "Call me what you want. I'm not leaving here."

Kaorin turned away in disgust. She looked across at Sakaki. If she was going to die with someone, she'd want it to be Sakaki. And she wasn't planning on dying any time soon either…she wanted to spend time with Sakaki, if only she knew of a way to do so…

"Come on Sakaki" she said nervously. Sakaki nodded.

Kaorin took in a deep breath...while shouldn't she try? She held out a hand which Sakaki took, and holding hands (as friends) the two ran towards the village. She couldn't believe she had got Sakaki to hold her hand. As they left Chiyo gave Haru a grumpy look.

"Meh whatever" said Haru turning away and sitting down, facing the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Kimura kicked open the door to the small armoury.

"Ah damn it, my foot" he groaned, limping into the room. Tomo traipsed in behind him.

She glanced around the diminutive room as Kimura began searching for items to use. Many of the weapons were training items for students, most blunt mere training tools. Her teacher passed a small table and pulled a panel away from the wall on the far side.

"Oooh" said Tomo. "A secret area."

"Yeah" said Kimura sticking his arm into the chamber. He jerked awkwardly. "A bloody narrow and long secret area. Yukari and I agreed it would be best to have some real weapons here just in case."

"In case of what?" asked Tomo.

"Well situations like this" stated Kimura, before grunting and pulling out a small bag. "Ah good it's all here."

He dumped it down on the table, Tomo shuffling across to join him. Kimura handed her a few shuriken as well as two more kunai blades. Tomo took the weapons and placed them in the (hopefully re-secured) weapons pouch. Kimura then pulled out a bladed weapon, longer then a knife but half the size of a sword and gave it to Tomo who looked at it in surprise.

"Quite a few of the enemy appear to be soldiers of some kind" stated Kimura. "Many of them have proper swords, so a knife might be a bit underwhelming." He returned to the hollow and pulled out something else.

"Why don't I get that one?" asked Tomo pointing to the full size sword he now held in both hands.

"I have no intention of letting you fight anyone; I'm going to get them before they get you. Also this sword is mine" he said, ending in a childish manner. He slipped the remaining shuriken into the larger pouch built into his trouser leg.

As he finished a grim silence fell over the small room, only broken up by occasional faint battle sounds from within the building.

"So what now?" asked Tomo.

She gulped once, a slight case of nerves coming over her. Here she was, ready to face the enemy in a possible fight to the death. She clenched the hand beneath the table into a fist. The village needed her help. Finally she had the chance to live her dreams and daydreams. All those thoughts she had when she was ignored by her peers, shunned by adults. All those times when she said she'd show them.

"I guess we go and fight the enemy" replied Kimura.

Now was her time. Of course she hoped her time lasted in excess of sixty years as opposed to being the next thirty minutes. She would at least want to be able to boast to Yomi about saving the village.

Kimura shoved the now empty cloth bag back into the hollow. He turned to Tomo holding up the sword.

"I hope all of these jerks just use swords and brute force. I'll get eye ache if I use my sharingan for too long" he said, tapping his tinted glasses.

"Not much use is it?" asked Tomo.

"It helped against Zabuza" replied Kimura. "Besides this is not a normal situation. A ninja doesn't normally have to worry about fighting a miniature army. Of course, I have fought five people at once and won" he boasted.

"Good for you" replied Tomo nonchalantly.

Kimura's shoulders sunk. That's all Tomo had to say about his victory against the odds?

Tomo turned as she heard a loud bang. That sounded closer then before. Kimura gripped the sword and stepped outside, holding the door open for Tomo. The girl stepped out into the corridor when another loud bang was heard. Her attention was turned to the thick wooden door at the end of the corridor that appeared to be bulging. Kimura turned slightly to Tomo and pointed behind her. She peeked at what he was pointing to- a set of stairs. One set led up, another led down.

"What?" asked Tomo.

"Go down into the underground chamber. I'll take care of these guys" said Kimura.

"But I'm meant to help you!" replied Tomo.

"This corridor isn't wide enough for us to both properly fight…besides this way I don't have to keep a look out for you. I'm a bit rusty with swords."

Tomo paused for a moment and finally nodded. With that she ran down the stairs as the wooden door started to bulge further inwards. Kimura gripped the sword, pointing towards the door.

"It's been a while since I've used you" stated Kimura.


	37. Blood on the ground

Chapter 36

He was called Kagesaki. He wiped his forehead before picking up another barrel and slowly walking out towards the rapidly growing pile. Takaya was busy taking a drink of water. Kagesaki snorted. He wasn't expecting to have to do all of this labour. He certainly hadn't been expecting to be put under Takaya's command. That insignificant...

"How many more?" asked Takaya.

"About two" replied Kagesaki, able to hide his true feelings. He doubted either Takaya or the other grunt knew how he really felt.

After all it had been Kuraigu's older brother that had asked him to tag along. Kagesaki had wanted to stay with the Lord but the man had been most insistent. And yet he was not to inform Kuraigu why he was here. Kuraigu always saw him as one of his brother's men- that was why Kagesaki knew that he was here lifting barrels. Kuraigu wanted to keep him away. Kuraigu didn't want to be watched over.

Kagesaki muttered something to himself as he noticed the other man who was supposed to be helping was busy sitting on one of the barrels. He guessed he should just be thankful the idiot wasn't smoking while sitting there. They'd managed to find an open area out in the main street away from buildings, and the flames. Kagesaki looked up at the starless night sky. He doubted the rest of the night would be enjoyable in any way.

Still he had got to help in ransacking one of the larger villages of this land. That was something fun at the very least. He was joined by Takaya and they picked up and moved the final two barrels. With the work finally over Kagesaki allowed himself a drink. As he stood contemplating he pulled out a shuriken. He moved it, watching the reflections of the flames behind him. A "K" was engraved into it. All of his shuriken were personalised. Some laughed at this. No one laughed when on the end of one.

* * *

Kaorin and Sakaki were still running, passing through the entrance to the village. Much to Kaorin's dismay the hand holding had been a very brief occurrence, most likely to prove something to Haru. Little did Sakaki know how the girl beside her was now very resistant to the idea of washing her hand again.

As they continued Sakaki was thinking to herself how they had no idea of where Tomo or anyone else might be. No prior plan had been thought out, just try and help. Sakaki had been feeling weary for much of the night, but she had just about found a second wind. Kaorin was running on the energy she had got from being able to work alongside Sakaki. Running, some of the buildings passing-

Sakaki let out a faint cry as she was pulled backwards. Kaorin joined her, falling back into a hedge. Sakaki prepared herself- who would this be?

"Kenji?" asked Kaorin in a familiar tone.

"Yeah" he replied, breathing heavily. Sakaki could see he was quite heavily injured. He collapsed down onto the ground, having used the rest of his strength to stop the two girls.

"What is it?" asked Kaorin, just about noticing the blood in the darkness.

"Ahead…three men" replied Kenji. "More gone…to the academy."

"Is that were everyone else is?" asked Kaorin. Kenji nodded his head faintly, and just about raised his hand. "Something else? What is it?" asked Kaorin.

"Powder" said Kenji. "…have…powder in barrels. It's explosive…." He fell silent for a moment. "Explosive when set on fire."

"D-do you want us to help?" ask Sakaki as Kenji leant back. He shook his head.

"Go. Be…ok…just weak now" he replied quietly.

"Ok" said Kaorin. "Stay hidden, we'll come back to get you" she said. "I promise. Don't you do something stupid like dying heroically" she said.

"Same for you."

She nodded and stood up. Sakaki joined her. With one final look towards Kenji who simply nodded they stepped back out into the street. The two kept close to the burning embers of what had once been a food stand, trying to stay concealed behind the buildings in front.

"How far do you think until we come across those people?" asked Kaorin.

"I think I can hear them" whispered back Sakaki. It sounded like faint talking in the distance.

"We'll have to-"

Kaorin didn't finish her sentence as she jerked back. She started to fall, Sakaki just about grabbing hold of her. She looked down, spotting the shuriken embedded into the girls neck. Blood was trickling along the metal, down into a groove which was part of a "K".

"K-Kaorin?" asked Sakaki.

"I-I'm still here" replied Kaorin raggedly. "It hurts Sakaki. It...hurts."

"You people are not exactly experts at being quiet are you?" called out a voice from beyond the flames.

"What was that Kagesaki? Who are you talking to?" asked another voice.

Sakaki gently placed Kaorin on the ground, the smaller girl already turning pale. Sakaki looked towards the flames, looking indirectly at the people beyond it. They'd hurt her friend, stood between her and more of her friends. She didn't have time. She had to help everyone. She looked down at Kaorin and then back to the flames. _Explosive powder. _She gulped. Should she do something terrible? Did she have any choice?

Kaorin coughed, moving weakly on the ground. More blood oozed out across the metallic weapon.

Sakaki gulped again. She was a ninja in training. Unfortunately for her she'd have to do some horrible things in the future to help others. Ninjas were trained to fight, to protect, to defend…to kill. Standing up fully she began to make a series of finger movements.

She stepped out into the open, three men turning to look at her. Two looked surprised. The man to the left laughed- she recognized the voice as that of Kagesaki. The man to the right dropped his drink and went to get a knife.

"I'm sorry" said Sakaki. Kagesaki mouthed a swearword.

She completed the final finger seal and shot a ball of fire at the men. Takaya let out a scream that was abruptly cut short as he was vaporised. Sakaki was thrown back, landing on the path. She looked towards the smoking crater that remained. The three men were gone.

She jumped in surprise as Kaorin grabbed her hand.

"I'll be ok Sakaki" she stated. "Go and help Tomo. Just don't forget to get a doctor after this is all over."

"I won't."

"I know…after all you aren't Osaka" said Kaorin smiling weakly.

"I'll be back" said Sakaki.

* * *

The door smashed inwards, three hooded men in black light armour charging into the corridor. They looked towards the lone man and drew their own swords. Kimura thought they certainly seemed overly confident. He held up his sword. He hadn't fully realized just how long it had been since he last used the weapon. He groaned as two more entered the room. How many more could there be?

Though it seemed like an eternity, it was only a matter of seconds from the door crashing open to the men charging him. He released a jutsu he had been performing while waiting, a bolt of electricity shooting into one of the men who fell to the floor juddering. The others didn't wait and charged. Kimura held up the sword, gripping it tightly with one hand.

Making quick finger signs he leapt forwards, pushing into the middle of the four standing men and completing the final sign. As he came to a stop his appearance became that of the hooded figures attacking him. Having been quick he moved from where he had been, thankful that they didn't carry uniform weapons.

"Where the hell did that guy go?" asked one of the men.

"It's one of the tricks of the ninja" said another.

Kimura watched one of the men point to the person next to him. "I bet you're him!"

"No he is" said Kimura, pointing to another.

In the confusion and yelling Kimura stepped towards the middle of the group and ducked down. One spotted this and turned to speak as Kimura gracefully swung the sword around, slicing through the stomachs of the four men. As they all yelled or screamed out Kimura struck again, slashing through their legs, the men all falling to the floor. There they remained, groaning and trying to move, stand up, as Kimura stepped back. He looked at his handiwork. That had been pretty quick.

"Very impressive master ninja" said a voice from beyond the broken door. Kuraigu stepped through the doorway, a large figure in the corridor. The remains of the door crunched as he stepped on them. "As to be expected from the one called Kimura."

"Thanks" replied Kimura. "It means a lot. Any more goons for me to fight?"

"No, I thought it would be far more interesting to do this myself" replied Kuraigu. He paused momentarily as though deep in thought. "And to make it more interesting for you, I assume you have heard of two students named Kagura and Koyomi?" asked the man.

"Yeah" replied Kimura. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well you see, while out for a stroll some men of mine from the forest appeared with these two attractive females. Luckily for you they weren't seriously hurt beforehand, and I thought they would make useful prisoners" stated Kuraigu. "However I assume you are getting tired of my voice, and I have no more interest in talking to you, so let's start this fight."

Kimura nodded faintly and charged, ducking down to aim for the knees. Kuraigu unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack, Kimura feeling the force reverberate in his arms. He jumped back as Kuraigu marched forwards, his sword kept steady, no unnecessary movements or waste of force.

Getting close again Kuraigu attacked in a fluid movement. The sword slashed through part of the stone wall as though it wasn't even there and clanged against Kimura's own sword. Kimura stumbled back. Crap! He couldn't waste more time here, he'd have to defeat this guy and rescue Yomi and Kagura. Perhaps they'd reward him with a kiss!

No, he knew now wasn't the time to think about such things. But Tomo was stuck underground, with the stairway just a few meters from him the only way out on this side of the building. With the attacks this building had faced it could in fact be the only way out. Tomo, Kagura, Yomi- he had to rescue them all.

He stepped back and renewed his grip on the sword handle. He closed his eyes and moved his fingers on the sword hilt. He reopened his eyes and charged, jumping through the air. Kuraigu swung his sword and smashed through the flying body…of wood. Remains of the door fell to the floor as Kimura dug his sword into Kuraigu's side.

"Sorry about that" growled Kimura.


	38. Victory denied?

Chapter 37

Kimura took great pleasure in watching Kuraigu frown as the wood smashed into the floor. His sword had torn into Kuraigu's side; he could see a trickle of blood running along the blade down towards his hands. Kuraigu turned to look at Kimura with a furious look. The bespectacled man didn't have time to react as one of Kuraigu's hands smashed into his face, sending him flying along the corridor.

He landed heavily and groaned. Pushing himself up from the floor, he watched as Kuraigu pulled the sword out from his side. The man studied it momentarily, as though bemused, before sliding it along the floor towards Kimura.

"I'll give you that Kimura, you certainly got the drop on me there" said Kuraigu. "A little deeper and I would have been in even more trouble. Unfortunately I'll be able to complete my mission before even thinking about getting treatment."

Kimura groggily leant down to pick up his sword. As he stood back up, he was smashed in the face with the hilt of Kuraigu's sword. He stumbled backwards, falling again, hitting the floor hard.

"I wouldn't normally be one to do things like that, but you did attack me before I'd even drawn my sword" said Kuraigu.

"W-what are you going to do with the girls?" asked Kimura, still groggy.

"That's a secret" said Kuraigu, tutting in an annoying manner.

"Well…" started Kimura.

He was cut short as Kuraigu swung the sword and tore into Kimura's stomach. Kimura gasped out in surprise, his glasses falling to the floor. Kuraigu looked down, staring straight into the injured man's eyes. He gave a large smile.

"Sorry about that" he said, mimicking Kimura.

Kimura slumped down to the floor as the intense burning pain ran throughout his body. Kuraigu placed the tip of his sword on the ground, watching the blood trickle down to the floor. He turned, signalling for the two men who remained to follow him, and bring Yomi and Kagura with them. The marched forwards, shoving the two tied girls forward.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go now" said Kuraigu. "I'd recommend finding some place to hide; another group of my men might come across your weak body. You'd be a very easy kill" stated the man.

"J-just leave the girls unharmed" said Kimura.

"I'm afraid that I can't promise anything. Well apart from the fact that the next few hours are going to be very interesting indeed. Perhaps even more interesting that what has already occurred."

He picked the sword back up and sheathed it. He marched towards the stairways, looking upwards. He barked an order at one of the men who approached Kimura with his sword out.

"Leave him to die here" said Kuraigu. "Follow me up to the roof."

"Yessir!" replied the two men.

Kimura was sprawled across the floor, watching Kuraigu disappear from view. The two men followed, pulling the girls with them. He could just about make out Yomi's concerned look as she vanished from view. That was nice of her, he thought. And then all he could hear was the echoing footsteps as they marched up towards the roof.

Soon it was quiet again; the only noise breaking the silence was Kimura's pained breathing. As he sat in contemplation he heard footsteps again. He wondered if they had decided to come back and finish him off. Well he was finding his second wind…

"Crap!" he called out as he tried to move, sharp pain streaking across his stomach. That second wind appeared to be more of a faint breeze, or possibly a silent fart.

"Kimura sensei!" cried out Tomo as she burst into view, battling to remove cobwebs from her hair. She sat down beside him, looking across at the wound tentatively. "D-does it hurt?" she asked as she placed her weapon on the floor.

"Actually it's like the touch of a red rose to my cheek- of course it hurts!" said Kimura, groaning as he moved.

"What happened?" asked Tomo. She looked over at the bodies of Kimura's former attackers, who had expired from an extended period of blood loss. "Who did this to you?"

"I think…I think it was the leader" replied Kimura. "I stabbed him, but that bastard stabbed me harder. Took off and went to the roof. He left me to die I think."

Tomo looked to the stairway. She paused for a moment.

"Should I go get help?" she said aloud to herself. She was directing the question at herself, not Kimura. The man shifted his head to look at the girl. If only she was wearing a skirt…

"There's one more thing" he said as he pressed down on his wound.

"What's that?" asked Tomo.

"He has…he has Yomi and Kagura" stated Kimura. "And he has two other men with him."

"They got Yomi?" asked Tomo. Kimura heard the worry in her voice. "Guess it's up to me to rescue her, make her look bad" she added, trying not to sound afraid.

"I assume you aren't going to wait for help are you?" asked Kimura.

"No" said Tomo standing back up. "I just follow these stone steps right?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Kimura. "Good luck. Don't die up there."

"I won't" said Tomo. "Stay here, I'll be back to help you soon" she stated.

She drew a kunai blade from her weapons pouch and checked it. Needed to have backup weapons. Having rested the small sword Kimura had given her earlier on the floor she picked it back up and charged towards the stairs. Alas stealth had yet to make it into her dictionary. Kimura rested his head back as his student vanished from view.

"She could have got me a bandage before leaving" he grumbled to himself.

* * *

Yomi yelled at the men as they shoved her and Kagura into a strange oversized rope mesh net. Both yelled out as they were pushed over the edge of the tall building by one of the grinning henchmen. They jolted to a stop, held in place by a single piece of rope. Yomi couldn't see far down in the darkness, but she knew if they were to fall a splat would be involved.

"Any plans Kagura?" she whispered to the athletic girl leaning on her.

"Try and survive" replied Kagura. "I just don't know how to do that though."

Yomi peered out towards the roof as Kuraigu started to place burning torches into stands, illuminating the roof. He lit the final torch, an interrupted circle of fire surrounding him. He looked towards the stairs with a gleeful look.

"At least he isn't crazy" muttered Yomi to herself. She gripped the rope with one hand as the net swung again. She would much rather be sitting another exam. Or even listening to an extended period of boasting from Tomo. She guessed if she were to survive this, never again would she have to worry about failing exams. Exams would seem like nothing compared to this...she expected.

"What now?" asked one of the men.

"Well first of all I want to know if this fall would be fatal" said Kuraigu.

"How will you find that out?" asked the man. His leader smiled.

The man yelled out as Kuraigu picked him up. He started kicking against the ground as he was dragged towards the edge of the roof. They came to a stop, both men looking down over the edge.

"Ha funny joke sir" said the man.

"If I was joking you'd be laughing" replied Kuraigu, pushing the man off the edge. Yomi turned away as he fell screaming into the darkness. She heard a dull thud from below. Thankfully it was too dark to see anything.

"Are you alive?!" called out Kuraigu. "Call up if you are still breathing!"

No reply came. Kuraigu turned and clapped his hands. He moved away from the precipice as his remaining henchman looked on in shock. The small man moved back slightly as his leader got closer.

"Well I guess that proves it's fatal enough" he said to himself.

"S-so what do we do now?" asked the remaining man.

"We wait of course" replied Kuraigu. "We wait."

"Wait for who?" asked the man, glancing around nervously while trying to keep out of reach.

"Wait for the one person I want to meet very much" said Kuraigu. "Unfortunately I plan on this being a one on one battle" he stated as he threw two shuriken, one to the face and one to the neck. The small man fell to the floor, gurgling and twisting in pain before falling silent.

Kuraigu paid no attention to the dying man, merely turning to face the stairway.

* * *

Tomo came to a momentary stop, leaning down and taking in gulps of air. If she'd know there was this many floors she wouldn't have tried sprinting from the start. She coughed and looked upwards. How many more stairs could there be? She'd never been up this high before; many of the higher floors were off limits to students. If it wasn't for the attack she could have time to explore. It never crossed her mind that if there wasn't attack, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

She wondered who it was who was attacking them? And why did they have to take Yomi and Kagura. That jerk! Didn't he know that they were friends of hers! And making her have to go up all these stairs. She grumbled to herself.

"How many more stairs?" she asked aloud.

Two more floors later and she found herself staring at the exit to the roof. She could see a faint orange hue coming from the roof. She gripped the small sword Kimura had given her as she stepped out onto the roof. She saw a body on the floor- her heart raced even as she saw it wasn't Kagura or Yomi. A short distance away a man stood, looking straight at her.

"Welcome Tomo Takino. I've been waiting for you."


	39. Show the power

Chapter 38

"Do I know you?" asked Tomo in a confused manner. This man knew her name, but she was certain she had never seen him before. His voice, appearance all of it was new to her. Then again, it could be someone who had transformed their appearance. But still he seemed unfamiliar.

"No I am afraid we have never met before today. You have never seen me before, never spoken to me before. But I know about you."

"Oh…you do?" asked Tomo in an uncomfortable manner. Why did the creeps have to know about her? All the time?

"Of course I do" replied Kuraigu. "Tomo Takino, the girl that the power of the nine tailed fox was sealed within. You'd be foolish to think it's only a few people who know about this. For over a decade I have heard of the one with the fox spirit training to become a ninja. And now here you are."

"Thanks for the history lesson" said Tomo, stepping back slightly. She hadn't even thought of the demon fox for a long time. And now she had Mr. crazy here talking about it. "So what now? You want to use my power or something? Want me to help you?"

"No, no not at all" replied Kuraigu. "No I don't want to use you or call you comrade. I want to fight you" he stated calmly.

"F-fight me?" asked Tomo. "But I'm half the size of you and so on…" she said, not wanting to criticise herself too much.

"Yes but you may have a potential level of skill higher then anyone else could ever hope to possess. I want to fight the demon fox vessel, take on the biggest power in this land" he said clenching his hand into a fist. "I've been sent here to destroy this village. That is almost complete. But now I'm here, _I _want to do my own personal mission."

"But I'm just a student in training" she stated.

"We shall see" said Kuraigu.

With that the man charged. Tomo held up her own small sword, and was sent flying backwards as she just about blocked the blow. She smashed into the wall, narrowly avoiding a fall down the steps. She coughed and pushed herself up with shaking arms. She wasn't quite sure what she could do here- this guy was tough. _Should have got help…_

She watched in shock as the sword came towards her face, her eyes closing as she waited for the inevitable. The large sword tore into the stone wall, and now they were face to face. She felt his warm, and surprisingly nice smelling breathe against her face. He moved closer.

"You don't have to hold back on my account" he stated. "Show me your power!" He yanked the sword out of the wall and stepped back.

Tomo stepped forwards, still holding onto her 'sword'. It looked so feeble in her hands, looked so feeble compared to the enemies weapon. She should have taken Kimura's sword, he wouldn't have any use for it at the moment. She limped forward, crouching down as though attending to a shoelace. The man stood waited impatiently. She slowly reached into her weapons pouch and gripped two shuriken.

"Please hit this guy" she whispered to herself.

She jumped sideways, throwing the shuriken. The man looked surprised, but didn't even jerk back in pain as one dug into his side, and the other dug into his arm. As Tomo fell through the air she gripped a kunai blade and threw it, the blade striking the man in the shin. He grunted in surprise and reached down to pull it out. Blood spat out as the weapon was pulled out.

Sensing her chance Tomo charged. She could see his bare neck, unprotected, ready to be torn into. She hoped the strike would be true. Kuraigu swung up one large arm and his sword blocked the attack and sliced into her arm.

Tomo fell back again, gripping her arm as the sharp pains ran throughout it. The circle of burning torches meant she was able to see the deeply stained sleeve. Well that hadn't worked. And just in the distance she saw the vague outline of a net of some kind…perhaps a way to get down from the roof quickly.

"Damn it Tomo attack me properly!" he yelled out. "You managed to survive an encounter with Zabuza. You can do better then this!" he said angrily, passionately.

"T-that was mainly due to luck" replied Tomo, standing up. She wobbled slightly, her legs unstable. About the only thing she had against him was speed, but he seemed to be able to block any attack. She limped towards the man. Well, she had been faster then him. Didn't look that way now though.

She charged with the sword, gritting her teeth as pain pulsed through her injured leg and arm. The man laughed, preparing himself for something much stronger then Tomo could muster. Her sword struck against his, feeling surprisingly solid in her hands. The man had a look of disappointment at the weakness of the attack, and sent her flying back with a faint grunt.

She smacked into the ground and rolled before hitting the wall. She felt the wave of nausea come over her and promptly threw up. The vomit mixed with her own blood that was splattered on the floor. Her juddering hands reached out to pick up the small sword that had fallen from her their grasp.

"Alright Tomo!" boomed Kuraigu, the girl looking up. "I can see that you aren't going to just use your power. However I think I have a way to see it" he said.

He picked up one of the torches and turned away from Tomo. He considered her to have been so poor he didn't even have to watch his own back. As he walked away Tomo feebly tried to throw a shuriken, but it just fell between her feet. She slowly stood up as he marched to the net she'd earlier seen.

"Do you recognize these people?" he asked, holding the flame up to the net.

Tomo was jolted back out of her daze as she stood looking at the faces of Yomi and Kagura. Both had chosen to remain quiet so as not to distract Tomo during her fight. They looked scared and shocked as they saw their bloodied friend.

"I believe these are friends of yours" stated the man.

"Get out of here while you can!" called out Yomi. Tomo shook her head feebly.

"Now, do you really want to listen to her advice?" asked Kuraigu. "These two girls are hanging over the edge. They fall and they die. Tell me Tomo, do you want to live with the loss of their lives on your conscience?" he asked.

"Leave them alone!" said Tomo. "Please leave them out of this."

"They know Tomo Takino. About you. Because they know you, they will die. It is all your fault."

"Please let them go!"

Kuraigu thumped the torch into the ground and turned to a series of ropes. He laughed and pointed to them. Tomo felt a strange sensation in her chest, a mixture of anger and fear.

"The rope here has a certain weight limit. For example if I were to cut all but one of these ropes, there would be about thirty or forty seconds before your friends fell to their deaths."

_Something...something else inside..._

"Let them go" growled Tomo. "Let my friends go now."

Kuraigu sliced through the ropes with his sword, leaving just a single rope remaining. Tomo slowly pushed herself up, seemingly growling as she moved.

"Now what Tomo Takino?" he asked. He smiled as he felt the intense feeling of chakra from the girl. He had been vindicated- a strong emotional response from the girl could break part of the seal!

As the rope behind him started to strain, Tomo walked towards him, her chakra almost a physical manifestation. Her eyes were wild, teeth like fangs as she bared them. She didn't grimace as pain shot through her leg…she practically welcomed it. She gripped the hilt of the small sword so tightly it began to be bent out of shape.

"Yes! Your friends don't have long left! Show me your power so I can kill you!" called out Kuraigu.

"Stand before me so I can kill you" roared Tomo as she held up the sword. She marched towards him.

The power emitting from her was so strong! With a smug grin Kuraigu held up his sword as she swung. His eyes widened with shock as his blade was ripped away just above the hilt. A tiny piece of the fractured blade remained. He looked into those wild eyes, those murderous eyes. This was no longer a girl, this was a demon.

"Forgive me brother" he said as he closed his eyes. Tomo swung the sword once more and wrenched the man's head from his body. The body slumped to the floor as the head rolled away into the darkness.

Even as the rope snapped, she grabbed the net with one hand and pulled it onto the roof. She tore it apart with her bare hands, freeing the girls. She turned around and picked up some of the torches, throwing them to the ground below. They burned brightly. She spied the fallen head and picked it up.

She stepped towards the edge, a small group of Kuraigu's men looking up at her. She held the head up high as blood dripped through her fingers. The men stared in shock, the feral girl surrounded by a strange orange hue.

"Your leader is dead!" she snarled. "I tore his head from his body, and will do the same to you!"

Some turned to run, and from her vantage point she could see students and teachers returning from the forest, a second wave. With disgust she threw the head to the floor several meters below, turning away and hearing a splat. She saw Yomi and Kagura safe on the roof and then she was falling. She saw the floor approaching, and then there was darkness.


	40. Three days later

Chapter 39

"Are you ok?" asked Goro Anno. Osaka had one arm over his broad shoulders, the boy supporting her as she had not fully recovered.

Osaka looked up at him in a dreamy haze and smiled faintly. "I'll be ok."

"That's good" he said. "That's great" he added as the group walked towards the village. Led by the exam invigilators and various teachers the students marched towards battle. The few injured had stayed behind. Even Haru had joined them, even though he was busy moaning about it.

"I'll be fine" said Osaka, still smiling as she looked as the blazing fires.

"Are you sure you want to come?" asked Chihiro, a short distance away from Goro and Osaka.

"Some of my friends are in that village" said Chiyo. "I want to help them."

"And Kaorin went into the village with Sakaki?" asked Chihiro.

"Yes" said Chiyo nodding.

"I hope she's ok" said Chihiro nervously. "Ever since we ended up in different teams I haven't spent enough time with her."

"She'll be-"

"What is that?" called out Ohyama pointing to the large academy building.

Chiyo looked towards the building as the flames flew higher. A figure stood by the edge holding something. And below a group of the enemy soldiers had become disorientated. They seemed to be milling around without purpose, some even appeared to be fleeing.

Minamo, who was leading, turned to the group of students and teachers.

"Lets end this invasion once and for all!" she called out. The group (with the exception of Haru and a few students not from the village) yelled out in agreement and approached the enemy.

---

With the door locked shut Sakaki and Yukari placed Kenji and Kaorin on the ground. Yukari ripped off some expensive curtains and covered them up their necks. She crouched down. Kenji Tendo groaned and looked across at her as she wrapped a bandage around Kaorin's neck.

"You two stay here and don't try anything" said Yukari.

"I-I was thinking of going for a stroll" joked Kenji.

"Ha ha ha" said Yukari. "Just stay put, both of you will be ok now" she said. She stood up and turned to Sakaki. "You wanna come with me or stay here? I'm going to go look for Kimura and Tomo; they would be helpful to have around. _Human shields_" she whispered jokingly.

"I'll come and help you" said Sakaki. Both her teacher and one of her friends were out there. She had to help; she had to know they were ok. Kimura was a bit of a pervert, but he was a kind person at heart. And Tomo…when they had been at the academy she had been nervous of the girl, but she was a friend now. One of her best friends. Even though she'd never had a best friend before, she knew Osaka and Tomo could both be considered one.

"Ok then Sakaki. Snap out of your daydreams and follow me" she said.

The two left through the far door, closing it behind them. The two sprinted along the corridors, Yukari coming to a stop as she spotted an open door. She quickly peered inside and spotted the small hollow.

"He took the weapons" she said smiling. "I'm surprised he remembered, I'm sure he spent the whole time we put them there just looking at my chest" she said. "You didn't just hear that Sakaki."

"I-I heard nothing" said Sakaki.

"Good. He'd probably be heading for the stairways so he'd have access to all of the floors. Come on Sakaki" said Yukari, signalling to another pathway.

The two moved quickly but quietly, coming to a sudden stop in front of a busted down door. A small pile of bodies lay on the floor, soaked in blood. Sakaki looked away.

"Don't worry Sakaki, they aren't our ninja" replied Yukari, as kind-hearted as ever. "They're just the enemy."

"Is that you?" groaned a voice.

"Kimura!" said Sakaki, shocking herself as she called out. She ran over to the man who was slowly lifting his head up to look.

"Ah Sakaki, you come here often?" asked Kimura.

His head leant back and Sakaki looked down at his blood soaked shirt. A sword beside he had seen action, splashed with blood. Kimura had fought this men by himself- Sakaki was sure of that.

"How badly hurt are you?" asked Yukari.

"I'll live. But I don't think I'll be able to help out too much" replied Kimura.

"Oh ok" said Yukari, "We'll take you back to the other injured people, Kenji and Kaorin."

"They injured Kaorin?!" asked Kimura suddenly standing up. For a moment it was as though he wasn't hurt at all. Then he groaned and held a hand against his injury. "I'll get every last one of them!" he said, picking up his sword and limping towards the exit. He couldn't even lift the sword, dragging it along the ground.

"But you're injured" said Sakaki quietly.

"Settle down there Rambo" said Yukari. "Kaorin ought to come out of this with nothing more then a scar…"

"They defiled my Kaorin!"

"And she should be fine" said Yukari in the tone only a woman could produce. "Now where is Tomo?" she asked. "This has been one hell of a night."

Sakaki paused for a moment. That was right- it had only been a few hours since she and her team were pondering about how to pass an exam. Only a few hours since this had all started…it felt like an eternity ago. She snapped back to attention as Kimura began to spoke.

"She went up the stairs…to the roof" said Kimura pointing. He slowly slumped down and sat against the wall. "I'll just stay here for a moment" he said as Sakaki and Yukari started to run up the stairs.

It seemed an eternity before the stairs ended, but suddenly they were gone and Sakaki was on the roof of the tall building. A few torches still burned, most were now mere embers. Yomi and Kagura stood and signalled to them. As though they hadn't climbed the numerous flights of stairs, both Yukari and Sakaki sprinted across to them.

"Tomo fainted" said Yomi, not mentioning the power that had been unleashed.

Sakaki crouched down, looking into the face of Tomo who seemed so peaceful now. She ignored the decapitated body a short distance away, ignored the yells and sounds of battle from below as the village was reclaimed once and for all.

"Tomo? Tomo please wake up" she said, as Tomo remained unresponsive. "Please."

She seemed so peaceful.

And then she started snoring.

"Tomo!" yelled out Yukari.

---

Tomo slowly awoke, looking up at a battle scarred ceiling. She shifted, feeling comfortable in the bed she lay in. She peered to her left where Kaorin sat asleep, with Kenji in the next bed. To the right of her was Kimura, lying on his bed with his face twisted into a shape reflecting his dreams.

"I guess we won then" she said to herself.

A few seconds later the silence was broken as Sakaki and Yomi entered the room.

"You have a lot of nerve making us worry like that" said Yomi. Sakaki blushed with a look of delight and muttered something. Tomo was surprised as a smile suddenly made its way onto the taller girls face.

"Miss Tomo!" said Chiyo waltzing into the room, dragging Osaka behind her, who waved dreamily.

"Yo" said Kagura following behind them.

"Now really, we can't have you all in here making a noise like this" said the acting nurse, giving the small group of teenagers a scornful look, having come to investigate the sudden racket.

"Oh sod off" said Yukari as she stepped into the room. She dragged the nurse out and returned, closing the door behind her.

"What? No presents?" asked Tomo.

"I picked you a flower, but it died two days ago" said Osaka.

"Two days ago- how long have I been out?" asked Tomo.

"About three days" said Chiyo. "Miss Sakaki spent much of that time here" she added, Sakaki turning away embarrassed.

"I was out for three days?" asked Tomo.

"Heh when I was a student I slept for longer then that a few times" said Yukari.

"So what happened to the village?" asked Tomo.

"There's going to be a lot of rebuilding" replied Yomi. "It's already started."

"A-and the Hokage is dead" sadly added Chiyo. A silence fell over the group.

"Have they chosen a new leader?" asked Tomo.

"Yes" said Yukari dryly. "Kimura."

"Him?" asked a shocked Tomo, pointing to her injured teacher. He hadn't been woken up by the small gathering.

"Nope…his father" replied Yukari. "And unfortunately father is like son."

"Kimura's father?!" asked Tomo in an even more shocked tone. "He has a father? I thought he just 'appeared' one day."

"It's true" said Yukari. "I'm just waiting for him to announce all female ninja must wear bikinis."

---

Arai tripped over the tree root and cursed as he fell to the floor. He'd been on the run ever since Kuraigu's death. Some of the men had been captured, quite a few injured or killed, some had run. He was all on his own, but he was alive. He looked haggard with a few days of stubble and bloodshot eyes. Just another day and he'd find himself at a small village. He'd clean himself up and-

He froze as he felt a cold blade against his throat. He looked down at the long sword which was a deep black colour. The person holding it was just a shadow in the trees behind him.

"This world is better without people like you" said the unseen man as the blade slashed once.

_Author's note: This story is going to be on hiatus for a while :)_


	41. Bad business

Super special awesome recap: Tomo is a wannabe ninja in training along with her friends and pervy teacher Kimura. Following an invasion on the village their examinations were cancelled and they were forced to defend the village! Now they find themselves recovering from injury, and despite winning the battle, the war may be ongoing…

* * *

In silence, and with her head kept down the young nurse marched quietly along the narrow hallway. She paused for a moment, shivering. She could feel his presence, he must be around. She knew he must be very close. What would he ask of her today?

"So how are our little heroes?" asked the man from the shadows. She had never seen his face, didn't know the voice, it could even be a woman utilizing a jutsu.

"Some bumps and cuts. One of the girls seems to have some poison from the _Gaiotak _in her bloodstream, but apart from a few bad dreams seems to be recovering. Something suddenly flew out from the shadows, the nurse just about catching it in surprise. She glanced down at a small glass vial containing a colourless liquid.

"Administer that serum" commanded the voice.

She looked down. "B-but this will worsen her condition! Who knows what impact it could have on her!"

"Have you forgotten that you are not a real nurse? That you are a spy just like me? Administer the serum or something far worse will be administered to you."

"I understand" said the 'nurse' turning back in the direction she had come from.

**Chapter 40**

_Two weeks later…_

It was a wet, horrible town was still during the night, no one wanting to go outside. In a small building in the centre of the town, four people sat in a cramped room around a table, a meeting in progress.

"Mr Iroto your contribution to this town has been very great, but we have some concerns" stated a frail looking man.

"Concerns you say?" asked Iroto, dressed in an expensive dark black suit not produced on this continent. "And what concerns would those be?"

"We believe that you have too much power, that you have your hand in too many of our businesses. And to be frank I personally believe you are not operating completely within the law. Of course that final part is my opinion, not the opinion of the council" said a middle aged man. The only female present, the final member of the three person council was silent.

Iroto pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The small room was silent as Iroto sat in contemplation. The frail man wiped sweat off of his forehead using a white cloth.

"Gentlemen I am a businessman" said Iroto. "What could I possibly get from acting unlawfully in this town?" he asked. "I tell you what, why don't you speak to my new representative?"

"If that is what you want."

Iroto pushed his chair out slightly and looked to the door.

"Munro, you can come in now" he called out.

The door opened and a pale man stepped in. His smooth blond hair was gelled back and his face was clean shaven. He closed the door and stood waiting by it. One of the council members coughed as Munro simply stood there. The man said nothing, his face unmoving.

"You'll have to forgive him, he is a foreigner to these lands" said Iroto smiling. "Come over here. May I introduce my company's representative Dieter Munro."

"Good afternoon" said Munro. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Dieter, our council friends have some concerns about my supposed level of power in the town" said Iroto.

"That is a shame" said Munro, watching as Iroto nodded his head. "Mr Iroto is a kind and generous business man" he continued, approaching the council members.

"Then why is it we have had reports of businesses not owned by Iroto being ransacked by masked people?" asked the middle aged man.

"I didn't say for you to talk" said Munro. A knife that had been hidden up his long sleeve emerged and he sliced into the man's neck. He continued to speak as the man sat back in his chair, blood spilling from his neck. "Iroto will guarantee stability" he said, as the frail man looked on in shock.

"W-what-ahhhh!" he yelled as Munro dug the knife into his back. He fell forwards onto the table and looked up at Iroto as the man stood. Iroto adjusted his jacket before leaning down, close to the frail man's face.

"I own this town" said Iroto calmly. "I am the town."

As the two men perished Iroto shook hands with the woman who held up a piece of paper. Iroto quickly read it and pulled out a pen.

"Congratulations Dieter" said Iroto, "You've just become a member of the council along with me."

As they stood celebrating, neither was aware of the messenger who had left the town earlier that day. Through the rain filled night the person trekked onwards, desperate to reach their destination.

---

_Two days later…_

"So where are we going?" asked Tomo as the small group walked through the village. She was back to full health and along with Sakaki and Osaka was in good condition.

"I've been told my father has a mission for us" stated Kimura.

"For us?" asked Tomo as they passed scaffolding. Piles of wood rested in the middle of the pathway. "Why us?"

"Many of the older ninja have been given tasks due to the attack on the village. However we still wish to help those who seek our help, so it has been decided to use the younger ninja."

"Wonder what type of mission it'll be…" said Tomo.

"What? Nervous?" asked Kimura. "Don't forget you managed to live after facing Zabuza."

"I'm not nervous!" said Tomo in a sulky tone. "I was just wondering!"

"This is going to be the first time we ever meet the new Hokage" said Osaka. "I hope he is kind."

"Hey he's cool" said Kimura. "Just like me."

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild this place?" asked Sakaki.

"I don't know" replied Kimura. "But we do have some hard workers here. We have a lot more Sakaki's then Tomo's" said Kimura, narrowly avoiding a jab from Tomo.

They continued to walk, soon leaving the street and entering a large building. Kimura led the way until they stopped by a large room. It was a few rooms down from where the Old Hokage held meetings- the smell of blood still hung in the air there.

"So what now?" whispered Osaka.

"Come in, come in!" called out a voice.

Kimura stepped into the room, followed by Tomo. The girl stopped in shock- the man sitting in the chair at the end of the room looked exactly like an older version of Kimura. He had some wrinkles, and slightly longer hair, but he looked like what Tomo imagined Kimura would be at sixty years old. The only major difference was a lack of glasses.

"Ah son it's great to see you are well again!" said Kimura senior. "My only regret is that I was out of the village at the time of the attack, so I couldn't let these old hands free."

"Wow…" said Osaka. "You look just like Kimura."

"He is his father" whispered Sakaki. Osaka looked dreamily at the wall.

"You have a mission for us?" asked Tomo.

"Yes I do Miss Takino" said the older man. "And may I say you seem to be as spunky and cute as my son said you were" he added, winking at Kimura who nodded. Tomo shivered slightly.

"I have spoken with a messenger who wishes to remain anonymous" stated the man. "He has informed me of fears at a large nearby town. A former bandit now turned businessman has been getting increasingly powerful in the town. Though he appears to have reformed, some believe he is still a criminal. They wish for you to investigate."

"Wouldn't a town that large have its own ninja?" asked Kimura.

"Yes, but they fear these ninja may have been corrupted by a certain Mr Iroto. They came to this village so they could guarantee to find someone not in Iroto's pocket. They want you to investigate, and help protect a small collection of properties for a small period of time."

"Do they have any good food stores there?" asked Tomo. "I like to have a full stomach when I'm protecting things."

Kimura senior laughed. "Yes, this is a large town, with many different shops, and food stalls. I'm sure all of you can find something to your tastes. And son, you'll be glad to know some places believe in using maid uniforms." One of Kimura's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Gross" muttered Tomo to herself, Sakaki blushing. Osaka failed to realize what they were talking about as she pondered about butler outfits.

"And I must tell all of you to be careful. The messenger seemed to fear for his life."

"I'm always careful" said Kimura, "And believe in protection."

"Good. However you must be careful- many of the townspeople do not know of any wrong doing by Iroto- and neither do we. For all we know a rival businessman could be trying to discredit him."

"We've had something like that happen before" Kimura told the girls. "That was an annoying mission."

"Indeed. You will be looking for a Mr Muyo. He will be your contact, and I have been informed he will offer a place to stay."

"Cool! No more sleeping outside" said Tomo. "Do we get our own rooms?" she asked. "I'd like to be separated from questionable individuals" she added, pointing discreetly to Kimura beside her.

His father laughed. He suddenly fell quiet, adopting a serious expression.

"Before I let you go, I want a truthful answer. Are all of you ready to go on this mission? Are you ready both psychically and mentally after the recent attack?"

"I'm always ready to have my own room" said Osaka.

"She's always like that" stated Tomo. "That's normal."

"I-I'm ready" said Sakaki quietly. She felt nervous in front of the leader of the village.

"Every now and then I get a bit sore but I'll be fine" replied Kimura.

"And what about you Tomo?"

"Me? Well…yeah I feel fine" said Tomo. "Why wouldn't I?" she added boastfully. "I'm always ready."

"Great" said Kimura. "Let's go and get some supplies for the mission. See you later Dad."

"Please call me the Hokage when I'm in this room!" said his father as the small group left.

* * *

"So you're going off on another mission?" asked Chiyo, Osaka walking slightly behind the other group.

"Yeah" replied Osaka.

"Well be careful" said Chiyo, "We got lucky in the forest" she said quietly.

"Oh that…I protected us" said Osaka.

"Huh?" asked Chiyo.

"They knew not to mess around with me" she said in a suddenly joking manner. "They were afraid of me even when asleep" she said.

"You sound just like Tomo."

"Whoops" said Osaka, her tone changing again.

"Well good luck" said Chiyo as the small group passed through the entrance gate.


	42. How Taki!

Chapter 41

"Are you ready boys?" asked Munro, slipping a black wig onto the top of his head.

"Yeah" said one of his cronies in a gruff voice. "But don't call me a boy" he added. He jerked back as Munro shoved a knife up through the man's throat. Munro got in the sputtering man's face, smiling faintly.

"It was just a term of endearment" stated Munro. "Now my knife is all bloody, and I can't go and clean it for a while. Come on the rest of you" he said to the four other men. "Remember, little damage and don't actually hurt anyone. As boring as it is, this is this a façade."

"Right!" called out the men as Munro donned a simple black mask.

They stepped out of the back alley and entered the market area. A woman noticed them, and increased her pace. Other people started yelling and screaming as the men revealed their weapons. They marched through the market square, one smashing into various stands with a large mace.

"You're all going to die!" called out Munro, adopting a deep voice. "Get hostages!" he called out, the townspeople backing away in terror.

"Stop there!" yelled out Iroto, stepping out into the market place with a group of town guardsmen. "I've just found out about your attack and I've come to stop it" he said. "Arrest those men!"

Munro turned, concealing his knife and joined the others in running. Even though he would have found it much more fun to confront the group of guards, this was what he was tasked with doing. He knew shortly after getting out of view of the public the guards would stop and kill time. Munro would remove his disguise and join them to return back without questions.

The bespectacled man watched the two groups vanish. Iroto stepped into the centre, bending down and helping a girl to her feet. He turned to the townspeople.

"I'm here to help you all, and now I seek to protect you! The mayor is incompetent, but I will continue to keep you all safe!"

"Hooray for Daisuke Iroto" called out a planted civilian. Some of the others joined in with the cheering as Iroto stood feeling satisfied. It was so easy to manipulate the common denominator.

Muyo turned away, unable to watch this cheesy rubbish anymore. He hobbled away from the vegetable store he had been standing by. He was going to the main entrance- if the village had accepted his mission he expected the ninja to arrive any day now.

He rested back against the cold stone wall, watching as a small group passed by. A girl was busy seemingly complaining about 'last night's dinner'. A tall girl stood by her looking around the town.

"So where's this Muyo then?" asked the male of the group.

Muyo's heart skipped a beat. Had they found about him? Or even worse- were these teenage girls the ninja he had been sent? Surely not…but then again he might as well find out.

"I'm Muyo" he said with a weak voice. The man turned and walked towards him. They both shook hands.

"I'm Kimura. Are you looking for a special service?" he asked.

"Yes I am" replied the old man quietly.

"What, is that another name for a ninja job?" asked Tomo. Muyo was startled, coughing wildly. Idiots!

"Excuse me for just a minute" said Kimura, turning to the girl who had a slightly blank look.

* * *

Sakaki closed the door of the small wooden house as Tomo lay down on the floor complaining about sore feet. The elderly man signalled for them to sit down, Kimura and Sakaki joining Tomo. Osaka stood staring at the wall.

"What is it Osaka?" asked Tomo.

"This wall wouldn't offer much resistance if someone wanted to get in" replied Osaka in a distracted tone.

"Erm…ok then" replied Tomo, slowly turning away and returning her attention to the home owner. He slowly sat down, groaning to himself as both of knees clicked on his way down.

"Do yourself a favour girl, don't get old like me" he said.

"But the only alternative is death" said Tomo. She sat still for a moment, thinking to herself. "Are you threatening me?"

"No no, not at all" said the man, confused. These were ninja?

"It's best just to ignore her" said Kimura. "She has a penchant for doing the right thing at the right time…but the rest of the time it's a case of balancing that fact out."

"Huh?" asked Tomo, Osaka sitting down beside her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Kimura.

Muyo glanced around the room, as though expecting someone to suddenly appear from within the house. He'd grown paranoid…

"About two years ago a certain Mr Iroto began investing heavily in the town. He was a known bandit and thief but everyone thought he had reformed. Of course their opinions were aided by the fact that he provided money to rekindle the market. The public liked this, but businesses without investment from Iroto haven't been as happy."

Tomo muttered something about being bored and looked down at the ground.

"His power has been growing for the past year. Roughly sixty percent of businesses are involved with him in some way now. He has been increasing his power, and trying to capture the minds of the public."

"Are the people happy?" asked Osaka in a serious tone. Tomo turned and looked at her- Osaka raising a serious point?

"Yes, but they can't even turn a blind eye, as many aren't aware. Certain shops not owned by Iroto have a shockingly high encounter with 'out of town' robbers and a person who refused to sell land had his house burnt to the ground recently- an _unfortunate lamp incident_."

"So you are the only one aware of this then?" asked Kimura in an accusing tone. Was this old man just telling tales?

"There are some of us who are aware. But the authorities are questionable at best- most of the guards are corrupted. There is little we can do…try and rise up and we'll be seen as vigilantes or trouble makers."

"But what do you want us to do?" asked Tomo.

"I-I don't quite know" replied the man. "But some day…some day soon something bad is going to happen in this town, and Iroto will be responsible. And I think it could destroy this town and kill hundreds."

"Dramatic" muttered Osaka to herself. "Very."

"I know this is all vague, but all I ask is for you to stay for a week, just a week to see what it is like, and maybe try and find answers. I will give you my home to stay in, and I have some gold coins to pay you with."

"Mr Muyo we work for honour not personal payment" said Kimura. "But if you are offering I am not against accepting a kind offer" he stated. Muyo smiled.

"Welcome to the town of Taki Mr Kimura" he said as the two men shook hands.

* * *

A few miles away from the town, team nine was carrying out its own mission. However Kaorin had managed to get separated, and was now lost. She wandered through the deep vegetation, occasionally tripping over concealed tree roots. She paused looking around, rubbing the faint scar on her neck. Where was everyone?

As she stumbled into a clearing, she found herself staring into fog as an old wood hut came into view.

"Well at least this isn't creepy" she said worriedly.

"Are you lost girl?" asked a male voice as a middle aged man stepped out of the fog. Kaorin stepped back. The man laughed and rubbed a long brown beard.

"I mean you no harm" he said.

Kaorin paused. Something about his voice relaxed her…he didn't seem threatening at all. He stepped forwards as she rubbed her neck. He pulled out a pair of glasses and looked at her.

"My, that's a nasty scar you have there."

"Don't come near me!" she said, noticing he was getting close.

"Let me show you something" he said, holding up his hand. A faint white glow was emitted, and Kaorin felt a funny tickling sensation. The glow stopped, the man smiling. "Touch your neck."

Nervously she did- the scar was gone!

"H-how did you do that?" she asked. What was this? Some type of trick?

"It's called magick" said the man. "In this case healing magick."

Kaorin paused for a moment. She had wanted to get away, but now she felt compelled to stay. She stepped forwards, the man backing away this time. Only now did she notice the timid nature of the man. Healing magick- this was something that could be truly useful!

"Healing…magick?" she said. "Would you…would you teach me?" she asked. She imagined it now, being able to help her friends, protect Sakaki and the others, and cure their wounds…

"N-no" said the man. "I can tell you were a ninja, like I was once. Magick is outlawed by ninja, use of it would see you expelled from the ninja ranks" said the man. "Just like I was."

"But I could help my friends!" said Kaorin. _Who cares about being a ninja when I can protect Sakaki and the others?_

"N-no I can't ruin your life" he stated. "And besides I'm the taught, not a teacher" he added. "Now go please, before your team finds you. I don't want to be found anymore."

"But!" started Kaorin, the man turning away. She sighed and turned, stepping back into the forest after a brief pause. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

The man waited for a few moments.

"Come out now" he said.

Slowly it materialized from the tree line. A figure of black stepped forwards, holding up a sword. The bearded man stood waiting. His hands trembled slightly as he looked forward.

"Make it quick."

"For your bravery to look me in the eye I will" said the figure. The sword slashed and blood splashed against the ground. The killer observed a worn map, his gloved finger pointing to the word _Taki_.

He leant down, drawing the man's eyelids closed before returning to the forest.

_Author's note: I had already finished this, so decided to upload. However my Grandad passed away two days ago, so this and other stories are likely to be delayed for the time being. Writing fanfiction isn't really something I want to do at the moment for obvious reasons. _


	43. The unwanted tour

Chapter 42

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" asked Tomo, as she walked through one of the main streets, Kimura beside her. The man's black hair was brushed back, and he was free of his mask, wearing only his glasses. He was dressed in a dark black suit borrowed from Muyo.

"Sakaki is too shy for the part, and Osaka is too out of it" replied Kimura.

"But why do I have to have this?" asked Tomo pointing to her clothing. She wore a suit similar to Kimura's, only slightly more worn. "I don't like dressing up overly girly, but this is too far the other way" she said in a desperate manner.

"Well you can't change now. We're almost at the building. Besides, it's not as though you know anyone in this town."

"That isn't the point" grumbled Tomo to herself.

"Now remember what we are _supposed _to be Tomo" said Kimura. "We are business partners interested in finding some company to invest a sizeable sum of money in. If they ask, I'll show them the small amount of gold Muyo gave us."

"Ok. And what is our business name?" asked Tomo. Kimura was silent, a blank look on his face.

"Hopefully it won't come up. If they ask, don't say anything, and just repeat the name I say" stated Kimura. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"If they get suspicious I'm running" said Tomo in a grumpy manner.

"Why would they suspect anything about our airtight story?" asked Kimura.

"You're just doing this to wear the suit aren't you?" asked Tomo.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Kimura, winking at a woman who looked at him suggestively as she passed by. "Women dig the scar" he said, momentarily forgetting he was talking to Tomo.

"Oh really?" asked Tomo.

"Oh look, there's the building Muyo said to go to" stated Kimura. "Lets try over there."

With no more words spoken the duo approached the doors of the large building. Tomo looked up apprehensively at the large building. Make of stone, with small, secretive window it just seemed to give off an illegal vibe to her. She wondered if there was some kind of illegal activity going on in there…

Then again maybe it would be good if that was the case. She could bust the criminals and then be treated as a hero. Of course it would only be in this town, but she'd be known as the girl who freed Taki from a crime syndicate. She'd just have to neglect mentioning Kimura. And she knew she had to make sure she got nice photos of her taken. Some serious looking, and some seductive ones to get the males attention…

Yeah…a hero- that would be nice.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Tomo was jolted from her daydreams as Kimura knocked on the door. She was silent for a moment, still slightly shocked. Just how hard did Kimura want to knock on the door?

"Guess I don't know my own strength" joked Kimura.

"Please don't do that again" said Tomo.

Kimura didn't answer as the door was pulled open. Tomo found herself face to face with a man who she guessed must be at least two thousand years old. His wrinkly face studied the two.

"Yes?"

"Hi, we're investors and we're-"

"Investors?" said the man suddenly, his ancient face breaking into a grin. "I thought you would be another person begging for a handout from Mr Iroto."

He pulled open the door, and invited them into a large hall. Tomo glanced around in surprise. The inside seemed so much warmer then the outside had suggested. A man was sat at a desk, busy reading a paperback novel. She looked around and a random worker waved at her and smiled. They even had large colourful plants in pot!

"Wow, I really think we should invest in this" she said to herself. "Wait…oh" she continued in a sad tone.

"What do we have here?" called out a voice. Tomo looked up to see a blond man descending marble stairs. He was dressed in black suit trousers and wore a white short sleeved shirt. Her attention was drawn to the two top buttons that were undone- she had noticed he seemed to be in shape. Very good shape.

"Oooooh" she said aloud.

"Master Munro, we have two potential investors here" said the old man. "I was about to arrange someone to give a tour of the facility."

"Oh there's no need to do that" said Munro as he stepped off of the stairs. He looked at the two people. The girl seemed cute…the man seemed in good shape. He bet it would be fun to fight him. "They are the first investors to arrive in a while. I might as well give them a tour" he said, giving a warm smile. _It's so fun to pretend. _

"Master Munro here is Mr Iroto's close associate, and has recently taken to overlooking work at this building for Mr Iroto" explained the elderly man.

"Then it would truly be an honour to be given a tour by such an important person" said Kimura. He really hoped this Munro person didn't like the sound of his own voice- and that this trip wouldn't take too long. He had other things to do, and he hoped they could find what they were looking for without going through the entire building.

"Well then, come this way" said Munro. God he hated this boring work. Stuck in an office in a building, walking around and just talking to people. Being looked up to, seen as a leader. He hoped Iroto acted soon. Pretending to be a different person could be fun, but this person was stuck in a dull job for now.

* * *

Tomo's feet were hurting again, and this all seemed boring. She had noticed Munro seemed bored too; he almost didn't seem to care what he talked about. They had passed a few offices, seen a few different activities. She looked down- she knew she should have insisted on wearing her own shoes. These were too tight.

"And next we come to something very interesting" said Munro. Tomo noticed his voice seemed to change, a faint element of excitement. Kimura noticed too.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Kimura.

"A product we have started manufacturing at mass levels of output" said Munro. "I'm afraid you can only see from behind this glass" he said.

Tomo peered through, looking down as a group of people walked around, checking some sort of material. She thought they seemed to be moving very carefully.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"We call it black powder" stated Munro. "It's a form of explosive."

Tomo quickly looked up at Kimura. Sakaki and others had mentioned how Kuraigu's forces used an explosive powder…

"What can it be used for?" asked Kimura.

"Oh, many things" said Munro. "An aid to mining, a means to create new tunnels for transport routes." He paused for a moment. "I guess one could even use it as a weapon if they so wished."

"So it's pretty dangerous?" asked Tomo, looking down at the people again.

"Yep" replied Munro. "Only experienced and trusted employees are allowed in the powder hall."

The trio turned away and passed along the walkway overlooking the large hall. Munro pushed open a door, holding it for Tomo. Kimura then passed through, and then they were in another large room.

Tomo looked upwards. She was impressed- a number of large windows were built into the ceiling above. She looked up at the passing clouds. If she ever got a house she'd want something like- what was that?! She looked up again, certain she'd seen a strange flash. No quite a flash- movement.

Her head turned as glass smashed. She found herself staring at a figure dressed entirely in black. The man leapt down to the floor, one of the workers running away in terror. However he fell to the floor as shuriken tore into the back of his legs. Tomo watched Munro calmly stepping forwards as other ran the other way.

The fallen man was dragging himself forwards, blood trickling onto the floor. The figure reached out a large hand and picked up the man. He held him up, tremendous strength being shown.

"I know what you are" said the figure.

"P-please" said the man.

"And you are a pathetic example" said the figure. "The others have shown much greater strength when facing me."

With a casual swipe of the sword the figure tore through part of the man's torso, dropping him to the floor. Tomo looked down at the body, shocked at the amount of blood that had spilled out onto the floor.

"Hey!" called out Munro.

"Get back!" called out Kimura. "It's dangerous!"

"Just what do you think you are doing with our property?" asked Munro, ignoring Kimura. "Hey, get back here!" he yelled out as the figure ran and smashed through one of the large windows built into the wall. Within seconds he had vanished. Tomo watched as Munro muttered something and then turned around.

"How odd" said Munro.

"We'll have to consider our investment" said Kimura, Tomo having forgotten about the cover.

"Well then" said Munro. "I guess that ends the tour."


	44. Drinks, cake and murder

Chapter 43

Later that evening Team five found themselves in a local tavern, close to Muyo's house. Tomo sat looking down at her orange juice in an annoyed manner while Sakaki slowly sipped on her own drink. Osaka seemed to be miles away.

"Why can't I have any alcohol?" asked Tomo. "I just want to see what it tastes like. Please?" she asked.

"Nope" replied Kimura. He then chose this time to start drinking down the mug of beer he had been given. He paused, placing it back down on the table. "That's nice."

"I hate you" said Tomo sulking. "Besides I'm supposed to be a business person…isn't drinking the only thing business people do after they get rich?"

"I don't think that's all they do" said Sakaki. Tomo was now busy trying to get a little bit of food that had fallen into her drink out with her fingers.

"Anyway Tomo, as a ninja you have to be on your guard at all times" said Kimura. "Alcohol can impede your judgement and reaction times, so it wouldn't be a good idea to have any."

"Then why do you get to drink?" asked Tomo.

"Because I'm older and I am also in charge" said Kimura.

Tomo grumbled to herself again. She guessed if she wanted to she could go over and ask for a drink- but it seemed too much trouble just to try a drink. She blamed Yukari- if her teacher hadn't talked about beer so many times…Tomo was certain her teacher had led to her fascination to taste alcohol. And Kimura had most of the money, and he definitely wouldn't give her any to buy drinks like that. Tomo sighed- if only she had some money.

"This tastes nice anyway" said Sakaki as she quietly took another sip of her drink. Beside her Tomo noisily slurped down her drink.

"Yeah it's good" she said, holding in a burp. "But I just wanna try some."

Kimura sat looking at the two girls. Tomo stared back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking it's pretty easy to identify the most ladylike member of my team" he said to himself. Tomo picked up her fork, holding it in a threatening manner. "I'll buy you one pint if you put that fork down."

"Really?" asked Tomo.

"Nope." He ignored the evil look he was accustomed to now. "Besides we have a job to do, we'll have to carry on with it tomorrow" he stated.

"Why?"

Tomo turned to Osaka who was looking at the other three members of the team.

"Why do we?" she repeated.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakaki, before drinking her drink.

"We have a task to do" said Kimura. "We have a job to investigate the goings on in this town, and if necessary help the townspeople."

"But will they appreciate it?" asked Osaka. "Will anyone truly care or even know something happened?"

"Our task is to help, not to expect praise" said Kimura. "Well apart from Tomo" he added, watching as Tomo went for the fork again.

"Are you ok Osaka?" asked Tomo. The girl seemed a bit…intense. And she had noticed that in the last two or so weeks Osaka had seemed far less prone to drifting off or spouting non sequiturs. Tomo guessed the attack on the village must have affected Osaka.

"I'm fine" said Osaka. "Actually I've never felt better. I've been training a bit- I remember what you said Kimura."

"O-oh? What's that?" asked Kimura. Her tone of voice and way of speaking was different.

"You once said I was a thick skulled girl with a high level of retention" said Osaka. "That if I can understand a particular technique I can make full use of it. Well in the last few weeks I've found I can make use of a lot of techniques."

"Ok then" said Kimura.

Tomo paused. The atmosphere seemed almost hostile. This wasn't the Osaka she knew, this wasn't the girl she had known since school. Yet at the same time she was completely certain that this wasn't an imposter using a copying jutsu. She knew that this was Osaka- just that Osaka was different.

"So how about pudding then?" called out Tomo suddenly, attempting to change the discussion.

"Good idea" said Sakaki, who seemed as disturbed as Tomo felt.

They never got a chance to discuss the possibility of puddings (Tomo wanted chocolate) as a scream suddenly rang out from the outside. The patrons looked around confused, before a person stepped into the tavern.

"Someone's been killed!" he cried out. Kimura and Sakaki stood up. Tomo quickly finished her drink and ran over to join them. Osaka remained seated.

They stepped outside to find a small group of people gathered in the mild night. Sakaki stayed back slightly, not in any rush to see another body. Kimura and Tomo moved forwards, slowly passing through the small crowd. A man lay on the floor, one wound through his chest. In his hand he held a kunai knife.

Tomo poked Kimura and pointed. "Look, a headband" she whispered quietly, just about remembering they were supposed to be investors, not ninja in this town. Kimura turned to her.

"This man is a ninja from the Land of water" he whispered to her quietly. "Lets go back into the tavern" said Kimura as he watched the alerted guards running to the scene. They were still outsiders, so best to stay away.

"Want to get some pudding?" asked Tomo hopefully.

"Yeah" replied Kimura. "Also I haven't paid the bill yet. They might get a bit stroppy with me if I don't do that."

Tomo nodded, hopeful about the prospect of chocolate, as they rejoined Sakaki and re-entered the tavern. Osaka was still sat at the table, but she held up her hand and waved. They sat back down, Tomo contemplating while drinking the last of her drink. Finally she finished the last remnants and leant forwards across the table.

"I bet it was that guy at Iroto's factory" she whispered.

"What guy?" asked Sakaki. Tomo paused. Sakaki and Osaka hadn't been there- they wouldn't know anything. She pondered the best way to inform them

"At the factory there was some weirdo dressed in black" she said finally. _That got the point across._

"Weirdo in black?" said Osaka.

"Yeah he smashed in through a window on the roof and killed some guy" replied Tomo. "Then he just vanished…well jumped through another window and ran off. He didn't just vanish into thin air- but that would have been cool."

"That's one way to make an entrance" said Osaka to herself.

"Well I guess that could be a possibility" said Kimura, as he pulled out the small menu from underneath his plate. "A strange murderer arriving in the town at the same time as us would match our luck recently."

"That's right" said Tomo. A master assassin, a guy who really wanted to fight her with a large sword, and getting a pervert as a teacher. Not to mention the demon fox she had contained within her. And those markings she had to have on her stomach to seal the spirit. It all seemed to go nicely together.

"So then, what pudding does everyone want?" asked Kimura.

Tomo almost leapt across the table to look at the menu, her worries from twenty seconds ago already forgotten. Sakaki sat back embarrassed as Kimura and Tomo tried to search through the dessert section on the menu first, pushing each other out of the way.

* * *

Iroto took a sip of whisky and placed the tumbler back down on his wooden desk. He pushed his chair out, looking out the window at the town. He turned as there was a tap on his door. Munro stepped in.

"I take it you've heard there's been another murder?" asked Munro. "Two people so far- and I promise you the other one wasn't killed by me."

"Yes I've heard" replied Iroto. "This is most annoying. Why did this bastard target this town?"

"I don't know. However I do know that the person recently killed was a ninja" stated Munro. Iroto glanced up in surprise. "No, don't worry he isn't one under your control. He was just visiting. And I found out something else as well."

"Please don't just leave me waiting" replied Iroto. "Carry on."

"Your former employee, the dead man- he in fact had a history I wasn't expecting. It turns out he was formally a ninja- a man from the Land of water. Evidently it seems he decided to start a new life" said Munro. "The other person also came from the Land of water."

"They may both come from the same land" said Iroto, "But I bet this killer is targeting me. However it'll take more then a few killings of people I don't even know to put me off. My plan is still going to go ahead, and tonight will occur as planned."

"I still say I should do it" said Munro in an irritated tone. "I would get the job done for certain."

"The three man ninja cell under my command will suffice" said Iroto. "They will get him, and if anything goes wrong I still have my second in command with me here."

"Yes" said Munro. Second in command? Munro didn't want any position of power- he just wanted fun. He decided that Iroto should make things more fun shortly or else Munro would get very bored…


	45. Murder in the night

Chapter 44

The old man froze, his faintly trembling hand shaking the contents of his small shot glass. He slowly placed it down and crouched down behind his desk. He was certain he hadn't imagined it. He was certain that someone else was in the house right now. Being night, all of the servants had left, and wouldn't be back for several hours. Perhaps they were coming for him…or maybe there were just burglars.

Either way he had to try and survive. His wife was long dead, but the town still turned to and needed him. Though he was certain soon enough he would be discarded, for now he had a job to do. And he would do it to the best of his abilities…besides he knew he only had a few years left anyway. His chest ached frequently, he got exhausted walking from one side of the town to the other…

_Sctrch!_

He heard movement against the carpet. He peeked up over his desk to find no one there. He was certain that a person had been across the room from him just now.

"Too slow old man" said the masked man standing behind him as blood splattered across the desk.

* * *

Tomo sat on her back, looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Even though she had eaten a lot she didn't feel tired, couldn't fall asleep. She'd tried just laying with her eyes shut, but after twenty minutes her eyes had started to ache. She had gotten one of the larger rooms, sharing with Osaka.

"Hey Tomo" said the girl.

Tomo turned, slightly surprised at hearing the voice.

"Oh hi Osaka" she said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I tried to fall asleep" said Osaka quietly. "But I just couldn't. I got another headache, so I can't sleep."

"Well welcome to the club Osaka" muttered Tomo. "I'm sure we'll both feel like crap in the morning." Tomo groaned. She bet she would end up feeling how a hung over person would feel- only without the booze!

"Tomo, can I ask you something?" asked Osaka.

"Sure I guess" replied Tomo. "I'm not going to be sleeping anytime soon and it's too late to do anything else."

"Well…how did you fight that guy? He beat up Kimura pretty bad. And Yomi said you ended up in pretty bad shape. When I first saw you there was quite a bit of blood."

"Well I guess I just got lucky" replied Tomo.

"Did you use the Demon fox spirit?" asked Osaka. Tomo let out a surprised noise. "Don't worry Tomo, most people in the village know about it- it's one of the major stories. My parents always told me not to tell you."

"Oh" said Tomo.

"Besides, I know you did something weird when we fought the assassin guy and the person with a mask. I could feel your energy for a moment."

"Really?" asked Tomo. That sounded kind of cool to her…

"Yeah…I kind of feel a bit jealous that you have all of that potential power" said Osaka. "It was a great power I felt. A great power to possess" she said.

"Well you know what they say…with great power comes the temptation to rob banks" joked Tomo.

"Tomo" said Osaka in the darkness.

"Yes?" asked Tomo.

"I'm changing aren't I?" she asked. "I feel different."

"Well…I don't know. Maybe a bit" said Tomo.

"It feels good" said Osaka. "I finally feel…well competent I guess would be the word. Well, night Tomo."

* * *

Tomo yawned as she stepped outside with Sakaki. She was surprised to find a large gathering of people. They all seemed confused, as though not sure what to do. They certainly didn't seem like they were busy shopping. She glanced up at Sakaki and then back to the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked one of the passersby.

"T-the mayor is dead" said the woman. "He was found this morning- they say he was murdered!"

"Oh" said Tomo, not quite sure what to say. "A mayor is like a leader right?" she said- she was used to the person possessing the title of Hokage as leader.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Me? Oh I'm no one, I'm just a stranger from out of town who arrived recently" said Tomo. "Just a mysterious stranger. Hey!" she called out as the woman quickly walked away from her.

"I guess outsiders aren't trusted at the moment" said Sakaki. She knew she would want to be cautious, especially following the recent attack on her village, her home. She was just glad her parents had remained unharmed. That had surprised her- Kuraigu's attack had killed some of the village ninja, but all of the civilians had managed to reach shelter.

"Yeah well I don't trust them" said Tomo, sticking out her tongue.

"We're supposed to protect these people" said Sakaki, looking down at the ground.

"I guess- they don't have to shun me like that. I'm here to protect them."

"But they don't know that" replied Sakaki. "We should probably go and tell Kimura about this."

"About the avoiding me?" asked Tomo.

"About the murder."

"And then we'll tell him about them avoiding me" replied Tomo.

"Kimura sensei will probably make a sarcastic comment" said Sakaki.

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

Neither of the girls had noticed Osaka leaving the building, as both were too focused on the fact that the mayor of the town had been murdered. Tomo was busy thinking about what would be for lunch, Sakaki was wondering about how long it would be until people started to suspect them. As Tomo said, they were strangers who had arrived in the town recently.

Osaka didn't spot them through the milling crowd, and instead chose to walk down one of the back alleys, taking an empty route. She wasn't in the mood to be around people. She felt strange. She really didn't want to be around anyone…yet at the same time it seemed to feel wrong to her. She was certain that _normally _she liked to be around people- she'd spent all that time with Tomo and the others.

She leant down and reached into a pouch attached to her belt. She paused for a moment- her parents had given that to her as a present when she had joined the ninja academy. She had had it for several years, a keepsake she liked to keep close by. But looking at it now she felt nothing, while before it had been comforting.

She watched in surprise as the pouch slipped away, kunai knives falling to the floor. The first two hit the floor, but she reached out, grabbing the last three perfectly, with ease. No sign of clumsiness. Osaka glanced around quickly. She hoped no one was around, she remembered that they weren't "supposed to be" ninja in this town. The enemy weren't to know that they had come to the town.

"Oh my" said a male voice, Osaka looking up. Munro stood waiting before her. A fake look of fear crossed his face. "Weapons? You wouldn't have been involved with the assassination would you?" he asked.

"No" said Osaka. "I haven't."

"Actually I thought you wouldn't have been" said Munro. "Actually I thought you were a ninja, I'd been trying to get in contact with you." Munro neglected to mention the fact he had tortured a messenger into admitting he'd been sent to get help. Iroto wasn't the type of man to not notice a messenger vanishing for a week. He was however the type to have spies out in the countryside.

"Get in contact with me?" asked Osaka. "What do you want?"

Munro stepped forwards, removing something from his pocket. "I have a photograph of someone who committed the murder- I saw them. I happen to know where they will be going very shortly."

"And why do you want to talk to me?" asked Osaka.

"I know you are younger then me, but I know age means nothing for a ninja" said Munro. "Someone like you could achieve amazing things, far beyond what I could hope to achieve. I wouldn't be able to do much…but you…you could do noble things."

Osaka paused. She should go back and tell the others, she knew that- but she didn't want to. She looked down at the knife in her hand. She could do great things. Right now she could go and stop this man- dawdling around trying to talk to the others could let him escape.

Besides, it wasn't like any of them respected her. This time she didn't have doubts- they didn't respect her did they? She had never been serious before, she had always been seen as slow.

"You could do great things" said Munro. "But are you being held back?"

Osaka picked up the fallen kunai and stood back up.

"Tell me where he is" said the girl. "He killed this person?"

"One hundred percent he did" replied Munro. "He is a cold blooded murderer. I saw it with my own eyes. This man was a former ninja- and he has killed the mayor of this town."

"Tell me where he is" said Osaka, gripping one of the knives.

_Authors note: Wow a few days ago this story reached the second year anniversary! Even with starting University, an occasional sulk, and a four month dead zone during my first term at uni, this story has still just about limped along. And with this being the second anniversary, it also marks the second year of me being involved in the Azumanga Daioh fanfic scene. Even if I've been less active recently!_

_~R.o. TR  
_


	46. Split?

Chapter 45

Osaka was surprised. She couldn't believe she found herself where she now was, creeping along a narrow rocky ridge. Munro had led her to the man, pointed him out and even given her the photograph he carried. However the man seemingly wasn't a fan of sitting around, as he had been walking for the last ten minutes. Having been focused on following him, she hadn't even noticed that unusually for her she didn't feel tired. But she wasn't overly keen about the fact the ridge was getting higher and higher above the ground below.

She held a blade, concealed in her palm. Munro had told her about how the man she was following was a former ninja who had been corrupted by money. She had been surprised when the man told her how Iroto, the very person they were investigating, had paid the man to kill. She guessed Iroto was truly an evil person. But first she would need proof that Munro was telling the truth.

She had no idea that Munro was busy watching her.

* * *

"Friends, I was shocked when I heard about the murder of our dear mayor!" called out Iroto, standing in the town square. "Yes I say murder! He did not die of natural causes, as I am sure many of you are already aware of!"

Kimura and the two girls slunk back in the crowd as Iroto continued speaking. They hadn't been able to find Osaka. While they had been looking Iroto had appeared, and a crowd had started to gather.

"I will make it my mission to find the person responsible and bring them to justice!" said Iroto to the crowd. "I will be offering a reward and funding an investigation to find the bloodthirsty killer so all of you can remain safe!"

Iroto smiled to himself as some of the crowd cheered eagerly. These people loved him, he knew it was true. And why shouldn't they- he had brought money to the town, had helped rejuvenate this place. He knew from people he had placed in various industries that many would prefer Iroto in charge.

"Seems to like the sound of his own voice" muttered Tomo. Kimura faintly nodded his head in agreement.

"They seem to like him" said Sakaki. She glanced around at the townspeople around them. She could tell one or two were eying them up, asking themselves who these three new people were.

"And I tell you now" said Iroto. "In these dark times, I am willing to put myself forward to help lead this town. Help to pass through the darkness and into the light."

"Yeah I bet that'll kill him" said Tomo sarcastically. Sakaki pondered if Tomo actually possessed different levels of volume, as a few people turned and stared at her.

"As you know, shortly the election will be occurring. I had been planning on running for mayor and since no one else has come forward, I ask your permission to help this town. Though the work may be hard, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Tomo made a mock throwing up sound as the majority of the crowd cheered. Sakaki wondered what they could hope to achieve against a person who had the support of so much of the town. The tall girl jerked in surprise as Kimura poked her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Come on, lets get out of here" he said.

"I wonder where Osaka is" said Tomo aloud to herself.

* * *

"I do know that you are behind me" said the man, as he slowed down, finally coming to a stop. Osaka paused as well, moving her hand behind her back, keeping the blade hidden.

"I am a ninja, so it's quite easy for me to know a little girl like you is following me" he said in a tone of contempt.

"I happen to be a ninja as well" replied Osaka. She felt deep anger, something she had never felt before, about being talked to like this. "And I like to think I do a good job."

"So what brings you tagging along after me?" asked the man. "Want to join my group or something? I'm afraid I don't have space for you."

"I don't think your group exists anymore" said Osaka, feeling a burning sensation. This man was a murderer!

"And what do you mean by that?" asked the man. "Surely a ninja like you should know we move in groups of three unless we are teachers, or specifically hired."

"What I mean" said Osaka, adopting a cold tone that had never before passed her lips, "Is that you killed the rest of your team when you were brought for money."

"That's a pretty big accusation" said the man, taking a few steps towards Osaka. She could see him look down at the high drop. "A very big accusation to make" he repeated.

"Actually my big accusation would be that you murdered an elderly man for money, taking orders from Iroto, a corrupt-"

She was stopped midsentence as the man grabbed her and slammed her against the rocky wall on the opposite side of the narrow path, away from the cliff face. She coughed out in surprise as he started to dig his fingers into her throat, cutting off her air supply. However she wasn't feeling light headed. She felt a deep burning pain in her head, a tremendous pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her memories began to blank.

"Yeah I killed that guy, and plenty of people for Iroto" said the male ninja. "In this day and age you need money. Besides how much do a few people matter? You've probably taken lives yourself, just for a different sake…how can you be any different from me?"

She yelled out and surprised the man as suddenly the sheer force of chakra pushed him backwards. It was almost like a strong wind. He slipped down onto the path as Osaka gripped her head. She yelled out as her fingernails dug into the skin, drawing blood. Her legs trembled, as she felt a murderous rage pass throughout her. W-what was this? The man was still, transfixed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, as the pain suddenly washed away from Osaka's head.

"Wrong?" she asked. "Oh there's nothing wrong with me" she said, as the feelings washed over her. This felt good. She felt confident, competent. She felt like she could make a difference.

"I'm perfectly fine" she said, kicking the man in the face.

He yelled out as he fell backward, both of his hands reaching out. His fingernails were torn upwards as he clenched the rocky ledge, hanging over a severe drop. Osaka walked two paces forward, stopping to look at the rocky ground and river below. The man started to plead with her.

"You have no place to ask for help" she said as she smashed her foot down on one of his hands, hearing the crack of bones. "What are you going to do now ninja?" she asked.

He started slipping backwards as he tried to grip something with his broken hand. He felt his other hand give way, and let out a scream as he fell. Osaka watched as the body crumpled on the ground below.

She paused, feeling dizzy. She stepped back away, feeling something else…someone else. Who was this…it was her…the her the others knew.

"Wh-what did I do?" she asked herself as she fell back against the rocky wall.

"You punished an evil man" said Munro, walking along the ridge towards her. "You have helped this town."

"B-but" said Osaka, before she fainted.

Munro caught her, resting her on the ground. He brushed her hair back, looking at the healing puncture wounds on the top of her forehead. He smiled to himself. This would be very useful.

"Now rest" he said to Osaka. "Don't get too worked up- I don't want the old you to come back" he said as he picked up the girl. "If your skill can match the chakra I've felt from you, this could be very interesting. This could be very fun."

The figure in black crouched down and looked at the crumpled body. It appeared that someone else had got to the man before he could. He froze suddenly as someone yelled out. That was all he needed- no target, and being detected. He stood up, face to face with a civilian. He turned, noticing out of the corner of his eye a not too tall girl with a slightly confused look.

He started to run across the rocky land, narrowly avoiding potential ankle breaking incidents. Just a few hundred yards and he would reach the cover of the forest. He glanced down in surprise as a shuriken bounced off the rock in front of him, tearing through the fabric of his trousers, grazing his leg slightly.

Was this person _one of them? _

A short distance back behind him Tomo sprinted after the man. She had been looking for Osaka, having split up from the others. But she couldn't just let this creep get away!

"Hey stop!" she yelled out, as the forest got closer and closer.


	47. Meet and sleep

Chapter 46

Tomo realized she had made a mistake about two seconds after she entered the large, dark creepy forest, which was seemingly devoid of people except for her and one strange killer. This was a time when she could have chosen to go and get Kimura.

"Tell me child" said the voice of the figure. It was a bit deeper then she was expecting. "Are you a ninja? Or a ninja in training?" asked the voice.

"I-in training" said Tomo, gulping slightly. She could sure use some of the demon power now…but of course she didn't feel it coming.

"Drop your weapons pouch to the floor and move away from it. Get rid of all weapons, or I'll rid your body of your head."

She complied, stepping away from the weapons on the ground. She watched in surprise as the man jumped down from the trees. He kept his distance.

"I ask you to leave this place" said the man. "If you are in training, I ask you to take your two compatriots and leave…abandon this lifestyle and live your life."

"What?" asked Tomo, caught be surprise. Why was this killer talking to her about this.

"Don't you see?" asked the man. "Ninja only bring death to this world. They kill fathers, mothers, and children to follow their orders. They fight wars, carry out assassinations. That body out there belongs to a corrupted ninja who kills for money."

"You aren't really one to talk about killing" said Tomo, trying to slowly step back, out of the forest, away from the man.

"I have only taken the lives of my fellow ninja" said the man. "Yes I am-well, I was a ninja myself. And now I must carry out my final personal mission, so that I can help this world."

"What are you talking about?!" she asked.

"I would recommend leaving this town as soon as possible. I have no intention of harming any ninja in training, as they are young and can change. But if you leave now, you can guarantee your teacher a few more weeks of life."

Tomo went to say something only to find the man leap up into one of the trees and suddenly disappear from view. She waited for a moment, wondering if a killing blow would come.

Nothing did.

Tentatively she walked to the weapons on the ground. She reached down to pick them up, but nothing happened. Quickly she shoved them into her shuriken pouch and sprinted out of the forest. That man…he hadn't seemed angry or crazed. He almost seemed sad. Why did she always have to come into contact with the crazies?

"And he talked about Kimura!" she suddenly said out loud. She only considered him Kimura, not "teacher". She started to run back towards the town. It wasn't like Osaka would be out here anyway.

* * *

Munro walked over as the girl moved around in her sleep. The girl seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare. He knew that sometimes the toxin could take anywhere from days to months to work…and now it was having an effect on this girl. He smiled to himself. He could have his very own protégé. One with tremendous power, created from someone who had been sent to stop his current leader.

He turned away from her, pouring a glass of cold water. The girl was sweating a lot in her nightmare. He found it amusing. She certainly wasn't anything to look at, not tall or muscular or particularly beautiful. But he felt a tremendous difference in her spiritual power compared to when he had first met her along the empty alleyway. She felt strong now. If she could match this power he felt, he knew she could be far stronger then he was.

He had had no intentions of this happening- he merely wanted the ninja to become aware of Iroto to make things a bit more…_interesting. _But here she was. He guessed it was just lucky he'd experienced this before. He had watched a reserved tranquil friend awaken from a fevered sleep, a completely different person. Yet part of the original person had remained…practically two people. That friend had gone on to murder five people before mentally breaking down and jumping into a river. The results differed among people. He was certain that whatever happened from now on would be fun.

"Where…where am I?" asked a weak voice. The girl woken up.

Munro turned around, holding up the glass of water. He handed it to her, the girl drinking the water quickly.

"Who am I talking to?" he asked.

"Who? My name…my name is Ayumu" replied the girl. "What am I doing here?"

"You were ill, you collapsed. I brought you back here to take care of you. Because you had helped me with my lead. So the least I could do was help you."

"Tell me…tell me is this town corrupt?" asked the girl. "Is it true about Iroto?"

"It is all true" replied Munro. "Iroto is an evil man, and this town follow his every word. This town is evil."

"Evil" said Ayumu. "Evil must be destroyed, wiped out. I must get rid of evil."

"I completely agree" said Munro. "And I want to help you in this noble cause."

"Noble?" asked Ayumu. "_Noble _cause?"

"Yes noble. Who else your age would take on these troubles to help the world?" asked Munro. "Who else would do such things?"

Ayumu nodded. "These troubles must be destroyed. And I feel-I feel strong. I feel like I can do something."

"That's good" said Munro. She was different now. This girl had awakened under the toxins potent spell. All he had to do was give her a helping hand to lead the way to destruction. After all he didn't like to be a figure in control.

"We must destroy Iroto" said Ayumu.

_This was going to be so much fun!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakaki stood a short distance from the building where she was staying. She kept on looking around, keeping a watch out for Kimura. The man had said for them to meet back here at this time, but he was running late. She wasn't expecting Tomo to turn up any time soon, but she expected Kimura would shortly.

She kept her head low as a few people passed by her.

"Who's that girl" asked one of them.

"Some stranger" muttered the other in reply. "She turned up a few days ago with someone else. I reckon they're bad news."

"It's all bad news" stated the third and final member of the small group. "We've got the mayor being killed, the attack on Iroto's factory. Iroto is the only man we can trust in this town."

"Hopefully they won't let anymore strangers in until this is all worked out."

"Hopefully they won't go easy on strangers just because they don't live here" said the second person to speak. "They shouldn't get any special rights just because they come from another village."

They continued to talk as they walked by, Sakaki trying to stay so far out of the way she was in danger of vanishing into the wall. Although she didn't like to admit it, she didn't like this place. She was looking forward to leaving, returning home. Hopefully soon.

"I see Tomo is as good a timekeeper as usual" muttered Kimura as he joined Sakaki. "I wonder how long it'll be before she turns up."

"Did you manage to find Osaka?" asked Sakaki.

"Yeah, she's just hiding around the corner" said Kimura sarcastically. "Nope, haven't found her. Tomo and she are probably busy trying to buy food or something at this moment in time."

"But what if Tomo hasn't found her?" asked Sakaki. "She's missing somewhere out here. And this place has at least one killer running around."

"This is Osaka we're talking about" said Kimura. "Given her complete lack of speed, I doubt she managed to get very far away from here."

"But what if she is in trouble?" asked Sakaki. "What if she needs our help?"

"She is a well trained ninja student. She has the ability to take care of herself." Kimura paused, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Can we stop talking along these lines?" he asked.

"What?" asked a shocked Sakaki.

"Several months ago Yukari made me promise I'd take care of all of you. However I don't even have to think about that. I've spent quite a lot of time with you girls…and well you are kind of like family now. I don't want to dwell on the fact that Osaka could be in trouble."

"K-Kimura-sensei" said Sakaki tearfully, easily moved.

"Ah Sakaki" said Kimura. "How about a hug? A nice tight embrace?"

Sakaki stopped being moved and took a few steps back.

"Oh well. I still mean what I said about you three…but you can't blame a guy for trying to get some physical contact as well" stated Kimura.

"Hey did Kimura act freaky again?" asked Tomo as she came to a quick halt, having been sprinting.

"Did you find Osaka?" asked Sakaki.

Tomo shook her head. "No I couldn't find her. But I ran into that killer guy" said Tomo, in a tone that suggested it was like meeting an old friend. The fear she had felt was long forgotten.

"What?" asked Kimura.

"Lets go inside and I'll tell you about it" said Tomo. "There are too many rude people out here" she said, giving a look to a group who eye the trio suspiciously.

"Ok, but you'll have to be quick. After this we'll go and look for Osaka again" said Kimura as they pushed open the door to the building.

* * *

The figure in black placed his sword down on the ground and turned to face the hills that rested behind the town. Though it went against his plans, though the person wasn't one of them, he knew he had another task to do. When this was done he could return to his mission…though he knew the mission would take a very long time.

He picked up his large sword and began to make his way towards the one known as Munro.


	48. Rise, shine, prepare

Chapter 47

Tomo shifted uncomfortably. It was rapidly approaching midnight, and though she felt tired, she couldn't sleep. They hadn't been able to find Osaka after trying again in the evening. Eventually Kimura had insisted they return and get some rest. Tomo had tried to resist, but she felt the fatigue even as she tried to argue with Kimura.

Having been sharing a room with Osaka, she now found it too large, empty and unwelcoming. Even though her friend had been different these last few weeks, she had been…there. And now the slightly strange girl was all alone out there. At least Tomo hoped that she was alone and not around any dangerous people.

Tomo slowly rolled onto her back, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Just be safe Osaka" she whispered quietly. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for a bit longer?" asked Munro as he prepared an early morning meal. The girl was standing a short distance away from him, practising various finger signs. He had watched for a while but had to turn away- she moved them so fast he was starting to get a headache from trying to keep up.

"No I'm fine" replied Ayumu. "I've had some sleep, and I've spent the last ten years hiding away from my ability. I have to make up for too much lost time."

"You do?" replied Munro as he decided he fancied bacon for this meal.

"Yes. Some teachers said I could do well…one teacher once said I could be brilliant if I had a different brain."

"How rude" said Munro.

"She was always like that. Always sarcastic but I guess you could say she cared for us." Ayumu paused for a moment. Munro stopped his cooking, turning to face the girl. Her other personality might be trying to make its way through having been reminded of past events.

"Are you feeling off Ayumu?" asked the man.

"Just feeling a bit strange" replied the girl as she sat down on the small bed. She rubbed her head, looking around the room. "I'm just feeling a bit confused at the moment."

"Just relax for a moment; I did say you might be pushing yourself a bit too hard."

"But I need to do this. I've spent so long being lazy and not reaching anywhere near my potential. I've did hardly anything on the only major mission I went on. If I can't even do anything in a mission, how can I get rid of all this evil?"

"Just have a little patience" replied Munro. "I'm not very good at that, but just try and wait. When the time comes, I'll be there to help you wipe out this town."

"Wipe out?" asked Ayumu.

"Wipe out the evil that is present" replied Munro. He squatted down by the low bed, the girl turning to face him. "To succeed in this task you must be willing to take lives. The guilty lives. Some people try to change these sorts of things without killing- it **never **works" said Munro forcefully. "Only those with the mental strength to do bad things can succeed."

He stopped speaking and the small building was quiet.

"Are you willing to kill?" asked Munro finally.

"I have killed" replied Ayumu. "I killed to protect my friend a few weeks ago. The jutsu I copied allowed me to crush them like ants."

"Copied?" asked Munro.

"I once saw a man named Zabuza use some form of water dragon jutsu. I can remember being a bit scared of it…and a few weeks ago I suddenly knew how to use it. I don't think I was fully conscious, but I knew I was killing two people."

"Oooooh creepy" joked Munro. "You seem to have quite a bit of talent young lady."

"Thank you" said Ayumu coldly.

"Tell me- do you like explosions?" asked Munro.

"What?"

"Explosions, big bangs. I personally believe in making a grand entrance and what better way to do so then to reduce a place to tinder wood and rubble? Especially the largest factory in this town" said Munro in an eager tone. "You have to be noticed to make a difference. A great large explosion will let everyone know that we are there."

"But wouldn't that kill innocent people?" asked Ayumu. Munro stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You see, the place I'm thinking of does not have employees present at weekends. Only Iroto himself would be there- and he needs to punished."

"That's right" replied Ayumu.

"And Ayumu" said Munro taking the girls hand in his. "I am willing to do the dirty work for you. I will lead you to Iroto and allow this to begin."

"Thank you" said Ayumu. "So when do we judge Iroto?"

"Saturday actually tomorrow which is quite useful" replied Munro. "One days time and this town will burn."

This time Ayumu didn't question his choice of wording.

* * *

"Tomo" said Sakaki, prodding Tomo slightly. "Tomo, Kimura told me to wake you up. I wouldn't usually do this but he asked…" she said quietly.

Tomo shifted slightly but didn't move. She did however jump into waking when Kimura entered the room and loudly popped a paper bag. After leaping about five feet from the bed, she looked around in dazed confusion.

"Huh was' goin on?" she asked as Kimura shot her a grin. That was for the waking her up- then he noticed she was wearing skimpy pyjamas and the grin suddenly became wider.

"Hi there Tomo" he said.

"Arghhhh!" she called out, reaching her arms down and pulling down her shirt where her stomach had been bared. Sakaki turned away slightly blushing. She guessed if Tomo had just woken up when asked she would have avoided this embarrassment.

"Rise and shine" said Kimura, making a "v" sign with his fingers.

"Get out" said Tomo. "I have to get changed before we look for Osaka."

"Getting changed huh?" asked Kimura. "I see no reason to leave." He looked behind as Sakaki tugged on his arm. "Fine I'm going" he said in a disappointed manner.

Tomo now being fully awake quickly changed after Kimura and Sakaki vanished from the room. Well she did so after making sure the door was fully closed. No longer in a slumber her fears about Osaka returned to her. She changed as quickly as possible- she couldn't believe she had had a lay in while her friend was missing. She guessed her subconscious didn't really care.

"Stupid subconscious" she said to herself. She just about remembered not to put on her village headband, and grabbed hold of two kunai and two shuriken. She hoped she wouldn't have to use them anytime soon.

She also hoped she wouldn't run into the freak again. The freak dressed in black, not the freak who was her teacher. Kimura had chosen to ignore the warning and stay in the town. He had said even if Osaka wasn't missing he would stay.

He also seemed quietly confident about his chances of defending himself. If Osaka had been present, Tomo might have found herself asking Kimura to leave as the black figure seemed dangerous.

Now fully changed she pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway. She joined up with the rest of her team, and walked by Muyo who wished them luck for the day. Tomo and Sakaki thanked him, one boisterously, one in a shy manner.

"So what are doing today to find Osaka?" asked Tomo.

"We have checked quite a lot" said Sakaki. "We're running out of places to look."

"That is true" said Kimura. "Today we are going to focus on the area outside the town."

"Outside the town?" asked Tomo.

"We've had no luck in this place" said Kimura. "Perhaps she wandered off and got lost in the forest, or got caught by a group of bandits" he suggested.

"Bandits?" asked Sakaki.

"We never ran into any on our way here" said Tomo.

"Bandits do possess the ability to move" said Kimura. "This could be a bit dangerous so we should stay as a group and not split up…well not you two. Sakaki you go with Tomo, I'll go off on my own so we can cover more area."

"But what about that threat?" asked Sakaki. "Tomo said the man would kill you."

"Ah I can handle myself" said Kimura. "I managed to fight Zabuza didn't I?"

"You didn't exactly beat him though did you?" asked Tomo, trying to cut through his boasting.

"Whatever" said Kimura. "Just remember to stay together. If things had gone wrong Sakaki and I could have been on our own."

"You would just hate that wouldn't you?" asked Tomo.

* * *

The black mask lay on the floor as he cleaned the large sword. His bald scarred head bobbed up and down slightly as he finished with the sword. One gloved hand reached out and grabbed the fabric mask. He stood up, pulling it over his head and down over his face. He slung the sword over his back.

"Time to go" he said to himself. He wasn't too keen, but he knew what _had _to be done.


	49. Demon with a blade

Chapter 48

With midday a few minutes away Munro was bored, reading from a book as Ayumu practiced again. He was happy in that she seemed to have found the element she possessed the greatest ability to use. Though not a trained ninja himself, he knew enough to know that most ninja would have an affinity to one of _five _natural elements (lightning considered the fifth). And Ayumu appeared to be able to use wind.

A short time earlier he had allowed her to test it on him outside. Even though she 'took it easy' on him, he was still thrown back against the small isolated building. She had apologized but he doubted she meant it. Not that he truly cared- if she was willing to hurt her allies, who knew what she would do when it got serious. That could be interesting.

However now she had taken to practicing by herself and Munro had nothing to do. There were plenty of menial tasks he could do, but his excitement about the upcoming plans meant he was too distracted to do them. He felt slightly jittery when he thought about what he would be able to do.

He quickly glanced up at Osaka who was stood close by the door performing finger scrolls, and muttering phrases to herself. He looked up again suddenly as the wooden door suddenly flew inwards, knocking Osaka to the ground. She lay still, seemingly unconscious as the man who had attacked Iroto's factory stood in the doorway.

"I don't suppose you have heard of knocking on the door?" asked Munro, putting a book mark into the novel and placing the book down on the floor.

"It took me a while to place you, but I know who you are Munro" said the figure. "Even though it may have been on another continent I know of the terrible things you have done."

"What can I say? I'm not much of a people person" said Munro. "Besides you have been the one going around killing people if I recall correctly."

"I have a task at hand" said the figure in black.

"Oh really? And what is that?" asked Munro as the figure stepped towards him.

"I am ridding the world of ninja. When they are gone peace will be far more likely- I will be the last ninja left. When that day comes I will kill myself and free this world from their evil."

"Wow, now aren't you a little saint?" said Munro. "I'm trying to change the world too" he stated. "Not for any particular reason other then my personal enjoyment. And I think I have a better chance then you."

He stood still as the large sword was unsheathed. Munro stood waiting.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you size doesn't matter?" asked Munro, removing a knife hidden under the fabric of his chair. "It's all about what you're willing to do with the thing."

"I will do all that it takes."

"Come on, you gotta lighten up" said Munro. "You need a sense of humour" he continued, ducking out of the way as the large sword swung through the narrow room. It smashed into the wall, tearing easily into the thin wood.

"Hey, I happen to like having a wall" said Munro. "I'd thank you not to go around smashing my things, it's most rude" he said, jumping away from another sword slash. He blocked one attempted slice with his knife, so much smaller.

"Ha, I think that's a score me for Mr Cloak head" said Munro. "Tell me are you actually planning on doing anything? If you can't score a hit against me how can you _change _the world?"

He ducked the sword and slashed out, tearing through the black sleeve, drawing blood. He laughed, jumping back and looking at the knife.

"Blood. Your blood. It's not much of a wound, but I bet it stings a bit right?" asked Munro. "I know it would smart if it happened to me."

"Are you crazy or just putting on an act?" asked the figure. "What's with all these stupid comments?"

"You gotta put on an act. If you don't put on an act I end up boring- like you. Honestly you have no charisma at all my nameless friend" said the man. "Also being a bit more talkative is a great idea."

The figure grunted and swung the sword again narrowly avoiding Munro's legs.

"Now you're just getting annoyed" said Munro. "That isn't going to get you anywhere. You just have to relax and get the job done."

The figure froze as he sensed movement. Behind him Ayumu pushed the remains of the door off of her and stood up. She stared at the former ninja coolly. She crushed a chunk of wood that rested in her hand and threw it to the floor. The figure turned to face Munro who smiled.

"Or I could just sit back and allow a colleague to do the work far better then I could" said Munro. "I do appreciate you dropping by, but I'm afraid you have to pay for this damage to my house. Also all the emotional stress you've put me through, it's so hard to cope."

"Who is this?" asked Ayumu, not moving an inch.

"I'm afraid to say this isn't a friend of mine" replied the man. "He appears to be most insistent on killing me. This isn't an enjoyable ending to the morning at all."

"So he is an enemy?" asked Ayumu.

"Yes" said Munro. "He has been killing innocent people, and now he's here to try and stop us."

"That can't be allowed can it?" asked Ayumu.

"Oh my no" replied Munro. "Just think of the bad things that would happen if he does stop us."

"Bad things? Bad things that would happen?" asked Ayumu.

"Just imagine the evil deeds that the town will get away with" said Munro, deflecting a strike with his knife. He paused for a moment. "Now that just isn't nice at all, attacking someone when they are trying to hold a conversation. It's just plain…rude I say."

The figure grunted as he was suddenly lifted up into the air. Ayumu generated a strong wind, throwing him into the wall. Munro let out a sigh as some of the wood panels snapped. The large sword fell to the ground, the shock of impacting causing him to loosen his grip.

"You seem to have recovered Ayumu" said Munro. "Looks like some rest did help."

Wind continued to blow strongly against the figure, who grunted as he tried to free himself. He raised one arm, reaching out towards the girl. She quickly did some hand signs, and the flow became stronger, snapping the man's arm back on itself. It flopped about slightly.

"That's going to sting" said Munro, standing back and enjoying the show.

"Munro" said Ayumu in an emotionless voice.

"Yes my dear?" asked Munro inquisitively.

"Is it ok to have fun while carrying out justice?" she asked. "Is it ok to enjoy yourself?"

"I insist on it" replied Munro.

All of a sudden Munro felt the pressure in the room die down as the wind suddenly faded away. The figure fell to the floor, breaking his fall with his unbroken arm. He started to push himself up. Sudden a strong gust reappeared, smashing him back into the wall. It died again, Munro smiling as the two events continually happened, a cycle of pain. Ayumu smashed the man constantly into the wall with little more then a finger movement.

Munro smiled as he stepped forward. He looked across at Ayumu, almost with a sense of pride. She didn't show any sign of a response, merely holding up a finger, pointed to the attacker who stayed pinned to the wall.

"I know someone who possesses a similar power to you" said Munro. "Of course he's older, so has perfected it more- but you have the potential to gain a great level of power."

"I see" said Ayumu. Cold. Emotionless.

"Ayumu could you please hold our friend here in place?" he asked. "I think it's time to see who hides behind the mask."

"Of course." Munro felt his ears pop as the pressure changed again. Now she had one strong stream of air directed at his torso, holding him against the wall. Munro could now approach.

He approached the black figure, keeping a watch on the unbroken arm. Having got this far Munro didn't want it all to fall apart because he was careless. One day he might be defeated- but he wasn't planning on being defeated by a potential assassin with a broken arm.

He reached up and pulled off the fabric mask. A pale scarred face looked back at him. One part of the man's lip had been torn, two teeth visible even though his mouth was closed. Munro laughed as he dropped the mask, watching it blow into the stomach of the man.

"No wonder you go around wearing that" he said. "That's not a face anyone could easily forget."

"I'm not afraid of you" said the man, coughing up blood. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm sure you aren't. And I'm sure you aren't going to scream. But even so I'm still going to do this" said Munro eagerly. "Ayumu could you close your eyes for a bit?"

"Why?" asked Ayumu.

"This could be a bit gory, and there's no need for you to see such things yet" said Munro.

"Very well" said the detached Ayumu.

Quietly and quickly Munro set to work with the knife, the weapon in constant movement. Blood dripped to the floor of the small building, Munro no longer caring what happened to it. Soon he would be leaving this place, and wouldn't be returning. He was right about one thing- the man never screamed, even as the blade pierced his eye.


	50. Bloodied gold

Chapter 49

Iroto sat behind his desk, the light of the morning sun passing through the window. He was slightly nervous as he talked to the man on the other side of the desk. This man had declined to sit down, was merely interested in hearing what was necessary and leaving quickly. Iroto didn't want to hold him up any longer then was needed.

"And I assume the materials are close to being finished?" asked the tall slim man.

"Yes of course" said Iroto. "We are running slightly behind schedule, but it will all be completed very shortly Mr Kline."

"I hope that it is" replied Kline. "My Lord is getting very tired of waiting."

"I understand Mr Kline…sir, that's why we are speeding up production."

"Let us hope that we never meet again" said Kline, turning away. Without a further word spoken he left the office, passing through the factory. He paid no attention to the two people who walked to the side of him as he stepped outside. The girl and man paid little attention to him either, though a spark of recognition could be seen across Munro's face.

Ayumu and Munro moved in silence. They had already been to other buildings in the town that day, setting up their plan. Munro was expecting some entertainment today.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Tomo slumped back in her chair. They hadn't found Osaka yet, and now even she was beginning to have doubts. Sakaki had fallen more and more silent over the passing days.

"I'm not sure" said Kimura, crossing his fingers and resting his head against them. "We've searched the village and the area outside. Where could she be?" he said to himself. "She had been acting a bit strangely. I knew I should have kept a watch over her" he said ruefully.

"D-do you think we'll be able to find her?" asked Sakaki. Kimura was silent.

"Sure we will!" said Tomo. "We all know how slow Osaka is- there's no way she could have got far. She'd trip over her feet if she tried to walk fast."

"And there is her stamina" said Sakaki softly. She smiled faintly. "Yes, I think she's still ok. Just somewhere else."

"Lets hope so" said Kimura trying to lighten the mood. "If not Yukari will kill me."

* * *

Iroto glanced up from his desk as the door to his office creaked open. Munro entered the room, surprising Iroto. The bespectacled man was used to meetings and specific times. And he hadn't seen Munro for a few days either.

"What are you doing here Mr Munro?" asked Iroto. "We don't have a meeting planned for today."

"I just felt I had to drop by" said Munro. "Long time without speaking, I was missing you Iroto."

Iroto raised an eyebrow as Ayumu followed Munro, entering the room behind the man. She stood still, not saying a word. However she had a focused look- staring right at him. Munro turned and looked at her, before turning back to Munro. He held up his hands.

"Look I found a new friend!" he said. "Isn't she wonderful?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure what your point is" said Iroto, pursing his lips. He leant back in his expensive chair. "Why exactly are you here? Do you have any news or are you just here to joke around?"

"Joke around?" asked Munro. "Just because I like to have fun and enjoy myself doesn't mean I _always _joke around. I'm perfectly capable of being serious."

"I know about what you do Iroto" said Ayumu quietly. "I've heard it from the mouth of one of your assassins."

"I see" said Iroto. "So Munro have you brought her here with you to find out what to do? It's quite simple. She knows too much. I'm afraid little girl, this will have an inevitable conclusion."

"It will?" asked Munro. "What is inevitable?" he asked as he removed something from his pocket.

"Dieter, you _work _for _me_" said Iroto in an annoyed tone. "I pay you, you work for me." Munro tutted and shook his head.

"Not quite" said Munro, flicking what he held towards Iroto. A gold coin landed on his chest, the man blinking in surprise. Munro slowly approached the desk, Ayumu standing beside the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Iroto. "I do not find this very amusing."

Munro dumped a bag of coins loudly on the desk, some of them chinking against one another. Munro stepped back with a faint smile on his face, staring deep into the businessman's eyes. Iroto coughed faintly. He almost looked scared.

"I don't work for the money Iroto" said Munro. "And I never will."

"M-Munro!" said Iroto, trying to sound commanding. The man pointed behind him, at Ayumu.

"I found a new person to hang around with" said Munro. "This looks like it'll far more fun then our partnership ever was. I've found a new person."

"M-Munro" said Iroto as his former colleague removed the knife from his belt. He started to scream loudly as Munro slashed away at his hands raised in self defence, then his arms. He yelled for the man to stop, but the knife started to tear into the chest while blood flecked across the desk. Munro continued to hack away, almost as though an animal.

Ayumu moved slightly as she watched the knife slice down. By now Iroto had fallen silent, but the man continued his attack. A few minutes went by and he finally stopped. He turned around to face the girl, the ends of his sleeves covered with blood. Small spots of blood were also on his shirt and trousers. Munro dumped the bag of coins onto the dead man's lap. A few coins slipped out and fell to the floor.

"Guess I won't be seeing you around" said Munro.

"Are you done yet?" asked Ayumu coldly. Munro nodded.

"I'm finished now Miss Ayumu" said Munro. He flicked out with his arm, blood flying off of the blade he held. "Let's get going now. It's time for it all to begin."

"I see" replied Ayumu.

"Are you ready?" asked Munro. Was the girl beginning to have doubts?

"Of course I'm ready" replied the girl. "This town has done bad things."

"And now we have to purify it" said Munro with a faint laugh.

* * *

The town was relatively quiet for a Saturday, only a few people milling around near the marketplace as Tomo and the rest of her group walked through. Still some gave them disrespectful glances, but many seemed indifferent now. With Iroto in charge many of the townspeople seemed satisfied. Tomo wondered if they knew anything about the rumours of Iroto's wrongdoings. Then again, they had spent time searching for Osaka- during that time Iroto had done nothing wrong- at least not in public.

"So why are we out here?" asked Tomo. "Doing some shopping?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep" replied Kimura.

"What?!" asked Tomo. "Shopping? We're here to do some shopping?"

"It has been quite an energy sapping few days" said Kimura. "So I'm treating you two to a nice proper meal to try and rejuvenate us."

"And you're paying right?" asked Tomo.

"Of course" said Kimura. "Today. But don't get too use to this."

"Well I'd be willing to pay for things if you'd give me some money every week" said Tomo. "You know, like a ninja allowance? A ninja in training bursary?"

"That isn't going to happen" replied Kimura. "Ever."

"Ah come on" said Tomo. "Just a little bit? What do you think Sakaki?" she asked.

"Well…" started the tall girl.

"Think about it- we could get equipment, or food or snacks!" said Tomo eagerly. "I could get booze too!"

"And why would I want to give you money? I wouldn't exactly be getting back what I'm paying for" said Kimura.

"Harsh" said Tomo.

"There are things I would give you money for, but I am afraid for my honour I must never mention them at all" said Kimura. He smiled perversely.

"Sometimes you do cool things, and I almost forget what a creep you are" said Tomo in an annoyed (and slightly disturbed) manner.

"Sometimes I almost forget what type of student you are" replied Kimura.

"That's mean" said Tomo.

"Well I'll treat you to a meal to make up for it."

"But you were going to anyway!" said Tomo. "That isn't making up for your insult at all!"

"I've insulted you far worse in the past" said Kimura.

"You have?"

"Well, when talking to Yukari at least. But you didn't hear that." The teacher glanced across as Sakaki tugged on his sleeve slightly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't quite believe it, but I think that's Osaka" said Sakaki softly.

Tomo and Kimura glanced over at the area Sakaki had been talking to. A man slowly approached the market square and behind him walked a girl. It was obvious to see that it was Osaka.

"What's she doing over there? And where has she been?" asked Tomo. Then she peered again, looking at the man. "Isn't that the guy from Iroto's factory?" she asked.

"Yes it is" replied Kimura. "Why is she with him?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen could I please have you attention!" said Munro, holding up his hands.


	51. A true showman?

Chapter 50

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen could I please have you attention!" said Munro, holding up his hands. "We have a special display about to start for your entertainment!"

Some of the townspeople paid attention to him, but many chose to ignore him. They continued to shop, ignoring the man and the young woman who stood beside him. He smiled to himself. Ayumu didn't move behind him, even though she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"How very rude" commented Munro. Only he and the girl knew of the various length fuses that had been used to detonate after a set time. Munro had experimented with many different materials to find the perfect one. And he knew how long it would be for each to finish.

Tomo tried calling out to Osaka but the girl didn't appear to hear her. At least that was what Tomo hoped was the case- Osaka ignoring her would be very annoying. She started to move forwards when Kimura grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We don't know if that's the real Osaka, or someone using a transformation technique" replied Kimura. "And there's something about that man…"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said Munro loudly as the trio of ninja slowly made their way forwards. "I have great news for you! For today I bring you a special treat- a cascade of explosive power!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Tomo, watching the man raise an arm. He pointed to a building which suddenly exploded, vaporising into fragments in seconds. "Holy crap!" she yelled out, ducking down slightly.

The townspeople were caught by surprise. Munro swirled around gleefully, before stopping and pointing dramatically to a building on his other side, his back now to the people. A split second later that building also vaporised into chunks of wood, glass and stone. He grumbled to himself about being slightly out of time. By now the townspeople had realized what was happening and were starting to panic.

"This isn't good" said Kimura. "We shall fall back for a moment."

"Get out of there!" yelled out Tomo, both at the unmoved Osaka and the civilians, some of whom were now bleeding.

"Tomo" said Sakaki, having marched back with Kimura.

"Why are we going back?" called out Tomo. "We need to help!"

"We're surrounded by buildings!" yelled back Kimura over the noise. "We could get hit by shrapnel!" He reached down passed his collar and pulled his mask up over his mouth. _Time to get serious. _

Tomo glanced around, noticing the sharp hunks of wood spread out across the ground shortly in front of her. Some were mere splinters of wood, others looked large enough to take off her head if given enough force. She gulped slightly and sprinted back to join her teacher. She looked back at the man.

"Double or nothing!" yelled out Munro, pointing to the two buildings behind him, either side of Iroto's factory. They too exploded brightly.

Tomo watched in horror- the buildings were too close to the man and Osaka- she was certain they'd be hit. But the two stood unfazed. Shrapnel bounced away, just before hitting Osaka. Using purely the power of wind she was stopping herself from being injured. Tomo didn't notice this, and wondered if they had some strange invisible wall. She could see them talk, but couldn't make out the words.

"Are we destroying the factory?" asked Ayumu in a detached tone.

"Not yet my dear" said Munro. "That's gonna be the big finale!"

"What the heck is going on?" asked Tomo loudly. Only a short distance from her stood Osaka, but they were seemingly no closer to being reunited. In fact…

"They seem to be cooperating" said Sakaki. "The man seems to like Osaka."

"Yeah what's that all about? Maybe they found love or something?" said Tomo.

"I don't know. But I don't like it" replied Kimura. This didn't seem like Osaka at all. This was ruthless destruction, with potential deadly consequences for innocent people. And standing there he was certain he could feel a powerful chakra aura. Osaka seemed stronger. But how?

"Is that actually Osaka?" asked Sakaki.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is!" said Tomo, who seemed anxious to join the silent girl. She knew it was Osaka, but they couldn't do anything just standing here. She was stuck over there with the enemy. Tomo turned slightly as Sakaki started to speak again.

"But it's all-different. Before I could never really feel anything, but now I feel some sort of aura. It's a bit like something powerful that I once felt" said Sakaki.

"Don't you feel it Tomo?" asked Kimura.

"I guess…I'm not really paying attention to sensations and stuff when there's a guy across from me blowing things up!"

Tomo turned away from her teacher and watched the other man stepping over splintered wood and a bloodied civilian with a grin on his face like a child receiving a birthday present. He leant down quickly, shoving a particular large splinter into the back of the civilian. While Sakaki let out a shocked noise behind her, Tomo noticed that Osaka moved slightly as the person screamed in pain before dying.

"Seems that I have your attention now" said Munro. He stared right at Tomo who shivered slightly. "Yet only a few stay to witness the occasion. You must be the ones Ayumu used to be with."

"Ayumu?" said Tomo in a confused tone.

"Osaka's real name is Ayumu Kasuga" said Sakaki. "You gave her the nickname of Osaka once and everyone started to use it."

"Ha, oh yeah I'd forgotten about that!"

"I don't think now is the time to be taking a nostalgic trip" said Kimura in a stern tone.

"Hey but we- oh wait" said Tomo, remembering that just across from her was seemingly a psychopath.

"Answer me please!" said Munro. "Are you not all ninja? Where you not sent here to investigate my _former _employer?"

"Maybe, maybe not" said Tomo.

"Tomo, Sakaki and Kimura am I not correct?" asked Munro. Tomo's eyes slowly moved away from his eyes to the bloodied knife he held in one hand. She hadn't seen it before; it must have been concealed, or only just taken out. It looked vicious.

"Yes that's correct" said Kimura. Stealth was no longer necessary. It seemed that a conflict would be occurring very shortly. He doubted the mission would last much longer beyond this point. Perhaps soon he might be able to return to the village. The conflicts had been constant recently…

"But what about keeping undercover?" stated Sakaki.

"Battle time right?" asked Tomo. She was eager to get to Osaka, get her away from the creepy explosion obsessed guy. Sakaki glanced across at her friend, then back at her teacher who nodded faintly.

"It seems we have to fight _again_" said Kimura. He was just thankful this would involve brute force and fighting as opposed to various jutsu and other trickery. After being wounded in the village attack he was looking forward to proving himself…to himself more then other people. He had been injured badly by someone who was in turn defeated by one of his own students.

"Lets get Osaka back" said Tomo as she withdrew a blade from her weapon pouch. She nodded at Sakaki. The tall girl seemed unsure but she still held a blade in her hand.

"Ah it seems like the teeny weeny ninjas are preparing for battle" said Munro. "I'm right here. Come and get me!"

Tomo went to step forwards, but Sakaki put her hand on the girls shoulder. Tomo glanced back at her. She was frustrated- how could Sakaki be trying to stop her?!

"I-it could be a trap" explained Sakaki, who shrunk back slightly when she saw the annoyed look Tomo had.

"No, no trap. I'm standing right here and I'm waiting for you. The final explosion will be the big finale. Apart from that there are no others so please…_try me_."

Tomo led the way, walking quickly towards Munro, not quite a run. Sakaki followed behind her with Kimura taken by surprise. He had been expecting at least Sakaki to ask for permission, but it appeared battle had begun.

"Go and get Osaka, I'll take care of the creep" said Tomo as they got closer.

"I'll take care of this guy" said Kimura sternly, "And you try to rescue Osaka. But remember- she might not want to be rescued."

"Of course she will!" said Tomo.

The trio came to a stop just a short distance from Munro who hadn't moved at all. He had merely stood, observing them while humming to himself. Behind him Ayumu stepped forwards.

"Two versus two" she said coldly.

"What?" asked a confused Tomo.

Ayumu held up an arm and then pointed to Kimura. A shocked look crossed his face and he didn't have time to respond before he suddenly flew backwards. Ayumu had generated a strong directional focused gust of wind which smashed Kimura into the remains of a devastated building.

"What are you doing Osaka?" asked a shocked Tomo.

"My name is not Osaka" said Ayumu, a faint sign of emotion crossing into her voice.

Sakaki held up her kunai blade to block an attack from Munro. He had targeted Tomo, but instead met steel. He gave a toothy smile and quickly pulled the knife away before slashing into Sakaki's arm. The girl cried out ever so faintly.

"Osaka why are you doing this?" asked Tomo. She wanted to help Sakaki, but couldn't risk turning her back on her friend. "One of your friends is being hurt!"

"My name isn't Osaka!" yelled out the girl. The ground beneath her feet started to rumble. Sakaki glanced around as pain streaked across her arm.

"This is interesting" said Munro. Sakaki turned her head slightly and watched as a piece of wood began to rise from the ground by itself.

_Author's note:_

_With the publication of this chapter this story is now the longest I have ever had on - both in terms of word count and now chapter count. It's been going on for quite a while now. There was a period at the start of this year where having been at University I had gone over three months without updating the story. Then I regained my interest and started writing chapters again. I've had fun times, and some bad times and though I secretly hoped it, I was never certain I'd be able to reach this landmark!_


	52. Upwards

Chapter 51

"My name isn't Osaka!" yelled out the girl. Tomo was surprised. She had never heard Osaka yell out like that before; she couldn't ever remember seeing her friend get angry. She took one stepped back as the ground started to rumble. She felt wind against her face, and now Osaka somehow seemed to be floating above the ground.

"This is interesting" said Munro as chunks of wood, concrete, stone and soil started to swirl around the four people. Beyond it Kimura slowly started to pick himself up as parts of the building were torn away from behind.

"Osaka!" yelled out Tomo and then there was darkness.

In the distance Munro laughed.

* * *

Tomo slowly returned from the darkness and started coughing. She leant over and spat out, her mouth tasting of dirt. She looked around surprised- it was dark here. Hadn't she been outside?

"Tomo? Are you ok?" asked Sakaki. She was on her knees, leaning over Tomo. Tomo could see she had some dirt in her long hair. What was going on?

"Yeah…I think I am. Don't think anything is broken, but I could really use a drink of water" said Tomo. She gave a yucky face, still tasting dirt.

"Oh good" said Sakaki. "You didn't move for a bit."

"I must have just been sleeping" joked Tomo. She looked up again to see tears in Sakaki's eyes. Tomo was surprised, Sakaki moving her head away slightly so Tomo couldn't see them anymore.

"I-I was worried" said Sakaki. "I didn't know how to help you."

"That's ok Sakaki, I never really know what to do" she joked. Sakaki smiled faintly. "That's better- so where are we?" she asked.

"We're in some kind of room" said Sakaki.

"Room? Weren't we outside? How long was I unconscious?" asked Tomo.

"A-about five minutes…I think Osaka created this…" said Sakaki in an unsure voice.

"Created this? What do you mean?"

Sakaki stood up and walked to one of the walls. She touched it, the wall made from soil, stone and wood compacted together. A small crack above them allowed a faint slither of light into the room. Sakaki tapped against it- seemed very solid.

"I think it was made from all the debris" said Sakaki. "And there's only one exit" said Sakaki.

"Where's that?" asked Tomo. Sakaki pointed at the wall behind the (still) prone Tomo. A rough hole, not quite rectangular led into another dark section. Tomo coughed and slowly stood up. She was glad- nothing much was hurting. She stumbled slightly, Sakaki supporting her.

"Thanks" said Tomo. Sakaki said nothing as they left the small dirt room. They came to a sudden stop in the next room, looking upwards.

"You have to be kidding" said Tomo.

The broken large splinters of wood had joined together to form a rough staircase that led upwards to the level above. They looked high up into darkness above, neither girl knowing how far it could lead. Tomo was surprised it hadn't collapsed.

"How can that still be standing?" asked Tomo.

"I think it's Osaka" said Sakaki. "I can feel that aura again."

"Aura? Osaka? What do you mean Sakaki?" asked Tomo.

"I think that this whole building thing is being held together by Osaka's chakra" said Sakaki. She was certain of that. But Sakaki didn't know how Osaka had managed to gain that level of power. Kimura had once said something positive about Osaka- perhaps she had somehow suddenly accessed her chakra to a greater level.

"That's just creepy" said Tomo. She thought this whole place was. It had a twisted feel to it. It didn't seem like anything Osaka would ever be able to create. "Really creepy."

"So what now Tomo?" asked Sakaki quietly. She was slightly worried- worried about being found. Just where had Munro vanished to? He had been standing very close to her before this had happened.

"I guess we go up…and up" said Tomo staring at the crude stairway. "I just hope it doesn't collapse when we're high up."

"Please don't talk about that" said Sakaki. She didn't want to think about falling a long way to the ground, smashing into the floor. She shivered slightly.

"Should I go first?" joked Tomo. "I always like to lead from the front."

"If you want to- but remember Munro might be around here somewhere" said Sakaki.

"Yeah" said Tomo. She had spent hardly any time around Munro. He seemed very different from the man she had met at the factory what seemed like years ago. And even with the short amount of time she had been exposed to him, she could tell the man was dangerous. And more then a bit creepy too. She went to step onto the first step.

"Tomo" said Sakaki quietly. Tomo turned and asked her what she wanted.

"What happened to Kimura? I don't think he is in here" she said.

"Osaka…Osaka sent him flying backwards somehow" said Tomo. "I think he's outside."

"Say Tomo…do you think Munro would know jutsu?" asked Sakaki.

"Why?" asked Tomo.

"How do I know you aren't Osaka or Munro using a transformation jutsu? And how do you know I am me?" asked Sakaki.

"I never really thought of that" said Tomo. "Besides I know you are you, it's just something I know!"

"I guess it really is you" joked Sakaki. She blushed after smiling.

"And what is that meant to mean?" asked Tomo in a jokey tone. She knew Sakaki was nervous- even she felt nervous. Somewhere inside this strange building was Munro. She was certain of that. And Munro was just one problem…

Osaka. Just what had happened to her? She hadn't looked happy at all to see Tomo or Sakaki. She had attacked her teacher without being provoked and now Tomo was certain she had been siding with Munro. Tomo had been trying to deny it, refuse to believe it, but she guessed it was true. But yet…

Yet Tomo had seen how Osaka had reacted when her partner had killed the injured person in front of her. Osaka had been acting indifferent, unmoved by the events- but she had given a momentary horrified reaction when Munro killed. Tomo believed her friend was still there- no she _knew it. _But she didn't know what she might have to do to get her friend back. She might have to fight Osaka.

"Come on lets go" said Tomo, who realized she had been standing still for a while. Sakaki nodded and Tomo walked up the first step. The wood creaked slightly but didn't break. She walked up a few more steps, Sakaki following behind her.

She wasn't as good as Kimura and Sakaki at detecting chakra levels or auras or whatever they liked to call them. But she knew Osaka was stronger then ever before- seemingly with power never shown even once before to Tomo. This whole strange creepy building had been made purely by the power Osaka possessed. It was solid, strong and Tomo guessed only part of Osaka's new found power.

However Tomo also had power. And that was partly what scared her. There was little memory of the events that had occurred after she reached the roof of the academy. She remembered a strong fighter, the leader of the invaders. She remembered a deep rage, an urge to kill. And occasionally in her sleep she saw herself slicing through his neck, decapitating the man with ease. She had felt it before. Fighting Haku, which seemed so long ago. If Osaka pushed her too far just what would happen?

"Tomo?" came Sakaki's voice from behind. Tomo glanced back quickly, almost losing her footing.

"Yeah Sakaki?" was the reply, Sakaki more shook up about Tomo's slip then the girl herself.

"What happens if we have to fight her? What if we…we…"

Tomo was silent for a few more steps. She came to a stop, the floor quite a distance below them. She didn't feel she had been climbing the stairs for that long, how had they got this high? She craned her head back, to make sure Sakaki could see her face.

"If we have to, we'll fight her. We'll win" said Tomo. "I can't say Osaka won't get hurt- but all three of us will be leaving here." _She hoped. _

Sakaki smiled and nodded. Tomo was certain the taller girl believed her. But she didn't know if that was true. She didn't want to hurt her friend- but she hadn't planned on decapitating Kuraigu either. With that thought the silence returned and the two girls continued to climb. Neither knew how much further they had to go, or if this would even lead somewhere. Not knowing- Tomo was sick of this feeling.

Tomo got sick of only hearing the echo of their footsteps. But for possibly the first time in her life she couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled to herself. Tomo Takino not having anything to say- Yukari would never believe that. For a brief moment she wondered if she'd ever see her old teacher again. She allowed the thought to quickly pass.

Tomo couldn't see well in the dark, only a tiny crack in the earth ceiling high above let in light on the stairway. They passed by no other rooms, merely going up. No other distractions. One direction, one place to go. Tomo shivered slightly. It seemed to be getting colder. Or was she just telling herself that to try and make it seem she wasn't scared?

"What is it?" she asked as Sakaki gently tapped her again. Sakaki pointed upwards.

"Hello girls" said Munro from above them, waving as though he was greeting close friends. "I've been waiting for you."


	53. Blade and fist

Chapter 52

With a long drop beneath them and only one destination to go, both of the girls had no choice but to leap into the room with Munro. The man struck, his foot smacking into Sakaki's stomach and sending her flying against the wall. It cracked slightly but held firm as Sakaki slumped slightly. Tomo glared at the man. He had done something to Osaka. He had just hurt her other friend. He had to…

"So what are you going to do now Tomo Takino?" asked Munro as he stood tall.

The girl was caught by surprise. She knew Osaka had told him her first name, but being referred to like that by a stranger was still unnerving.

"Are you going to use your power Tomo? The power only you out of your friends possess?" asked Munro. He smiled briefly. "In some parts of the world you are quite the celebrity. Well your name anyway. The girl who houses the power of a demon! Quite a conversation starter huh?"

Tomo backed away from the man slightly, trying to make her way slowly towards Sakaki. Munro had yet to take out his knife, but the girl was certain he had it. She had seen it before this strange twisted building had been formed. She shivered slightly, knowing he was just standing there and watching her as she went to her friend. Just observing them, waiting for the right time to come.

"I'm not from this land you know, I come from some far off place across an ocean. A horrible tacky place where I easily made a living killing people for money. I had thought that I wanted to change, but hey this way is much more fun! And now we're having too much talking, so how about a fight?"

"Not really in the mood" said Tomo, looking down at Sakaki. The taller girl groaned slightly as Tomo felt where the girl had been hit.

"I'm afraid you can't reject this invitation Miss Takino" replied Munro. "Because if you don't fight back I'll rip your throat out with my hands" he added in a calm manner, as though discussing nothing more pressing then what biscuits to eat with tea.

Tomo turned away from Sakaki, keeping herself between the injured girl and Munro. She was certain she could win. Though it had been difficult at first, Kuraigu had been defeated- but then again that had been via some dangerous methods. Methods she did not wish to resort to again.

"So what happens if I lose?" asked the student as she drew a blade, which seemed nothing compared to the knife the man now held. He had withdrawn it as he spoke.

"Well some celebrations would be in order. For a starter I guess I'd let off some fireworks" he said looking towards one of the walls. "That factory is rigged to explode whenever I want."

Tomo mumbled something to herself. She almost missed the days when missions comprised of rescuing pets for people from the village.

"And my dear Tomo, don't think to yourself there's anyway to stop it" said Munro smiling to himself.

Tomo gripped the hilt of the kunai tightly. She certainly thought it would be useful to get some of that demon power right about now. After all when it came to it that had been the only reason she had been able to win before. But Tomo knew that winning was the only option she had. The only option she could hope to happen. This man stood between her and a friend who needed help. This man had injured another of her friends. Her fingers were a pale white, gripping her weapon so tightly.

"Come on Tomo! Don't you want to play a game?" asked Munro enthusiastically.

"Game? I'll play your game" growled Tomo. "But I don't like to lose."

"Good good good!" said Munro. "And are you going to unleash your power on me? Are you going to kill me? Tear me apart? Rip me to pieces?"

"That would be nice" said Tomo, her eyes started to take a different hue. Munro's lips rose up slightly- he was smiling but it looked more like a smug snarl.

"But don't you lose yourself to that power? You are just a young girl with little experience. So what happens if you get by me? Still in your feral mood you'll just attack the enemies you see. What happens if you kill Ayumu? What happens if you awake from your dream with your friend's blood on your hands? Her flesh under your fingernails?"

Tomo jolted to a stop, her eyes flickering. She looked up at the man, who now gave a very thin smile. He didn't seem to be gloating, he just appeared to be savouring the experience. Tomo felt something strange inside her, a pang of fear. She still couldn't remember all of what happened against Kuraigu. But she also knew that only one person could save Osaka now.

"Me" she said softly.

"Do you want to take the risk? Do you want to put Ayumu in danger?"

Her fingers gripped the knife so tightly now the nails started to dig into the palm of her hand. Trickles of blood ran out as Tomo looked straight into the eyes of Munro. The man found himself still for a moment, looking at the eyes of a hidden monster.

"She's called Osaka" said Tomo in a rough tone. "And my friend won't be in anymore danger after I'm finished with you."

With no more words the girl charged, Munro standing his ground. He smacked Tomo's hand away, the kunai knife in it missing his throat by inches. He returned his own attack, slicing along her cheek. It wasn't too deep, but blood started to emerge. Tomo backed away, ignoring the burning sensation. Once more she charged and Munro merely glided out of the way, now between her and Sakaki.

"You can do better then that Tomo!" said Munro. "I'll even up the odds for you" he added, and with indifference threw the knife away. With a thud it landed in Sakaki's leg, who just about stopped herself from crying out in pain.

Tomo held onto her own knife.

"See? Aren't I kind?" asked Munro.

Tomo held out her hand in front of her and allowed the knife to fall to the floor.

"That was a mistake" she said, now noticing an animalistic tone to her voice.

The fear was gone now. Instead she felt something else. Hatred, loathing. The urge to kill this man. Not just kill him, but rip him apart, make his final minutes agony. Her friends were in trouble, and for that moment she no longer cared about what she was taught. All that mattered was victory. And from within she began to feel power.

"That's interesting" said Munro as Tomo's cheek wound healed. The girl wiped away the blood that had been left. She flicked her hand, the small amount of blood hitting the floor.

"Are you ready to give me a test now?" he asked.

"You have no idea" said Tomo.

With that she charged, sending a punch which Munro deflected with a slight _smack. _He ducked out of the way of another attack, moving back slightly. Tomo smirked, the fool was getting close to the wall, soon he'd be trapped. She punched again, wanting to snap his jaw from his head, but he moved away and was suddenly behind her. Tomo's fist smashed into the wall and cracks appeared.

"You're slowly getting there" said Munro.

Sakaki pulled the knife from her leg, grimacing as she did so. It hurt, but didn't look like anything major. She was more worried about what she was feeling. An aura- the sensation of Tomo's chakra was getting stronger and stronger. In the cramped room the long haired girl almost felt as though she was being suffocated. But more so, she was beginning to feel scared. Something terrible wanted to come out. Something inside her friend.

Tomo felt her punches getting stronger, yet the man was faster then he looked. She had just thought of him as some kind of thug, getting off on violence and torture. She had expected him to be nothing without the knife- but Tomo had been unable to land a single hit. She kicked out, but he moved back, bracing himself against the wall before moving forwards and punching her in the face.

"Come on Tomo. Don't force me to kill you and have to make up a story about how difficult it was" he said, avoiding another attack.

Feeling angrier now she paused for a moment. _Focus, focus, focus _she thought to herself. She charged again and with a yawn Munro started to move out of the way of an attack. But instead of forming a fist, her hand gripped hold of his wrist. He looked surprised as she snapped the hand backwards.

"Can't go anywhere if we're holding hands" she said, merely blinking as the uninjured hand started to punch her face. She kicked at his leg and heard a faint crack from the knee. The leg crumpled as the knee snapped backwards. Not once did Munro even grunt in surprise.

"Sakaki can you help me please" said Tomo, suddenly stepping away from the man.

Ignoring the pain from his destroyed knee, Munro stood up again, even putting weight on the ruined knee. He watched in surprise as the prone Sakaki generated a burst of fire, hitting him in the chest as Tomo swiftly moved away. He looked down at it and smiled as he started to beat out the flames, his ruined hand wobbling around uselessly.

"You want fireworks?" asked Tomo. "You can get them."

Without anymore words Tomo smashed a kick square into Munro's stomach. Some bones cracked as the man flew across the room and smashed through the weakened wall. As the fire started to catch he began to smile as he fell towards to the glass roof of the factory. Without even a cry he smashed through the glass and ignited the black powder. With a vast **boom** a still smiling Munro was vaporised an instant before the factory turned into a vast crater.

Tomo knew damage had been caused to the town. But it had been inevitable. And she didn't care. All she had wanted was that man dead. That was all she felt she needed at that moment. All of the surrounding buildings had become nothing more then wrecks already. She peered down below, watching a dazed looking Kimura looking up at the tall twisted building. She felt some of the power dying down within her. But she still didn't feel in total control.

"What now?" asked Sakaki.

"I'm going to rescue Osaka" replied Tomo.

* * *

Still feeling the power passing throughout her body Tomo kicked the crude door down. The two large pieces of wood flew away, revealing a large room. A room far too large in Tomo's mind- what was it supported on? Osaka stood at the far end of the room, watching Tomo.

"Are you here to stop me Takino?" she asked, Tomo stepping forwards.

"No I'm here to help you Osaka" replied Tomo.

"I don't know why you insist on calling me that" replied Osaka. "My name is Ayumu."

"Because that's who you are to me" said Tomo. She felt one of her hands curl into a fist. Still animalistic, still the power of the demon within. She was turning to instinct, and instinct was telling her this girl was an enemy. Someone to attack. _No. I can't allow that. _

"You're my friend, Osaka."

The girl stood looking at Tomo, as though thinking she was crazy. Only now, standing away from her did Tomo see how small Osaka was- and herself too. Just two girls trying their best to succeed. Tomo took another step forwards, heart racing as she felt the power rising. She hoped it would end soon. She didn't know how long she could control these feelings. She didn't know if it could be controlled.

"Munro is gone. You don't have to follow him anymore."

"I did this out of my own free will." Tomo noticed the final words seemed to struggle out from Osaka's mouth. She definitely felt something was strange. "I grow tired of this. Please die."

Tomo was caught by surprise as a strong burst of air sent her flying backwards. The wall behind cracked as she landed against it, not hearing what Sakaki asked from outside. Tomo climbed up but paused. She collapsed to one knee, coughing up blood. _What?_

"I'll be kind to you and make it quick" said Osaka.

Again Tomo was hit, and she smashed into the wall which gave way. Tomo fell backwards and only just grabbed on to the floor, narrowly avoiding falling down the long stairway. Blood dribbled from her mouth. Her grip was slipping…and then _it _took over. She jumped back up, eagerly looking across at Osaka, staring right into her eyes, almost asking for a fight.

"Leave now" said Osaka. She paused for a moment looking down. Quietly, without any authority in her voice she muttered one word. _"Please."_

Tomo charged, Osaka attacking again. Tomo was hit full on, but barely stopped running. Pressing her feet down she leapt into the air and landed on Osaka, shoving her to the ground. Osaka tried to push her away, but physically was weak. Tomo gripped her hand around the throat, wanting to tear it out, spill warm blood.

"I'll kill you" growled Tomo.

"This isn't…" Osaka paused before speaking again in a different tone. _"Please…forgive…_don't think this is over."

Tomo gripped the throat more tightly, strange coloured liquid trickling from Osaka's forehead. She was starting to lose consciousness and with one final burst opened her eyes and looked into Tomo's. The grip loosened in an instant, Tomo looking into the eyes of her friend.

"Sorry…don't…what happened" said Osaka, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The anger and animalistic desire instantly vanished, Tomo gripping her friend's light frame tightly in her arms.

"Osaka? Osaka?!"


	54. Azumangaruto special

**Azumangaruto special**

"Tell me Kline, just what is the extent of the damage?" asked the man, sitting at the far end of the polished wooden table. Übel Kline, a few years senior of his lord looked upwards at the man. The others around him remained silent. He looked his lord in the face as he spoke. He showed no signs of fear, unlike some of the others present.

"The devastation to the town has been great. The factory has been lost, and several men are missing, presumed killed by the explosions. Production has halted indefinitely."

"Kline, weren't you in the town on the day this incident occurred?"

"My Lord, that is an unfair…" started Shuzo Inoue, one of the others present for the meeting. He paused when the man stared straight at him. He bowed his scarred face when Kline himself shook his head in disapproval.

"It occurred after I left. My Lord, I am afraid that I saw no signs at all pointing to any of this happening. I only wish I could have been there to stop it" said Kline.

"Are there any reports about who was involved?" asked the man.

Kline paused for a moment. "One of our spies mentioned the presence of the supposed demon fox child. That one as well as a group of other ninja from a nearby village."

"Wasn't that the one at the village we…" started another of the men present in the room.

He stopped, knowing not to refer to the death of his Lord's brother. Shuzo looked across quickly, but the leader said nothing. Instead the Lord bowed his head slightly, smiling to himself.

* * *

_Half a year later…_

Kimura marched along the great hallway by himself, few people present in the building at this time of day. Indeed it was a very pleasant day outside but Kimura did not care for that at this moment in time. He walked with a determined air, with weapons attached to his belt and a bag slung over one shoulder. He had the appearance of a man who wished to be travelling shortly, a man who had something to do.

He tapped on the great door loudly and stood still as it opened inwards. Without a word he stepped forwards into the large room, nodding his head briefly at one of the armed guards.

"So you are here. I assume you must have heard what is going on" said the seated Kimura senior.

"I have" said Kimura in an oddly subdued manner. "I've come here to request to be part of the team this village sends."

"I suspected you would be here" said Kimura senior nodding his head. "I mean, for _that _man to reappear…However I am uncertain about this. Will you allow your emotions get the better of you? I don't want to put the lives of others, or indeed your own life at risk purely due to anger, a need for revenge."

"Surely you know me by now" said Kimura attempting to lighten the mood. "I might punch the guy a few times but I won't hinder the mission. I mean I've heard Yukari is going, I don't want to mess around with her around."

"Well my son if you can promise not to cause any problems then I see nothing wrong with you going. Another experienced ninja would be of great benefit to the small task team we're sending."

"Thank you" said Kimura, bowing down slightly. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Good, good. But who will oversee the training of your two students while you are gone?" asked Kimura senior.

"I have found someone to help Sakaki develop her skills. And I believe I have found someone willing to watch over Tomo in my absence" replied Kimura.

"I see. Well good luck with the mission. And give him a punch from me" said Kimura Senior, his face briefly looking pained.

"I'll try to remember to do that" replied Kimura as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Kimura sat lazily in his chair, yawning as the man sat down beside him. He briefly waved to the man before adjusting his glasses and then taking a sip of his drink. The noise in the small bar was quite impressive given the small number people present.

"So your eyes still give you some problems huh? Still have to use those glasses?" asked the man.

"Of course. And they'll probably always give me problems, tire me out. But you already knew that right?" asked Kimura.

"Yeah I did" said the man as he gripped his own drink with a bandaged hand. "But its been a while since we've met, I thought it'd help to get a conversation started."

"Seems to have worked" said Kimura as he eyed a passing waitress.

"So then you're going to be leaving soon?"

"Yep."

"And you want _me _to look after your student while you are gone? You do realize I haven't trained any students for almost a decade now don't you?" asked the man.

"I'm aware of that, but I know you still have the ability. I mean I can remember looking up to you when I started out teaching younger ninja. Of course I doubt you'll do as well as I did…"

"Very funny. But luckily for you I'm quite interested in this. The girl is the one who possesses the power of the demon after all. To train her, if only for a while, would be very interesting. However I've heard she can be trouble."

"Not really trouble…more a bit…stupid at times I guess. Rushing into things."

"As I recall correctly you have had some problems with rushing into thing in the past" replied the man.

"I guess so" said Kimura. "So Sen can I count on you to look after Tomo while I'm gone?"

"Of course you can" replied Sen. "I look forward to it."

_The next day_

"What do you mean you aren't going to train me?" asked Tomo.

"I'm afraid I've had an important mission turn up that I'm urgently required for" replied Kimura.

"B-but I'm your student!" said Tomo.

"And so is Sakaki, but she has found a new teacher to help train her" replied Kimura. "In fact it could help you to have lessons from a different teacher to me."

"But I don't know of anyone to ask, and no one seems to like me" whined Tomo. "I wouldn't be able to find a teacher."

"You don't have to worry about that" said Kimura.

"You've changed your mind?" asked Tomo. Kimura almost sighed in despair.

"Nope. It's just that I've happened to ask someone to take care of you for a while" replied Kimura.

"I see" said Tomo. The girl sounded almost as though she was a bit excited at the idea. Kimura continued to talk with the girl for a short while before they eventually parted. Kimura stood and watched as Tomo disappeared into the village. He wasn't completely certain if he would see her again.

* * *

"Bah I don't know why I have to come on this damn mission" groaned Yukari as she struggled to fully close her bag. She had stuffed the poor thing to near breaking point with various snacks.

"The school is currently on a break so you're free" replied Minamo who was already ready. "And you're currently one of the most experienced ninja in this village."

"Ok fine, I'm here. But why are you two coming along? Don't you have students to teach? Huh Nyamo?"

"Yomi and Chiyo are currently on a break" replied Minamo in an annoyed tone. "In fact I'm bringing Kagura along with us. She is one of the most gifted physical students this village has at the moment. I think this mission will help her develop her skills even more."

"Fine then. What about _you_?" asked Yukari.

"Tomo and Sakaki are currently being trained by different teachers" replied Kimura. "And I requested to come along on this mission. I guess you could say I have a personal reason to be here." As he uttered his last sentence Minamo bowed her head down slightly.

"So where is this guy who's meant to know the area? And where is Kagura?" asked the grumpy Yukari. "I wanna get going as soon as possible so we can get back sooner. This mission sounds annoying."

"And dangerous" said Minamo sternly as Kagura joined the small group. "Remember that Yukari."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon Nyamo" replied Yukari.

"So what's going on?" asked Kagura. "I'm not quite sure what's happening, but I wanted to come along on the mission" added the girl in an excited tone. She'd been looking forward to going on a proper mission, having only been in training for several months.

"Don't worry I'll explain" said Kimura as Yukari started to open her mouth. The woman grumbled under her breath. "We are off on a mission to find and capture a rogue ninja. The man has been linked to several crimes over a period of many years. He vanished for a while…but now he has reappeared." Everyone present could hear a slight change in the tone of Kimura's voice. Yukari paid little attention to it.

"All this for one guy" said Yukari. "Isn't this a bit of an overkill?"

"The man is believed to be responsible for…for many deaths" muttered Kimura. "He is considered extremely dangerous and a high level ninja. He has been observed around the peak of the dormant volcano ten miles from this village. The scout wasn't able to confirm what he was doing there, but was able to correctly identify him."

"So we go out there, find the guy, beat him up and bring him back?" asked Yukari.

"That is correct" said Kimura narrowing his brow slightly. Kagura thought that the teacher seemed a bit off and much more serious then normal. "Now we are setting off to retrieve the man- Dio. He has a track record of operating on his own and the scout couldn't see signs of anyone else there. The scout will be guiding us up the volcanic peak to reach Dio."

"You called?" asked a blond haired man as he stepped into the room and waved at the small group.

"Ladies meet Hino" said Kimura. "He'll be guiding us from here on."

"Ooooh I'm looking forward to this mission" said Hino looking at the gathered group. "However I'm not much of a fighter, so I hope you're all good at fighting."

"Well I don't mean to brag…" started Yukari.

"Come on lets get going now" said Kimura. "We can't be sure how long it is until Dio's plans move into place. We need to get to him as soon as possible."

"Well then, follow me" said Hino.

* * *

"_Kimura are you certain of this?" whispered his father as the two man sat at the back of the near empty tavern. "Surely you know of the risks?"_

"_Of course I'm aware of them…I not a rookie anymore" said Kimura before taking a sip of his drink. "But have you seen her? She's so beautiful and she looks amazing when she wears her swimwear stuff…"_

"_Yes, yes I'm aware she's pretty. But you are a ninja and she is not."_

"_I will keep her safe father. Don't worry about that, I'd never let anything happen to her. I'll take care of her, look after her, buy skimpy clothes for her."_

* * *

Kagura briefly looked back as the small group left the village. The familiar buildings slowly vanished from view and no one had come to see them off. Kagura didn't mind, she had just decided to keep a look out as she didn't want to be rude and accidentally ignore someone. Beside her Yukari was shifting her backpack and grumbling to herself.

"Kagura are you ready?" asked Minamo picking up her speed to walk alongside the girl.

Kagura nodded her head: "Yeah I'm ready for the mission. I just hope I don't get in anyone's way."

"Don't worry about that Kagura, you're a great student" said Minamo with a kind smile. She leant down slightly as she walked beside her student. "But I'd suggest letting Kimura take the lead…and if he says so it'd be best to stay out of the way."

Kagura glanced back at her teacher with a questioning look but said nothing.

* * *

"_Oh wow this is amazing" said Kimura as he finished. "Did you give it a name?" he asked as the woman with wavy hair moved up against him._

"_I've already told you its name" replied the woman as she played with Kimura's hair. "My very first, ultra special 'Love wife lunch'. I've been practising all week so I could give you an amazing one. I mean my cool ninja needs a good meal huh?"_

"_A good meal is nice, but someone beautiful like you leaning against me is better" said Kimura. He could feel her warmth through his shirt!_

_He slowly rested his head on her shoulder, looking up at the blue sky above. She merely sat in silence for a few minutes with a content look. Then she suddenly smiled and lifted Kimura's head up to kiss him. _

"_So you're going to become a teacher?" she asked._

"_Yeah I hope to" replied Kimura._

"_That's so cool" she said in an adoring tone. _

* * *

Hino swore loudly as he tried to set up the tent, the small structure collapsing in the middle again. He quickly glanced back at the hot teachers and the cute younger one and groaned. He was looking like an idiot in front of them all.

Kagura and Minamo paid little attention to the man as he struggled again. He had offered to set up the tent by himself, both Kagura and Minamo knowing he was doing it to make himself look better in their eyes. As such they decided to leave him to it.

"There aren't many stars tonight" said Kagura.

"Yeah it's pretty dark up there" replied Minamo. Behind her Yukari swore loudly as she burnt her fingers on the bacon she was cooking.

"So how long until we get there?" asked Kagura.

"I think we'll probably be able to get there in the late afternoon with ease" said Minamo. "But if it gets too dark we might have to wait for another night."

"I'll take the first watch" spoke up Yukari. Minamo knew it was because Yukari wanted to enjoy a night of uninterrupted sleep and was usually late to bed.

"Sure, fine" said Minamo. Kimura was already asleep, having not waited for the tent to be put up. The man slept in silence, his tinted glasses resting next to him. He had a look of both worry and anger etched into his sleeping face.

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy are you going off on another mission?" asked the small girl as she ran forwards and gripped Kimura's leg tightly with a hug._

"_Yeah I'm off to go and beat up the bad guys" said Kimura standing up tall and trying to look intimidating._

"_C-cool" said the girl as her eyes widened with admiration. _

"_Dear I made you a lunch to take with you" said his wife as she joined the duo. "Well actually there are five meals in there" she said as she handed him a box caringly wrapped in red cloth. _

"_Mmm I'm looking forward to these" said Kimura as he held up the box and eyed it hungrily. _

"_Go get the bad guys daddy!"_

* * *

"Now remember, be careful!" called out Hino as they made their way along the narrow cliff ledge.

"We know that already! And stop being so loud, you might give us away" called back Yukari. Minamo almost stumbled forwards in shock- Yukari calling out someone else about being loud!

"Yeah fine, I just didn't want any of you falling" replied Hino.

"I don't intend to" replied Kagura, allowing herself a brief look over the edge at the sheer drop below. She gulped slightly. If someone were to fall from here they wouldn't be getting back up. And it would probably hurt on the way down- a lot.

"Patience everyone" said Kimura. "We'll be at the top soon. And then we just have to" the man was cut off as a sudden burst of flames shot out of nowhere engulfing Hino. The man screamed and Kagura turned away in horror as the flaming man lost his footing and slipped. Kimura reached out for the man but his vanished from view with a scream.

"What the hell?" asked Yukari loudly.

"It's Dio!" called out Kimura.

"Was he always able to do that?" asked Yukari. "No one said anything about that!"

"I don't know!" replied Kimura. He hadn't recalled Dio ever being known to possess that level of power, especially with the element of fire. He didn't give it any more thought as he spotted a path leading upwards as the flames vanished from view.

"Stay here, I'm going after Dio!" said Kimura as he ran as fast as he could along the narrow ledge.

"Hey don't be stupid!" called out Yukari as the man vanished from view.

"Kimura!" yelled Minamo. "Don't rush into it!"

Kimura heard nothing that was said to him as he sprinted up the crumbling pathway, occasionally reaching out to steady himself. He soon reached the top and found himself face to face with Dio.

"I've found you" said Kimura. Dio stood for a moment and studied Kimura.

"Ah. Ah yes I remember you" said Dio. "Yes I remember you."

"And I remember you" replied Kimura coolly.

"Kimura if you're here to get revenge I think it might be quite simple for you" said Dio. He smiled before grimacing and placing his hand against his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" growled Kimura as he took a step forwards.

"I'm afraid to say I ended up being used by someone" replied Dio with a wry smile. "They offered me the opportunity for great power; they said it was a test. They never said it would give me power by taking away my own life."

Dio lifted up his right muscular arm and pulled down his sleeve to reveal a deep, elongated scar, the flesh a white colour around the former wound.

"They implanted it into my arm and it became part of me. When I realized what was happening I tried to take it out, but could not find it. It was no longer a solid object, it was part of my very being. Soon I will die Kimura."

"Too late" replied Kimura, hating himself even as he spoke the words. "You'll die too late."

Dio smiled faintly.

"Before I succumb I will let you know that a dark cloud grows ever larger on the horizon. I do not know when, but at some time soon something terrible will begin. This fire I was granted is just a small test of the power they hope and expect to receive. And there is also something else I must tell you" said the man as he started to walk towards Kimura.

* * *

_Kimura facial expression didn't change at all as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He gave the briefest twitch of his jaw as the smaller coffin was lowered down beside it. _

"_It's alright to cry" said Minamo quietly beside the man as she wiped away her own tears._

"_I know that" said Kimura. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry Kimura. I'm sorry, I failed you completely. You asked me to keep a watch over them while you were gone and I couldn't even save one of them."_

"_Please, please don't blame yourself Minamo" replied Kimura in a monotonous voice. "You couldn't exactly watch over them constantly could you? And they weren't even in the village, they had gone on a trip together. No one could have known they'd run into him."_

"_Him?" asked Minamo. "You know who did it?"_

"_I have been informed that the wanted ninja Dio was responsible for this" muttered Kimura. _

"_What are you going to do?" asked Minamo._

"_What can I do?" asked Kimura as the dirt began to fall and his family vanished from view. _

* * *

"I'm telling you stay back or I will have to take action!" said Kimura as he held the blade tight in his hands. Part of him wanted the man to come at him, wanted to be given a reason to attack. Give him a reason to kill. "You say you're dying but that could be a trick!"

Whatever Kimura had been expecting, it wasn't what happened. Dio suddenly thrust himself upon the blade, allowing it to dig deep into his chest. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"Surprised Kimura? I refuse to go out as some weakened pathetic creature. I'll die at the hands of my foe before I die in such a weak manner."

"What? What are you doing?" said Kimura, shocked by the actions of Dio, shocked to finally have the man he loathed on the end of his blade.

"Kimura before I die I must let you know. It wasn't I that killed your wife or your daughter. I was merely with the man who did it. I ask for no forgiveness, as I never tried to stop him. The man who did…" Dio leant forward and whispered to Kimura who listened intently despite his shock at what was happening.

"But I've never heard of that person before!" said Kimura.

"Just look him in the eyes and you'll know who it is" said Dio as he stepped back, the knife slowly drawing out of his chest.

With barely a sound the defeated figure fell and vanished into the flames below. The instant he died the flames vanished from view. Kimura moved away from the sight and leant back against the cool rock wall as he felt his knees weaken. He looked around, rubbing his forehead as Minamo approached.

"So he chose to do that to himself rather then admit defeat?" asked Minamo, cautiously peering out at the former great fire below.

"Yes he did. But it didn't bring anything. I didn't even get to avenge my family…it wasn't even him" said Kimura.

"You know Kimura it may sound cliché" said Minamo as she stepped towards the bespectacled man. "But they do say your family, your loved ones will live on in you, in your heart forever."

"In my heart?" asked Kimura with a sudden venomous tone Minamo had never heard before from the man. "Can my heart say _'I love you darling'_? Can my heart say _'you're the best daddy'_? Huh? Well can it? It simp-I…I" the man slumped to the floor, sliding down the wall until he sat in a sprawled way on the floor.

Minamo took a step forwards but then drew back, not sure of what to say to the man. She was shocked as he looked up, and from behind the glasses she could see tears streaming down his face.

"You know what the worst part is?" asked Kimura.

"W-what is it?" asked Minamo. "You can tell me."

"Some-sometimes I find it hard to remember what their voices sounded like" said Kimura with a trembling voice. "Sometimes I can't even remember what my own daughter sounded like!" Kimura let out a pained yell, smacking into the ground with his fist, tearing skin from the knuckles. He felt no pain.

"Even now, even after these years I still find myself wanting…wishing, hell praying that I could just go back to that day, go back to them. Even just one day to see them again, one day to spend with them. Just so I could hear them once more. Just…just so I could tell them that I love them one last time."

Kimura slowly rested his head back against the wall and looked up at the clearing sky above.

"I've held onto these tears for years" said Kimura. "It feels good to let them go. And can you promise me you won't tell anyone else about this?" asked Kimura.

"I promise" replied Minamo who was now glad Yukari had stayed behind to look after Kagura.

The two spoke no more words as the fires below began to burn out. Instead they merely stood and sat respectively, looking up towards the sky as the darkness slowly vanished and the bright light of the sun returned.


	55. Red return

PART II

_One year later… _

Chapter 53

The man was smirking all the time as he sprinted along the pathway. What a great find that had been, lots of money could be made from this. Of course he'd taken it from the resisting hands of a forty year old woman, but people in his situation couldn't be choosy when it came to loot. And it was certainly worth a lot too.

He continued to run when he noticed a shadow looming across the ground in front of him. He looked up to see a tall girl staring at him. She looked straight back at him, and then down at the stolen possessions. Her long red hair blew gently in the wind. At a guess the man would say she was just under twenty, and if in a different situation he'd probably be ogling her. In fact he still found himself doing that.

"Stealing is not right" she stated in a quiet but firm sounding manner. "That should be returned to its rightful owner."

"And I suppose you'll be the one to make me do that?" he asked. "And how will that happen?"

The tall girl sighed, but not in an impatient manner. She held up a gloved hand and clicked her fingers. Flames engulfed the man who ran around yelling in surprise before falling to the floor in a smouldering heap. He groaned as the girl removed the stolen items from his hand. She was just glad she was heading towards that particular village.

* * *

Tomo walked along the well maintained pathway in silence. She might be returning to missions soon, so this would be one last chance to say goodbye. She stopped in front of a large gravestone, holding a collection of flowers. She stood still for a moment, standing in front of the stone.

"I still can't believe that happened to Osaka" said a familiar voice.

There was silence for a moment as Tomo crouched down. She placed the flowers in front of the stone which read _to the memory of all those who died in the attack of…_

She stood back up, not facing the girl.

"Yeah, Osaka still isn't quite ready for action yet, she's still recovering at the moment" replied Tomo. "Enjoy your trip Sakaki?" she asked, turning around. She was still for a moment before she suddenly burst out laughing.

Sakaki stood blushing, holding her long hair, which was now dyed red. Tomo pointed to it, Sakaki blushing even more.

"What's up with the hair Sakaki?" she asked. "Run under a painter's ladder?"

"Sensei thought that dying my hair like this might add to my confidence…and _my allure_" she said, muttering the last two words. "Also quite a few people said my hair should be red where I like to use fire."

"Well congratulations, you're a cliché" said Yukari, who had spotted the two girls. She had seen Sakaki entering the village and had decided to follow them, pondering just why her former student was a redhead.

"What do you mean by that Yukari?" asked a slightly confused Tomo.

"In stories and stuff there can be a fire wielding redhead just…well because" said Yukari, unsure how to back up her point. She should have known Tomo wouldn't have a clue. "But I guess it could be worse" said the teacher.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakaki, still holding her hair defensively.

"Well you could be a fiery redhead character" said Yukari. "And that would definitely be a cliché. Have you improved in confidence to the point of being aggressive?" she asked, pointing at the girl.

"N-no Yukari-sensei" replied Sakaki timidly. She was certain she had grown a bit more confident, so why did she feel so nervous now? Sakaki guessed Yukari just had that impact on people.

"Good" said Yukari. "I don't want any of my students taken in by Kimura and reduced to that."

"But I wasn't training with Kimu…"

"Have you ever thought about dying your hair red?" asked Tomo.

"Why?" asked Yukari, her expression suddenly changing as she realized what the girl meant.

"Gotta go, have a meeting to attend" said Tomo, grabbing Sakaki's arm and quickly marching away.

"Meeting? What for?" asked Sakaki who was starting to notice just how tightly her arm was being gripped. It hurt a little…

"I don't have a meeting" said Tomo. "Well not today anyway. I do have that meeting with Kimura- the older one- in a few days. But you're going to that one too so you already knew."

Sakaki nodded her head. "What do you think it's about Tomo?" she asked, even though both knew the answer.

"Oh it'll probably be something about Osaka" replied Tomo. "She isn't fit yet, and with us returning we only have a two people for a three person group. We aren't the only ones either."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakaki who was now free from Tomo's grasp, having escaped Yukari.

"While you were gone Kaorin started doing something. I'm not quite sure what, I was told but I forgot. Anyway she was told to stop doing whatever it was, but she wouldn't and didn't."

"She didn't?" asked Sakaki sounding surprised.

"Yeah it was strange. She really wanted to do…whatever it was" said Tomo. "She was given a final chance but refused. She was banished or something like that as a ninja and actually left the village a month ago."

"By herself?" asked Sakaki.

Tomo nodded. "So Team Nine only have two students as well. And just when are people gonna stop calling _us _students?" she added.

"When we reach Yukari and Kimura's level?" suggested Sakaki.

"I've never really seen Yukari do much" grumbled Tomo. She paused before suddenly lighting up again.

"Wanna go see Osaka?"

* * *

Sakaki followed Tomo along the narrow infirmary corridor, passing numerous closed doors. She hadn't been to this place for a long time. It was much different from before. Now it was clean and fresh, no smell of blood lingering. The gloom that had hung over the building following the attack on the village was also gone- even the miserable nurse had almost smiled. Very faintly. For a second.

"It's in this room" said Tomo, pointing straight inside at an elderly man. "Oh wait it's this one. Sorry Mr Izuto."

"I'm sure you'll remember one day Tomo" replied the old man. Ever since the attack on the village some of the villagers had treated Tomo more kindly. Most were thankful, and some were scared of the rumours.

"She's here" said Tomo pointing again.

"Oh hi Tomo" said Osaka in an odd tone. She slowly spotted Sakaki and shifted uncomfortably. She seemed out of it completely- even for Osaka.

"Sakaki" she added dreamily.

"Are you ok?" asked Sakaki. "You seem…"

"Me? I'm fine. I just woke up" said Osaka yawning and stretching.

"It's one in the afternoon" said Tomo.

"No one gets annoyed at me sleeping this late, so I can lay in all I want" said Osaka. Already she seemed normal. Sakaki guessed Osaka just wasn't a good waker.

"So you're back now Sakaki?"

"No she's a hallucination" said Tomo. Osaka looked around the room.

"Oh no. That's bad. Right?"

"I'm not" said Sakaki. "I am actually here. I'm real…it's me. I've come back, and I thought I'd come and see you."

"That's nice" replied Osaka. "Did you bring any chocolate?"

"Of course we didn't" said Tomo.

"Actually here's some for you" replied Sakaki, handing the snack to Osaka who lazily reached across to take hold of it. Tomo looked on in despair at the delicious looking food.

* * *

"Ah Miss Takino it is a pleasure to see you arrive on time" said Kimura senior, "And looking so pretty. Ah young women…"

Tomo grumbled something, the current Hokage of the village shifting in his chair slightly. He said nothing more, and turned to Sakaki who stood beside Tomo. She kept her head down slightly, looking towards the floor. Tomo was still staring at the man.

"And Sakaki you return to our village again. You've been training with Revy-sensei for some time haven't you?"

"Well I've been training for almost a year…but I had to find a different teacher" said Sakaki. She didn't explain in any further detail.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it was most useful. I am sorry that I chose to hold this meeting so soon after you return. I guess it's just lucky you had already decided to come back."

"I-it isn't a problem" replied Sakaki passively. Tomo looked across at her slightly and shrugged.

"So do you know why I have asked you here?" asked Kimura senior.

"Something to do with a new member for our team?" asked Tomo.

"Well, yes" said the disappointed man who had been hoping to surprise them with a 'revelation'. Instead he found they already knew.

"As you may or may not be aware, the regulations are that all teams should consist of three students and one teacher. Of course in the future depending on what you choose, you may act solo. But for now you remain in your three person group."

"And there's two of us."

"Yes. But fortunately for you we have a new ninja to join you and my son's team. They recently moved here and find themselves without any team. They should be just outside. Come in please" he called out towards a polished wood and steel door.

Tomo and Sakaki turned as the door opened inwards.


	56. The newcomer

Chapter 54

"They should be just outside. Come in please" called out the elder Kimura.

The heavy door began to swing open, and a single figure stood, dressed in dull but strong armour, surprisingly tall, quite a bit over six foot. Tomo gulped as he looked at them with annoyed eyes, before then realizing he was a guard. From behind him appeared a girl who slowly walked forwards, thanking the man for opening the door for her.

Tomo grumbled to herself as she noticed the girl seemed to be quite attractive. That was all she needed, another person to draw the attention away from _her. _She also noticed the thick eyebrows that the girl possessed. Despite being larger then Tomo's they weren't horrible- again annoying Tomo that actually suited her. Her hair was nearly the same colour as Tomo's and it was slightly shorter. Tomo wasn't aware of the fact she was comparing the newcomer to herself.

"Hello" said Sakaki, suddenly realizing how little she had said. She quickly glanced across at Kimura senior, waiting to be told her name.

"Hi" said a grumpy Tomo. Sakaki noticed, but didn't ask why her friend's mood had suddenly changed dramatically.

"Hello to both of you" said the girl before bowing slightly.

"Ah welcome, I hope you have enjoyed your first two weeks in our village" said Kimura senior.

"I have Lord Hokage" said the girl politely.

"Excellent. It's always nice to have another nubile attractive lady, I mean student arrive in our village. These two girls in front of you will be your team mates during your various missions. The one with the long red hair is Sakaki, and next to her is Tomo" said the man.

"I'm looking forward to working with you" said the girl.

"And Tomo, Sakaki, this is Fuka Ayase. She moved to this village two weeks ago. She was a student at her old village, but it was only a small village. I hear she is talented but untested."

"Thank you" said Fuka, fidgeting uncomfortably as the Hokage praised her.

"So you're new here huh?" asked Tomo.

"Yes" said Fuka. "My family moved here recently, so I came with them too."

"Family huh?" asked Tomo, probing the girl for no apparent reason.

Fuka nodded. "My Mother and father, and two sisters as well. One of them is older then me, but she didn't train like I did. She wasn't interested in becoming a ninja. What about your family?" she asked, directing the question at both Sakaki and Tomo. Only Tomo answered.

"Oh I don't have a family" said Tomo.

Fuka immediately looked shaken, as though she had just made a joke about a disease someone Tomo knew suffered from. She ducked her head slightly apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" she started.

"Of course you didn't know, we've only just met silly" replied Tomo. "I'm an orphan. I never actually knew my father or mother." Tomo didn't sound sad at all, merely speaking matter of factly.

"You never knew them?" asked the newcomer, now looking slightly more relaxed.

"Nope, they were dead before…something. Obviously they were alive long enough for me to born, but I don't remember them" said Tomo. "But!" she said pointing at Fuka, "The important question is do you know about _me_?"

Had Yomi or Yukari been present groans would have been emitted, but instead Sakaki said nothing, and Kimura senior paid no attention, instead studying Fuka's tight trousers.

"I've heard some things from the villagers about you" replied Fuka, Tomo smiling widely. "But they didn't sound nice at all."

"Oh" said Tomo the smile vanishing. "But I did help protect the village!" she said boastfully.

"Really?"

"I did too" said Sakaki softly as Tomo nodded her head rapidly.

"What happened? How did you?" asked Fuka.

"Well I…" started Tomo. She paused as memories began to return. Blood oozing down a blade onto her hands, a fierce animalistic mood, the craving to tear apart and destroy. Though the others didn't say anything, Sakaki noticed the sudden pause in Tomo's bravado.

"I helped beat some invaders!" said Tomo at last. She took in a deep breath. That _thing _was still inside of her. _It _ had wanted to rip Osaka apart. No, not it. She had wanted to tear Osaka apart- kill her own friend.

"Oh I've read about that" said Fuka. "Quite a few people died didn't they? Even the former leader of the village. Did anyone you know…"

"Only the former Hokage" said Tomo. "All of my friends made it through, but I bet none of them did as well as I did!"

"So are you a hero or something?" asked Fuka.

"I guess you could say that" said Tomo boastfully.

"Oh. It's just what some people said about you, it didn't sound like they saw you as a hero. But maybe I was just talking to the wrong people" suggested the girl.

"Perhaps. If you talked to people from the East side of the village…well they haven't really liked me for a while."

"The East side? As in one quarter of the village?" asked the shocked Fuka.

"Yeah" said Tomo rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. "I was younger and stuff happened…"

"But people like her more now" said Sakaki in a defensive manner without even realizing. "Some people are really thankful for what she did" she added before falling silent again.

"A hero?" said Fuka, a question not directed at Tomo. "Do you have adventures…and things like that? All I've ever done is train…but you?"

"I've done quite a few things" said Tomo. "And Sakaki was usually with me too!"

Behind the trio of girls Kimura coughed and made an imitation of looking at the time. Sakaki and Fuka nodded, but Tomo stood wondering if the elder Kimura was going senile. More so.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You aren't the only people I have to meet today Miss Takino" replied the man. "Very shortly some old and grumpy men from a neighbouring village should arrive. It would be best for me to meet them on time. Why don't you show Fuka around the village?" suggested the man.

"Ok" said Tomo. "You're coming with us Fuka!"

"I was planning on it" replied the girl.

* * *

"So I'm a replacement?" asked Fuka as they walked along the streets of the village. Many of the buildings have been fixed, the area regenerated. Even with this, there were still small pockets of land that only had rubble and tinder wood still standing on it. Some buildings had not yet been fixed as the owners had not survived the invasion.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" said Tomo, hungrily eyeing one of the food stalls. "You're replacing one of our friends."

"But we aren't annoyed by it or anything like that" said Sakaki quickly and quietly. "I was just saying" she continued as both Tomo _and _Fuka gave her a similar slightly odd look.

"So your friend…she didn't…she didn't die or something?" asked Fuka apprehensively.

"Yeah" said Tomo. Fuka's face turned to a grave expression.

"Oh I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"Ha! Got you! No she's just injured at the moment and can't really take part in any ninja stuff at all. So she's in bed and you get to join Tomo's team! And Sakaki's too."

"And Kimura's team" said a voice from behind, Tomo jumping slightly before turning around. Kimura stood behind them, clean shaven as always, his tinted glasses in place. The mask he sometimes wore around the bottom half of his face rested around his neck. "Hi" he said waving with one hand.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" said Tomo.

"Ah hello, you must be the new person?" asked Kimura, ignoring the irate Tomo.

"Yes sir" said Fuka nodding while stepping away from Tomo slightly.

"Ah it's so nice to see that my new team member is a girl. And such a beautiful one at that" he stated, his voice turning dreamy like Osaka.

"I think we're losing him to fantasy" said Tomo.

"What do we do?" asked a slightly perturbed Fuka.

"We could always try THIS!" said Tomo stomping down on one of Kimura's feet. The man instantly snapped out of short skirted fantasy and back to the real world with a faint yelp.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Bringing you back to the real world Kimura" replied Tomo. "Just glad to help."

"But I was so much happier there."

"This is normal right?" whispered Fuka to Sakaki. The tall girl merely nodded.

"I tell you what, as a bonding experience we should got and get something to eat together" said Kimura. "However the place I want to go has this rule about having to wear short skirts and-"

Tomo shook her head, Sakaki lowered hers and Fuka looked confused.

"Fine we'll go to the "normal" one" said the now grumpy teacher. Without another word he turned and chose to walk down another side alley. Tomo followed him, Sakaki and Fuka pausing before quickly realising that they were meant to be on the move.

They continued on in silence, Fuka walking alongside Sakaki. Both found themselves wanting to break the silence, but Fuka couldn't think of anything to say while Sakaki found she was unable to say anything. Once or twice they looked at each other, one smiling and the other doing so before looking away awkwardly. A few times the passing villagers seemed to recognize some of the group, waving at Kimura and Tomo. A smaller number did so to Sakaki, while none recognized Fuka, the newcomer.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah we are actually" said Kimura pushing open a door. He waited for the three girls to enter before finally stepping inside himself.

_Some time later..._

Tomo leant back, groaning slightly as she held her stomach. Fuka glanced across at the empty bowls and then back to Tomo.

"Oh why am I feeling like this?" groaned Tomo.

"That's probably your problem" said Fuka pointing to the pile of bowls.

The door opening caught their attention, with the exception of Tomo who was focusing her energy and concentration on keeping her food down. A diminutive man marched across to Kimura and whispered something to him. He then bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"What was that?" asked Sakaki.

"It seems we have a new mission" said Kimura. "Looks like we'll be seeing how you perform out in the field Fuka."


	57. Independence?

Chapter 55

Tomo led the way as they re-entered the large building. She seemed very excited- but then again for several of the last months she had only been training. Sakaki had also left to train and Osaka had been in the infirmary so now Tomo found herself itching slightly for the adventure. But at the same time she felt the same niggling doubt at the back of her mind…more then that- she felt a slight fear. A fear of herself.

But she chose to ignore it, and instead waved at the guards who nodded back to her. They opened the door and allowed her through, the others following behind her. She stepped back into the new Hokage's room. Only Kimura senior was present. He looked up from his book as Tomo's heavy footsteps alerted him to her presence.

"Ah so nice to see you be prompt. First times for everything huh? Ah and hello son, I hope you like the new student?"

"Oh yes I do" said Kimura junior, the pair sharing a lecherous look.

"So I heard something about a mission?" asked Tomo loudly, wanting to interrupt the duo before they scared Fuka away.

"That's correct" said the older Kimura nodding. "For there is a mission."

He paused, silence falling across the large room.

"And what is the actual mission?" asked Tomo.

"Oh right! It doesn't seem to sound too complicated, but it will involve a bit of travelling" replied the man. "This mission will probably be the furthest you've ever had to go from this village. Even for you Fuka. We've received a message from a village asking for assistance. They don't seem to have mentioned any specifics, but it would appear someone is insistent on attacking them. Of course they want us to stop them." Kimura came to a stop and glanced across at his son. Only Sakaki noticed the faint nod her teacher gave.

"Oh can't these guys ever look after themselves?" asked Tomo.

"I thought you wanted a mission?" asked Fuka.

"Oh yeah. Woo! Go mission! Where exactly are going?"

"A moderately sized village that is about five days journey from here. One side faces the coast, and to another side is a particular large collection of mountains."

"Five days? That isn't too long" replied Tomo. "Sure it's a bit too much walking…"

"Well walking is only part of the journey Miss Tomo. Two days of your trip will be spent on a boat travelling down the great river. You will cover quite a lot of distance and will find yourself far from home. Luckily we have received payment for use to get on the boat, though it seems we were given enough for four people."

"What's the problem with that?" asked Fuka, unsure of the customs of the village.

"Yeah, there are us three and the perve" said Tomo. Kimura senior again looked across at his son who coughed once and then stepped forward, having been standing the furthest away.

"What's going on Kimura-sensei?" asked Sakaki.

"You've been training independently for over a year now. You have mostly matured, except for Tomo. And Miss Ayase I have heard many positive reports from your former teacher. We believe it is time to step back and see how well you perform working as a unit without me. The other teams will have this happening soon too. And though I'd like to see the possibility of you getting wet on the river ride, this seems like the ideal mission to stand back and let you have a go by yourselves."

"So we'll be on our own?" asked Sakaki.

"You and Tomo handled yourselves well when I was separated from you" replied Kimura.

"Yeah" said Tomo uneasily, memories of her lust to kill Osaka returning to her.

"The main question is, are you comfortable with this Fuka?" asked the elder Kimura. "You've only just joined your team. Are you happy to proceed without the presence of a teacher?"

Fuka nodded once. "I think I'll be fine. You said this would be a suitable mission for this to happen right?" she asked.

"That's correct" replied the Hokage. "You have been training at the higher level for almost two years now, and this does not appear to be a difficult mission."

"I was just wondering something" said Tomo.

"Yes?"

"Can we still have the money for all four people?" asked Tomo. "As a treat or something…?"

"Fine" grumbled the Hokage. He pulled out a small sack from his chair and gently chucked it to Tomo, who caught it, feeling coins through the thin fabric. However it was slightly warm- but Tomo decided against asking where it had been.

_The next day_

Tomo quickly checked her bag before gripping hold of her headband and tying it around her head. She had allowed her hair to grow longer, thinking it might look better this way. Now it almost reached her shoulders, still much shorter then Sakaki's (red) hair. She finished tying it in place around her forehead, keeping her hair out of her face. Gripping a pouch used to hold weapons she clipped it to her belt and looked in a slightly wonky (and ever so slightly cracked) mirror. Satisfied she turned back to her worn bed.

"I get to go on a mission with no Kimura!" she sung to herself happily, picking up her bag. Checking that everything was ready she then left the room and stepped outside.

Hoisting the bag up over one shoulder she almost skipped along the pathway, thinking about the mission ahead. A mission they should be able to succeed in, with adventure and even a boat trip! Osaka would be missing, but there was the new person. And this time Tomo wouldn't be treated differently by someone new. The days of being the classroom outcast were over- she was certain of that.

"So I hear you're off for a while" came a voice from the path beside her, drawing Tomo back out of her dreams, and face to face with Yomi. Kagura stood beside her.

"Yeah, I'm going off on a mission- and Kimura isn't coming with us" boasted Tomo. "They think we're mature enough now, and can do it."

"Maybe you're just being used to take care of the boring, simple missions" suggested Yomi.

"Nah, that's for you" said Tomo grinning.

"Of course it is" replied Yomi dryly.

"So how long are you and the others going away for?" asked Kagura.

"I don't know at the moment, however long it takes" said Tomo. "But I get to go on a boat!"

"Cool" replied Kagura. "What about Sakaki? I know she arrived back here a few days ago, but I haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah she seems good, good" replied Tomo. "Oh but you won't believe what she did!"

"What?" asked Kagura. "Won a tournament? Killed someone? Broke an arm?"

"No, none of that" replied Tomo giving the tanned Kagura a strange look. "She went and dyed her hair red. Even Yukari made fun of her…actually Yukari makes fun of most people so I guess that isn't too amazing. But yeah her hair is red now."

"Oh really?" asked Yomi.

"Does it suit her?" asked Kagura.

"I guess so" replied Tomo. "I wonder if I would look any good with red hair?"

Kagura shrugged, Yomi decided not to answer the question. Tomo stood looking around for a moment as the silence became more and more awkward. Finally she tugged on her bag.

"Better get going, don't want my team to wait around!"

"Remember not to be stupid out there Tomo" said Yomi. "And keep an eye on the new person. It may have been a while ago, but this village was attacked. Who knows…"

"You're so paranoid Yomi, it's doing nothing for your figure" said Tomo before skipping off, leaving an enraged Yomi and a still Kagura who was busy pondering what Sakaki must now look like.

Tomo continued onwards through the village, forgetting where she was meant to be going before remember and finding herself going too far west. Quickly turning back she walked at a slightly faster pace, gripping her bag tightly as she passed other villagers who seemed to pay little attention to her. She quickly checked- yep the headband was still on her head.

"Vanishing off for a trip are you?" caused Tomo to screech to a halt as Yukari beckoned her. "Thought you could disappear without saying anything?"

"Actually I forgot about having to say anything to you" said Tomo, instantly regretting her words, waiting for Yukari to start moaning.

"I hear you're going without Kimura? You lucky girl. So it'll just be you, Sakaki and the newbie huh?"

"Yeah it sounds cool!"

"I guess so. Well I thought I just stop you to say…well to suggest. Erm."

"What is it?" asked Tomo who totally failed to notice how awkward Yukari was acting.

"Well good luck and don't screw up Tomo" said Yukari finally. "If you mess up I'll be pissed with you. Understand? Really annoyed."

"I don't intend on messing up, I'm gonna do really well and surprise everyone."

"Well I wasn't suggesting you will, I was just telling you not to or you'll have to face me."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later" said Tomo, before sprinting off to try and find the others.

"I hope so" replied Yukari, standing and watching until her former student vanished from view. "You better come back you idiot."

"Do you know where we are supposed to go to get to the boat?" asked Fuka, following Tomo along a worn dry path.

"Yes…I think. They gave me a map."

"But do you know how to read it?" asked Fuka.

"Yes…I think."

Sakaki said nothing while both Fuka and Tomo tried to study the map. Instead she paused for a moment, turning to look behind her. Just normal bushes and trees.

"Did you see something?" asked Fuka.

"No…no I don't think so."

A short distance behind the trio of girls the person moved quietly through the undergrowth, remaining hidden from view. The person didn't want to be revealed just yet.


	58. And then there was four

Chapter 56

"Oh man I thought we would have reached the boat by now" groaned Tomo as she pushed a blanket away. "I didn't think I have to be sleeping out here on the ground."

The group had finally managed to work out the map, and had made quite good time for their journey. However none of the group had realised it would take over a day to reach the harbour. Sakaki and Fuka had both brought extra blankets, while Tomo had brought none, so the girl had managed to get to sleep without freezing. Sakaki had offered one just before Fuka had the chance, leaving Fuka to feel guilty.

Fuka looked across at Tomo as she folded up her blanket to put back in the bag.

"Well we should probably get there today" said Fuka. She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "But I wonder if a boat will leave today?"

"Huh? Whadya mean?" asked Tomo, handing the borrowed blanket back to Sakaki.

"Well I don't think a boat would leave everyday, it wouldn't be…erm it wouldn't be worth the money it costs without people to ride it" said Fuka.

"So there might not be a boat?" groaned Tomo.

"Nope" replied Fuka. "So do you have a list of boats or a schedule or something?"

"No" replied Sakaki, Tomo shaking her head.

"Wow we're really underprepared" said Fuka.

"Meh, this usually happens but we normally win" said Tomo shrugging.

"Whatever happens there will be a boat sometime…probably" said Sakaki trying to sound encouraging. "We might just have to wait a few days."

Tomo groaned. "I don't know if I could last a few days without spending this" said Tomo, holding up the pouch the elder Kimura had given to them. Tomo had chosen herself to be the guardian of the money. Fuka had had some apprehensions but decided not to argue with her new teammate- that probably wouldn't be the way to get on their good side.

"There is quite a lot there" said Sakaki.

"Should we be displaying it out in the op…" started Fuka before pausing. She slowly moved her head to the side, looking out towards the forest that surrounded the small clearing where they had slept.

"What's wrong? Have you forgotten what you were going to say?" asked Tomo. "That sometimes happens to me."

"No not that" replied Fuka. "I think we're being followed. We should-"

"Hey you better come out here you damn stalker!" yelled out Tomo, Fuka groaning faintly. She was even more surprised as the person actually responded and suddenly stepped out into the open. She had never seen the person before, but Sakaki and Tomo looked surprised.

"I'm not a stalker!"

* * *

Gripping a glass of red wine he leant back in the luxury chair, hand made by former slaves of his. They were long deceased, but the chair still remained so he cared little about their loss. He guessed they added to the army. He glanced up from the expensive glass as footsteps echoed throughout the stone corridor. He said something softly, placing the glass down on a small wooden table.

"So you are the man _he _has sent to aid me? Is that correct swordsman?" asked the man slightly apprehensively as though he thought the man wasn't good enough.

"That's right. I am Saito" replied the man who carried a large sword and an expressionless face. The other man didn't ask for his first name. "There is another out there currently working under cover" replied the swordsman who found himself staring at the other man's bright blond hair.

"Well given my ability I don't find that I actually need a guardian, but it is always useful to have help I suppose. Welcome, I look forward to working with you" stated the man as he picked the glass of wine back up.

* * *

"So she's from the village too?" asked Fuka, the group sat in a circle on the blankets.

"Yeah" said Tomo nodding. "She was in our class, but they said you vanished Kaorin."

"Well they didn't accept my choice and didn't want me to hang around" replied Kaorin in a slightly grumpy manner. "I wanted to help people and they kept on saying it was illegal."

"So what's illegal?" asked Tomo.

"She just told us" said Fuka.

"Well I didn't really erm understand" replied Tomo. "Could you maybe say it again?"

"Ok" said Kaorin looking just as exasperated as Fuka. "There's a specialised form of chakra use that some people call magick. I don't know that much about it, but people can use different forms if they train. Though most can only use one form of magick."

"A-huh" said Tomo nodding.

"I set out to find someone to teach me a form of healing magick because I wanted to try and help people" said Kaorin. "Apparently the ninja councils are against the use of magick and any ninja found to be training in it are given the choice to stop or no longer be a ninja. They found out about me and gave me a choice. I chose to no longer be seen as a ninja and continue to learn the healing powers so I could be helpful sometime."

"Cool" said Tomo.

"And I wasn't stalking you! I was out here and I…just…erm happened to stumble across all of you" said Kaorin.

"Its ok" said Sakaki, the first time she had directly spoken to Kaorin in over a year. Kaorin suddenly found herself blushing, and deeply embarrassed turned away from the group for a moment. Though Tomo was clueless and Sakaki unaware, Fuka noticed the slightly odd behaviour.

"So Kaorin, did you actually learn how to use this weird stuff?" asked Fuka.

Kaorin nodded her head. "I'm still not as good as my teacher, but I have learnt some tricks" she replied, Kaorin just as cautious of Fuka as the new girl was of the newly arrived Kaorin.

"Cool, I guess we've all been training huh?" said Tomo.

"Before I left I think I heard Yukari say something about you just sitting around eating" said Kaorin. "How is she?"

"She's still the same" grumbled Tomo. Kaorin glanced around.

"And I see there's no Kimura around. Did he quit? Was he fired?" suggested Kaorin hopefully.

"Nope we're just doing a mission by ourselves to test…ourselves" replied Tomo.

"So no Kimura?"

"Nope" said Tomo.

"That's good news" said Kaorin. Even Fuka agreed. "So what now?" added Kaorin.

"Well we're off on a mission to some village" replied Tomo. Fuka didn't know if it was a good idea to tell this to someone who had just appeared. "We're going on a boat and everything apparently, but now there might not be a boat, so the mission might not go too well" continued a rambling Tomo.

"Wow sounds exciting. What type of boat?" asked Kaorin. "Is it a big one with loads of people?"

"I have no idea" said Tomo without any sign of shame. "But it is a boat. Of some sort."

"Sounds good" said Kaorin.

"We're probably leaving soon" said Sakaki. "We need to get to the port."

"Yeah, I bet they won't be happy if we turn up late" said Tomo.

"So you're going now? Off on a mission?" asked Kaorin.

Fuka recognized the tone of voice the girl was using, and knew what was coming next. She was completely certain of it, she knew exactly what this Kaorin person was going to ask.

"Yeah" replied Tomo. "We're going off now I guess."

"I don't suppose…well. Well without Kimura you have one less person in your team. Do you think you'd need any help? I mean I have done some missions as well, I was once like you too..."

"Well maybe" said Sakaki, wanting to see what the others thought first. Tomo looked ecstatic at the idea, having another person would decrease the workload, and she'd have another friend around. And with the choice of K's, Kaorin would be much more bearable then Kimura.

Only Fuka seemed unsure about the idea. She hadn't known the girl before this day, and as far as she was concerned this could simply be someone using jutsu to appear like Kaorin. This could be a spy. Even though that was unlikely given the low level of the mission they were about to undertake.

"Are you sure you can do that?" asked Fuka. "I thought you said you were banished from ninja activities?"

"Not really banished completely" said Kaorin. "I'm no longer allowed to train in the arts of a ninja with any of the teachers and I can't sit any exams. But I'm not actually banished from the village, I chose to leave. I can help you, but I can never officially train to be a ninja again. Plus we don't have to tell any of the teachers" she added with a faint wink.

"I see" said Fuka.

"But I know how to take care of myself, and now I can take care of you. And if it came to the worst, only I would get in trouble."

"We have enough money for four people on the boat" said Tomo. "I want Kaorin to come with us!"

"It would be nice" said Sakaki faintly. Tomo and Kaorin turned to Fuka. Everyone else had known one another longer then they had known Fuka. And she guessed Kaorin was a decent person. Actually unless this person was a very good actor, she thought Kaorin was quite a likeable person. But Fuka decided she would have to be the one to keep a watch out.

"Welcome to the team I guess" said Fuka, "Even though Tomo's made herself the unofficial leader so I guess she should say that."

"What Fuka said" said Tomo.

"Do you have enough supplies?" asked Sakaki.

"I've been living out here for a bit" said Kaorin. "I have all I need in my bag. I even managed to make a little bit of money doing some jobs."

"Whoops I better finish packing away my stuff" said Tomo quickly standing up and rushing over to her bag. Meanwhile Sakaki dusted off the blanket and lifted it up from the ground, sliding it into her own bag.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Kaorin.

"Probably when she finishes packing" said Fuka pointing at Tomo who waved back.


	59. To the boat!

Chapter 57

Together they marched along the maintained pathway, stepping over the rise, the town coming into view. It seemed larger then Tomo's village, and from the hill they could see the sea acting as a border for one side of the town. The sea led inland, a large river running through part of the town. Several modern looking buildings surrounded the town, and out at sea they could see several boats.

Away from the river mouth Tomo spotted an odd looking wooden structure. She turned to the others, pointing at it. The town was surprisingly lively, from the higher position the group could see several people busy moving around, shopping, trading and just talking.

"What is that?" asked Tomo pointing to the structure that sat on the side of the river, a large wooden boat anchored and attached to the structure.

"I think that's probably part of the port" said Fuka.

"And that might be the boat" suggested Kaorin. "Perhaps we should hurry or it might leave."

"That could be the boat?" said Tomo. "That sounds a bit too easy."

"Maybe it's some luck for us?" suggested Fuka. "We might as well see."

"Let's hurry" said Sakaki. The others nodded in agreement as a small straggle of people started to board the boat. They began to sprint down towards the town, Tomo desperately hoping stuff wouldn't fall out of her bag.

* * *

Tomo marched back to the group. She had gone to ask about the boat, and it if was the right, one purchase tickets for the trip. As she slowly walked back to the group, her crestfallen look could be seen. Fuka found herself worrying- why did Tomo look like that? So far Tomo had always been boisterous, so why did she look almost sad now?

"What's wrong Tomo?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's going on? You look a bit upset" said Kaorin.

Tomo reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a piece of cloth. It took a moment for them to recognize it was the pouch used to hold the money the Hokage had given them. Tomo held it forwards and looked up with a trembling lip.

"The boat tickets cost almost all of the money" she said. "We don't have enough to buy treats on the boat now."

"There there I guess" said Fuka. "I'm sure we'll be able to get some things on the boat."

"Yeah it's not like we're gonna starve" said Kaorin. "I have a bit of money, so if it comes to it I could buy some food."

"I might hold you to that Kaorin" said Tomo. "But we better get moving."

"Why?" asked Fuka.

"The boat is leaving in about half an hour according to the guy I got these from" replied Tomo. Quickly the others stood up gripping their things. Tomo stood around waiting while the others hurried.

"Why the hurry?" asked Tomo. "I mean the boat will probably wait for us won't it? We're paying customers."

"No, it won't wait for us" said Kaorin. Tomo looked shocked as though being told a puppy had just been killed.

"Eeep. We better go now" said Tomo as she quickly grabbed her things. She followed Fuka out of the room hoping she had got everything. It wouldn't be any good to find she'd left something behind. That wouldn't be any fun at all. Sakaki and Kaorin followed after them.

The wood door creaked open and the group stepped out into the fresh sea air. Tomo enjoyed it even though she found herself in a hurry. She had never smelt or felt something like this before and she found she liked it. It was also pleasant to have a slight salt taste- her food was often given a little too much salt at home.

"Which way is it?" asked Fuka, their view obscured by all of the river side buildings.

"Through there Fuka" replied Tomo pointing towards a turn in the street leading off to the left. This time Fuka dropped back and allowed Tomo to lead the way. The girl paused for a moment to make sure she was going the right way. They continued along a narrow pathway, walking by high rise wooden buildings painted white.

Suddenly the pathway opened up and they were close to the river. Tomo peered out over the metal railings and looked down at slightly choppy water. It wasn't too bad, but it looked very deep. She couldn't guess how deep. It had a relaxing colour of a mix between blue and green. A few white birds sat floating in the river- Tomo had never seen them before.

But her attention was drawn away from that by the large ship that rested in the dock a short distance from them. It reached high up into the air, constructed from wood with a rich brown colour. A single black stripe had been painted along the length of the ship, and a name was written on it, but Tomo couldn't read it from the distance she was at.

Wooden steps led up to the deck, resting against the wood surface, allowing the travellers to enter the boat. A long line of different aged people were slowing making their way up onto the boat. Tomo was surprised. The boat was larger then she was expecting. She wondered to herself how big the river must be to allow the boat to keep travelling away from the sea.

"Would everyone please make sure to board the boat!" called out an overweight man in a uniform, seemingly in his fifties. "The boat will be departing shortly so please make sure you are onboard!"

"Better get going" said Fuka, the group walking by the uniformed man. None of them noticed the look of contempt he gave them as they passed him. A ramble of teenage or slightly older girls on the boat he worked on. But they seemed to have ninja bands.

Tomo walked up the wooden steps, hearing the wood creak beneath her feet. She looked over the side at the deep river wondering if any treasure was at the bottom of it. Behind her Sakaki also glanced over, hoping she wouldn't fall in.

"Tickets please" said a tall lean man greeting Tomo at the top of the steps.

She nodded and quickly fumbled around in her pockets, pulling out four slightly crumpled tickets. Kaorin and the others gathered around her as she held the tickets forwards. Tomo held up the tickets and pointed to the group around her.

"These are our tickets" she said.

"Do we have to carry one each?" asked Fuka.

"No Miss, there are four of you and four tickets. Welcome aboard, and I hope you enjoy your trip."

He stepped out of the way and the group stepped onto the boat. A small group of uniformed men began to detach the steps. Tomo's group had been the last people to get onboard. With a groan the steps were pulled away from the boat.

A small group of people milled around on the wooden deck, some carrying suitcases, others seemed to be waiting for something. Tomo glanced around looking for stairs. She thought there must be something below. They wouldn't have to stay on here for a few days would they? At night it would get cold and it might rain.

"What do we do?" asked Kaorin.

"Can I have a look at one of the tickets?" asked Fuka. Tomo nodded and handed her one. She held it, looking at the small piece of paper.

"It's still a ticket" said Tomo. "What are you looking for?"

"Look right here" said Fuka pointing to the ticket. "It has a room number on it. I guess that's where we stay."

"Room sixty three" said Tomo squinting at the piece of paper. "I wonder where that is." She pulled out the other tickets, Kaorin spying a look at the papers.

"Uh-oh, we might have a problem" she said pointed at the crumpled paper in Tomo's hand. Tomo glanced down.

"What? Do I have something on me?" she asked.

"No- but look at the tickets. Two have the same number on them!"

"Huh? What?" asked Tomo, Fuka handing the ticket back to Tomo. The girl held up all four tickets for the others to see.

"Hmmm" said Fuka studying them.

"Only two rooms?" asked Sakaki. Two tickets had the room number _sixty three_ on them. On the other two tickets the same number was printed- _sixty four._

"Did you get the right thing?" asked Kaorin.

"I asked for four tickets and got four tickets" said Tomo.

"Looks like we'll be sharing rooms then" mused Fuka. "So what now?" she asked.

"I guess we should decide who goes with who" said Tomo. "This bag is heavy and I'm tired and hungry. Did I mention I'm hungry?"

"So who goes with who?" asked Fuka.

As Tomo and the newcomer continued to speak, Kaorin found herself fidgeting. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know if she should. Or if she _could._ She knew what she really wanted but should she say it?

"How do you feel Sakaki?" asked Tomo.

"I don't mind who I share with."

Kaorin's heart rested. For a moment she thought Tomo had decided to share a room with Sakaki. She should say something but how would they respond? Would they notice? React? She knew how some viewed people such as her. But she felt her heart beating faster, her face blushing, feeling faint exhilaration. Finally she decided. Go for heart, not head.

"I'll share with Sakaki!" she called out loudly and unsubtly, before turning away, blushing violently. She stood still, frozen to the spot waiting for the reaction.

"Well I guess you're staying with me then newbie" said Tomo to Fuka.

Fuka nodded. "Shall we go and find these rooms?" she suggested. The others agreed to do so.

And so the group marched towards the step, marching past the passengers who stood waiting on the deck. As they disappeared downstairs the captain (hoping for some screen time) arrived to address the passengers.

"Wel-

* * *

The barman glanced back at the bottles. Plenty of booze in stock for such a short journey. He wondered what type of people would need that much- but more money for him. A hooded figure approached him.

"How can I help sir?" asked the barman.

"A shot of whisky please" replied the man. The barman nodded and poured out the drink. He put the small glass on the wood bar, and a scarred hand reached out to it. The man looked down at it- burns?

"Enjoy it sir. Were you in an accident?"

"You could say that" said the man lowering the fabric hood from around his head. The barman couldn't hide the expression of shock. The figure downed the shot.


	60. Brief encounters

Chapter 58

The ship rocked very gently as Tomo led the way along the narrow corridor of the boat. The boat had yet to set off on its journey, but the strong river pushed against it. She glanced to her right and saw the number fifty seven. They should be close now. She hoped the beds were comfortable. And more then that- she really hoped the beds would be single as opposed to a one double bed. But that wouldn't stop her. After a night sleeping on the ground it would take a lot to get Tomo to stay out of the bed- even if she had to share with Fuka.

"Ooops sorry" she said as she bumped into someone. The others stopped as she looked up at the person she had bumped into. She found herself looking at a girl who seemed a few years older then Tomo- possibly in her (early) mid twenties. The girl was taller then Tomo and looked down at her with bright blue eyes.

"You should watch where you're walking more carefully" she stated coldly.

"Well I-" started Tomo.

"You know" said the girl, moving closer to Tomo who backed up against the thin wood wall. "You are quite an attractive person, stranger. I recognize your headband."

Tomo's eyes glanced up to her own forehead, giving an almost comical appearance of near cross eyedness. The girl held up a finger and ran it across Tomo's lip. She was still, the other members of the group standing shocked. Sakaki looked at Tomo and then at the girl.

"A trainee ninja? Am I right? I bet all the training must keep your body…_firm. _Oh I'm sure it is. Oh well.I might be seeing you again stranger. Come on lets go Kasumi" stated the girl before marching away down the hallway.

A slightly shorter girl followed her, pausing to stop.

"I am so sorry about my Miss Chidori's behaviour" she said, bowing faintly in the cramped conditions. "I hope no offence was caused."

"N-no I guess" said Tomo, still shocked. She was still standing against the wall as Kasumi followed after what must have been her boss. Her head slowly turned and looked across at Sakaki.

"What was that?" she asked in astonishment.

Sakaki shook her head. She seemed just as confused as Tomo. Kaorin glanced around and watched Kasumi vanish from the corridor and up the stairs. Fuka broke the silence.

"Do you think she was one of those…one of those girls who _like _other girls?" asked Fuka. "It seemed like it."

"Like girls? What do you mean?" asked Tomo. "I like Sakaki and Kaorin and others."

"Well not like in that sense Tomo. Some girls like to have boyfriends…and some girls like to have girlfriends. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Kaorin knew of course, she had been keeping such feelings a secret for several years. Sakaki understood what Fuka meant, but Tomo stood with a blank expression. She continued to stand and started to try and comprehend what Fuka had meant. Suddenly a look of realization crossed her face.

"So she like, loves other girls? Wants to kiss them and stuff?" asked Tomo. "Like in some of Kimura's books?"

"Maybe" said Fuka. "They're referred to as 'lesbians'" said Fuka, trying to sound wise.

"So wait! She wanted to kiss me?" asked Tomo.

"She did say that you were attractive" replied Kaorin.

"Maybe she was joking?" suggested Sakaki.

Tomo groaned to herself. Almost two years without any boys showing any interest in her. No one asking her out for a date or even approaching her to say she looked nice. It finally happens- someone actually notices her in that way and it's another girl.

"No fair" moaned Tomo to herself. But then again...she did feel slightly flattered.

* * *

Tomo sat on her bed swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed to herself. She felt the duvet with her hands. She was certain that this was the softest bed she had ever seen. It felt so comfortable she almost found herself looking forward to sleep. The boat had since set off on its journey. Tomo could feel a faint rocking as the boat travelled along the wide, large river. So far she hadn't felt sick at all.

"No more sleeping on the ground huh?" she asked Fuka. Fuka was busy unpacking stripy pyjamas, placing the clothing on the small drawer next to her bed. Luckily each room had two beds. Fuka placed the pyjama top on the trousers and turned around to Tomo.

"Yeah that'll be nice" replied Fuka, smiling. "A warm comfortable bed. Last night I had a stick poking me in the back all night. That wasn't fun."

Tomo suddenly stood up surprising Fuka. The girl had just been sitting on the bed for half an hour moving her legs up and down. She had alternated between singing and humming to herself.

"Going somewhere?" asked Fuka.

"I think I'll go for a walk" said Tomo. "See if I can find food. Ooooh! They might even have alcohol. Free alcohol!" said Tomo, a devious look appearing on her face.

"Try not to drink too much" said Fuka as Tomo opened the door to the room. "If you can actually find any."

As Tomo stepped out into the corridor she almost bumped into Sakaki. Tomo just about managed to hide the look of shock, having not expected to see anyone outside.

"Oh hi Sakaki!" said Tomo. "Going for a walk too?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Sakaki softly. "I'm going to go upstairs- look at the scenery. I need some fresh air."

"Oh, I'm gonna look for some food. I don't think there will be much up where you're going!" said Tomo. "I guess I'll see you later then Sakaki."

"Oh…ok. Bye Tomo."

Tomo walked away, looking for food. Sakaki watched her friend vanish from view, and then began to climb the stairs that led up to the deck of the ship. She stood to one side, tight against the wall to allow someone to pass by on the way down. The man thanked Sakaki and then the girl stepped up and was outside.

After making sure no one was around to accidentally hit Sakaki stretched out her arms and yawned to herself. She stepped away from the stairs and looked across at the passing scenery. Forest rested on either side of the boat and the river that held it. Sakaki moved to one side, looking over the edge at the passing water. After a few seconds she moved away, fearful of falling. She felt her legs shaking slightly, but almost giggled. She'd never been on a boat like this before!

Gripping the wooden rail tightly she moved a bit closer to the edge. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the water and the wildlife from the forest. As she stood there, she became aware of the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes and turned as a man stood beside her by the railing. He was still for a few moments before turning to face her. Sakaki was shocked by what she saw.

"Hello Sakaki" said the man. "I'd like to have a talk with you. Come with me. Now."

At that moment in time, save for Sakaki and the man, only one person found himself on the outside floor of the boat. The young man walked along the long wood structure, humming to himself. As he continued to walk he, at first, didn't notice the rope ladder that was taught against the hull of the boat.

He stopped humming and suddenly paused as he realized something was wrong. He ran over to the railings, spotting the supports for the ladder. As he looked over the side a fist flew up and punched him in the face. The young man fell to the floor with a surprised expression as a man jumped over the railings and onto the boat.

"Come on ya' jackasses hurry it up!" he yelled down at the men climbing the ladder.

"But didn't Boss say to be quiet or stealthy?" asked the man furthest up the ladder.

"Indeed I did" replied the Boss, behind the man, being the second furthest up the ladder. The puncher gripped his hands around his mouth, even though he had already yelled.

* * *

Tomo paid no attention to the suited man who gave her a foul look, as she didn't notice it at all. Instead she found her wide eyes staring at the display of food on the centre table. Fried chicken, bacon and sausages, even sausages wrapped in bacon. Beef that crumbled slightly to the touch. A group of chefs could be seen cooking a new batch. A display of prawns in a circle, salad and over fifteen types of dip and sauces. Expensive noodles! And all of it free!

Almost drooling Tomo made her way across the large hall to the food. Evening was not quite here yet, so the room was largely empty. A few people were present, all older then Tomo. The men wore suits, the women dresses, while Tomo wore slightly worn clothing she had pulled out from her bag in the morning. She grabbed a plate and shoved food onto it, walking away when she had a heaped pile. One (shaking) hand held the plate while the other put food into Tomo's mouth.

"Ah it's nice to see someone simply enjoying the food" said a man dressed in a white suit. Despite the expensive looking attire he held a bread roll in his hands, filled with beef. "As opposed to just standing around trying to look pretty."

"Amffgh" agreed Tomo with a mouthful of food.

"Nice to meet you" said the man. "My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Takino."

Tomo almost choked on her food.


	61. Brief conversations

Chapter 59

"Are you alright there Miss?" asked Takino as Tomo finally finished choking and quickly swallowed the food. Tomo gulped down a breath as she looked at him with slightly watering eyes and finally nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Tomo eventually.

"Good- you gave me a scare there for a moment" replied the man. "Is something wrong? Was it something to do with the food?"

"My name" said Tomo. "My name is Tomo Takino."

"Oh my" said Takino, smiling faintly.

* * *

One year earlier

"_Well let's try it out Sakaki" said the teacher, marching in circles in front of Sakaki, waiting for the tall girl to act._

"_Ok I guess" replied the girl. She held up one hand, and with a look of pure concentration clicked her fingers. A small flame appeared, seemingly floating above her fingers which remained together._

"_Well done, well done!" said the teacher, brushing her red hair back. "That's very good Sakaki!"_

_Sakaki blushed. "I didn't really do much- it was just a small flame."_

"_But think about it" said the teacher, walking towards Sakaki. Sakaki looked down, being a good foot and a half taller then her female teacher. "You were able to perform a type of jutsu with no hand scrolls. It was instantaneous, fire in your hands."_

"_But it was small" said Sakaki._

"_Yes but the hard part is even being able to perform jutsu without hand scrolls. Ramping up the power- now that's my speciality" said the teacher, winking. "Soon you'll be able to fling balls of fire around with ease!"_

"_Really?" asked Sakaki. She wasn't overly sure- this could hurt people. But it could also be used to defend others from harm._

"_Like I said before you've got potential kid" replied the teacher, despite being shorter and possibly younger then Sakaki. She refused to answer questions about her age. "And by the way, have you ever considered dyeing your hair?" _

"_Not really Miss Li-"_

* * *

The pirate slowly crept forward. Boss had told him to make sure the deck was clear of passengers and he was gonna do it. Boss wanted all the passengers down below so it was easier to get possessions. He'd almost thought it was empty, but he could see two people speaking at the far end of the boat. A tall girl, and someone with the body frame of a male- and adult. However he couldn't be sure as the man's head was bathed in the shadow of the cabin and because of the fading light.

"'dey might have somfing good" said the man to himself. Though he still couldn't see the head, the man wore what looked like an expensive dark blue suit. These business people seemed quite common in this region. He hated them.

He continued to walk forward when a sudden _thwump _sound caught his attention. He was still for a moment and then his mouth opened wide as he felt the pain. What was this? He felt warm liquid squirting down his bare chest. Blood? He felt the metal shuriken lodged in his throat as he found himself unable to breathe. Feeling dizzy he stood shaken before falling to the ground, blood pouring across the wood.

"This was a private conversation" hissed the man from the twilight.

* * *

One month ago

"_No visitors please" called out the teacher as her door creaked open. She looked up from her book as the door continued, the person ignoring her. She paused for a moment, looking at the face of the suited man. The clothing didn't look like it had gone through the wilderness- which was the only way to find her. _

"_I have a few questions. And don't mind staring I get it all the time" said the man, giving an expression that might once have been a grin._

"_Q-questions?" asked the teacher. She didn't know why but she felt very intimidated. _

"_Yes. I believe until recently you were teaching your little tricks to a young trainee by the name of Sakaki. A resident from the village that was attacked."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Of course she's moved on to another teacher now, you just don't have the patience to teach someone for a year and a half."_

"_I get bored easily."_

"_Well I want to know where she would be. I want to meet with her. I've spent a long time tracking her down, and now I want you to help me."_

"_I dunno, confidentiality and all that."_

"_I don't care about that."_

"_Well I dunno…you seem to be annoyed. You look dangerous…"_

"_I'm very willing to conduct business the hard way. In fact I have some tools with me."_

_It was quick. The man barely had time to yell as a flash filled the room. By the time the smoke had vanished the short redhead was gone, a window wide open. He stepped forward and looked out at the forest._

"_Well played. But I'm still going to find Sakaki. And when I'm done there, you will pay for your insolence too you little bitch."_

* * *

"Come on Miss Tomo, follow me I would like to talk to you" said Takino, leading the girl along a much fancier looking corridor then the one outside her room.

"Why couldn't we just stay in the dining area place?" asked Tomo. "They had food." Tomo still held a plate of food- one of the passing crew members had not looked pleased when he noticed it.

"That place? Soon the whole rabble would have descended upon that place and you wouldn't be able to hear anything apart from some annoying fake laughs" replied Takino who gave a quick wink. He pulled out a gold painted key and unlocked the door in front of him.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable" he said pushing open the door.

"Ok" said Tomo allowing herself into the room. It was much more spacious then her room, and was only designed to have one person. In the corner Tomo eagerly spied what looked like a small collection of alcoholic bottles, all marked with the emblem of the boat. These people got a miniature bar!

"I have to admit Tomo, it is exciting to meet you. Outside of my own close family I've never met anyone named Takino before."

"I'm kind of…an orphan" said Tomo. "So I've never actually met anyone. But maybe I'm wrong…there can be more then one family with the same surname right?"

"Yes yes" said Takino, while Tomo moved across the room. She yelled out as her foot hit something, yanking a cloth to the floor. A picture, about half the size of Tomo was revealed. She looked at it- a portrait of a blond man.

"Hey, that guy looks a bit familiar" said Tomo.

"That's the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure" said Takino keenly. "There's quite a few legends about him- I've always seen him as fascinating ever since I read about him. Some even talk of a demon- it's barely been two decades since his death yet it's hard to tell legend from fact."

"Konohagakure?" asked Tomo. _My village? _"That's my home."

Takino's happy expression dropped slightly.

"What is it?" asked Tomo. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no" said a disappointed sounding Takino. "It's just that I have done research on my family tree, and no Takino from my family has ever been close to Konohagakure. I brought that picture from a trader, and read books from my town's library. It would seem as though our shared name is just coincidence."

"Oh" said Tomo. She was surprised. As she heard his words she felt a sudden sense of crushing disappointment pass over her. She had never met a family member before, and this had been her chance. This had been a chance to finally meet someone she could call family- but the brief moment was gone forever.

"Well…I'm sorry Tomo" said Takino, hearing the disappointment in her voice. "But…well…how about a drink?" suggested Takino trying to lighten the mood.

"You've got a deal!" said Tomo eagerly. Takino smiled- Tomo found it oddly relaxing, almost like a fatherly smile. And looking around at the room she decided it was a shame they weren't family- this guy seemed to be rich!

"You are allowed alcoholic drinks right?" asked Takino. "They won't mess up your ninja physique or anything like that will they?" asked the man.

"Of course I'm allowed alcoholic drinks" replied Tomo keenly.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" called out Kaorin, looking away from the pile of clothing Sakaki had left on her bed. _Stuff that had been against Sakaki's warm body, that had embraced it, been up against her stomach, her legs, her br…_ Kaorin shook her head, blushing wildly.

"Erm it's da room service people" replied a rough sounding voice. "We 'ere to service the room."

"Oh ok" said Kaorin getting up from the bed and opening the door. Two of the pirates stood in front of her. "Eh…"

"Is it ok to go and clean the bed?" asked one before getting sharply jabbed in the ribs by the other.

"We're not really room services ya great big idiaat!" said the taller of the men. "Boss said to go to da end of each corrida'r and make 'ar way along da rooms."

Pushing Kaorin back they stepped inside the room and closed the door.


	62. The cruel and the dumb

Chapter 60

"Don't you recognize me Sakaki?" asked the man. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked with great vitriol.

"N-no I don't" said Sakaki with a quivering voice. "I really don't."

"Look me in the eyes and say that Sakaki. Look me in the eyes! DO IT!"

He stepped forward into the fading sun, allowing Sakaki to see his face again. The cloak worn down below had been removed, leaving him in a pristine suit. His hands had slight scars on the top of them, the palms largely untouched. But it was not the hands or clothing that was seriously damaged.

Much of his face was crinkled and a shade of red-brown, scar tissue from a serious burn having healed and formed over a period of time. A triangle of flesh on the left side of the man's face retained its normal white complexion, the left cheek, eye socket and most of the nose free from the uneven scar tissue. He seemed to have a permanent snarl on his face, his teeth constantly revealed as his lips had long been burnt away. Despite the serious burns, his hair remained on the top of his head, the black hair slicked back.

"Don't you recognize your own handiwork Sakaki?" he asked angrily. "Don't you recognize your cruelty?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" said Sakaki tearfully, inching backwards. "I don't know you…"

"The name is Kagesaki" said the man. "Does it sound familiar? Does it remind you of your village almost two years ago? Does it remind you of when you blew up three men?"

"I-I."

"Three people" said Kagesaki holding up three fingers. He lowered two of them. "But only two actually died. I'm still here."

"I-I was protecting my home" said Sakaki. "And…my friends."

"And now you can greet the consequences" replied Kagesaki. The dry skin around his mouth drew up over his gums, in what must have been a sneer. Sakaki found her legs shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry about hurting you…about doing that to your face…"

"My face? You think I care about this?" he asked pointing to his burnt face. "I don't even have to speak to intimidate people! It keeps unwanted attention from petty females away. No no Sakaki, it's the fact that you _dared _to attack me. The fact that you injured me, not the injury itself. A little bitch like you has _no_ right!"

"I'm sor-" said Sakaki.

"Stop saying that! No matter how many times you say it, I won't change my mind. GET IT?" He definitely seemed crazed, yet at the same time, it was almost as though a childish tantrum. He reached into an inside pocket of his suit and withdrew a small object.

"This is for you" he said. He held it up in the fading light for Sakaki to see. A marked metal shuriken with a 'K' engraved into it. "I lost all the others when you tried to vaporise me. This one will slit your little throat wide open."

Sakaki backed away again, bumping into the railings of the boat. Kagesaki's eyes were wide open now, the man excited about getting vengeance, about spilling the young ninja's blood. He gripped part of the bladed weapon tightly as he stepped forward. Sakaki looked into the man's eyes as he looked distastefully at her. She wasn't going to die like this. She felt a strange feeling within her, some sort of disagreement, almost anger. She was not going to die like this! She was going to rejoin her friends and go on another adventure.

"Any last words?" asked Kagesaki.

"I don't need any" said Sakaki in an almost cocky tone. She raised up one hand and gripped the man's hand, biting her lip as part of the blade sliced into her palm. Without even moving her lips a bright flame appeared just above her hand and superheated the metal.

Kagesaki yelled out as the metal burnt the flesh of his hand. But more then that, Sakaki could see fear in his eyes when he saw the fire. He was scared. Almost being burnt to death must do that to you.

"What now? Burn me again?" he asked as he stumbled back, still holding the shuriken.

"Nope" said Sakaki who suddenly found her mind going into overdrive, feeling dizzy. "Just…a Tomo special."

"A what?" asked Kagesaki as Sakaki kicked him forcefully in the groin. He slumped down slightly and with all the force she could muster punched Kagesaki in the side of the face. She felt and saw some of the burnt skin split apart as she hit, and with a howl of pain Kagesaki fell over the railings and into the river below.

"Heh…eh…" said Sakaki in disbelief as she fell to her knees.

* * *

"But the village is interesting" stated Takino as he poured the drink Tomo had selected. "Many people completely believe that the actions involving a demon creature are complete fact. Some even state that a child carries the power and spirit of the demon within them."

"Oh really?" asked Tomo as flashbacks of the sense of bloodlust returned. "I guess…I heard something like that, but I always thought it was…erm…just a story" she stated in an unconvincing manner.

"Oh my it probably is" said Takino. Despite his words he gave Tomo a look. "But it seems the closer one gets to the village, the more people have heard of it- and believe in it. Of course I guess it all depends on whether you can accept the existence of demons in this world. And more then that, if you could believe a mere man would be able to take on one of these creatures."

"Well he died didn't he?" asked Tomo.

"Indeed. Passed on beyond this world. I wonder if he left anyone behind. If he died to protect anyone in particular. If he had any family in the village. Oh who knows" stated Takino, leaning back in his chair.

"Let us in!" yelled someone, slamming against the door.

Tomo looked up from her glass as the door shook.

"Wow, these ship workers are really enthusiastic" she stated before taking a sip of her drink. She had chosen the strongest alcohol there and made a face as she tasted the first drop. She looked across at Takino, drooling from the strength of the alcohol.

"Let us in and I promise we won't hurt you…much" yelled the corridor person.

"Tomo, I don't think that those are employees of the ship" replied Takino.

"'Den ooh are dey?" asked the still drooling Tomo.

"Occasionally the pirate and bandit scum around these parts get enough courage to attack a ship of this size. It would appear you don't have much luck when it comes to boat trips."

"Oh" groaned Tomo standing up. "Better get ready…"

"No" said Takino.

"No?" asked Tomo.

"You can escape through the window. It isn't rough out, so you can get out of here. Do you have other friends with you? Other ninja?" asked the man.

"Yeah" said Tomo.

"You go then. I can take care of myself. I've learnt a few things in my life" said the man. "You go get the others and help repel these bastards!"

"Ok…I guess" said Tomo pushing open the luxury decorated window.

"Good luck finding Sakaki and the others" said Takino as Tomo climbed out the window. As Tomo pushed the glass pane back, she wondered to herself if she had ever mentioned Sakaki to the man.

* * *

All alone, no one to help. Alone with these vicious brutes who had forced their way into the room. Kaorin stood alone, wondering what would happen next...

"Oh ya look adorable with dat' bow!" said one of the men as Kaorin did a turn. Reduced to trying on various things they had looted?

_Why do I have to get stuck with a bunch of idiots?_

"Try dis" suggested the tall man, holding up an expensive looking hat he had stolen on his way along the corridor.

"Nah, try this one on" said the other, holding up some lace pyjamas. Kaorin blushed and turned away. She hoped they didn't force her to. So far she'd been trying on clothes for ten minutes, but if they made her do this, she'd have to take _off_ some of her clothes. Why did these creeps have to like her? Perhaps they were related to Kimura.

"Come on" insisted the man.

"Ya idiot!" said the tall man slapping his companion across the back of the head. "Ya cannae ask 'er to wear dat! She'll haf ta strip t' try it."

"What's wrong with that?" asked the man, getting another slap.

"Ya cannae ask a maiden like 'er t' do somefing like dat! It's rude!"

"Is everything ok in there?" asked Fuka from the opposite room, knocking on the wall.

"Just the room service" called back the slapped pirate. He shot a look at Kaorin who didn't say a word.

"Try da hat" said the tall man, who turned as his fellow pirate gave him a tap on the shoulder.

The shorter man pointed at the window. Kaorin turned and looked as shadow passed across the glass and suddenly it shattered. Tomo's face appeared, passing through the new entrance. Kaorin groaned as Tomo got no more then above her shoulder through before being unable to move again. Stuck.

"Hi" said Tomo grinning. "I don't suppose any of you want to help?"

It happened quickly as the men suddenly got over their shock and went to move. Kaorin stepped forward and held up both hands, uttering a chant under her breath. She closed her eyes and Tomo yelled out as a bright white light flashed from Kaorin's hands, momentarily blinding both Tomo and the pirates. As the dazed pirates lumbered around, Kaorin marched forwards and picked the taller man's club up, knocking both over the head, knocking them out. Kaorin grumbled as she felt the pain in her hands- these people had thick skulls.

By the time Tomo's vision returned the two men were down.

"Nice work Kaorin!" said Tomo. "I don't suppose you could help me? I'm stuck!"

"What happened to my screen time?" groaned Fuka to herself.


	63. Ninja vs pirate

Chapter 61

"I don't think you're going to fit through" said Kaorin as Tomo groaned as water splashed across her backside and legs.

"Ew cold" she said. Behind Kaorin Fuka was busy tying up the pirates, as Kaorin had gone to the next room to ask for help. "I'm sure I can get through" added Tomo.

"Not without breaking down the wall" replied Fuka.

"Would that be a problem?" asked Tomo.

"Do you have money to pay for the repairs?" asked Fuka.

_Silence. _

"How did you get here anyway?" asked Kaorin.

"I climbed out of another window and climbed across to here" said Tomo.

"Why don't you just climb up onto the deck, walk down the stairs and come through the door?" asked Fuka pointing to the open door behind her. In the distance they could hear crashing sounds as the pirates interrupted the evening meal.

"Could you give me a couple of minutes?" asked Tomo before vanishing from view. Fuka looked upwards as she heard a loud pattering across the ceiling, and then loud footsteps down the stairway.

"Hi" said Tomo, appearing in the doorway out of breath. "Have you seen Sakaki anywhere?"

"Nope" said Fuka, Kaorin shaking her head.

"She was going out for a walk and I haven't seen her since" replied Kaorin.

"I know I ran into her when I was leaving" stated Tomo. "But I haven't seen her around after that."

"Maybe some of the pirates found her?" suggested Kaorin, pointing to the groaning captives. "They better not have hurt her! If they have!" she said angrily, surprising both Tomo and Fuka.

"Maybe we should help the others, get rid of the pirates" said Tomo backing away from the angry Kaorin.

"That sounds like a good idea" ushered the return of sweet Kaorin. Already the anger and lingering threat of violence had vanished from the air.

"S-sure" said Fuka as she wondered just who she had got involved with.

* * *

"Now are ye sure you don't have anymore gold upon your persons?" asked the pirate captain.

"I am most certainly certain" replied the rich looking man with a sign of disgust. "One doesn't just carry his assets around like that. Investment and banking. Puh."

"Then how about money, or jewellery of some kind?" asked the Captain.

"Yeah, like pretty stones" replied the pirate closest to the Captain.

"What did I be saying about keeping quiet?" asked the Captain sharply as he turned to his man. "You aren't talking English like I does."

The rich man let out a faint snort and was promptly knocked unconscious by a punch to the face. The Captain smirked and then moved along to the next person. Chidori stood looking unimpressed, eating a muffin while the Captain ogled her.

"Now then, I don't suppose ye have anything of worth upon yerself?" asked the man.

"Well I have a tasty muffin" replied Chidori. "It's very good."

"Aye I see."

Chidori gave a faint acknowledgement before returning to her snack. The man grumbled under his breath and took one step forward. Chidori finished eating and licked the crumbs from her fingers. The Captain stood watching this eagerly.

"Yer see, I am accepting other means of payment."

"I see" replied Chidori. "Well how about this- you don't look at me like that again and I won't break your arm."

"Why you- why I…no one talks ta me like that!" he said angrily. "Especially not some woman like you."

He marched to Chidori, only to be surprised as Kasumi stepped in front of her boss. Chidori seemed slightly bemused, while Kasumi looked up at the man. Her voice wavered slightly while she found herself unable to look directly in the man's eyes.

"Miss Chidori may be curt but she does not wish you any ill health" said Kasumi, trying to avoid any commotion. "And she is not just some woman" she added.

"Oh damn it" groaned the Captain. "I just can't do it…I just can't hit someone like her."

"I can boss" replied one of the lackies, stepping in before the captain could respond. He went for Kasumi and Chidori reached out, grabbing his arm and bringing it around to his back with a cracking sound. He yelled out and fell to his knees as Chidori held him coldly.

"Do you want me to break it off?" she asked. "Do you want me to show you true pain?"

"No! No thanks!" replied the man.

"Maybe I want to keep a memento of a big man like you" said Chidori.

"No I'm not a man! Not a man!" he replied, before landing face first into the ground. Kasumi stuck her tongue out at him, but then turned to Chidori.

"I think we may have a problem Miss Chidori."

"What do you mean?" asked Chidori.

"The twenty or so angry pirates still in this room" replied the assistant, pointing around the dining hall.

"Oh that" replied Chidori. "If I win you have to do whatever I say tonight Kasumi."

"Oh you promised you…" said Kasumi blushing wildly.

"Anything I want" replied Chidori lustfully. She turned to find herself face to face with the leader of the pirates once more. "What?"

"Carry on. Please."

"Yeah, we'll surrender if we can watch!" called out some of the pirates.

"Well that is tempting" replied Chidori.

"Oh Miss Chidori!" said Kasumi somehow blushing even more.

"Ta da!" came an interruption from the entrance hall. Tomo stood in front of the now open doors, two guards unconscious on the floor. "I think I opened the door too hard!"

"What the heck?" asked the Captain.

"Gurk!" yelled out one of the men as a rope tightened around his chest, tying him to another man. They tried to coordinate but merely walked into a wall.

"Hi! I'm here too" said Fuka from the balcony overlooking the hall. She grabbed more rope hoping the staff wouldn't mind her using it.

"We're here to stop you!" said Tomo.

"And if you hurt my friend you'll pay!" growled Kaorin appearing on the opposite side of the room. Fuka looked on in despair as it appeared crazy Kaorin had returned. She wondered if that would be useful or not in a fight.

"What now?" asked Kasumi.

"Well with the girlies helping this should be very easy" said Chidori.

"Oh I'm gonna get my ass kicked by a girl" groaned the Captain as he was closed in on from every side by the annoyed looking fairer sex.

* * *

"Well that was easy" said Tomo smugly in front of the group of groaning pirates crumpled on the floor.

"You seemed to enjoy that a bit too much" said Fuka, directing her comment at both Kaorin, and the out of earshot Chidori.

"So what now?" asked Kasumi, standing away from the three ninja (in training).

"Well I guess since I got help you get away with it this time" replied Chidori running her hands through Kasumi's hair in a caring manner. She moved slightly closer.

She turned as she heard something. Two people, middle aged were looking at them.

"How disgraceful" muttered the man.

"A woman being interested in another woman. How most unnatural" agreed the woman. "Really they should keep that behaviour in private if they can't change."

"Maybe we should just-" said Kasumi before being interrupted as Chidori kissed her. Fuka and Kaorin stood with their jaws dropped as the kiss seemed to last for an eternity. The two older people moved away, tutting in disapproval.

"Ewww" said Tomo grinning wildly.

Kaorin was silent. Two lovers in an embrace, but just looking at the room…so many seemed unhappy with it. So many disapproved of this type of love. If it was one man and one woman they'd be happy…but two people of the same sex? Kaorin didn't even know if she could face Sakaki, let alone the world. And how did she know Sakaki didn't have the same objection to such things? Kaorin sighed. Things can never be easy can they?

"Hehe they kissed each other" said Tomo. "Is it wrong that I'm slightly aroused?" she asked her voice changing tone.

"Erm" replied Fuka as Tomo grinned at her. It was hard to tell if the girl had just been serious, or was merely trying to get a rise from the girl.

Finally the two finished and Chidori looked across at the group.

"I'll be seeing you again Tomo Takino" said Chidori before they moved away.

"Hey did I tell that person my name?" asked a confused Tomo.

"I'm not sure…did you meet her again before we got here?"

"I can't remember" said Tomo, Fuka groaning.

"So how long until we arrive?" asked Tomo finally breaking the silence.

"A couple of days I think" replied Fuka. "Hopefully the rest of the trip will go smoothly. Hey what are you doing?" she suddenly asked as Kaorin sprinted for the exit.

"I'm going to find Sakaki!"

* * *

The footsteps echoed throughout the stony hallway, the blond haired man ambling down cracked stone stairs to meet the newcomers. He smirked as Übel Kline marched along the narrow passageway. Slightly behind Kline walked Shuzo Inoue, who the blond haired man once thought was a bodyguard given the fact he was hardly ever away from Kline's side. Or perhaps a lapdog.

"Ah so one of Lord Saburou's puppets decides to come and speak to me!" said the man loudly.

Shuzo looked up at the man with a fierce look but Kline merely smiled. He said something to Shuzo who stood back as Kline approached the man.

"Botan, it is nice to meet you once more" said Kline. "My Lord apologises for not being able to meet you in person himself."

"Ha! Sometimes I wonder if this Saburou person even exists" said Botan loudly.

"_Lord _Saburou does exist but is currently preoccupied" replied Kline. "However he sent me to speak with you."

"It should be an honour for you to meet the Lord's most high powered man" said Shuzo from the shadows.

"I don't feel all that honoured" replied Botan. "In fact I feel like I'm wasting my time talking to a couple of lackeys."

"I will not keep you long" replied Kline. "I am merely here to inform you that soon a group of young ninja will be arriving at the town below. Someone from the settlement sent for help and we expect they will arrive tomorrow. I assume you still have the power being used to terrorise the town?" asked Kline.

"Of course."

"Good. Our Lord wants you to _test _these ninja. Not kill unless you have to. We believe one may have more power then first appears but we are not certain. That one is a girl. Despite her gender she is believed to have great power. We don't really care about the others, only the girl…Tomo. We want her to be tested."

"We we we we we!" said Botan. "What about _me_?"

"When you are successful you will be welcomed into the higher order if you wish" replied Kline. "I know that so far you've wished to act by yourself. However I must ask if one of our men met you recently."

"The swordsman? Yeah he was here. Sent him out to get some supplies- I don't need him but I might as well make some use of him."

"I see. And for now I must ask that you only attack stray townspeople and not the town itself or the people running it. My Lord has an interest in this town."

"Fine I get it" said Botan. "And I get to fight these ninja people right?"

"Yes, you get to _test _them Botan."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Very well" replied Kline, before turning and walking away. Botan said no more, walking back to his own personal library. "He is the puppet" said Kline quietly to Shuzo who nodded in agreement.


	64. Small Proposition

Chapter 62

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Kaorin again.

Once more Sakaki lied: "I'm fine, really" said the girl.

"You seemed…troubled last night" said Kaorin, hoping the taller girl didn't know she had been watching her sleep. Trying to play it off as though she'd only noticed, as opposed to the truth that she had been observing. Kaorin guessed it was a bit stalkerish.

"Oh I-I was just having a nightmare" said Sakaki. "Vampires and stuff" she added, the first thing to come to mind.

"Oh. I haven't really had any dreams lately" replied Kaorin, deciding it wasn't wise to disclose that she had been dreaming about Sakaki in the panties and short t-shirt the girl had worn to bed. Kaorin blushed as the memories returned.

Sakaki had also decided it wasn't wise to talk about her dreams, or what had caused them. A man who had almost died by her hands now wanted revenge against her, wanting to kill her. She doubted he had died when he fell from the boat. If he had been able to survive that blast, he should have survived that short fall. And back then, during that invasion, it had been because of him that Kaorin had almost died. Sakaki didn't know how her friend would react if she found that out. At least she hoped Kaorin thought of her as a friend- they had known each other for quite a long time now.

Both turned as they heard a loud knock on the door. Kaorin glanced across to Sakaki.

"Pirates again?" she whispered.

"Sounds like Tomo" said Sakaki smiling.

"Are you ready yet?" called Tomo from behind the door. "We've almost arrived!" she added in an excited tone.

"Well I guess our mission will start properly soon" said Kaorin grabbing her bag. "It'll be our first actually mission together" she continued, sounding almost as excited as the unseen Tomo.

"Well we did work together…when the village was invaded" said Sakaki quietly, almost to herself as the image of Kagesaki's face returned once more.

"Huh what?" asked Kaorin. "I didn't hear you."

"Oh I just said yeah…it might be fun" lied Sakaki.

Yawning Kaorin pulled open the door to the room and peeked out into the corridor to find it completely empty. She glanced back into the room and looked at Sakaki who had just finished packing and shrugged. Sakaki looked up at Kaorin, confused about what she was trying to say.

"Tomo's gone. I can't see her anywhere out here" said Kaorin.

"She's gone" said Fuka, peeking out from her room.

"Gone? Gone where?" asked a puzzled Kaorin.

"Somehow she found out that there's going to be lots of free food down in the main hall. They need to get rid of it apparently before it all rots. I don't think I've ever seen Tomo move so fast" said Fuka grinning.

"I see. So how long before we get to the town?" asked Kaorin.

"I dunno. About an hour or so I guess? I think I can see it when I look out of the window" said Fuka. "Want to go and find Tomo?" she asked.

"I think Tomo can probably find her way back here" said Kaorin smiling.

"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go down and get something to eat. I'm hungry" said Fuka, grinning again.

"I guess I could" said Kaorin. "I bet they'll have nice food on display…and it might be the last good meal we get to have for a while. Hey Sakaki, do you want to come with us down to the dining hall for lunch?" asked Kaorin, calling back into the room.

"Erm, no thanks" said Sakaki. "I'm not really hungry at the moment." She wasn't too hungry, but she also found herself unable to get rid of the vision of Kagesaki. Thinking about him made her queasy; thinking about what she had did to him…and what he wanted to do to her.

"Ok, I'll guess Fuka and I will be back soon. Then we can start our mission" said Kaorin before closing the door. Chatting about the pirate 'attack' Fuka and Kaorin made their way along the corridor and quickly found themselves in the main hall. Despite the possibility of large amounts of free food, the great room was largely empty. However in the centre of the room by one of the largest tables…

"Ah there's Tomo" said Fuka pointing at the girl who had three heaped plates resting on the table in front of her. With a look of pure concentration on her face she ate food from both of her hands as the duo made their way across the hall.

"Hi" said Kaorin.

"I-Kmrin" replied Tomo with a full mouth.

"Having fun?" asked Fuka as Tomo swallowed the food.

"I guess. But they don't have any alcohol around. Surely they should have some out…as like a celebration of a safe trip or something."

"We were attacked by pirates" replied Fuka, "That doesn't strike me as being a safe trip."

"Well no one died…I think" said Tomo. "Bah, I bet they wouldn't have given any to me anyway. They would have just said a ninja shouldn't drink on a mission or something like that."

"Should a ninja be drinking while on a mission?" asked Fuka, Tomo giving her a faintly dirty look. She then bit off a large chunk of a bread roll.

"Ah nice to see you in good health" said Takino loudly as he walked up behind Tomo who started to choke in surprise. "And these must be your companions."

"Er…hi" said Kaorin.

"Hello I am Takino, no relation to your friend Tomo here" stated the man as a look of surprise crossed Kaorin's face. "I recently spoke with Tomo, and I have come to make a proposition."

"Proposition?" asked Kaorin.

"I'm not very good at writing stories" replied Tomo.

"What?" asked Fuka.

"Yes" said Takino trying to laugh off Tomo's stupidity. "Let me get straight to the point. Around this area of the world I happen to be quite an important person and I believe that I need protection as I make my way to the town. I don't know what the code or conduct or whatever it is for ninja say, but I would be willing to compensate for your time quite handsomely."

"Well I have no problem with compensation" said Tomo almost instantly.

"I don't mind either" added Fuka.

"Well you see, I happen to feel one of you would be enough. And I wish to talk with Tomo some more…in private. Despite only employing the service of one of your number, I would gladly pay each of you if we were to meet in the town- or if you could trust Tomo to give you your entire share" he joked.

"Well…I guess we could just about trust her" said Fuka playfully.

"Of course you can" said Tomo sticking up both of her thumbs. "I'm very trustworthy."

"Really?" joked Kaorin, who smiled kindly when Tomo glanced across at her.

"But how long would it take? When would we all be able to get together again?" asked Fuka.

"I've done this journey quite a few times before. As long as there aren't any…_complications…_you should be able to get to the town itself in about two, maybe three hours. I might take a little bit longer then you- but I know exactly where we can meet up. I'm a regular visitor to the largest tavern in the town- located right in the centre. If you go there and wait Tomo and I will be there shortly. Tell them that I sent you and you might get a discount" said Takino, winking.

"Discount? Tavern? Cool" said Tomo.

"Are you ok with this Tomo?" asked Kaorin. She decided to ask, even though she could tell from the look on Tomo's face that even Yukari would have difficulty prying her away from this mission.

"I'm perfectly absolutely fine with this disc-mission" replied Tomo.

"Well ok then" said Kaorin. "Good luck with…whatever you have to do."

"We better go and tell Sakaki about this" said Fuka.

"I'd suggest all of you collect your belongings" stated Takino. "The boat should be arriving at the dock very shortly."

"I'll go with you then" said Tomo to her friends. "Don't go anywhere with our money!" said Tomo to Takino who gave an awkward smile…that seemed to match the expression etched on both Fuka and Kaorin's faces.

* * *

The late morning sun hung high in the air, but the fluffy white clouds helped to keep the travellers cool as they traipsed along the gravel pathway, which Takino had explained use to be the major path from the dock to the town until the townspeople had managed to bridge a ravine on the route Sakaki and the others were taking.

"Oh great" said Tomo looking ahead, "another forest."

"I like the forests and the rivers and all of what is nature" said Takino smiling. "So much more pleasing to the eye then man made settings wouldn't you agree?"

"I dunno, I like to be able to have a shower…and sleep on a bed" replied Tomo.

"Yes I guess such pleasures are…pleasurable. Hmmm could have phrased that better. Anyway Tomo I wanted you to come with me as I have something to tell you. I'm not certain of it, but I believe I should tell you. I didn't get the chance last time because of those damn pirates. It may be important or I may be completely wrong about this. But I didn't want to have any interruptions."

"Oh what is-" started Tomo before being interrupted as a rotting hand shot up from the ground beneath and grabbed her leg.

"Oh damn it" said Takino in an annoyed tone.


	65. Dolls of the dead

Chapter 63

Tomo shrieked out in surprise as the rotting hand wrapped its fingers around her ankle, holding her tightly. As its grasp closed the force of pressing against the living flesh caused the fingernails to bend backwards and fall out, landing on Tomo's foot.

"Ew this is gross ew this is gross ew this is gross" said Tomo repeating a mantra of displeasure as the rotting fingers held firm.

"What is this? Are you ok Tomo?" asked Takino looking almost bemused as the grotesque arm sticking up from the ground in front of him. "What-what's going on?" he said aloud, looking far less shocked then the person who was meant to be protecting him.

"Get it off! Get it off!" said Tomo stepping back and trying to pull her foot free. Instead with a grumble from below the ground she yanked the rotting hand away from the arm at the wrist, the brown-green fingers still wrapped around her ankle. "Eeeek! Get it off its smelly! It's really smelly!"

"This is it? This is what I am asked to face?" called out a man. Tomo glanced around as Takino backed away slightly. "I could take care of this with one of my dolls!"

"That doesn't look like a doll to me" said a grimacing Tomo as the fingers finally started to loosen.

"Doll?" asked Takino, shortly before he and Tomo fell back in surprise as something smashed up from the ground beneath. A rotting human figure with a green tine to the skin (and a potent odour) stood in front of the duo, missing one hand. Its jaw fell open almost as though in surprise. A short distance behind the creature the man with blond hair gave a faint tut. Botan seemed to be directing it at both the _thing _and the ninja in front of him.

"Ah it seems like the muscles have almost ran out for this one" commented the man. "The silly thing can't even keep its mouth closed now. Never mind, I have plenty more of them to use. Very useful tools."

"Is that-was that…a human?" asked Tomo. She'd seen people 'transform' into logs, ninja generate fire from nowhere and felt the rage of a powerful demon within her- but she had never seen the living dead before. "It looks like one. I guess."

"It was once a human" said Takino in a solemn voice Tomo hadn't heard before. "Before death and the untimely interruption of his rest."

"Huh? What?" asked the confused Tomo.

"In recent times there has been a plague on this area. People who stray too far into the wilderness find themselves attacked by other people who seem more dead then alive. Cemeteries and burial areas are found to be empty, hollowed out from beneath."

"So all this means?"

"Someone has been causing the dead to awaken, and has been using them as mere tools. And it seems the culprit is in front of us" stated Takino. He still sounded solemn, but Tomo couldn't detect any anger in his voice. No anger…but some disgust.

"So this…'person' is dead, or should be? So whatever I do it doesn't matter?" asked Tomo pointing with her thumb at the creature behind her. It stood as though slightly confused as its jaw cracked off and fell to the floor. Botan merely stood, waiting.

"That's correct" called out Botan who had grown bored of waiting. "They are nothing more then my slaves now. Yet in their slavery they are probably more dignified then they were in life."

"Sorry about this" said Tomo drawing back a fist. She closed her eyes and swung forward, feeling the clenched hand smash into the face in front of her. And then the resistance was gone with a faint _squelching _sound. Slowly she opened her eyes and gagged. The figure had been decomposing for so long that the punch had all but caused the head to explode. The figure fell to the floor, nothing above the ragged stump of a neck.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww" said Tomo in a high pitch whine, almost reaching the level only heard by dogs.

"This is who _he_ asks me to fight" said Botan out loud, as though disgusted. "This is who I am asked to test."

"Is it wise to say things like that out loud?" asked Takino curiously. "After all since threatening us you've revealed you're working for someone. I doubt that this '_he_' would be very happy with you."

"Whatever" said Botan clicking his fingers nonchalantly. From the forest on the edge of the path came a collection of growling, feral noises. Horrified Tomo noticed that the noises still had a faintly human tinge to them. She stepped closer to Takino as the shadows from the forest grew larger.

* * *

"So how far away is this place?" asked Fuka reaching up and scratching the back of her head lazily.

"We should be there soon" said Kaorin. "We have to follow a single path. I'd like to think we could do that without any trouble."

"Sure, sure" replied Fuka. "I just hope we don't have any steep hills to walk up. I'm in a lazy mood for some reason tod-"

She was cut short as a loud screech followed by a faint _crash_ rang out from somewhere close by. The trio of girls looked at one another all thinking the same thing. That the noise had come from the same direction that Tomo had been heading along.

"What now?" asked Kaorin.

"We better go and help" said Sakaki taking a step towards the forest. She jumped back suddenly as the bush suddenly turned to ice in front of her, the once hovering flies falling to the floor as solid frozen specks.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that to happen" said Kline appearing to face the girls. Beside him Shuzo removed the other glove that he wore. With a quick series of hand signs he produced a spear of ice that Sakaki narrowly dodged, the point slicing into the tree behind. Despite its thin diameter the ice spear didn't shatter.

"Eh what's going on?" said Kaorin out loud.

* * *

"Ew ew ew!" said Tomo ducking under swipes from the 'undead', leaping up into the air and unleashing a spinning kick that knocked a head clean away from the neck. She landed back on the floor, staring into the lifeless eyes of the detached head. Suddenly she felt herself slump, felt a sudden tightness in her chest as the memory of Kuraigu's bloody neck, head torn away returned to her. She felt some of the bloodlust, but more then that felt the horror of the things she had 'seen'. The urge for blood was returning, but the power was nowhere to be found.

"Tired already?" asked Botan. Tomo was just glad he didn't let out a stereotypical villain laugh. Instead he merely seemed to smirk. Actually, that pissed her off more then if he had just laughed. _Overconfident jerk!_

"I am afraid that I have plenty more dolls for you to deal with" said Botan staring at Tomo.

"Oh really?" said Tomo, trying to focus, trying to get rid of the mental images. "Why don't you fight me yourself huh? Are you scared? Why don't you go one on one with me?"

"Because I don't have to" said Botan shrugging. "I like these clothes so I don't really want to have to get them dirty. Oh and you have company" said Botan pointing at something behind the girl.

Tomo grunted as a yellow skinned hand with flayed flesh struck her across the neck.

* * *

Kline did little at all as Shuzo marched forwards, blasting out sharpened fragments of ice. Sakaki leapt back but Kaorin was too slow. She gasped out in pain as one of the ice particles struck her in the leg. It was like being hit by shrapnel!

Fuka ducked and rolled along the ground, drawing out a knife. Taking a momentary aim she threw it at Kline. The man didn't even flinch, performing a hand seal with his hands still behind his back in a relaxed manner. Fuka watched in disbelief as the knife suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.

"What the heck?" she asked out loud.

"Are you ok?" asked Sakaki as Kaorin yanked the ice shard from her leg.

"Yeah I'm ok, it just stings" said Kaorin holding up the shard. Even though it had been stuck in her leg it hadn't melted at all. It still felt cool in her fingers. "_Who are these guys?_"

She was startled as Fuka suddenly appeared behind her.

"That guy over there…the one who's just been standing there…there's something strange about him" muttered Fuka.

"There's something strange about both of them" replied Kaorin, standing up, grimacing as she felt pain shoot across her thigh.

"However they use ice…and we have fire" said Fuka. "Sakaki!"

Sakaki nodded and taking one silent breath performed a series of her own hand seals. For more powerful attacks she still found herself dependant upon the use of the hand seals, not able to produce large flames with a single click. Well…none large enough to take care of these guys. Finally she thrust forwards and shot a great length of fire towards the two men.

"Ha fire melts ice, we win!" said Fuka.

"Silence!" said Shuzo, unleashing his own attack. The three girls stood in stunned silence as the flames suddenly froze in midair. Just as suddenly as they had froze, the sheet of ice suddenly shattered and fell to the floor.

"The different elements mean little when the differences in power are so great" observed Kline quietly.

"What now?" asked Kaorin.

"Run!" said Fuka pulling out a small black orb. She threw it to the floor and a great puff of black smoke suddenly filled the pathway.

"How very crude" said Shuzo.

With the swish of one hand the smoke around Kline vanished.

"Do we follow them?" asked Shuzo, looking to Kline.

"No, let them go for now. As a child I was never one who took any joy from crushing ants."

Fuka ran through the forest, smashing branches and other miscellanea out of the way, creating a path for the other two. Sakaki wasn't running at full speed, if she had been she would have been leading the charge. Instead she had stayed back with the limping Kaorin.

"I seem to keep getting injured" joked Kaorin in-between taking deep breaths.

"Should I carry you?" asked Sakaki.

"Huw-wha-say you?" replied the instantly flustered Kaorin. She found herself battling between the knowledge that if she did say yes Sakaki might be hindered, and the heart felt feelings of wanting to be close to Sakaki, tight in her embrace or resting upon her elegant back…

"N-no I'm fine" said Kaorin forcing back the tears of disappointment. Up ahead Fuka came to a stop. Slowing down Sakaki and Kaorin came up alongside the girl and found themselves looking out onto a pathway. Tomo and the man Takino stood there, fighting off about a dozen people.

"Let's help" said Fuka. Looking across at the battle she saw a blond haired man. From his demeanour she could tell he was the leader. He turned slightly, his back now facing her. He was just within leaping distance…


	66. Steel fire and flesh

Chapter 64

Gripping the blade in her hands Fuka felt her leg muscles tense up as she prepared to jump. She wasn't quite sure what to do after this, but she couldn't shake the feeling that taking down the leader would help Tomo greatly. Without pausing to explain her plan she suddenly jumped forward, out of the forest…and met resistance.

The blade clanged against the long sword of an armoured man. Despite his armour he had somehow appeared unseen and unheard. Fuka held the small knife tight against the long blade, looking through the slits of the helmet but only seeing darkness. She was confused- with the element of surprise the person could have slashed at her legs or stomach with ease. Instead he (unless it was a very tall woman) had targeted the small knife without even scratching her hands.

"I'm afraid this one cannot allow you to attack that man" said the swordsman in a tranquil voice.

Back in the section of forest that overlooked the pathway Sakaki held up a hand towards Kaorin, while taking out a knife with the other.

"Stay here" said Sakaki quietly, glancing down as Kaorin's injured leg.

_Ohhhhhhh! _That was what Kaorin wanted to yell out in deep frustration. Just getting in the way again, injured unable to help. Injured once again, causing worries for Sakaki.

* * *

The young female ninja were not the only ones who found themselves engaged in battle within the forest. Deeper within its depths, underground in a murky cavern the disfigured man known as Kagesaki also found himself fighting. However he had chosen to fight this battle.

His Lord had once spoken of this place, of the great power that could be obtained. The Lord had chosen Kagesaki to attempt to gain the power, but ultimately he had been sent to keep an eye on the brother, to aid Kuraigu. And since then so much had happened, so much that could have killed him. But despite his appearance Kagesaki was still very much alive. The want and need to kill Sakaki was not the only thing that interested him. In time he also wished to return to his master, to be given direction again, a purpose.

But first he wanted strength. If what he had been told was true, if he survived this he would be given a power of unexpected greatness. He did not plan to use that on Sakaki- he wanted to cut her to death, slice her up, strangle her…whatever it would be, he wanted to kill her with his own two hands. But this power would allow him to get past her companions with ease. Even if he was certain that his Lord wanted one of them to live, needed one of them. When Kagesaki gained the power, his Lord would see that what he had needed all along was right in front of him.

Without so much as a sound he sliced through the throat of another of the guards. He didn't know how many more would be waiting for him. He'd never heard of anyone else possessing this power, so he guessed he would have a lot more trouble ahead of him.

* * *

Fuka struck out with the knife once more, the man blocking it with ease. She was surprised as Sakaki emerged, directing a strike at the man. With surprising grace he lifted up his armoured arm and blocked the blow, the blade screeching across polished steel, Fuka's hair standing on edge.

With the man momentarily distracted by Sakaki Fuka went for the man's legs, attempting to take him down to the ground. She kicked out, hitting true and square. She gasped out in pain as her foot hit the armoured leg. She knew the armour would cause some pain, but kicking at his legs was like kicking a tree trunk!

The man pushed Sakaki away and then swept his arm towards Fuka. She closed her eyes as the arm closed on her, waiting to be smacked across the face and fly backwards. Instead she was surprised as nothing happened, and she cautiously opened one eye. The man stood, and slowly pushed her over.

"Hey don't play around with me!" said Fuka in an annoyed tone. "Attack me properly!"

The man didn't reply.

Fuka jumped back to her feet and gave a quick look to Sakaki who nodded. They both charged the man at the same time, holding the blades high and towards the man. He'd have to divide his defences, Fuka was certain they could get a hit on him. As both knives lowered the man held up his arms, the blades harmlessly bouncing off of them with a cling. Then he swung around, and with the blunt side of the sword took the two girls legs out from beneath them, both falling to the floor.

Fuka glanced up at the man, surprised to see he had yet to attack. They were both open to attack and weren't as protected as he. Why did the man just stand there? Was he toying with them?

"I don't think this is going too well" said Fuka, rubbing her back.

"I agree" said Sakaki.

"You may retreat if you wish" came the tranquil voice from behind the helmet. "I have no particular interest in killing you. However I cannot allow you to attack that man."

"Shut up!" said Fuka. Tomo was in trouble and she needed help. Even though they had only known each other for a short while she felt attached to the group. Attached to her new friends who had accepted her. She couldn't just leave Tomo like that, turn tail and run. She climbed to her feet once more.

"Shut up!" she repeated, and then found herself charging at the man, not hearing what Sakaki said. She found herself unthinking, no idea of a plan, just a need to protect her friend.

She gasped in shock and dropped the knife as the foes hand clenched shut around her throat and lifted her up above the ground. The helmet looked up, the eyes deep within studying her. Even as he held her he blocked another attack from Sakaki with his arm. The sword had been placed into the ground as Fuka charged.

"I have no interest in killing you, but if you stop me from carrying out my duties I will have no choice" said the man.

Fuka found herself gasping, choking for air as she tried to place her feet back on the ground. She was scared, she didn't know what would happen. His hand could tighten, from his strength she guessed he could crush her windpipe with ease. She didn't know what to do.

"Sakaki…get out of here" she gasped out, her tall companion looking up at her in surprise.

The quiet girl shook her head and muttered the word _no _to herself. Lifting up her hand she clicked and produced a flame, gripping down on the armoured arm and superheating the metal. The man yelled out in pain and dropped Fuka to the ground, turning once more to face Sakaki.

The tall girl gasped in pain. Though her hands were protected from the flames she produced, her arms weren't, and as the man turned the heated metal brushed across her bare arm. She stepped away, holding her injured arm, looking up at the man, unsure of what to do. As she stood staring at the figure she found herself wishing that Kimura was here to help. That Tomo was here to help, instead of a short distance away, completely unaware of their battle.

"Fuka…run" said Sakaki, holding her red arm. "Go."

"But Sakaki!" said the girl. The man didn't bother to turn to her. She looked once more at Sakaki who stood expressionless. Reluctantly Fuka bowed her head and returned into the forest.

"You won't…won't follow them" said Sakaki, ignoring the burning pain in her arm to produce a series of hand signs. She directed her hands at the ground and then lifted them up, flames shooting up from the ground. The grass around the fire did not ignite while the man leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. He groaned as he clanged against his armour.

Already Sakaki was performing her next move, and directed a thin stream of superheated flame towards the man. He leapt forward, grabbing hold of the sword and lifted it up, smashing the fire away as though he held a baseball bat. Despite being suited in armour he was fast, and even as Sakaki started her next attack he responded with his own.

Sakaki didn't have time to complete her move, and leapt back as he swung out with an arm. With another click of her fingers she produced a small flame in her hand and tried to grab the man's hand which pulled back. Even as it didn't make contact, the other hand, clenched into a fist swung forward and smacked into Sakaki's face.

Gasping in shock she suddenly found herself upon the ground, stunned. The armoured figure stepped forward, resting the sword over his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"I have no intention of killing you. But I'm afraid I can no longer be against temporarily disabling you" said the man.

Sakaki held up her hand, a weak flame generated but the fist was already swinging downwards. She faintly heard the man say _sorry _as she was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Tomo wait!" called out Takino as the girl smashed through another creature and charged towards Botan. The man stood with a smirk and as she leapt through the air he moved to defend himself.

He was surprised as the girl suddenly transformed into a section of wood. From behind him Tomo smirked herself as she leapt towards him, a blade held in her hands, and her teeth bared. Her eyes widened in surprise as the blond haired man suddenly turned and smashed a kick into her stomach. With a faint yelp she went flying backwards. She landed heavily on the ground and groggily pushed herself up onto her knees. She could smell blood, from both herself and those _things._ Yet she could also smell something else, something familiar.

"Please try again" said Botan, standing, waiting with that damn smirk.

Tomo stood up and charged again, at the last moment producing two clones of herself, converging on the man who looked faintly surprised. He ducked under the first clones punch and smashed into it with one fist, while powerful kicking the other away. Even as the clones were falling he turned and delivered a powerful spinning kick into the midriff of Tomo who was sent flying back once more.

As she landed hard again, she turned her head to see more of the creatures converging on her. She tried to stand up and was surprised as her legs gave out beneath her.

"I'm bored of this now" said Botan dismissively, turning away from the girl. "I'm not meant to kill you, so I'll just let my puppets disfigure you a bit."

"Damn it" hissed Tomo trying to stand up. "Damn it."

"I thought you had more stamina then that!" called a voice from the forest.

"Who the hell?" asked Botan, turning sharply. With her strength fading Tomo turned her head. It couldn't be? Surely not him…


	67. What you possess

Chapter 65

**_One year ago_**

"What do you mean you aren't going to train me?" asked Tomo.

"I'm afraid I've had an important mission turn up that I'm urgently required for," replied Kimura.

"B-but I'm your student!" said Tomo.

"And so is Sakaki, but she has found a new teacher to help train her," replied Kimura. "In fact it could help you to have lessons from a different teacher to me." Kimura didn't want to state that that was a major reason for doing this. Yet he also had the mission, something with a deep personal edge to it. He also believed Tomo could benefit from someone else's training.

And with Sakaki away and Osaka still recovering he didn't have a group to teach. Now was the time for his students to learn from others. Of course he would miss having young attractive female ninja around him…and he guessed he would miss them on a personal level as well.

"But I don't know of anyone to ask, and no one seems to like me," whined Tomo despite the fact the village had come to appreciate (and tolerate) her a lot more. "I wouldn't be able to find a teacher."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Kimura.

"You've changed your mind?" asked Tomo.

"Nope. It's just that I've happened to ask someone to take care of you for a while," replied Kimura.

"I see," said Tomo, getting a bit excited. So she wouldn't have to worry about the boring stuff of finding someone! "Wait…it isn't Yukari is it?"

"Oh my no," replied Kimura. "I doubt she'd be willing to do any favours for me."

"So who is this person?" asked Tomo. "A man or a woman? Someone I've met before?" she added.

"Nope," replied Kimura. "I don't think you've ever met him before, but he is one of the more experienced ninja from this village. I've known him for quite a while."

"Is he better then you?" asked Tomo.

The girl was certain that the man had smiled under his mask, but he didn't seem to reply.

"Is that a yes?" asked Tomo.

"No answer," replied Kimura. "You'll be meeting him tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your time with Sen Ito. Just try to remember I'm your teacher though."

"Yukari was my first teacher," said Tomo, electing a tut from the male teacher.

* * *

Sen Ito was not as tall as Kimura, standing only a little taller then Tomo. The girl was certain that Sakaki was actually taller then her new teacher. The girl might have grown even taller; she hadn't seen the quiet Sakaki for a few months since she had left to train. Tomo just hoped Sakaki's cleavage hadn't grown even more. She had yet to catch up to what Sakaki had been previously.

"Ah so you must be Tomo Takino," said the man as he emerged from the shadows of his small single storey house. She noticed that he had a large scar etched along the side of his face, the skin a slightly pink colour.

"Kimura has said much about you," said Sen, smiling, the scar turning a near white colour.

"Really? What did he say?" asked Tomo, noticing that both of the man's hands seemed to be wrapped in white bandages. They were slightly stained from everyday life, but seemed surprisingly clean.

"Well he said something about a talented but idiotic student," said Sen, smiling again. The kind smile seemed out of place next to the scar. She found herself wanting to ask about it, but didn't.

"Talented?" asked Tomo completely missing (or possibly ignoring) the idiotic comment.

"Well he commented that he had managed to get quite a talented group. Something about a girl named Sakaki who worked hard, and one called Osaka who also had a surprising level of power. Oh…and you too I guess," replied Sen. "But seriously he's told me a bit about what you've done. Quite impressive I'd say."

"Oh thanks!" said Tomo.

"But anyway, lets go get started," replied Sen.

"Started? Started on what?" asked Tomo.

"The training course I've set up for you," stated Sen. "It's time for a little test. Don't worry though; you won't be getting a mark out of ten or anything like that."

"Well I guess that's ok," replied Tomo. A test without the fear of marks! She paused momentarily. That might be the case- or the man could be lying and he would suddenly surprise her by announcing a score. But she didn't mind she guessed. At least it would keep her mind off various thoughts. Hopefully stop her from thinking about the urge she had felt to rip Osaka apart back in Taki…

* * *

"So…then?" asked a huffing Tomo, sprawled in an inelegant manner on the grassy field. Behind her the training course loomed. She guessed it was just her imagination, but she was certain it was alive…and wanted all of her energy.

"Not very ladylike," said Sen as Tomo shifted, sprawling her legs in an even less graceful manner.

"I…could hurt…you," said Tomo, still trying to catch her breath.

"With what energy?" asked Sen. "So do you want to hear how I feel about your performance?"

"Yes please," said Tomo. She hadn't gone through all of that just for the fun of it! "I did do well didn't I? My performance I mean…was good…right?"

"Well Tomo some ninja are found to possess great leadership capabilities. Others are tactical geniuses able to plan out their moves in detail both before a mission and when on the move. Some have great control over their jutsu with a wide range of potential attacks. And there are people like you."

"…right," said Tomo. "I did…bad?"

"Well I wouldn't say bad," replied Sen. "After all you did destroy half of the course. It's just that planning ahead doesn't quite seem to be your style."

"Then what is my style?" asked Tomo.

"From what I've observed today and from my discussions with Kimura I would say rushing headfirst into things seems to be your style."

"Oh…that's bad isn't it? I think."

"Well it can be. But you seem to be possessed with great levels of strength and chakra reserves, especially for a _girl_."

"Wait what?" asked Tomo.

"Plus you seem to have a greater level of healing and less susceptibility to injury," continued Sen, ignoring Tomo's input. "You took a few heavy blows in there and kept going. Technical subtle ninja can be useful, but occasionally a battering ram can be just as useful. Especially if it helps keeps the enemy away from weaker ninja with greater jutsu abilities. Such a thing could both protect those with a weaker constitution and also give them time to perform their attacks."

"I see," replied Tomo. She guessed he wasn't going to explain his comment about girls. She wondered if he knew about what she had inside her, about the powerful being contained within her small body. _Don't forget supple, toned beautiful body _thought Tomo to herself.

"I've heard that one of your fellow team members is showing some ability with various forms of fire based attacks. With time I bet they could be quite useful attacks from distance."

"Yeah…but I'm Tomo, not Sakaki," replied the confused girl.

"I know, I know. And how's that other girl doing?" asked Sen. "Ayumu Osaka or something like that?"

"Osaka? Oh she's still in the medical place-thingy," replied Tomo, not correcting the name. "She's better then she was recently. However Kimura thinks she might actually come back stronger as she learnt quite a few things over her…erm…week off from sanity."

"I see," replied Sen. "Well hopefully it will go well for her. And who knows, for the time being you might get a new member in your team. But anyway what was I saying. Oh yes that's right, with Sakaki's possible attacks you two could work well together."

"We do," said Tomo in an absent minded manner.

"Yes yes, I see," replied Sen. "But as I was saying you could do well together- in certain missions at least. You up close and personal, keeping them busy with your attacks while Miss Sakaki provides support. Fiery support. Of course you'd need more then just that, but experience is also needed to improve your skills. And there's one other thing."

"Really? What's that? A pay rise for me?" asked Tomo.

"Oh my no," replied Sen. "From speaking with Kimura it's become quite clear that Sakaki doesn't quite possess a killer instinct. Particularly in the fact she doesn't like to kill or even wound people a great deal."

"Well I don't like to hurt people…unless they're jerks," replied Tomo. "And I don't like to kill." _Apart from…apart from when it takes over…_

"Yes well once again that's some experience may help with. In youth there are very few people willing to kill- and most of those are people who will eventually cross paths with you or your colleagues. Of course a great many missions do not require killing…moreso requiring stealth. Of course, stealth isn't quite your strong point Tomo."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" asked Tomo curiously.

"No Tomo, it's merely an observation," replied Sen. "Have you not admitted numerous times to wishing to be both a great ninja, and possibly a future leader to this village?"

"Well I guess…a few times…every mission," said Tomo.

"Well Kimura has noted that you can be brash and loud with an urge to rush into things," stated Sen.

"Oh really?" asked Tomo, feeling her fist tighten.

"But luckily you do possess a very important trait for the missions ahead of you," said Sen.

"I do?" asked Tomo excitedly. "What is it?" asked the girl.

The man looked down at her as she sat on the grass.

"Courage."


	68. Not skin deep

Chapter 66

"Come on Tomo, time to rise and shine," said Sen stepping into the girl's temporary bedroom.

"What?" asked Tomo. "But it's only eleven in the morning," groaned the girl. Slowly her senses started to sharpen and she gripped the duvet, pulling it up. "Don't you know to knock before entering a girl's room?"

"Technically this is my room," replied Sen. "And you are a student of mine."

"I don't you if you're worse then Kimura or not," replied Tomo suspiciously. "At least Kimura shows signs that he enjoys seeing me…erm in a state of erm…not fully dressed."

Sen seemed unmoved.

"Kimura's personality is well renowned," said Sen. "I'm still surprised a group consisting entirely of girls was assigned to his team."

"You know, I'm starting to think you are on the level," said Tomo. "Damn pervert," muttered Tomo.

"Well this is all a fun point of conversation," said Sen, "But I'm here to tell you to get ready. We're going off on a mission now."

"Mission now?" asked Tomo. "But I'm not in a team at the moment. Ooooh is it a solo mission?"

"I did say _we're _going on a mission," stated Sen. "And there will be one other, a ninja who told me she had nothing to do…and needed some practice in the field" said Sen in a distasteful tone.

"Oh really? Who?" asked Tomo.

* * *

"Hey numbnuts, looks like we're going on a mission together," said Yukari. "Try not to get me killed. Or yourself as well I guess."

"Yukari!" said Tomo excitedly. Seemingly she hadn't noticed what Yukari had called her. "I get to go on a mission with you? Cool! I've always wanted to go on a mission with you. I bet it'll be fun."

"Missions aren't supposed to be fun," said Sen.

"Yeah Tomo," said Yukari. "Besides this one's going to be boring anyway."

With little more then random chitchat the group continued on their way, half an hour passing by slowly. Very slowly.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" asked Tomo as the small group hiked its way up a hill. She glanced behind her looking at how high they had come.

"Well," said Yukari, interrupting her near incessant grumbling about having to climb the hill, "I think the general idea is to beat up the bad guy."

"Don't you mean stop the bad guy?" suggested Tomo.

"Heh, if both his legs are broken I reckon he'll have been stopped," suggested Yukari in an evil tone. "Talking of legs, mine are really hurting now dammit. I use to be able to walk for miles with no problems at all."

"Maybe you're just getting old?" suggested Tomo. Though the girl was not the smartest, she had learnt a few things. "I think I'm going to run now," she said aloud as she saw the look of ill intent appear in Yukari's eyes.

"The best of luck to you," said Sen as the girl started to run, Yukari directing mental waves of dangerous intent towards the girl. Luckily for the girl her former teacher possessed no telepathic capabilities.

"Ha the jokes on her, I'm not going to bother to chase her," said Yukari. She watched as the girl continued to run away. "She's not going to stop is she?" asked the teacher as the girl started to vanish from view.

"She does possess a great deal of energy," noted Sen.

* * *

"Chidori! Chidori are you done yet?" called out the man.

"Yes!" yelled out the woman as she stuck her head up from the dirt hole she had dug. "Why do I have to do this? Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" she asked.

The man crouched down, overlooking the hole, staring at Chidori.

"Lord Saburou sent you to help _me_," said the man. "You have to work your way up the ladder. Eventually you might get into the position that you tell someone else what to do. But for now you follow _my _orders, just as I follow Lord Saburou's. Even though I know this will probably be futile, I still follow his orders."

"Fine, fine whatever," replied Chidori. "I've already dug the damn thing already." She grumbled quietly to herself. She wished Kasumi was around. She could do with some eye candy in this dull location. But just like Chidori, her companion had been drawn into a dull mission to help some (likely egotistical) other guy who worked for the same 'Lord' as they did.

"I think I've found it!" called up Chidori as she leant down, her sweating brow close to the dusty ground. Her soil covered fingers gripped down into the dirt as she pulled out a large object encased in the mud. Holding it, she was surprised at how solid, yet light it felt.

"Whatever it is it needs cleaning, but I think we have it," she said holding it up in the air.

"Good work Chidori," said the man as he reached out and took hold of the object.

"I see. Well I guess this completes the missi-"

"Stop right there!" yelled out a voice. "We're here to stop you Mister!"

"Tomo, try some damn subtlety!" called out Yukari just as loudly. Sen grumbled something.

"Chidori you escape with this," said the man handing the girl the object again. "It has to reach him. It must. I'll stall these people."

"I dunno, there are three of them coming over here," said Chidori watching as 'Tomo' and two adults approached. She wasn't truly worried about what happened to the man- she just felt in the mood for a fight. Though from this distance she guessed the younger one of the group looked kind of cute.

"Don't worry about me, I should be able to take care of those three amateurs," said the man. Chidori nodded and climbed out of the hole, quickly sprinting away. Thanks to the angle of the land and the man in front of her they were none the wiser to her presence. Or lack of. The man rolled up his sleeves and slowly marched towards the ninja trio.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I must ask that you leave," he stated sternly.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," replied Sen.

"Yes so get lost!" said Yukari. She paused. "I mean stay right there and don't resist!"

"I'm afraid I was born to resist," said the man, raising his hands as he began to perform a series of hand signs. Sen stepped forward, pushing Tomo back with his left hand which felt odd through the bandages. The man looked up. "An attack which can melt through skin. _Hi-ka_ burning sphere attack!" said the man smugly.

Yukari started to say something but Tomo couldn't hear over the _whoosh_ of the fire ball which was slightly larger then the girls head. Sen looked forward and held up one hand.

"That won't do anything you idiot!" said Yukari, "It'll incinerate all the skin and stuff like that…I think…!"

Sen didn't grimace as he caught the orb of fire in his hand. He was caught by surprise at the strength so rose up his other hand to control it as the orb began to diminish in size. Tomo couldn't see much, but she could smell the bandages wrapped around Sen's hands burning. Sen whipped one arm sideways and the fire was extinguished. The man who had launched the attack stood still, surprised. More then surprised, thought Tomo, quite shocked actually. Perhaps even horrified.

"Tomo," said Sen slowly turning to face the girl. "Let this be a lesson to you. Here is just one thing that can happen to you if you lower your guard, or as the young me did, get cocky."

Tomo stood rooted to the ground, Yukari letting out an _ewwww _sound. From the wrist downwards on the left hand of Sen only bone was present- yet they all still moved like normal fingers. The right hand had a normal thumb which looked all the more stranger as the four fingers were also bone.

"D-did that just happen now?" asked Tomo. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"No," said Sen, almost letting a smile free. "I have had these hands for nearly a decade now. And now to apprehend the man," he said, turning away from Tomo. He gripped the untouched bandage still around his arm and pulled on it, the white strip extending far longer then it should be able to. The bones of fingers clicked as a hand sign was performed, and then almost like a snake the bandage shot out, wrapping around the man before he had time to react.

"D-damn it…let me go!" said the man. "You're just like me dammit! Just like me! You'll never be accepted, they'll never want to know someone with those terrible hands."

"Quiet please," said Sen, raising a finger which caused the bandages to tighten. The man fell silent and his head slumped forwards.

"D-did you kill him?" asked Yukari.

"No, I merely helped him into a state of unconsciousness," replied Sen. He gripped the bandage and ripped it away. He wrapped the loose thread around his fingers, leaving his other hand exposed for now. The man stood, still bound. "I guess we have our prisoner then."

"W-well then," said Yukari. She had never known that Sen had possessed hands like that. "I guess we should be going back then."

"I agree."

"Hey teacher!" said Tomo.

"Yes?" asked Sen.

"How do you still move those fingers? Don't you need like, erm, ligaments and stuff?"

"I do have them, in a way," replied Sen.

"Huh? How?" asked Tomo.

"From practice and control I have a string of chakra running to each finger, allowing me to control every single one as normal. Of course, in the early days it was very tiring, but now it's just like an automatic process, as you would move _your _fingers," said Sen as he started to wrap up his other hand.

"But how did it happen?" asked Yukari, just as curious as her former student.

"Now then, I can't reveal all my secrets today can I?" asked Sen.

"Fine then," replied a grumpy Yukari.


	69. Lost? Not with help!

Chapter 67

_Present day _

With an emotionless face Sen emerged from the forest, gripping one of his bandaged hands. Botan hissed something to his 'puppets' and some turned their attention away from Tomo, instead starting to mill towards Sen. Sen showed no change in his face.

"That is still far too slow," he commented to himself as he pulled a thin strip of bandage out from under his sleeve.

He gripped one end tightly in his right hand and moved too quickly for Tomo to properly make out his movements. From his standing position, suddenly he was behind the strange creatures in a flash, still gripping the bandage almost taut, it vibrating slightly. For a moment all was still before the creatures fell apart at the waist, their top halves falling to the ground in a uniform fashion.

"Cool," muttered Tomo to herself. She almost wished that she possessed a move like that. But in a matter of seconds decided that she would much prefer to have her normal hands and have to make use of another move. Or she could just ask to borrow some of that strange bandage material.

"Tomo, is that man with you?" asked Sen pointing at Takino. Takino looked from the new arrival and back to Tomo.

"Yeah, that's right," replied Tomo quickly.

"Get him and fall back," replied Sen. "I assume you are heading for the town close by?"

"Yeah that's right too!" replied Tomo.

"Go. Now. Get there as soon as you can. Don't worry about finding me, I will come to you. Now go while I distract your friend over there."

"But he isn't my frie-"

"Please, just go!"

* * *

"I…don't…think…I can go…on much longer," groaned Fuka as she marched along the pathway. The still groggy Sakaki was supported on one arm, the tall girl weighing her down, while on the other arm Fuka offered support to Kaorin who was still limping. The girl had used some of her healing capabilities on herself, but had been surprised. The small wound was a lot more painful then it should have been, and she could still not fully place her weight down on it.

"Don't worry, I'll walk," said Kaorin through gritted teeth. "It'll hurt a bit, but I'll walk. We need to get out of here."

"Are you su…"

"But I do reserve the right to ask for a break and a chance to sit down," said Kaorin.

"Sure thing, you've got it," said Fuka as she shifted slightly to take the weight of Sakaki. The tall girl moaned about something.

"Well her legs are moving," said Kaorin, "So hopefully the concussion will wear off soon and she won't be so disorientated."

"I hope so," said Fuka. "Because I don't know how far away this town is, and if it's too far I might end up collapsing like an idiot."

As Kaorin placed her foot down (having been leaning against the trunk of a tree) both turned to face the woodland behind them as they heard a loud crashing sound. Slowly their heads starting to turn, their eyes meeting.

"It kind of sounds like an animal," said Kaorin as they heard more crashing.

"A really big, loud animal," said Fuka quietly. "Coming this way."

Kaorin backed up against the tree, allowing the trunk to support her weight as she tried to get a knife. Bending over caused her leg muscles to tighten slightly, pain shooting across the thin wound. Fuka too was busy trying to get a weapon while also holding Sakaki. Kaorin tried to clear her mind as she found herself wishing she wasn't injured so she could have Sakaki close to her like that. _Now isn't the time!_

"It's almost here," hissed Fuka as she turned to face the oncoming creature.

She let out a strange startled yelp as suddenly Tomo leapt out from the bushes, narrowly avoiding a collision with Sakaki and Fuka. Behind her a more then slightly out of breath Takino followed, his face with a tinge of red.

"Hey cool!" said Tomo excitedly. "I don't have to worry about finding you!"

"Tomo?" said Fuka dropping her weapon which bounced off the dirt floor slightly, narrowly missing the girl's own foot. She had just about managed to keep hold of Sakaki. But the knife was very close. "Eeeep."

"That's me," said Tomo. "Hey Kaorin did you get hurt again?" asked Tomo pointing.

"Yeah," muttered Kaorin in reply. She bowed her head down slightly.

"We should probably get going for the town now," suggested Fuka, leaning down to pick up the weapon. She winced as she noticed how close it had been to her toes. She gripped it and leant back up straight. She looked across at Tomo who seemed slightly puzzled.

"What is it Tomo?" asked the girl. "Tomo? Hey Tomo you look a bit confused."

"I have absolutely no idea where the town is from here," said Tomo bluntly with a blank smile. "I'm lost!"

Fuka glanced over at Kaorin. She too didn't know, and hoped that Kaorin might, as Fuka doubted that they'd get much of an answer from Sakaki at the moment. Kaorin had been busy studying a branch intently, embarrassed at being injured again.

"Hey…hey Kaorin do you know where we are?"

"I-I don't really know," said Kaorin. "I don't know." She lowered her head again. The girl found herself wondering if there was actually anything she could do. She felt that since the start of the failed exams over a year ago she had been little more then dead weight. All she did was get injured and have to be helped out by others. She shook her head slightly in disappointment but the others didn't notice.

"So now what?" asked Fuka.

"Erm girls, I don't know if you've forgotten I'm here, but I have been around these parts for many years," said Takino speaking from behind Tomo. "The town is a bit like my second home you could say. I know my way around this area, and I liked to think I can lead us back to the town. For example I recognize that great tree over there" said Takino pointing.

"Isn't it cool that he didn't get left behind!" said Tomo.

"…Get left behind?" asked Takino nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The pointed wooden palisades extended high up into the air, getting taller and taller as the small group walked along the well maintained pathway, getting closer and closer to the town. Takino began to speak about the palisades.

"Though people are more then welcome to visit the town there is also a great importance placed upon defence and ensuring the people within are kept safe. Some of the towns guardsman think that this is the most secure town on this continent."

"Well I guess it could be," said the limping Kaorin. She suspected that a moderate quantity of that black powder that had been used on their village could easily tear down the wooden walls. But then again this town looked much larger then their village- and it appeared that as well as ninja there was also a strong normal military presence in the town.

Two armoured guards waved towards them, one lowering his spear, the other unarmed. Kaorin allowed herself to glance upwards and she spotted a guard with a crossbow relax, the weapon vanishing from view.

"Mr Takino! Welcome back sir!" said the unarmed guard.

"Hello there Jin," replied Takino. "I take it the family is still all fine huh? Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Oh not yet Mr Takino," said Jin with a smile. "But should be soon. The families fine, though the wife can be a bit of a whiner every now and then." He started to laugh but stop upon noticing the four girls present.

"Oh don't worry Jin, I know all too well about how some of the fairer sex can be a bit eccentric." He nodded his head towards the ninja, Jin smiling.

"That's right Mr Takino. Well come in, come in don't stay out there all day. And to the rest of you, welcome to our town! We hope you all have a pleasant time here- just try not to get in too much trouble please!"

"Well welcome to my home away from home," said Takino as they passed through the gate. Kaorin couldn't stay fixed on any one position, she kept turning to look this way and that, having never seen such a large settlement before.

"Thanks," said Fuka in reply to Takino.

"So where's this large tavern?" asked Tomo.

"Don't worry I'll take you there now," replied Takino. "Lord knows I could do with a drink myself. And luckily I'm a friend with the owner as well. Nice lady. You probably won't have to worry about paying for a room."

"Wow, thank you," said Kaorin politely.

"Do we get free drinks as well?" asked Tomo.

"I doubt the hospitality will extend that far," replied Takino.

It didn't take long for the small group to reach the tavern, a two storey wooden building close to the centre of town. Tomo had an excited look pass over her face as she spotted the hand painted sign hung from the roof, just above the door.

"You ok Sakaki?" asked Kaorin. The tall girl had come to shortly after Takino and Tomo had first arrived. She'd been groggy at first, but eventually walked by herself…but was still slightly shaky. "We're here; we'll be able to sit down soon."

"Oh good," said Sakaki faintly. "I could use a chair right about now."

Fuka led the way, pushing open the oak door and stepping into the tavern. Kaorin stood back and allowed Sakaki to enter first in a refined manner before following the girl. Tomo was set to enter when Takino tapped on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Tomo when we were interrupted I didn't get to tell you anything. In a moment I'd like to talk to you in private. I think it's important- if you don't already know."

"Oh…ok then," replied Tomo. "Sure."


	70. Blood thicker than vodka

Chapter 68

The tavern was largely empty as Tomo helped Takino carry the drinks across to the trio of girls sat at a large wooden table, various names etched into it across the years. Kaorin thanked the man and took hold of the orange juice, while Sakaki and Fuka also took their drinks.

"Thank you for the drink Mr Takino," said Fuka and Kaorin in unison. Sakaki also thanked him, but her quiet voice was largely drowned out.

Only Tomo had chosen to try an alcoholic drink- out of the girls. Takino held a small glass of whisky, sniffing the aroma of the drink, Tomo thinking he looked like an idiot. She too held a small glass, containing a triple shot of vodka (she had insisted on it).

"So is that your first time trying vodka?" asked Fuka, glancing at the small glass and then at the excited girl.

"Yeah…I think so…" replied Tomo.

"Ok then," replied Fuka.

Tomo stood still, merely looking down into the glass at the clear liquid. Beside her Takino downed the drink, the right side of his lips twitching slightly, but remaining largely unmoved. Tomo lifted the glass to her lips and slowly sipped on the drink wanting to taste it properly. She thought Takino had been silly to drink his drink so quickly. After a second or two it happened…

"Gah! I' gurns, it gurns!" said Tomo as a foul taste swept across her mouth.

"So it's good then?" asked Fuka sarcastically.

"I gud get guse to eet," replied Tomo. Kaorin offered her glass. Tomo thanked her, taking a faint sip from the orange juice before handing it back to Kaorin.

"Thanks," said Tomo. "That's got rid of the taste. Well a bit."

"Oh…that's good I thought it might," said Kaorin. She glanced down at the glass she held tightly in both of her hands. She felt strange as she continued to stare at it…looking closely at the place where Tomo had taken a sip. She found herself blushing- Tomo's lips had been in contact with that glass, her lips… Kaorin blushed furiously and quickly looked down at the table, trying to keep her face out of view. "I'm turning into a pervert!" she said quietly to herself.

"So Miss Tomo can I quickly talk to you into private?" asked Takino.

"Oh, what? Oh ok yeah," said Tomo who had completely forgotten about what Takino had said just before they entered the building. "I'll be back in a few minutes," said the girl turning to face the rest of her squad.

"See you in a moment then," said Fuka before picking up her own glass.

* * *

Takino thanked the barman for unlocking the door, the man replying that it was no problem and walking away with a wave. Takino eased the moderately thick door closed and then turned to the rest of the room where Tomo had chosen to sit in the comfortable chair with built in (violent) purple cushions. As she adjusted herself to get more comfortable Takino took a seat at the opposite end of the small square table.

"So what did you want to ask me about?" asked Tomo. "This isn't going to be a marriage proposal is it? I know you're nice enough, but you are just a bit too old for me."

"No Tomo, no that's not really what I'm going to be talking about," replied Takino, just about maintaining his composed manner after Tomo's random question from out of nowhere. He placed his hands palm down on the table, his index finger tapping lightly on it.

"You're offering me a job?" asked Tomo having failed to notice that for practically the first time Takino seemed uncertain, not quite sure how to get his conversation started, how to talk to her.

"No, no nothing like that. I'm just not quite sure how to say this," said Takino. "You might even know already, but from your reaction I don't think you do."

"Yukari says I don't know a lot of things," said Tomo blankly.

"I don't know who that is," replied Takino. "Remember shortly after we stumbled across one another on the boat?"

"I'm not that stupid or forgetful," interjected Tomo. "I think."

"I know, I was just saying," replied Takino. "Remember I had the portrait of the fourth Hokage from your home village? I had had a great interest in the man; it was what led me to investigate your village. But it was not the legends surrounding him that drew me to the man- rather it was his name."

"Huh?" asked Tomo.

"You see Tomo; the fourth Hokage shared a name with me."

"Daisuke?" asked Tomo.

"No," said Takino shaking his head gently. "He shared a name with both you and I. The fourth Hokage was named Takino as well. You don't know where this is going do you?" asked Takino just to make sure.

"Nope," replied Tomo, blank once more.

"Tomo, what I'm trying to say," said Takino leaning forward, "Is that the fourth Hokage was in fact _your _father. Shortly after I met you I knew you had been the person on his family tree that I had investigated when I tried to see if _I_ was related to him. But of course we've been interrupted constantly so far. Only now have I been able to tell you."

Tomo sat back in the chair. "He…my…?" she said.

"You didn't know?" asked Takino.

"No," said Tomo shaking her head. "No one ever told me much about my family and I never really asked."

"Well surely you must have heard his name in the history lessons?" asked Takino.

"Oh, I never really paid too much attention in most of the classes," replied Tomo in an almost proud manner. Had he been a less elegant man Takino might have slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. Instead he just about managed to smile politely.

"So you never asked about your family?" asked Takino.

"I never knew them, and from the way I was treated when I was younger I thought they must have done something bad. I didn't really want to ask, and apart from Yukari I doubt anyone would have given me much of an answer anyway." For a brief moment the bright aura of the girl flickered.

"I see. So it was tough for you growing up?" asked Takino in a caring tone.

"Well I guess you could say so," said Tomo, her brow creasing slightly as memories returned to her. She quickly tried to force them out of her head, brought an over the top smile to her face. "But I'm ok now; it got better after I graduated as a student and got grouped with Sakaki and Osaka!"

"Osaka?" asked Takino. "That's strange I thought there was a Kaorin and a Fuka out there with Miss Sakaki. I haven't been saying the wrong name have I?"

"What? Oh no you haven't been getting it wrong. Osaka isn't here. She got…_injured_ on our last mission. Fuka was her replacement, and we found Kaorin and she joined up with us too." Tomo neglected to mention how Osaka had been injured, or who had done it.

"Ah I see," replied Takino. "I did find it a bit odd, I was certain teams such as yours were usually found to only have three members. Guess that it explains it then."

"Yeah!" said Tomo.

"So what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Kagesaki," hissed the voice of the frail man.

Kagesaki stared into the man's grey eyes, only slightly darker then that of the grey skin wrapped taut around his skull.

"Yes?" asked Kagesaki, breathing heavily and feeling sweat and blood running down his back. Not all of it was his blood.

"You have passed this test," hissed the voice. "But be aware of this- had it not been for your Lord's prior intervention you would be dead now. My own master owed him a favour in return, so you received the _easy _option," replied the voice with a hint of derision.

"Easy? That's not what I'd call easy," replied Kagesaki.

"Better men then you have tried and failed over the years. But before you receive _it _please take my hand with your stronger hand," replied the thin man.

Kagesaki stepped forward and raised his right hand. Slowly he gripped the bony fingers, the palms like touching old leather.

"What is this for?" asked Kagesaki, bored of waiting.

"Before you can meet my master we need a flesh sacrifice from you," said the man, his mouth breaking into a grin, revealing a row of pointed teeth.

"No! Wait!" yelled out Kagesaki as with his free hand the frail man withdrew a large blade, surprisingly clean given the dank underground conditions. Kagesaki tried to pull away, but the frail man's strength was much greater then appearances suggested. "Wait!" yelled Kagesaki as the blade swung down.

* * *

~Author's note~

Apologies for the lateness of this update, in recent times a close family member suddenly passed away so I haven't been in a writing/updating mood. It's odd, I've been working on this story for so long now, that that was actually the second family member to pass away since I started writing this way back when :/


	71. Indecent proposals

Chapter 69

Though she didn't quite know why Tomo found herself awake even though the room was still dark. She yawned and stretched out her arms before glancing around at the darkened room.

"Awww, why'd I have to get up now? I'll never get back to sleep now," she groaned to herself.

Suddenly from the door came a tapping noise, followed by a pause. More tapping followed before finally someone outside knocked properly on the door. Tomo shot out of bed in her pyjamas, the bed duvet falling to the floor. She unlocked the door and yanked it open to find a similarly dressed Kaorin in the hallway. Evidently Kaorin had also just woken up.

"Yo Kaorin. What's up?" asked Tomo.

"Well- I- well I didn't want to wake you up but…but something bad happened…I think," said Kaorin, seemingly worried about annoying Tomo.

"Bad? Did someone steal all of our money?" asked Tomo.

"What money? No…no not money. Tomo- it's Sakaki she's gone. Someone came and took her and that guy Takino recently. Somehow they managed to get in here without waking anyone and now they're gone."

"Oh crap," said Tomo.

Fuka suddenly appeared in a t-shirt and shorts, running along the corridor. Tomo found herself thinking that if the kidnapping hadn't just occurred she could have suggested some form of pillow fight…or sneaking into the bar downstairs under cover of darkness.

"What is it Fuka?" asked Kaorin who had got over the sudden shock and was now starting to feel worried about Sakaki. "Did you find something?"

"Yeah I did. Found this letter in Sakaki's room just after you went to wake up Tomo," replied Fuka. She handed a slightly worn piece of paper across to Tomo who took it.

"You know, I'm not the leader…yet," said Tomo.

"It's addressed to you," said Fuka.

"Oh I see," said Tomo and she held up the letter. "Bah this would be easier to read if Sakaki was here with her fire." Kaorin lowered her head at the mentioning of Sakaki's name. Fuka vanished for a moment before returning with a lit candle.

"I need to read it, not set fire to it," said Tomo.

"To help you read," said Fuka.

"Oh…I just misread the situation," said Tomo. "That's the right word right?"

"It's not important, we just need to get moving quickly," said Fuka. "They might have already left the town so we need to hurry."

"Ok, ok I understand," said Tomo as she began to read the rather elegant handwriting.

_You know who I am, we only met recently after all. Dear Tomo I suggest if you ever wish to see your friend in a state other then death again you will come to me. You can bring your friends too but if anymore then three of you arrive the girl dies. Takino will be a useful figure to hold for ransom. Come and find me Tomo. Come to the foot of the mountain with the two pointed peaks. There you will find the passage that will lead you to me._

_Come soon Tomo. _

"It has to be the yucky guy with the dead people puppet things," said Tomo. "But how does he know about you two?"

"We fought against some swordsman who seemed to know the guy," replied Fuka. "He must have told him about us."

"So do we go now then? Do we go and rescue them?" asked Kaorin.

"But what about that Sen guy?" asked Fuka.

"If we got this letter…do you think something happened to him?" asked Kaorin.

"Nah, Sen is alright," said Tomo. "He said he was going to distract the guy, not finish him off. And we should go soon."

"But what about waiting for Sen?" asked Fuka.

"It says right here if anyone else comes with us Sakaki will be killed," said Tomo. Kaorin almost let out a yelp, having not read the letter yet. "Kimura thought we were ready to go by ourselves. And this is something we'll have to do by ourselves."

Fuka found herself suddenly deeply surprised. For the first time that she could remember Tomo actually appeared serious and in tune with the situation. Instead of talking nonsense or being too light hearted it seemed the girl was aware that they had something to do.

"We can get dressed properly before we leave right?" asked Kaorin fidgeting with one sleeve.

"Of course," said Fuka. She was starting to find Kaorin endearing. She always seemed slightly nervous, worried about what she was doing and not wanting to cause any trouble for the rest of the group. Fuka found that Kaorin, much like Sakaki, was far from the most confident ninja-in-training out there yet she was very glad to have her on her team.

"Oh good. It's just that it's a bit cold out, and people might see me like this," said Kaorin fidgeting again.

"Hey don't worry," said Tomo heavily placing her hand down on Kaorin's shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring move, but it merely started the girl. "We'll go soon and be back with Sakaki for lunch tomorrow," said Tomo boisterously.

"What about Takino?" asked Fuka.

"Oh yeah, him as well," said Tomo.

"Just try not to forget about him when we get there," groaned Fuka as Kaorin returned to her room to change.

"So are you going to go as well, or are you going to stand around 'cos you want to see me change?" asked Tomo.

Fuka frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not quite sure," replied Tomo.

* * *

Kagesaki sat in silence, staring down at his left hand. A strange symbol unlike any he had ever seen before had been carved into the flesh of the palm. The flayed flesh still had fresh blood around it, yet it was calm to the touch, pain free. He wished the same could be said of the stump on the other side where the arm had been cut off at the elbow. He remembered as he stepped into the small chamber to meet the so called 'master'.

"_So young Kagesaki you have made it this far," said the ancient looking man as Kagesaki slumped into the tiny room. "And I see you have given the sacrifice of flesh," he added, looking at the bleeding stump, Kagesaki holding his hand around it, trying to stem the bleeding._

"_It's not- like I was given a choice," spat out Kagesaki. _

"_What has passed has passed," said the man. "Now give me your hand," he said as he withdrew a small blade from deep within his tattered cloak. _

_Kagesaki held back. "Yeah right."_

"_Fear not young Kagesaki. This blade is not one made for pain or killing- but power itself. This blade is the blade that will grant you power."_

_With hesitance Kagesaki held out his blood covered hand. The ancient man passed his own hand over Kagesaki's, and as the palm came back into view the palm was free from blood. Chanting something unintelligible to Kagesaki the man and blade began to cut into the flesh of the palm. At first it was just a line, but slowly a strange symbol began to develop. True to his word no pain was felt- once Kagesaki felt the blade tip touch the bone of a finger, but it felt like no more then a deep itch. _

"_It is done," said the man finally. "With the powers of destruction bestowed upon it you are granted a powerful weapon in that hand. Go now; be aware that it will work upon all beings except I who created it. It must be activated by you; it does not work continuously so as to avoid that which is classed as accidents. Go now, and may God have mercy on both our souls." _

_Had it not been for the blood loss Kagesaki would have replied with a smirk. _

Some five hours had passed since that time, Kagesaki studying his hand in deep silence, staring at the strange symbol, and eventually trying it out. Focusing chakra into the palm powered it, and he had found he could generate heat without fire. After a few tries he had used the hand to cauterize the bleeding of his ruined right arm. His yell had broken the silence of the underground.

Now he was tired of sitting in this dank area and slowly climbed to his feet. As he stepped forward the man who had taken his right arm appeared.

"Did you get everything you wished for?" he asked with a sly look.

"Almost," replied Kagesaki with a smile. The sly look of the man vanished as Kagesaki placed his hand on the man's head and burned away the flesh and skull. The figure with the collapsed head slumped to the floor as Kagesaki pulled his hand away.

"Now I have."

With no more words Kagesaki left.


	72. Trap or not, I'm going!

Chapter 70

In near silence Fuka pulled open the tavern door and stepped out into the cool night, Kaorin following close behind her. As the two stood still, they quickly grew impatient, waiting for Tomo to appear. Instead they heard a low thud and some moderate cursing, before a slightly limping Tomo eventually made her way outside.

"Where were you?" asked Fuka.

"I hit my foot on the table," groaned Tomo in reply. "It's too dark, I can't see anything."

"_You_ wanted to leave as soon as possible," said Fuka.

"And you didn't want to?" asked Tomo. Fuka didn't reply. Tomo didn't say anything; she merely allowed a triumphant smug look to pass across her face. Not that anyone would be able to see it at the moment. "I think we should get a torch."

"I don't think they'd want us to burn stuff from their town without asking," replied Kaorin.

"Well I could try and get part of a curtain…but I don't have any matches."

"Let's get going," said Fuka. She didn't want to ask if Tomo was able to perform fire jutsu, as she had a feeling it would lead to the _bad ending. _Thankfully Tomo appeared to drop the idea and they set off through the town. Having only been briefly in the town before, and led by Takino that time, they had difficulty finding their way. Especially in the dark. Yet for some reason Tomo chose to take the lead, and seemed to be doing an ok job of finding the way out of the settlement. Well that was until:

"I think we're close now- ouch ouch!" yelled Tomo as she whacked her leg against something made of stone. "Who put that there?"

Fuka was about to say something when a guard appeared wielding a burning torch.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked in a slightly suspicious tone, studying the group.

"We're going out to meet someone who should be nearby soon," said Kaorin before the others could speak. "She isn't quite sure how to get here, and we don't want to leave her alone in the dark." She found her heart rate increasing. She'd never lied to a figure of authority before, never wanted to or thought she ever would. It was strange, but she hadn't felt this nervous since going before the village committee about her use of magick…

"I see. I heard something- did one of you get hurt?" asked the man.

"I did," said Tomo raising a hand. "I hit some stupid thing made of stone" she groaned.

"Ah that'll be the Takino plinth," said the guard with a wry smile. "Many a guard have accidentally walked into that on their way to the toilet."

"Takino plinth? You mean the Takino who we came here with?" asked Fuka.

"Nah," said the guard with a dismissive wave of his hand. "On the top of the plinth is an epitaph dedicated to the late Takino senior. The father of your friend. He was a hero to this town until he vanished about two decades ago. We thought he must have found a new town or place to help until fifteen years ago we were informed of his death."

"So that's why Takino seems to be well known?" asked Fuka.

"Yep. We all treat him well because of what his old dad did. Can be a bit of a shame sometimes- no matter what he does, he's in the shadow of his father. Of course when he was a bit younger he did use that to his advantage...quite often." The guard smiled.

"Do you know the way out of here?" asked Tomo.

"Well you're right at the gate," said the guard turning with the torch to reveal the structure. "We keep the epitaph close to the entrance that he once freed for us."

"Thanks," said Tomo. "I was right!"

"Wait, before you go do you want a torch? It can be treacherous out there in the dark. I've got plenty spare. Don't want you pretty girls breaking your ankles," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Kaorin bowing politely as the guard retrieved a fresh torch and lit it with his own. To Fuka's horror he promptly handed it to Tomo, who wielded the flame with a joyous look.

"Well good luck to you young ladies," said the guard. "Be careful out there, I've heard there are some bad eggs out there."

"We'll keep a watch out," said Kaorin.

As the guard returned to his post for the boring night ahead, the trio of girls passed through the gates and stepped out of the town. With the note crumpled up inside Tomo's pocket they made their way to get Sakaki and Takino back.

* * *

With the plinth and kind guard barely half an hour behind them the group of girls now found themselves with the great twinned peak of the mountain in front of them. Fuka had managed to, with much relief, obtain the flaming torch from Tomo after simply asking if she could check it. That torch lit the path around them which was rapidly being reclaimed by the forest. This path in turn gave way to a gravel covered path lined either side with boulders that led higher up into the mountain.

"Do we go on?" asked Kaorin.

"It's probably a trap," replied Fuka. "It was too easy to get here. But then again…do we have any other choice?"

"Lets just go straight ahead! If they come at us I'll just kick them back to where they came from!" said Tomo.

"Well…try not to hit us at the same time," said Fuka peering ahead at the rocky path. "It looks a bit cramped in there."

"I promise nothing!" said Tomo loudly, Kaorin letting out a faint whimper.

Regardless of Tomo's less then reassuring outburst the trio marched at a fast pace towards the crude pathway, Fuka leading the way with the now stuttering torch. Behind her Tomo said something rude as she narrowly avoiding hurting her ankle after stepping on a large loose rock. Kaorin turned to ask Tomo what was wrong, and from the corner of her sight she saw movement. The girl knew she was feeling nervous- but she was certain it hadn't just been her imagination in the dark. She tapped on Tomo's shoulder and pointed up towards one of the boulders.

"It's called a rock," said Tomo nodding her head knowingly.

"No, I saw something up there," replied Kaorin quietly.

"What? Speak up Kaorin, I can't hear you!" said Tomo.

"There's someone up there!" hissed Kaorin, glancing behind her. Fuka turned, swinging the torch around with her and nearly smacking Tomo in the face.

"Are you sure you three really are ninja?" asked a strangely familiar voice, ringing out around the confined area. "You certainly don't act like it."

"I'm sure I've heard that voice before," said Tomo pensively.

"Now isn't the time for deep thought," called out the voice again as a skirt wearing figure jumped from one of the taller boulders. Kaorin looked away blushing, she had seen right up her-

"Hey it's you! The person who likes girls!" said Tomo pointing. Fuka just about avoided slamming her own face into the torch in embarrassment.

"I'm glad an attractive young girl like you remembered me," said Chidori brushing her hair out of her face with one hand. "Very glad." From behind Chidori appeared Kasumi, looking far less confident.

"So are you our welcome party?" asked Fuka.

"Not quite," replied Chidori. "We still have one more…oh there he is. Nice of you to join us."

Fuka spun around to find herself face to face with the man in armour she had fought earlier. Despite the heavy looking armament he had managed to appear behind her in total silence. Fuka decided she'd have to learn how to do that. The man lowered his head, a sign of recognition towards the girl.

"What now?" asked Fuka.

"Well I think…," said Kaorin before her voice trailed away. Chidori took a few steps forward.

"What do you think?" asked Tomo. "I don't know what to do, all I can think is that I really want chocolate right now."

"I think Miss Tomo should go on ahead!" said Kaorin forcing the idea out. "We'll keep these people here and she can rescue Sakaki!"

"Huh?" asked Tomo.

"You're the strongest one of us Miss Tomo…and the letter was addressed to you! Please go and get Sakaki back…and Takino."

Fuka nodded. "Go Tomo."

"Sure thing! Tomo Takino won't let you down!" replied the girl sticking up a thumb. With no more words she charged up the pathway as the armoured man marched down. Tomo prepared to attack, but with a slick movement he merely turned out of her way, keeping the sword away from Tomo. The girl paused- the man continued to walk towards Fuka and Kaorin. He had no interest in her.

Despite being certain it was a trap Tomo continued upwards.


	73. Talk and tease

A.N. Apologies for the late update, I've had internet problems in recent and not too recent times.

Chapter 71

Tomo continued to walk unheeded along the narrow pathway, keeping a look out for possible enemies that might be hiding…for a few minutes before she got bored and started to walk faster. Soon the entrance to a pathway leading into the mountains was revealed.

"I hope there aren't lots of bats inside there," she muttered to herself. She paused for a moment, looking back behind her. She hoped the others weren't in trouble. They'd said for her to go on ahead but she was worried about them. What if something happened to them while she was gone? What if they'd wanted to get her away to avoid the power she had inside.

"I'll just have to keep going," she said to herself. Moving from the twilight outside to the dark cave, the light barely lowered at all as Tomo slowly made her way along the narrow passageway, occasionally groaning as her foot hit the stony wall.

Suddenly she saw an orange glow and after another minute of walking found the passageway lit up with flaming torches along either side of the way. The passageway also widened at this point.

"Why couldn't they have those along the path back there?" groaned Tomo rubbing her injured toes. "Who decided to do that?"

"That would be me Tomo," echoed a voice from further along the path. "You are very close now, come and find me young ninja."

"Ok I'm coming now!" said Tomo, choosing to give up any sense of subtly. Not that she usually possessed much. She hadn't been planning on sneaking inside anyway- she wanted to face the guy and rescue Sakaki and Takino. Face the guy and punch him right in the…well face she guessed. She picked up the pace, almost running along the passageway until coming to a stop as the passageway opened up into a vast chamber lit by dozens of candles as opposed to torches. Tomo's eyes followed a red carpet that led up naturally occurring steps and to the feet of Botan.

"Ah it is nice of you to finally show up," said Botan. "I have to admit I have been looking forward to this."

"That's nice and everything, but where is my friend? Where is Takino?" asked Tomo stepping onto the red carpet. She hoped her shoes were dirty, that they would leave marks on the expensive looking fabric.

"Well Tomo your dear friend Sakaki is right over there," said Botan as he lazily raised an arm to point. Tomo hadn't noticed before, but one of the corners of the large room was mainly unlit- she could just about make out the shape of her friend in the shadows. Sakaki didn't seem to be moving, but Tomo could make out very little detail at that distance.

"What have you done to her? And where is Takino?" demanded the girl.

"Done to her? I've done absolutely nothing to her…well nothing yet. And as for Takino…well lets just say he is elsewhere for the moment. Perhaps I'll tell you in the end."

"He isn't in another castle is he?" asked Tomo.

Botan didn't reply, instead his brow merely crunched up as he gave her a look of pure disdain. Tomo paid little attention to the expression of her foe, instead she wanted to get this over with quickly so that she could rescue Sakaki, find Takino and then get out of there.

"So what now? Do we fight or something?" asked Tomo.

"But of course" said Botan with a thin smile. The man took a quick sip from a glass of wine before elegantly placing it upon an expensive wooden table. He slowly wiped his lips with a red cloth as he made his way down the carpeted steps towards Tomo. The girl merely stood there waiting, wondering what exactly the man was planning on doing.

"So dear Tomo, what do you wish to happen? Something so crude as a fight to the death would just be…well it would so common and barbaric. May I suggest some form of duel, of your skills versus mine?"

Botan paused as he reached the bottom of the steps. Once more he allowed a thin smile to pass across his face "But alas I would be unable to say for certain that one of us would not die."

Tomo continued to stare ahead, staring the enemy straight in the eyes.

"This isn't the first time someone has wanted to kill me," said Tomo. _Why do people always seem to want to kill me? _She thought to herself. "So you saying things like that to me doesn't really scare me. You just kinda sound like a jerk…and a bit of a snob talking like that."

"Aha so you don't fear death do you Tomo?" asked Botan. "You are brave girl, I'll give you that."

"Of course I'm scared of death you idiot," said Tomo. "Why wouldn't I be scared, I don't want to die…where's the fun in that? And it might hurt!" Somewhere deep inside Tomo's brain a small voice thought that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Hmm…I see," said Botan, the man taken aback slightly by Tomo's truthful comments. "But shall we stop the talking now and simply move onto the fighting?" suggested the man.

"Yes please," said Tomo. The man spoke with an elegance that was starting to make her feel dumb, so she wanted to jump straight into the action. And of course there was also the fact that she had a friend and Takino to rescue.

"So be it," said Botan. "Come Tomo, let me see what you can do."

* * *

Fuka ducked out of the way as the sharp blade struck rock with a high sound. Instinctively she slashed out at the man with her knife, but it merely clanged against the armour, causing the hilt to dig back into her palm. Already her stronger hand had blood dripping from it, some oozing down along her arm and beneath her sleeves. Despite being in the middle of a battle the girl still found the sensation horrible.

She backed away as the man raised the sword once more and swung out at her, Fuka narrowly jumping back as the edge of the sword almost sliced across her stomach. She slammed back against rock, gasping as pain shot across her. Yet at the same time she noticed that the man seemed to pause after almost disembowelling her. But she had no time for that as her legs suddenly gave way beneath her and she slumped to the cold ground. The armoured figure pointed his sword at her.

"Stay there girl…please stay there," echoed a voice from within the reinforced helmet.

Kaorin avoided the slash of the almost concealed blade and kicked out on her way down, smacking Kasumi in the arm. The girl cried out and dropped the blade, backing away as Kaorin stood back up with a defiant look. She glanced behind her, raising an arm to block a blow from Chidori, their arms smacking against one another strongly. Even as Kaorin grimaced she charged forwards and smacked into Kasumi, sending the girl flying backwards and into the rocks. She smacked into the rocky wall and slowly slumped downwards, groaning to herself.

"Hey you aren't bad, taking on two girls at the same time," said Chidori as Kaorin turned to face her. "You know I like a girl with a bit of fight," she said, briefly licking her lips. Even in the middle of battle Kaorin suddenly found herself blushing wildly.

"…"

"Well well well what's this we have here then?" asked Chidori, taking Kaorin by surprise and leaping onto her. Kaorin closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow, but was instead surprised as Chidori wrapped her arms around her.

"Hmm, you feel good," said Chidori looking straight into her eyes. "And please don't try that girl." Kaorin paused. Her arms, almost trapped against her sides had had some freedom and she had been trying to reach a knife. But Chidori had known.

"W-why aren't you killing me?" asked Kaorin.

"Now how could I go and kill such a cute girl as you?" asked Chidori. "Firm, cute, a bit bashful, I like you girl."

Kaorin almost let out a squeak as Chidori suddenly felt her backside. Chidori laughed.

"Oh you're so cute!" said Chidori. She lent forward her eyes close to Kaorin's, which were blinking rapidly. Suddenly Chidori closed in and kissed Kaorin powerfully, the smaller girl struggling to break free from Chidori's tight grasp.

"Hmm…heh heh…but sorry about this," said Chidori as she struck the blushing Kaorin in the forehead. She blacked out and slumped into Chidori's arms. With a faint smile Chidori crouched down and placed Kaorin gently on the floor.

"Hehe I think she enjoyed that kiss a bit," said Chidori to herself.


	74. Botan vs Tomo

Chapter 72

Tomo leapt backwards through the air, cleanly removing the head of one of Botan's puppets. Though the leap had been good enough she landed awkwardly, almost falling over. She quickly composed herself and grumbled slightly. She looked across at the blond man who had yet to move from the foot of the stairs as another puppet made its way towards the girl.

"I thought I was meant to be fighting you!" said Tomo in an annoyed tone. She didn't have time to mess around with this arrogant guys playthings. She had to rescue Sakaki and Takino. She had to get back to Kaorin and Fuka. She had to get out of this place, as she just found it creepy.

"In good time Tomo!" came Botan's reply. "First I have to see if you can survive this. I don't want to waste my time on a weakling."

"But I'll be worn out from this and you'll be fine! It won't be fair!" grumbled Tomo as she took the legs out from beneath the shambling puppet and kicked its head away like a football. By now she no longer saw them as once human, instead she just saw them as an annoyance in her way. She still found it icky though, and had made a mental note to get rid of her shoes as soon as possible.

"Oh I don't know about that Tomo, I have had a few glasses of wine today," said Botan.

"I don't think that compares to this!" said Tomo before letting out a faint eek as she accidentally pulled off another creatures arm. She stood looking at it before dropping it to the floor. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I can Tomo," replied Botan with a faint shrug. She was beginning to get sick of him referring to her by her name…there was something about the way he said it that irked her. With a brief spinning kick that impressed even Tomo the last creature fell.

"Very well I think it is now time to fight. I had been getting rather bored of this tedious affair," stated Botan. Tomo was certain the man let out a yawn as he stepped forwards to fight her. Tomo backed away slightly, glancing down at her blade and then back at the unarmed man.

"Don't worry Tomo you can use a weapon if you want. It may help you."

"Maybe I will," replied an annoyed Tomo. "But I still don't think it'll be very fair."

Tomo was suddenly flying backwards as Botan placed his foot back down on the floor. "Tomo I don't have much time for fair. I just have time to be the best. And that is what I plan to be."

Tomo groaned to herself as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"That wasn't very fair! I think I will keep the knife now!"

"Go ahead Tomo I don't really care," said Botan as he checked his fingernails in a bored manner. He lowered his hand and faced the girl again.

The man charged forwards, moving out of the way of a half hearted knife slash and punching Tomo in the stomach. The girl wheezed in surprise and stepped backwards as Botan smirked. Tomo narrowly moved out of the way of Botan's second attack and struck against his arm which felt surprisingly solid. She backed away as Botan slowly moved backwards.

"You need more then that Tomo! You have a weapon! You need to strike to kill girl, don't go into this half hearted or you'll annoy me."

"You're annoying me as well now," said Tomo.

"Well fight properly then Tomo," said Botan with a wry smile.

"I have been fighting properly," moaned Tomo. "I beat up a bunch of your things didn't I?"

"I'd hardly call that a proper fight," said Botan as he struck outwards with a gloved fist, Tomo jumping back just in time to avoid the strike.

"Hey that was a proper fight!" grumbled Tomo as she struck out with the knife again. This time she had more certainly in the attack, only missing the man as he jumped out of the way. From this angle she could make out the shape of Sakaki who needed to be rescued- Tomo wanted to end this soon.

"Ah much better Tomo!" said Botan. "This time I could actually tell you wanted to hurt me. Very good Tomo, now we'll see what you can do…come on girl ninja show me what you can do."

"Maybe I will," said Tomo. "But when you least suspect it!"

"Are you a dull girl?" asked Botan.

"I dunno, I think I can be pretty exciting to be around," replied Tomo as she leapt out of the way of another attack from Botan. She didn't quite get fully out of the way, the punch striking along her stomach. As she landed she gasped out loud, feeling a sharp pain across her stomach.

"Oh I think that's going to bruise," groaned Tomo to herself.

"A bruise should be the last of your worries when fighting me girl!" said Botan.

"I should say the same thing to you," said Tomo rubbing her side as she stood back up tall. "You should know I can be quite powerful when I want to," added the girl in a boastful manner.

"Yes and that is what intrigues me girl…please show me what power you possess."

"Fine then," said Tomo with another quick glance at Sakaki. She jumped out of the way of another attack and even as she landed she was focusing on the next move. She closed her eyes and drew her arms in close to her sides, mouth turning upwards as she focused entirely within, waiting for the power to come…

The power didn't.

"What the heck?" asked Tomo a second before taking a punch to the face and flying half way across the hall. She grumbled to herself, noticing a faintly feral sound to her voice as she stood up and wiped blood away.

"Haha that's it!" said Botan with a faint applause. "I guess you do have some form of power, but you have so little control over it you can only summon it when you get overly emotional. Just like a girl I suppose."

"Hey that's a stereotype!" said Tomo before her left leg gave slightly, Tomo falling to her left knee. Botan slowly stepped forward as Tomo licked her lips to get rid of the blood. As she half sat there she suddenly realized she found the metallic taste of blood surprisingly tasty at that moment. Botan came to a stop directly in line with Tomo, a short distance from the girl. Slowly he rose his arms up in the air.

"Here I am! Completely defenceless! Show me what you have girl" said Botan with a faint smirk as he looked back down at the girl.

Tomo grumbled to herself, muttering an obscenity or two under her breath as she tried to stand up. But again the leg gave way beneath her. The smirk vanished from Botan's face and a genuinely disappointed look appeared.

"Is that it? Is this what I was asked to test?" asked Botan. His arms came back down to his sides as he walked away from Tomo, turning his back to the bleeding girl.

"There is a sure fire way to ensure the girl fights to her full capabilities," echoed a voice across the vast cavern.

"You!" snarled Botan turning around to face a higher level of the cavern where a figure stood in the shadows of the rocky roof above. "Kline what gives you the right to be here during my fight?"

"I am only here to offer a suggestion to help you get what you want," said Kline politely.

"And what would that be?" asked Botan deflecting a weakly thrown shuriken from Tomo.

"Take the life of the tall girl and I guarantee you will get a good fight from Tomo," said Kline.

His expression didn't change from within the shadows as Botan marched towards Sakaki.


	75. Botan vs Tomo II

Author's note: Wow, I finally feel like I'm starting to enter the home stretch. It's almost odd to find myself finally starting to go through the actions of setting up the ending I had in mind back in 2007 (wow this really has been a long time)

* * *

Chapter 73

Botan sighed to himself as he lifted up the glass he had formerly used to drink from.

"Such a waste of a good glass…oh well," he said to himself as he smashed it against the floor. Tomo struggled to climb to her feet as the man crouched down and inspected the shattered fragments. He sat in thought for a moment before picking up the largest shard that ended in a cruel looking splinter. Tomo bit down on her lip as she saw the light reflect off of its point.

"And now lets see what happens," said Botan turning to face Tomo and smiling at her. Angry, the girl threw another shuriken in his direction but it hardly reached the halfway point of the distance between them. Without another word, but with a faint smirk still etched into his face Botan stood back up and continued his march towards Sakaki.

Tomo cried out as the man strongly yanked the still girl out of the shadows and into the lit room. He dropped her back on the ground, Sakaki glancing around with slightly wild eyes, her mouth gagged with cloth. Botan crouched down beside Sakaki, on the opposite side of the tall girl so Tomo could see everything.

"Hmmm, quite a pretty girl. It'd be a shame to do anything to her face…well I guess I'll just have to start a bit lower then," mused Botan as though to himself, but speaking loud enough for Tomo to hear. Sakaki's eyes widened and Tomo clenched her fists as the man lowered his hand and placed the tip of the glass shard against Sakaki's exposed neck.

"Stop it!" cried out Tomo as the glass cut into Sakaki's neck, a small line of blood oozing out.

* * *

"Yamato is the girl secured?" asked Chidori.

The armoured man looked towards the woman and nodded his helmeted head up and down. Fuka looked down at the floor as the man quickly checked the rope around her wrists one more time.

"Do you always have to keep that helmet on?" asked Chidori. "It's...kind of creepy."

"I prefer it this way," replied the man quietly.

"Fine, fine whatever. Was just curious about if you were cute or not…not that it really matters huh Kasumi?" said Chidori as she gripped the girl tightly. Kasumi blushed slightly. Yamato said something to himself and turned away while Fuka pushed herself up against the rocks.

Sitting there she hardly moved while behind her the rope started to burn against her wrists as she pushed her hands closer together, awkwardly performing a series of hand signs in silence. Sakaki wasn't the only one who knew how to use fire- Fuka had some experience as well, but she started to grimace as she reached the final sign- this would hurt a bit. She just about managed to keep in a yell of pain as a small flame flashed out from her hand burning through the rope and singeing the tips of her fingers on her other hand.

Even as the charred rope was falling to the ground she was on the move, slicing the rope around her legs with a concealed blade before leaping up onto the rock above. Yamato, having turned away from Chidori's fussing over Kasumi, had been distracted and turned back to watch Fuka disappear over the boulders above.

"Get her you idiot!" called out Chidori even as Yamato moved to follow Fuka. Even in his armour he climbed upwards with ease and a graceful manner. In short time, like the girl he vanished from view with barely a sound.

"Gah, what a jackass!" groaned Chidori to herself. "Letting her get away like that! Isn't that right Kasumi? Kasumi?"

Chidori turned to face her companion only to gasp in surprise as she saw Kasumi with bulging eyes, thin white bandages wrapped taut around her throat. Kasumi gasped out, trying to get air, and as Chidori went to a blade her companion was yanked backwards by the neck, smashing into the far wall. She collapsed in a heap opposite Kaorin.

"Who the hell do you-!"

"Well I would suggest a person who cannot keep their guard up is in no position to call another a 'jackass'," said Sen Ito. The man sat cross legged on the rocks above Kasumi, resting his head on bones of his left hand. The bandages from his left wrist and hand were still wrapped around Kasumi's throat. He didn't give much of an expression as he tightened them slightly.

"You!" said Chidori loudly.

* * *

_Damn it! Why must it always be like this? Why must I have no choice but to rely on this demon almost completely? I can't even save my friends without help from it!_

"Tomo, I suggest you do something soon- the next cut won't be such a superficial one," said Botan in a voice that suggested he was now getting bored. Tomo glanced with almost tearful eyes at Sakaki. Botan tightened his grip on the glass shard, fingertips turning white.

She closed her eyes and looked downwards as she felt the familiar swelling of anger and anxiety, powerful emotions within her. _Fine. Fine you can do it. Let me help my friend! Give me the power again!_

"Leave her alone!" roared out Tomo, her feral voice reverberating around the great hall. Botan almost dropped the shard of glass in surprise. As he stood up he composed himself again, moving away from Sakaki.

"Well well, it seems you can shout loudly, but can you do anything else?" asked Botan.

"I'll show you what else I can do," growled Tomo as she climbed to her feet with ease. She didn't bother with a knife, instead looking down in surprise at her hands, fingernails now making her hands look more like they ended with claws. She moved her tongue around her mouth feeling the sharp elongated canines. And for the briefest moment she almost liked it.

"Think you can take me on without any weapons?" asked Tomo. Botan almost allowed himself to look surprised at the sudden change of character.

* * *

Chidori watched in surprise as the bandages around Sen's right hand almost seemed to explode outwards. Suddenly one flew towards her, unnervingly straight and taut looking. She jumped out of the way at the last moment, thinking something was wrong. She cried out in pain as it caught her in the shoulder, tearing out through the back as though she had been pierced by a spear.

She crashed back to the ground, cursing and holding her shoulder, feeling warm blood against her hand. At least six more bandages were erect skywards…and if each of them had the same power…

"Shit I really don't feel like being skewered today," said Chidori to herself faintly.

"Fight," said Sen. "Die."

"You just caught me after a fight, and I'm bleeding quite a bit. How about you let my friend go and we'll surrender?" suggested Chidori.

"Your friend? I'm afraid her part in this is over," said Sen. Chidori said nothing, let out not even one sound, only sat with a disbelieving look as the bandages around Kasumi's neck pulled upwards with great force, wrenching the head from the shoulders. As the glasses fell to the ground the head flew up and disappeared behind Sen, the force that great. Kasumi's body slumped forwards. Blood poured to the ground as the body finally flopped to the floor.

"WHY?" screamed out Chidori.

"It would appear you are not so cocky or confident now," said Sen. "Since you will not fight you will die."

The freed bandages joined the others and stretched outwards, twelve sharp points. Chidori swore to herself as tears streamed from her eyes. Gasping from the pain she pulled herself across to Kaorin and sat in front of her. She held her tightly in front of her.

"If you kill me you'll take this girl as well!" said Chidori.

"She is no student of mine," said Sen.

"No way," gasped Chidori as the crude weapons rushed towards her.

* * *

"Come on Tomo I'll take on the power of a demon," said Botan arrogantly.

"Fine then," growled Tomo as she charged Botan, sharp claws held upwards. She slashed across with both hands, Botan leaping up, jumping off of Tomo's head and landing behind her.

"Come on girl show me more!" said Botan.

From the shadows of the room Shuzo turned to face Kline: "Why is he so confident?"

"The fool can't sense chakra levels…he can't feel the powerful aura we can. To him the girl is just a bit faster, just a bit louder. If he could sense…he'd be suffocating under the power of this one."

"Then I take it this will soon be over?"

"It was over the moment I gave my suggestion to Botan," replied Kline coolly. Shuzo smiled.

Both turned back to the battle as Tomo leapt over Sakaki, Botan having tried to direct her towards her friend. Her attack narrowly avoided hitting the girl and Tomo roared angrily.

"Haha you have more of a chance of hitting your friend then me," said Botan. "Now show me more. Let me prove I can take on a demon. Let me show I'm worthy of learning the secret of Sora!"

Shuzo frowned: "Should he be mentioning that?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Kline. "Soon enough _she _will find out anyway."

"Come on Tomo!" yelled Botan.

Tomo came to a halt and slowly turned to face the man. Even though the demon was rapidly using power she felt fine, elated, more energetic then she'd ever felt before. She felt like she could carry on fighting forever- but she wanted this ended now. There were probably more people around that she'd have to fight. She almost hoped that was the case.

She closed her eyes and performed a series of hand signs. Botan raised one eyebrow slightly as clones appeared around her.

"How basic," said Botan as they all charged towards the man. He jumped over five and kicked one away from him. "Ah so they're solid clones? Well I know how to get rid of these at least," said Botan as he reached down to grab one of the shuriken Tomo had thrown.

He cut with it gracefully, slashing across throats and faces of the clones which vanished from view with a faint pop. However even as he went to charge a second group of clones he felt something was strange…that the shuriken was a little bigger then he remembered. Even as he went to check the shuriken transformed in his hand, Tomo slashing upwards even before she had fully returned to her normal state.

Botan screamed out as the claws slashed along his cheek, across his left eye and up into the brow. He hardly moved at all as blood dripped to the floor, the clones vanishing from view.

Botan held his hands to his face before pulling them away, looking down at his palms in horror.

"Blood! My blood!" he shrieked in terror. "A demon! No, no don't hurt me!" he screamed as he backed away from the now puzzled Tomo.


	76. Ice to meet you

Chapter 74

Still in a state of terror Botan did the only thing he could think of and ran. Away from that demon. Away from that monster. Away from that girl. To his relief the girl didn't follow behind him as he left the great hall. He felt disoriented as the blood poured from his face, staining his clothing. He had to find Kline, had to get the man to help him.

"So how does it feel to lose for the first time?" asked Kline stepping in front of Botan, finding him first. "How does it feel to bleed for the first time?"

"N-no one does that to me! She's a monster!"

"But I thought you wanted to face the demon?" asked Kline. "I thought you wanted a test?"

"B-but look!" said Botan holding out his blood covered hands. "Look!"

"You think the loss of one eye is a terrible injury? You are acting very undignified," said Kline shaking his head in disapproval. "Shuzo, please help."

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Botan as Shuzo appeared beside Kline. "You know first aid?"

"One such as you should never have been in our employment," said Kline as Shuzo snapped his fingers. Botan screamed as his legs became frozen in a block of ice and slowly it rose to his stomach. His scream grew more powerful and then weaker as the ice reached his chest. He looked desperately at the two men before the ice finally engulfed his head. The two men stood looking at the frozen figure of a horrified Botan, bloodied eyes wide with terror.

"What now?" asked Shuzo.

"We have no need for him. Do as you wish," said Kline dismissively.

"Very good," said Shuzo as he pulled back his arm and then smashed a punch into what had been Botan's face. The ice figure shattered into hundreds of pieces that fell to the ground with a faint tinkling sound.

"When he thaws that is going to be quite a mess," said Kline.

"But we don't ever have to come back here," said Shuzo.

"Good point. Well lets go, Botan can be useful again by providing food for whatever animals make their way in here."

* * *

As Tomo crouched down beside her friend she realized how she had managed to return to her normal state with relative ease. Already her hands were back to normal and she was certain she could feel her canines returning to their regular size. When she looked at her friend all she felt was worry instead of a thirst for blood and violence as she had felt when she had been face to face with Osaka.

She freed Sakaki's mouth first, then wrapping the cloth around her neck to stop the faint bleeding. Sakaki looked up at her, the faint fearful look vanishing as she saw it was just Tomo in front of her.

"Are you ok Sakaki?" asked Tomo.

"My neck hurts a bit…kind of obvious," said Sakaki with a faint smile. "But it's itchy."

"I'd probably not scratch it for a while," said Tomo. "I guess. I don't really know much first aid so I might be wrong."

"It's ok," said Sakaki as Tomo freed the girl from the rest of her bonds. "T-thank you for saving me," said Sakaki, looking down at the floor.

"Hey no problem!" said Tomo patting Sakaki a bit _too _hard on the back, the tall girl lurching forwards. "So where is Takino?"

"I'm not sure," said Sakaki as she stretched out her legs.

"Well I guess we have to search then. Watch out though, that guy might still be around. He did make a bit of a weird exit out of here. Guess I was just too good for him!" said Tomo sticking up a thumb. Sakaki looked briefly puzzled.

"Let's get going," said Tomo holding out a hand to help Sakaki up.

* * *

"No way," said Chidori in disbelief as the numerous weapon/bandage hybrids shot towards her and the unconscious girl in front of her. Yelling and with the last of her strength she leapt to her feet…

"Ah crap why not," she muttered to herself, hissing in pain as she lifted Kaorin, feeling an intense pulling pain across her shoulder, taking the girl with her. She narrowly avoided the attack, the rocks behind her fragmenting. _Forget skewering those things would have torn me apart!_

Sen stood up and watched as the bandages removed themselves from the rocks. Chidori grunted as she shifted Kaorin to rest the girl on her uninjured shoulder and then began to awkwardly run down the path, away from Sen. She didn't like running away but she doubted there was much else she could do. _I just hope that bastard doesn't decide to stab me in the back…_

Sen took three steps forward, watching as the two girls vanished from view. He recalled the right bandages, wrapping them back around his hand and wrist, tugging down on them slightly as though they were gloves to ensure a snug fit. With the left set of bandages he reached out and smashed some of the boulders, causing a collapse that blocked off the pathway. The rest of Kasumi's body was crushed under the rock fall.

"Keep running girl. I have no more time for you. None of us do."

With that Sen turned to face the mountain: "So that's where Tomo is."

* * *

"Eww what is that?" asked Tomo as something crunched underfoot. "Someone dropped something frozen all over the floor."

"Yeah," said Sakaki who was daintily attempting to avoid stepping on anything. The vast hall had narrowed into a smaller corridor. To the right was a stairway and the left led to a small room.

"So Sakaki do we go up the stairs or go straight forward?" asked Tomo looking ahead at the corridor which stretched off into the distance.

"Erm…I don't really mind as long as we…as long as we don't split up," said Sakaki.

"Let's keep going forward then!" said Tomo. "Those stairs might keep going for ages."

"What if the corridor does?" asked Sakaki as they resumed walking.

"Well at least we won't be going up stairs," said Tomo. "They wear me out quickly!"

"What if there are stairs this way?"

Tomo shrugged. With no further questions Sakaki walked alongside her friend in silence, occasionally fighting the urge to itch her wounded neck. Though attempting to stay alert and focused, the dull unchanging walls either side of them along the narrow corridor quickly bored Sakaki. While she yawned occasionally beside her Tomo was deep in daydreams, looking forward but paying little attention as she imagined herself finding a boyfriend, running off and-

"Huh-wha?" asked Tomo as she bumped into Sakaki who had come to a sudden halt.

"A room," said Sakaki pointing towards the end of the corridor. Indeed from that angle Tomo could see that the corridor suddenly widened greatly into a white walled room. And within she could just about make out the firm shape of what appeared to be a large wooden table.

"Do you think anyone is in there?" asked Sakaki.

"Do you think they have any food in there?" asked Tomo in reply.

"Maybe," replied Sakaki. The girl doubted that was the thing to be worrying about right now.

"Stay back here Sakaki, I'll go and check it out first," said Tomo. She partly said that in case there was something dangerous ahead as she possessed the power of the demon. But as well as not wanting to expose Sakaki to danger, if there was food ahead she'd be able to get first choice if she went in first.

She quickly moved ahead of Sakaki, keeping low and moving up to the entrance. As she reached the end of the corridor she had yet to see anyone inside the room. She came to a stop up against the wall next to the entrance and glanced back at Sakaki. The taller girl was slowly moving forward in support.

In a move that both dismayed and scared Sakaki, Tomo brainlessly stepped into the room before suddenly pausing. She held up a hand to point, and then turned around to face Sakaki.

"It's Takino!" said Tomo.

Still feeling slightly cautious Sakaki moved forwards and stepped into the room, glancing around to see if they were about to be attacked. At the far end of the table sat Takino, a small glass in front of him half filled with a purple liquid. He seemed healthy enough, smiling as the two girls appeared. He gently pushed the chair backwards and stood up.

"Is it Takino?" whispered Sakaki. "It might be a transformation…," her voice trailed off.

"No I know it's him! He smells the same!" said Tomo.

"S-smells?" asked Sakaki.

"Probably an offshoot of having the power of the demon," suggested Takino as he marched towards the two girls. Sakaki felt uncomfortable- why had he not been tied up in anyway, why hadn't he tried to escape? Why had he been sat there drinking?

"So I guess it is time to get out of here?" asked Takino as he came to a stop in front of the two girls.

"Yeah! But is there any food?" asked Tomo. She turned as Sakaki suddenly jolted before her. Slowly Tomo turned to face her friend, surprised to see the tall girl stood wide eyed, unblinking, unmoving. More like a still doll then a living person. Takino slowly lowered one hand.

"My Genjutsu is most effective" muttered Takino to himself. He turned to face the puzzled Tomo. "I am afraid I have not been completely truthful to you, my niece."


	77. Not all bad

Chapter 75

Fuka allowed a glance behind at the man in armour who continued to pursue her. She groaned to herself. Despite seemingly being weighed down in all of that stuff he was still keeping up with her, almost with ease. _How does he do that? _

She didn't have much time for many more thoughts as suddenly a jutting root caught her foot, tripping the girl up. As she began her descent to the ground she had enough time to grumble and insult the annoying tree root. And then she was upon the floor, hands awkwardly breaking her fall as she landed, knees smacking against the ground.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as she started to push herself back up. She paused and gulped as she saw a flash along by the side of her face, and slowly peered to her right to see a sword slowly moving towards her neck.

She stayed in that awkward position, legs and arms trembling as she just about held her weight up. Yamato stood a short distance from the girl, holding his sword tightly in one hand. He kept it a short distance from Fuka's neck, and as she stared at it she noticed how the sword didn't seem to move at all- the armoured man possessed very steady hands.

And so Fuka waited, wondering what would happen. Would the man hurt her? Would he kill her? She had to get moving, had to do something, but given the speed of the man she was certain her neck would be cut open before she had time to finish moving. Especially when she was in this awkward position, with neither her legs nor hands free. She moved away from looking at the sword, instead glancing down at the floor as she felt some sweat running along her forehead.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring you back, that is all," replied Yamato.

"What if I don't want to go back?" asked Fuka as some of the sweat dripped from her forehead to the ground in front of her.

"I would prefer things not to be awkward," replied Yamato. "I would prefer it if this matter could be resolved peacefully."

"Y-you're the one holding a sword next to someone's neck," said Fuka.

"I am aware of the situation and I am just as unhappy as you. Perhaps even more so. It may surprise you but this is far from what I want to be doing. Not just this situation, what I have to do in general. I have had to do many things I did not wish to do…but I had to. I had to do it for…hmmm I guess I'm saying too much you don't really want to hear. Will you come back with me?"

"I have people I need to help," replied Fuka in a determined tone, even though she had yet to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"I see. So you will not just take the easy option?" asked Yamato. "I don't really want to do this, and I have no intention of k-"

Yamato was interrupted by a sudden loud crashing sound from the direction he had just come from. In fact both Fuka and the man were certain the sound had come from where they had recently been facing off.

Fuka made use of the sudden interruption to push herself away from the blade and rolled across the floor. She hissed in pain as a long thorn embedded itself deep into her leg, another roll causing it to be pushed deeper into her thigh. Yamato had regained his composure and moved to follow the girl while saying nothing.

Fuka climbed back to her feet, and watching as the man approached her she quickly leant over and grabbed hold of the end of the thorn. She hissed in pain slightly as she yanked it out of her leg and threw it to the floor. With that done she next reached into her weapons pouch to grab hold of a kunai blade. Her travels from the initial battle had occurred with the pouch hanging open so the blade she held in her hands was the only one she had left.

"So do we fight now?" asked Fuka, feeling woefully underprepared as the tall armoured man approached her with a sword held high.

She wasn't prepared for his response.

Yamato sighed and lowered his sword.

"The one I work for doesn't really have much interest in you. He only really cares about the Takino girl. I don't want to fight you…I just don't want to," said Yamato.

"Wait…you're just letting me go?" asked Fuka.

"From the offset I had no will to spill any of your blood with this sword," said Yamato. "But do not go after Tomo. If you get in the way now they will just kill you. You cannot win this fight yet."

* * *

Kaorin groaned as the world slowly came back into focus for her. She moved her head slightly and reached up to rub it. It took a few seconds, but she was suddenly surprised as she noticed the loose rope still tied around one wrist. She held it up for closer inspection, her eyes aching as she looked at her wrist.

"Wha-? Was I tied up?" she asked in a mumbling voice.

"Yeah you were…for a while," replied a half hearted voice.

Kaorin turned and was shocked to find Chidori standing a short distance away. The girl was unarmed, having put away the knife used to cut the bonds minutes earlier. Kaorin started to push herself up, to try and get to her feet and figure out what to do. A streak of pain ran across her skull and she slumped back as she gripped her head. Such a powerful headache…

"Don't bother girl," muttered Chidori. "I'm not here to fight you. In a way I guess I saved your life."

"What? My life? How did you save it?" asked Kaorin while holding one hand to her head. As the pain slowly receded she realized to herself that Chidori's voice seemed lifeless when compared to how she had been before. Instead of being playful and seemingly kind of lustful towards her, she instead spoke without much emotion, as though she didn't care much at all.

"If I'd left you there you would probably have died, impaled by that bastard," said Chidori. It seemed there wasn't a complete lack of emotion. The obvious anger in her low voice startled Kaorin as the word _bastard _was uttered. "I thought he was on your side, but he didn't seem to care at all."

"Who? The guy with the sword?" asked Kaorin. "He was never on our side."

"No, no not that person. Not Yamato. The man with the bandages, with the bones for fingers. The ninja who briefly trained your friend. That was the person I met, that was the person who gave me this," said Chidori, pointing to her bloodied shoulder. "The person who…who…"

Silence fell over the two girls for a brief period of time. Kaorin sat with her head in her hands while Chidori merely stood, staring off into the distance. Finally Kaorin shuffled slightly and looked towards Chidori.

"Do-do you want me to try and heal that?" asked Kaorin tentatively pointing towards Chidori's shoulder.

A deeply surprised look crossed Chidori's face. She pointed at herself.

"You want to heal me?" she asked.

"I know some forms of healing _spells_. I was taught of various medical treatments, for how to heal flesh wounds rapidly. I've never really practiced on a person before, but I've studied a lot."

"No, no not that girl. You want to help _me_?" asked Chidori.

"Well you said you saved my life. And well...I believe you. So really, healing that wound would be the right thing to do," said Kaorin.

Chidori smiled weakly. She nodded her head and Kaorin slowly stood up. The young ninja in training had been using a technique on herself during the silence and her headache had lessened. As Kaorin approached Chidori she started to say something about getting to the wound when Chidori merely pulled away that part of her shirt. Kaorin blushed wildly and gulped…and couldn't stop herself slowly looking down…

Chidori almost gave a satisfied smile, but the thought of Kasumi returned. A frown instead formed.

"I can't remember if I ever properly introduced myself," said Chidori as Kaorin began to heal the wound. "I am Chidori, former servant of Lord Saburou."

Kaorin gave Chidori a surprised look.

"In the last ten minutes I decided to quit after he arrived. And with Kas-"

As Chidori fell silent again Kaorin spoke: "I'm Kaori, but everyone calls me Kaorin. Miss Chidori I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Chidori who found herself grinning stupidly due to the odd sensation she felt under her skin as the flesh healed.

"Will you help me find my friends? I think Tomo may be in danger. And Sakaki…"

Chidori looked to the mountain peak and clenched her fist.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll help you," said Chidori. Kaorin couldn't help but notice the sudden determination in Chidori's voice, the return of emotion.


	78. Family meeting

_Author's note: So a few days ago I checked my stats for the first time in years, and it seems a few chapters ago passed the 400000 words uploaded mark_

Chapter 76

"I am afraid I have not been completely truthful to you, my niece."

"What? What do you mean?" asked the now confused Tomo. She didn't quite understand what the man meant- he had said they weren't related. And her friend beside her still wasn't moving. Tomo found herself caught between two feelings- confusion over what was happening and a strange feeling of fear, of worry. She suspected something bad was about to happen…

"What's wrong with Sakaki?" added Tomo as she leaned over to stare Sakaki in the face. The tall girl's eyes were still wide open but they didn't move at all, they didn't blink. Tomo leant further forward, very close to Sakaki now, but the girl didn't flinch at all.

"Though she is a very nice girl, I am afraid she would simply be in the way for now," said Takino. "You are the only one I want to speak to now. For many years, so many years I've wished to talk to you Tomo. You don't know how much I wished to talk to you about everything when I first met you. But the things I have to say…they are truly terrible things. They are things I wished to keep away from you for two decades."

"Yo-what? Make Sakaki normal again! Bring her back, this is weird!" said Tomo.

"I cannot," replied Takino with a wave of his hand. "And there should be a more important question you should be asking Tomo."

"Huh-what?" asked Tomo.

"The matter of me calling you my niece," said Takino calmly. "That should be more important to you."

Tomo stared towards Takino. She had briefly heard him mention the word _niece _but had been more worried about her friend. She had had little time to worry about what else was being said, she just wanted her friend to return to normal. But now that he had said Sakaki wouldn't be returning to normal…she had time to think it over. She couldn't do anything to Takino yet. She didn't know how to get Sakaki out of what had happened to her. She would need Takino to stop it…she couldn't do anything. Yet.

"So you're my uncle?" asked Tomo.

"Yes I am," said Takino as he remained standing. "I was there the day you were born. I was there…I was there when your father died. I saw him seal you with the demon. I had something I was meant to do…but I could not. I could not do it at that time" continued the man as he bowed his head slightly.

"My dad?" asked Tomo.

"Of course," said Takino with a smile. "I was very close with my brother. And of course with my father as well- we all loved one another. We wished to work together, to carry out fathers plan. We started the plan over two decades ago but it cost the life of both my father and dear brother. But I remained and ever since I've carried on with the mission. All of these long years I've had to watch over my brother's daughter from a distance. And all this time I knew that eventually this day would arrive. I don't want to do this, but after the time and lives spent on this I have no choice Tomo."

"Plan? What did my Dad do?" asked Tomo. "What do you mean no choice?"

"I do not wish to give you all of the details Tomo. I feel it would be better for you not to know. From now on I suspect this will all just be a pleasant dream for you. And I would consider that to be for the best. I know what I have to do. But you are still family. Whatever happens I don't wish to subject you to anything more then is necessary."

"More then necessary? Why are you talking about me like that? I'm not going to just let you do whatever the hell you're talking about!" said Tomo in an angry voice. Her tone almost matched that of her former teacher Yukari. At another time and place it might have startled her at how similar she sounded.

More then just confused she was now also getting annoyed. She had spent all this time and effort trying to rescue Takino and now that she had found him, he was talking like this. Talking about her like she was some kind of object to simply be used by him. She had had a long and painful night and all she wanted was to return to a warm bed. But now she found a man she had trusted talking to her like this. A man who was apparently family- and the only one she had ever known.

"I'm sorry Tomo. But at the end of the day what I have do is what I have to do," said Takino with a grim tone of regret. "We had never planned for it to be you. We had never intended to subject you to all that you have faced. That demon within you. How the villagers treated you for all of those years. That was never meant to have happened."

"Don't I get to have a say in this?" asked Tomo.

Takino slowly shook his head. "I am afraid not Tomo. I'm afraid this is now something…something bigger then merely you or I."

"Yeah," said Tomo in a deeply uncommitted tone as she slowly backed away from the man. As Takino opened his mouth to speak again Tomo turned and ran. The man merely stood still and raised an eyebrow. He dusted himself down and followed the girl at walking speed, patting Sakaki on the shoulder as he walked beyond her.

"I'm sorry Sakaki, I'll be back soon," said Tomo quietly to herself as she ran along the corridor. She couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that gripped her chest, but she knew she had no other choice. If she had stayed there Takino could have done the same thing to her as he had done to Sakaki. Then what would have happened?

She had to get away, try to regroup with the others and then go back to get Sakaki. She was tired and injured from the battle with Botan. Now that the power of the demon had vanished again she was starting to feel the after effects of using the power within her. Just running down the corridor had caused her to start breathing heavily. She came to a sudden stop as someone she hadn't been expecting came into view, standing still with his arms behind his back.

"Sen?" asked Tomo while taking in deep breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"I was able to find my way here after I discovered what happened," replied the man.

"Where are the others?" asked Tomo. "Did you see them?"

"No I'm afraid I didn't Tomo," replied Sen. "I haven't seen anyone on my way up here."

"You didn't? But Fuka and Kaorin…they should have been there. Unless you used a different-huh?" trailed off Tomo.

She looked down in surprise as the bandages slowly wrapped around her legs. She tried to step forwards and tripped. She went to break her fall but her hands never touched the floor as another bandage gripped her around her midriff and lifted her up. With wide eyes Tomo glanced across at Sen who still stood with his right arm behind his back. Sen's eyes narrowed slightly but his mouth didn't move at all.

"What are you doing?" asked Tomo. "Sakaki's back there! We have to help her!"

"Unfortunately for Sakaki there are more important things I need to deal with," said Sen as Tomo struggled to break free. With her hands now pinned to her sides she tried biting in desperation.

"We have to get Sakaki!"

"You took your time," muttered Sen as Kline and Shuzo joined the man in the corridor.

"I wasn't aware you would be coming here now," replied Kline. He almost sounded annoyed.

"Hey I recognize your voice!" said Tomo. "You told that Botan person to hurt Sakaki!"

"I've done a lot of things Tomo," replied Kline. "Far more then you could imagine."

Tomo heard footsteps from behind her and was able to just about turn her head to see Takino slowly marching towards the small gathering. He had a stern look upon his face, but Tomo was surprised to see the man didn't look angry. Instead he almost seemed upset.

"Ah Sen you join us slightly ahead of schedule," said Takino.

"How will we be transporting the cargo?" asked Kline in a disparaging manner.

Tomo saw a brief change in Takino's face, a look of disproval before returning to normal.

"Shuzo, it's up to you," said Takino after a few moments pause.

"Are you certain?" asked the man as he stepped towards Tomo. Takino nodded his head.

Shuzo stood next to Tomo and quickly performed a set of hand signs. As his eyes turned a piercing blue he directed his hands towards the girl. Tomo turned to face the man and started to yell out as her legs were encased in ice. Suddenly the bandages were pulled away by Sen. She started to yell out something but wasn't able to complete it as within a few seconds the girl became totally entombed within ice. The block of ice seemed to float, but it slowly lowered to the ground as Kline moved his arm down.

"Is she dead?" asked Sen.

"No, no she isn't," said Shuzo placing his hand on the ice. "She is still alive."

"It's the power of the demon within her that keeps her alive," said Takino. "That would kill normal people, but it'd take more then that to end one who possesses the power of this demon."

"So time to leave?" asked Sen. "I know it is a while before you can act, but we should leave now."

Takino paused for a moment.

"Do not worry about the other girl," said Kline as though he knew what Takino was thinking. "She has no role to play in this."

Takino nodded his head. Kline smirked as Sen lifted the un-melting ice with his bandages. It seemed almost weightless in his grip. With no more words the group walked away.


	79. Drawn from the edge

Chapter 77

"So do you know your way around here?" asked Kaorin as the duo stepped into the vast cavern.

"Not really," replied Chidori as she rubbed her shoulder. Her wounds had been healed surprisingly well by the young ninja, but now she had found that most of her body ached a lot. A lot had happened in under an hour.

"So what now then?" asked Kaorin.

"I guess we just try and stay out of view until we find the rest of your group," said Chidori. "Or whatever is left." Chidori paused as Kaorin gave her a look of shock.

"Hey, I'm just saying what I'm thinking," said Chidori. "I guess I have been called rude for doing that before" she added with a shrug.

"I know my friends will be fine," replied Kaorin. _Sakaki will be fine, I'll know she will be fine…_

"Sure I guess so," said Chidori as an image of her friend's headless corpse crossed her mind. "But let's get a move on; this place gives me the creeps."

* * *

Sakaki glanced around in shock at the surroundings she now found herself in. A vast collection of dark brown peaks stretched high above the redhead, ending in sharp ended peaks. Above the sky was a pitch black, save for an occasional flash of bright red lightning. Directly in front of her was a deep chasm from which flames shot up, only a short distance from her feet.

"Where…where am I?" she asked aloud. She found it odd- she could remember little of what had happened before she had found herself standing here. She had a vague memory of standing next to…_someone…_someone she thought was a friend. But she couldn't remember the face, or why she had been there in the first place.

"This place isn't normal," said Sakaki with a nervous voice. She turned around as she heard a vast explosion from behind her. The acrid atmosphere hurt her nose and throat and caused her to cough, almost bending over as it started to overpower her. From behind the flames rose further into the air, now extending up behind the shy girl.

"I…I don't think I can…last much longer," said Sakaki as she put a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Despite her recent injuries Chidori had taken the lead of the two girls, keeping just ahead of Kaorin as they ran through a vast cavern. To one side both girls noticed a laid table. A half empty bottle rested upon it. Suddenly the cavern narrowed. Chidori abruptly came to a halt, Kaorin almost bumping into her.

"What is it Chidori?" asked Kaorin as she started to move forwards.

Chidori held up one hand. "Kaori, just stay back for a bit," said the girl. Kaorin blushed slightly at simply being called 'Kaori'.

Chidori took a step forwards and then crouched down to get a better look at the floor. She bit down on her lip as she looked at what was splattered across the floor. There seemed to be several chunks of thawing flesh scattered everywhere, with bone mingled among them. She was starting to get a whiff of the smell, and from the corner of her eye she spotted something that even caused her to feel shocked. A short distance from her were two thawing fingers, still bloodless.

"What the hell happened here?" muttered Chidori as she stood back up. With one foot she pushed some of the flesh aside to form a slender pathway. Slowly she turned back to her new ally.

"Kaori, follow me…and don't look down," said Chidori. Kaorin looked slightly puzzled.

"Why don't I want to look down?" asked Kaorin, her view currently blocked by Chidori.

"Just trust me on this Kaori," replied Chidori with a faint wink.

"Ok," replied Kaorin, deciding it would probably be better to just listen to her new colleague. Chidori slowly made her way along the thin path, not wanting to crush any of the remains underfoot. Kaorin stuck close behind Chidori and managed to avoid walking on anything either- to Chidori's great relief. She had a strong suspicion that Kaorin would be deeply shocked and distraught if she saw the remains beneath them.

In silence the duo continued to march along the corridor, passing a set of stairs. Chidori had stepped to go up them but Kaorin stopped her and suggested it would be a better idea to continue along the corridor.

"Why?" replied Chidori.

"I don't know," said Kaorin. "I just have a strong feeling to carry along this way…maybe it's just because of all of those stairs," said Kaorin looking towards the stairway. It seemed to vanish upwards without an end.

"Well, you don't hear me complaining," replied Chidori.

Kaorin smiled faintly and they returned to walking along the long silent corridor.

"Do you think anyone else is actually here?" asked Kaorin. "It's just so quiet…do you think they've all left already?"

"That is a possibility," replied Chidori. "They might have decided it was a risk to stay here. But I'm not too sure about that- I'm certain they would have the ability to take on a small group of girls. And they know they'd be able to. And I don't think they had to hurry anything."

"Why not?" asked Kaorin.

"Well before I left their employment," said Chidori (with a slice of scorn in her voice) "they often spoke of how annoying it was that it took that much time to do what they were doing. They never gave me the specifics," she added when Kaorin gave her a slight look.

"So whatever they're doing might not be finished yet?" asked Kaorin.

"I hope not," replied Chidori. "From what I overhead it seemed something bad might be…is that her?" asked Chidori, stopping in mid sentence to point at Sakaki who stood ahead of them.

"Yeah…that's her," replied Kaorin in a slightly worried voice. Sakaki stood up straight, back arched, unmoving as though she were nothing more then a board of wood. The only part of her that moved was her mouth, lips moving up and down without words. Even from this distance Sakaki looked scared about something.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kaorin, turning to Chidori for reassurance. "What's going on?"

"I think I know," said Chidori, Kaorin pausing to pay special attention. "I think she's currently trapped in a powerful genjutsu- I've heard that is the power Takino possesses…after all he doesn't look like he'd be much use in a physical fight," muttered Chidori.

"Genjutsu…how do we break it?" asked Kaorin. "She looks terrified, how do we stop it?" There was the faintest sound of desperation in her voice.

"In a situation like this I think a shock would be the only way to break it."

"A shock?" asked Kaorin.

"Yeah. An emotional kind of shock, something that would surprise her even though she wouldn't actually perceive it…in a situation like this simply stabbing yourself in the hand wouldn't work…pain won't break it."

"Something that shocks her…," said Kaorin trailing off. Suddenly she froze and started to blush. "Miss…miss Chidori you promise you won't tell Sakaki what I'm about to do when she returns right?"

"Sure, I guess," replied Chidori with a shrug. Despite her attitude, she found herself curious about what the girl had in plan.

Kaorin paused for a moment, holding her hands together nervously. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and took a step forward before pausing. From this distance she could feel Sakaki's cool breath upon her face. She continued to blush and almost giggled nervously, all the time worrying what Chidori might be thinking. Finally she closed her eyes and started to lean forward.

"_My first time…I've always wanted this, but not like this" _she thought to herself as she leant closer. She allowed one eye to open slightly, peeking up as she got closer to Sakaki. Finally their lips touched, and feeling a sudden brash wave of confidence Kaorin wrapped her arms around Sakaki and embraced the tall girl. Inside Kaorin was cheering herself on; being a redhead seemed to have made the tall girl even more beautiful! As she looked up she saw a sudden shocked realization pass across Sakaki's face, and then the girl was stumbling backwards.

Kaorin backed away in surprise and called out as Sakaki fell backwards. She landed in a slight sprawl and looked around the room in surprise.

"What's going on? Where's Tomo?" she asked. She sounded very confused.

"We don't know," said Chidori from behind Kaorin.

"Wait…that man…I think he was going to do something. I think he might have attacked her," said Sakaki.

"Nah, I think he was more interested in catching her," said Chidori stepping forwards. "He wanted her for something."

"Then we have to go!" said Kaorin. "Can you stand?"

Sakaki nodded. As Kaorin helped the girl to her feet she briefly got a view of Chidori. The girl gave her an evil wide grin and mouthed the words _"I knew it!"_


	80. All together

Chapter 78

As they marched their way down to the bottom of the mountain in silence, Kline suddenly came to a stop, turning his head almost like an inquisitive dog. Shuzo continued to walk briefly so that he could stand beside Kline. He leant across slightly, chin slightly above the man's shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone is coming," replied Kline. "I heard them just now."

"An enemy?" asked Takino from behind the duo.

"How am I meant to be able to tell that?" asked Kline. Shuzo and Takino turned their heads almost in unison as a _crack_ caught their attention from the right side. At first a shadow appeared, and then it began to take a more solid form until a man stood before them at the edge of the wild.

"You can put those weapons away now," said the man, Shuzo sliding a blade back into its sheath. The group stood and watched as Kagesaki fully emerged in front of them, no longer possessing two full arms. Takino did not seem shocked to see him.

"What happened to you?" asked a surprised Shuzo. Kline said nothing, but appeared unfazed.

"I had to run a little errand," replied Kagesaki as he walked beyond Kline and Shuzo and stopped in front of Takino. Takino was silent for a moment, apparently deep in thought as he looked down at the stump of an arm. Finally after a few more seconds his closed his eyes and then faced Kagesaki directly.

"So you managed to obtain it?" asked Takino.

Kagesaki nodded and held up his remaining hand, showing off the scarred marks etched into the skin of his palm. Takino was silent once more momentarily, before allowing a brief smile to pass across his face.

"Very good, very good," said Takino. "This gift…this weapon will be a most useful addition to our cause. And my apologies for your arm, I had thought that particular part of the ritual had been abandoned."

"Nope, it hadn't," replied Kagesaki. He grimaced briefly as he caught sight of the ragged blood stained sleeve that terminated early. An arm cut from him, most of his face left scarred by fire. To say it had been a bad year or two was a slight understatement for him.

"So Kagesaki now possesses the seal?" asked Kline. "Had I known you were looking to obtain it, I would have offered my services, to prevent such violence happening to another of our group."

"Please Kline, you are perfectly strong enough as it is," replied Takino. "Though you haven't been able to show it for a while now, my memory still works- I know full well what you can do."

Kline said nothing in reply, but a faint smile appeared on Shuzo's scarred face.

"And my dear Kagesaki," said Takino returning back to the new arrival. "I have a little gift waiting for you. It will never be a full replacement, but I like to think it would help."

"_Replacement_? I thought you said that you thought that part of the ritual-thing wasn't used anymore?" replied Kagesaki.

"Well like with many things in life I wasn't one hundred percent certain, so I had to come up with a contingency plan," said Takino. "And I have a feeling you'll like this gift Kagesaki."

"Well I've yet to ever turn down a present…"

* * *

"Come on, this way," said Chidori leading the way. She had just about been able to lead Sakaki and Kaorin out of the mountain based lair without them looking down at the remains scattered across the floor. She was certain she'd almost looked crazy at one point when she practically screamed at Sakaki not to look down at the floor.

"So what now?" asked Kaorin. She was still slightly lost, confused about what to do. Something bad had almost happened to Sakaki- or possibly had happened without Sakaki remembering. And Tomo was missing with no one entirely sure where she had gone or what had happened to her. Or even who was with her.

"Well I guess the first thing to do is find that other person you were with," replied Chidori. "The pretty girl with the eyebrows," said Chidori with a faint grin.

Kaorin found herself looking down at the floor briefly. Now that Chidori had mentioned it, she did have to admit that Fuka was quite a cute girl, and friendly too. She just about managed to stop herself shaking her head- _no, no I have to keep those feelings for Sakaki only. I can't think of anyone else like that!_

"What's the matter?" asked Chidori in a low tone, walking beside Kaorin. "There's no problem with having a crush on more then one person," she added with a faint wink. Kaorin blushed furiously, Sakaki not noticing their brief conversation.

Chidori turned away momentarily. She wondered if it was really right for her to try and carry on like this after Kasumi's death. She was just about keeping a positive (for her) outlook, and had found a surprising amount of fun in teasing Kaorin. But she didn't know if she was paying enough respect to her loss- she didn't know if she should be teasing others while her companion lay under rocks.

She glanced at the passing wall for a brief second. There was nothing she could do now. All she could do for Kasumi now is take revenge against the man who had killed her. And she did know that Kasumi had always hoped for her to find more friends.

"So do you know anything?" asked Sakaki, interrupting Chidori's thoughts.

"Huh? Whadya mean?" asked Chidori, slightly confused and not aware of what the girl had just said.

"Do you know anything about what they might be doing?" asked Sakaki.

"Well they never really mentioned too much to me," replied Chidori. "They never seemed to think much of me…all I really know is just one word that I've heard quite a few times. _Sora…_I've heard that quite a lot."

"What is Sora?" asked Kaorin.

"I…er don't know," replied Chidori with a shrug.

"I see…" said Sakaki quietly. Kaorin's attention wasn't focused on either girl.

"Look- down there," said Kaorin suddenly pointing. "It's Fuka down there."

The girls turned to watch their fellow ninja stumbling her way through the wilderness below them.

"Hey Fuka!" called out Kaorin.

Chidori shot her a look. "How can you be certain that it's her? It might be one of the others disguised as her. It is a pretty basic trick you know."

"I think those people are gone now," said Sakaki.

"And I'm sure it's her," said Kaorin as Fuka waved back towards the group. She slowly made her way forwards.

"It's you!" she said pointing towards Chidori as she came into Fuka's view. She backed away slightly, arching as though preparing for a fight.

"Yo," said Chidori waving one hand lazily.


	81. Hoxha Special Part I

Special part 1

**Six months earlier **

Dressed in brown leather armour the man with the eye patch stepped forwards. In front of him sat Kline at a desk, not particularly fussed about being in plain view to anyone who entered the building.

"You called for us?" asked the man, his one eye intently studying Kline.

"Yes, yes I did," said Kline sliding forward a piece of paper. The man picked it up and studied it. He seemed surprised at the scarcity of information, having to double check the back of the paper to see if there was anything else on the other side.

"Is this all?" he asked, holding up the paper. On it was written the name of a village, and below that a hand drawn image of a young girl. Kline nodded.

"We wish for you to go and collect that girl for us Hoxha," said Kline.

"Five of us to go and collect one girl?" asked the surprised Hoxha. That certainly sounded a bit odd.

"She possesses a tremendous power, a power she can't control," replied Kline. "We seek to…_help _her. There is a chance some very dangerous people are looking for her. Without our help this power will overtake the poor girl and it will take the very life away from her."

Hoxha looked concerned, while Kline merely felt sick at having to fake such concern. How very trite.

"Our forces are currently stretched, so we had to seek others to help us. And I am well aware of your reputation Hoxha. I have heard a great many of your stories. We do share the same homeland," said Kline. "And there is one more thing- despite the danger she could be, she must be brought back alive."

"The Hoxha fighting squad never kills," replied the man. "And we would certainly never kill a little girl." The man almost looked horrified at the proposition.

"Very good," said Kline. No further words were spoken, and rolling up the piece of paper Hoxha left, pausing momentarily before realizing he had nothing to say. As the man vanished, Shuzo appeared from out of the shadows, releasing his grip on a sword of ice.

"Do you think they'll be able to do it?" asked Shuzo.

"I'm certain they will, as long as they don't find out what is planned to happen to her," replied Kline with a smirk.

"And of course with her down, there would just be the one left," said Shuzo. "And finally it will all be over."

"I would prefer to say that it is just beginning," said Kline.

* * *

It was a particularly hot and windless day as Team eight lazily made their way towards the village. Kagura led the way, striding forwards, while Yomi slowed her normal pace so Chiyo could keep up with her. Minamo Kurosawa, leader of the team marched behind the trio; managing to maintain a healthy walking speed while also rereading the letter their group had been handed.

"We're…almost…there right?" asked Chiyo, the group having been walking for several hours now.

"We should be arriving soon," replied Minamo. "If you want to have a break all you have to do is ask," she added in a caring tone.

"No…I'll be fine," said Chiyo with an obvious lie.

Team eight had been experiencing a lean spell of activity, reduced to training exercises and far too much free time, when they had been approached with a new mission to undertake. One of the smaller villages in the outlaying lands, a minor ally to their own village of Konoha, had been experiencing odd and damaging events. The travel-worn messenger had relayed messages of buildings set on fire; animals slaughtered and even a general odious feeling throughout the village. They did not know what was responsible, but had asked that Konoha send someone to investigate. Instead of receiving one ninja to check over the area, they would be receiving an entire team.

"So what are we expecting to find?" asked Kagura as she continued to lead the group forwards.

"I'm betting bandits, or something like that," said Yomi.

"But why would they kill animals?" asked Kagura. "That seems a bit mean."

"They could have a problem with the village. Maybe they think the villagers owe them something, or they disagree with them over something or another," said Yomi with a shrug. "Who can tell?"

"I'm just surprised they haven't found anyone yet," said Chiyo. "Surely they'd notice someone setting the buildings on fire?"

"Well they did say that all of the buildings set on fire were just out of the village," spoke up Minamo, "a tiny bit closer to the wild."

"So what are you expecting to find sensei?" asked Chiyo.

"I dunno, bandits or something like that," replied Minamo.

"I think we're getting closer!" called out Kagura.

"Yay," said Chiyo in a sincere manner, her feet long since beyond the point of merely hurting. Even now, over a year on from the attack on the village she still hadn't increased in strength. Minamo always highlighted her age and how she would improve, and Chiyo knew she was younger then the others, but she just couldn't see how she could ever reach the levels of the others.

"Hey Chiyo, when we get there I'll buy you a drink or something," said Yomi.

"Oh t-thanks," said Chiyo, slightly flustered.

* * *

"Thank you very much," said the short man as the barkeep handed him the drink he had ordered. With a swish of his head the long blond hair moved out of his eyes and he took a sip. His lip twitched slightly as he swallowed. Subtly he tried to wipe his eyes which had watered up from the strength of the drink.

"Ah yeah, the stuff's a bit strong out this way," said the barkeep.

"So I hear you've been having trouble out here," said the man.

"Oh news has already spread has it? We've lost animals, buildings. One person was even left in a coma. Her poor daughter had been all by herself while her mother's been recovering."

"By herself?" asked the man, slightly curious.

"Yeah, but it was strange. We all offered to help her, even offered her a place to stay until her mother got better but she insisted on being alone. I swear…I think she said something like '_I need to be alone- I have to_'. A girl that young, all by herself- it just isn't right."

"Well I guess she's fine at the moment?"

"Well yeah. Of course we all alternate between going up there and checking on her. Half the time she's outside reading. Sometimes she'll see us and wave, but she never comes over to say hi. It's odd. She was always much more outgoing. It's just lucky there hasn't been too much happening just recently. No burnings or killings, which is a plus."

"Hey, we should be leaving now," said a man with a very deep voice, placing his hand down on the short man's shoulder. The short man jolted in shock, while the barkeep merely looked up with a wide mouth at the size of the man behind him.

"Very well Dubois," said the short man. "Do you want the rest of this before we leave?" he asked holding up the glass. Dubois took it and drank it in one large gulp, his face unchanging.

"Very good."

"Well I guess I'm on my way then," said the man standing up. Even moving from the chair did little to change the difference in height.

"Wait before you go, can't I at least get my new customers name?" asked the barkeep.

"My name?" replied the man, Dubois looking down at him. "It's Farkas!" he said, holding up one hand and promptly giving a victory sign with his left hand. As the two left the cramped building the barkeep looked very confused.

Standing outside with his arms crossed stood Hoxha and two others. To his left stood a giant of a man, taller even then Dubois.

"So, did you find anymore information during your pit stop?" asked Hoxha.

"It would seem she is by herself," replied Farkas.

"How sad, how very very sad for such a young child to be all by her lonesome!" said Hoxha. "Oh how glad I am that we were sent here to help her!"

"I thought you said that she had a…power of some sort," said Farkas.

"That is true, but we cannot judge such a young child for such things," said Hoxha. "Hoxha fighting sq-." From the direction of their intended destination a loud explosion roared.

"That can't be any good," said Dubois.

"Onwards Commander Hoxha?" asked the shorter of the men who had been with Hoxha. At his side hung a sabre.

"Of course, of course!" came Hoxha's reply.

* * *

"Woah that was a big explosion!" said Kagura.

Chiyo glanced down at the splitting path in front of them, one heading down into the village, and the other leading off in the direction of the explosion.

"I guess we aren't going into the village yet are we?" asked Chiyo almost with a whimper. Her poor feet.

"Not just yet," replied Minamo.

"I guess I'll have to get you that drink later," said Yomi as Team eight set off.


	82. Hoxha Special Part II

_Author's note: I've uploaded two chapters in one go so if you haven't already gone back one chapter you're missing one. _

Special part 2

"Onwards men, onwards!" called out Hoxha as the men jogged in unison along the pathway leading to the source of the explosion.

"Commander Hoxha!" called out Farkas. The leader of the group came to a halt, the other members coming to a stop in union.

"What is it Farkas?" asked Hoxha.

"Look, more people heading in the same direction," replied Farkas.

"What is so bad about that?" asked Dubois.

"They all appear to be armed," said Farkas. "And they appear to be wearing the insignia of one of the ninja clans of this area."

"Ninja clan?" asked Dubois. "Why would any ninja be here?"

"Perhaps they are on a mission to assassinate the person we're looking for," suggested Farkas. "We were warned that people were looking for her…and in this land if you want something done you normally get a ninja to help."

"Are we going to allow these ninja to harm the girl we seek?" asked Hoxha.

"No sir!" said the four together.

* * *

"Can…we stop…running yet?" asked an out of breath Chiyo.

"I think we're getting closer," replied Kagura. Her reply didn't give Chiyo much of a lift.

"Let's hope whatever caused that explosion is linked to why we are out here," said Yomi. "It'd be nice for something to go easy for once, and get to kill two birds with one stone."

"You kill birds with stones?" asked a concerned looking Kagura.

"It's just a saying Miss Kagura," said Chiyo.

"Halt right there villains!" shouted an indignant voice. Surprised Chiyo and Kagura came to a halt, watching as a man with an eye patch stood before them. He was soon joined by four more men, two either side of him.

"Can we help you?" asked Minamo, stepping in front of her students.

"Help us? Oh how about turning around and leaving?" asked Hoxha. "That would be a great help to us."

"We can't, we have to go and help up there," said Chiyo pointing in the direction of the explosion.

"So you are planning to interfere up there and hurt her!" yelled Farkas, jumping in front of Hoxha and to conclusions.

"We're doing a what now?" asked Minamo.

"Foul villains, we'll never allow you to get her," said Hoxha clenching his fist. "Your nefarious plan won't succeed!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Yomi.

"We're also heading in that direction, and we know the foul intentions you have for that poor innocent girl."

"I think we might have a misunderstanding here," said Yomi. "A major misunderstanding."

"Whatever you call it, we cannot allow you to advance."

"We have to get up there to help!" said Minamo, sounding aggravated. Hoxha shook his head. "We really should warn you, if needs be we will have to fight you- we can't walk away and leave people at risk."

"There's no way these people are up to any good," said Kagura to Yomi who nodded her head.

"Dubois, Costa, forwards!" said Hoxha. Dubois and the man with the sabre stepped forwards. "Gagnon you are with me, in case I need strength!"

"Gagnon is glad to help!"

"Farkas, what about you?" asked Hoxha.

Chiyo could see the small man looking from Hoxha to their group and back. She could almost say that the man called Farkas looked slightly worried…maybe even scared. She recognized the faint look of fear in his eyes.

"I'll…come with you sir!" said Farkas. "We could run into further problems up there!"

"Of course," said Hoxha. "Dubois, Costa you have fifteen minutes! Any more then that and there will be a penalty involved!"

"I understand Commander!" said Costa as he took a step forwards and drew his blade. Dubois stood beside him, cracking his neck once in preparation as he stretched it.

"Onwards!" said Hoxha. Still feeling slightly dumbfounded, Chiyo watched as three of the group vanished just as soon as they had arrived.

"What just happened?" she mumbled quietly.

"So uh, what now?" asked Kagura.

"Now we fight!" said Costa. He lifted his sabre and pointed it towards the group.

"Really?" asked Yomi.

"Lets humour these people," said Minamo with a tone more reminiscent of Yukari. "I'll take the sword freak, you take the big guy," she said as she drew her own blade.

"Very well, come at me wi-," Costa was interrupted as suddenly Minamo was at arms reach, just about blocking her attack. He took a step backwards as the two blades crossed again. Minamo glanced down momentarily, looking shocked. The sabre seemed completely blunt.

"Is that a toy?" asked Minamo. Costa looked hurt.

"Slicing and slashing is so crude," stated Costa as he took a step backwards.

"What can you do with a blunt s-,"

Minamo was interrupted as in a blur of movement Costa struck out with the sabre, striking her several times with the tip of the weapon. He stepped backwards. Minamo remained standing, with a smug smile on her face.

"See, you didn't even draw any blood," said Minamo looking down at her clothing. "You-."

She didn't finish her sentence, as with a slightly dreamy look she slumped face first into the floor.

"Pressure points," said Costa. "You won't die, but you won't be doing anything for the next half hour. We never kill, only incapacitate!"

"Dell isn't dat dice?" slurred Minamo, tasting dirt.

"Why is this happening?" asked Chiyo.

"Well well well, what was this I heard about the three of you taking me on?" asked Dubois.

"I'm pretty pissed right now," said Yomi adjusting her glasses. "Are you ready Kagura?"

"Just because you're big, it doesn't mean you scare us," said Kagura.

* * *

The fire burnt brightly in front of them, a house in front of them having already collapsed. But it looked more like it had been blown apart from the inside as opposed to simply collapsing from the fire. It burnt far more strongly then any fire Hoxha had seen before. How curious.

"Look around, if the girl's here we have to find her!" said Hoxha. "This is no place for a child!"

"Gagnon has found someone," said the giant man as he lifted up a heavy piece of burning wood with his bare hands. He leant down and picked up a young girl, the child looking even smaller due to the size of her rescuer.

"It is her!" said Hoxha and Farkas in unison.

Gagnon gently placed the girl on the ground, and she started coughing.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Hoxha, crouching down in front of the girl. She suddenly looked startled, as though she hadn't noticed any of the men until that moment. She tried to push Hoxha back as she tried to crawl backwards.

"Stay back! Stay back!" she said.

"I mean you no harm," said Hoxha.

"Not you! If you get too close I could hurt you!" said the small girl. "I can't control it, it's too dangerous!"

Hoxha ruffled the girl's hair: "Don't worry, we've been sent here to help you."

"R-really?" asked the girl, her eyes lighting up slightly. Hoxha nodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you," said Hoxha.

"Commander, look," said Farkas pointing at the arm of the girl. A strange symbol was drawn on it.

"What is that?" asked Gagnon.

"It looks like a seal," said Farkas. "Seals are sometimes used in this land to…well seal things. Into other things."

"A seal for what?" asked Hoxha.

"I'm afraid I don't know," replied Farkas. "I don't have much experience at all with these types of things."

"W-will you be leaving me then?" asked the girl tearfully.

"No, of course not! We're not the ones to actually help you- we've been sent here to rescue you so we can get you to someone who can help."

"Someone can help me?" asked the girl.

"Of course," said Hoxha smiling.

"Perhaps we should be leaving now," said Farkas, looking around as the fire burnt in front of him.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" asked Dubois. "The time for battle is here."

"I'm still very confused here," said Kagura as Minamo continued to lay prone on the floor.

"I think we're going to have to fight this guy," said Chiyo.

"My name is Dubois!" said the man loudly. "And what warriors am I facing?"

"I'm Kagura!" said the girl pointing to herself with a thumb.

"I'm…Chiyo," said the small girl.

"I'm not telling you my name," said Yomi.

"Very well then, let's fight. I'll give you the first shot for free," said Dubois. Not needing a second invitation Yomi charged at the man, smashing into his face with her clenched fist. His head turned as he caught the blow with his cheek, but he didn't step backwards.

Yomi jumped backwards as she finished her attack, landing in front of the man. Dubois turned to face her, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He reached up and wiped the blood away with his hand. Yomi stood back, waiting for the usual comment about 'making me bleed'. Instead Dubois merely smiled.

"Haha! Blood drawn with the first blow! Ha this could be exciting!"

Yomi faintly raised an eyebrow: "What?"

"They don't call be Dubois the human shield for no reason!" said the man flexing his muscles. "Attack after attack is what I'm trained to take, the wall of the fighting squad! I've faced many people before, and the vast majority of them have never even managed to scratch me. So many dull battles- so when someone actually manages to draw blood they makes it very interesting."

"You're a very strange person," said Yomi.

"Perhaps so!" said Dubois arching back and flexing his arm again. "Now how about-,"

He was interrupted as Yomi struck again, and she leapt out of the way as Kagura charged too, smashing into the man's chest. He let out a faint splutter before Kagura smashed into him again. The two girls jumped back as Dubois stood back up straight.

"Very interesting," said Dubois. "Breuuugh!" yelled the man, clenching both of his fists. His stretched his arms outwards as he yelled again.

"What now?" groaned Yomi.

"Yelling helps to increase my battle abilities by seven percent!" said Dubois smugly. "Giving me the edge in battle!"

Kagura attacked again, but the man blocked her attack with his muscular forearm. The block seemed to cause more damage to Kagura's hand then to his arm. She fell back, holding her hand in pain. It was more like hitting a brick wall then a person.

"That's Dubois the human shield for you!" said Dubois noticing the girl wincing.

Yomi went to attack, the two older girls not noticing Costa approaching Chiyo. As they traded blows Chiyo started to back away as he held up the sabre. He pointed it towards her.

"Trust me, it's better for this to happen then to try and fight him," said Costa. He struck with the sabre again, striking in the same way he had attacked Minamo. Chiyo coughed in surprise as she uncontrollably slumped to the floor. Costa shook his head. "So young to be a ninja."

Yomi attacked again and Dubois swiped with his arm to block the attack. Despite being a defensive move it swept Yomi away, the girl smashing hard into the floor and rolling away. Dazed and still more then slightly confused she tried to push herself up, but nausea overcame her as her arms gave way beneath her.

"A lucky strike, but in battle all luck is welcomed!" said Dubois.

Kagura was on the move even as he started to speak, smashing into his jaw with a powerful punch. He took another step back and promptly spat out a tooth, Kagura shivering slightly at the disgusting sight. Regaining her composure she attacked again, striking the man in the face once, twice, three times. Each time he hardly seemed to move, and he continued to wear a look of excitement upon his face. She attacked again and he blocked, Kagura crying out in pain as she felt (and heard) some of her fingers crack. Leaving her right hand by her side she chose to lift up her left fist. She attacked again, but her weaker hand wasn't as strong.

She struck again, and this time Dubois merely frowned.

"Weaker!"

She jumped back and felt her shoulders slump. She didn't have much in the way of talent with bladed weapons, and her skills in jutsu and illusions did not exactly leave a lot to write home about. Her athletic ability, speed and strength were her main attributes. Now weakening every moment, and by herself, what could she hope to achieve? At the very least she could go down fighting.

Dubois reached out with one large hand as Kagura charged at him. In a flash she vanished, an illusion or possibly just speed and she jumped at him from the other side- to no avail as he merely grabbed her around the throat with his other hand.

"You are injured! At current ability _and _fitness levels you have no chance of defeating me, let alone being able to take on Costa as well! Defeat is not always pleasurable, but it is much better then pointless sacrifice!"

Costa nodded in agreement with his companion, the sabre already away. Dubois placed Kagura on the ground beside Yomi.

"Soon your friends will be awake again. I am sure you will fight many more battles in the future young ninja girl."

Kagura attempted to give a scathing reply, but felt the energy sap from her body. Unfortunately for her enough remained to ensure she still felt the pain in her hand.

* * *

Shuzo rested against the carriage as the small group marched towards him. He was slightly surprised by their appearance. One of the men seemed to have had his face smashed in, with a slightly ruined smile, while another looked as though he had just stepped out of a burning building. However Shuzo soon cared little for that when he saw the girl alongside the group. So they must have retrieved the girl without much of a fight from against what was within her- after all what she could do was a lot worse then a few broken teeth.

"Is this the man who can help me?" asked the small girl. Hoxha nodded.

"One of his associates," said Farkas.

"You can help me?" she asked Shuzo, from behind Hoxha, her face peeking out from behind the man.

"Oh I'm certain we can help you," replied Shuzo. "I'm certain very soon you won't have to worry at all."

"Doesn't that sound great?" asked Hoxha. The small girl nodded.

With a final look at the odd group the small girl approached the carriage and climbed up into it. She gave the five men one last wave and then vanished from view.

"Glad to have been of service," said Hoxha.

"Thank you, you have done a lot of work for us," said Shuzo. "But now I have to be going."

"Of course, of course," said Hoxha. "Time spent here is time wasted when you could be curing her!"

Without further words Shuzo climbed up into the carriage, and without a word the cloaked driver stirred the resting horses. As the carriage noisily left Hoxha turned to the others.

"Another successful mission!"

The group cheered as one.


	83. Give me a hand

Chapter 79

**_Present day _**

The early morning sun was beginning to rise as Yamato marched his way back towards the town. He held his expensive looking helmet tightly in one heavily gloved hand, wanting to feel the early morning wind across his face. He grimaced as thoughts returned to what had happened over the recent days, what he had done to fulfil his pledge. What he had been reduced to.

He waved once at the guard who barely noted his arrival as he walked back into the town. He was glad of that, for he had no time for idle chatter at the moment. He had to figure out what he should do. With any luck Takino and the others would be gone by now, and they would not learn of his failure, they would not know his resolve had weakened. And hopefully that would mean she could still live. Ahead of him stood the crooked house he had been given for the duration of his mission.

He pushed the door open, and all thoughts froze as he saw the white envelope upon the table, the only clean thing in the room despite all his efforts to clean it. With his hands now trembling he picked up the envelope and held onto it for a few moments, his usually dry hands now clammy, and not just from wearing the heavy gloves. Perhaps it was the news he had been hoping for. The only other reason for receiving this would be…

With still trembling hands he opening the envelope carefully, breaking the red seal and pulling out the single piece of paper. In scrawled writing the short message read:

"_She is dead."_

With a scream he dropped the sliver of paper, and threw the helmet across the room, not caring as it smashed into wood with a great crash. Screaming once more he collapsed to his knees and for the briefest moment began to sob. Almost as soon as he had started, he had finished. Instead he found himself gripping the hilt of his blade. If she was dead, the contract was no longer valid.

* * *

As the carriage rattled along the roadway that had seen many better days, Kagesaki was too engrossed to notice the frequent bumps the entire vehicle experienced. Even as Shuzo grumbled something after hitting his head on part of the wooden framework, the scarred man instead found himself looking down at his hands.

Where there had recently been nothing but a ruined stump, now his arm and hand were replaced, by an intimidating steel skeleton. The steel arm, attached to what remained of his original flesh arm had a joint at the elbow and again at the strange looking wrist. Whereas before he had had the normal collection of fingers, instead he now had three thicker steel fingers with three jointed parts, as well as a large thumb that looked capable of causing great damage by itself.

As he sat there he stared even more intently at his new hand, watching as two of the fingers twitched slightly. He glanced over to Sen who he found was observing him with almost as much concentration as Kagesaki had been giving to his fingers.

"Very good, very good," said Sen. "It can take a lot of effort to refine the movements, but you already seem to be doing better then I first did."

"I haven't got time to learn in a relaxed way," replied Kagesaki. "Soon we'll be in battle so I have to learn this stuff now."

"We might not have to engage in battle," replied Kline who didn't look up to face the men. "So far it would appear they have no idea about what we plan to do. And given our…leaders moderate fame around these parts we should be able to waltz in to a heroes welcome" he added.

"Heroes welcome?" asked the unconvinced Kagesaki.

"Well I guess perhaps it won't go that far, but I suspect Takino's return will draw positive attention," said Kline.

"Is attention really what we want or need?" asked Kagesaki.

"Normally I would say no, but in this case we are dealing with someone very important to all of _them. _At the very worst Takino can distract them with tales while we set about on our mission."

"Will there still be destruction?" asked Kagesaki.

"I fully expect there to be," replied Kline. "Destruction, devastation, death. I suspect all of those old friends will be joining us."

"Good," said Kagesaki. When it became clear the carriage had descended into silence again, Kagesaki returned to staring at his hand and watching as the fingers slowly moved. He felt his thoughts returning back to Sen giving him a quick lesson in how to control the arm.

It was merely attached to the stump of his former arm, with no special connections. He had no natural way of controlling it. Instead Sen had revealed to him first the bony remains of his hands, and then the way in which he controlled the apparently lifeless fingers. Through manipulation of the basic chakra flow within the body strands of the energy could be created to connect to the arm, the fingers and with refinement even each individual jointed part of the hand. Though he currently had crude control over the currently unwieldy arm, Sen had revealed how with practice the chakra strands could become passive in nature, requiring no more thought to move then it would have taken to move his uninjured fingers. However Sen had warned Kagesaki such refinement had taken him years. Kagesaki had days, perhaps weeks- and was certain that he could learn faster the Sen. He was certain he was special- given all that he had survived so far, how could he not be?

"You shouldn't just concentrate on that new hand of yours," said Kline, interrupting Kagesaki's thoughts.

"What?"

"That seal cut into your hand possesses great power," replied Kline. "It is a tool of pure destructive force. It exists only to tear down, rip apart, never to create. It is a tool that offers many ways to kill. A tool to slay."

"Sounds like my kind of tool then," said Kagesaki.

"Indeed," replied Kline.

* * *

Yamato felt neither the wind on his face, or any of the bumps as he rode the stolen horse as fast as he could. He carried no food, no water. All he had now was his armour and his sword. He suspected his was galloping towards his own doom, but he had to confront Takino, he had to stop the man. He had gone against his principles and aided the man purely because he had said he could cure his sister of the terrible disease that had plagued her. But no help had ever been forthcoming. His sister had suffered and died while Yamato spent his time away from her side doing deeds he found foul.

Unblinking he galloped onwards. By his hands Takino would die.


	84. Don't lose your head

Chapter 80

Fuka sat in the weathered wooden chair, staring out the tiny window as the river passed her by. Behind her Chidori lay asleep, flat on her back, hardly making a noise. Fuka was still uncertain about the whole situation they found themselves in. So far Sakaki and Kaorin seemed to be perfectly happy with the newcomer, but she was still uncertain. Could they really trust this Chidori person? Did Kaorin and Sakaki actually trust her, or were they merely very good actresses?

Fuka leant forward, her head bowing down slightly as she rested her chin on her hands. Tomo was gone and they didn't know where. They had a newcomer who had been an enemy until very recently now working with them. And speaking of newcomers, Fuka herself had only been with the group for a very short time as well. Perhaps they knew something she didn't. Perhaps they had actually been planning on working with Chidori all along…perhaps they had secrets.

She shook her head in her hands. No she couldn't allow herself to start thinking like that. If she couldn't trust Sakaki and Kaorin in this situation, who could she trust at all? She had never seen anything to suggest the duo possessed any ill intentions. Her gut feeling upon meeting the group had been that she could trust them, and that Tomo might be a bit foolish. And experience had taught her that trusting her gut feeling usually turned out for the best.

She glanced back at Chidori quickly, thankful the girl was still asleep so she didn't appear stalkish. Sleeping Chidori seemed to possess almost an innocence not seen when awake. Fuka was still uncertain, but for now she had to work with her. If the time came when she had to fight her, she would be ready for the day.

But for now Fuka instead found herself thinking about what Chidori had said just before they set off on their return journey to the village to find help. _Sora. _What was this _Sora_? A person? A place? An event? It sounded very vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place the name. Hopefully the more experienced ninja at the village would be able to help them upon their return. With Tomo missing, and their actual mission seemingly completed there had been no reason to stay behind. The people who had taken Tomo had been able to disappear, so Kaorin had suggested returning to the village to seek help. She doubted the elders of the village would offer much help, but she was at least looking forward to meeting Kimura again so they could have someone experienced to help them. Sakaki and Kaorin seemed to have an unease about them when Kimura was mentioned, but again Fuka's gut feeling had told her Kimura was a person she could trust.

* * *

In Kline's opinion the room was far too cramped, but Takino had insisted on everyone being present for the brief meeting. Shuzo sat close to him, Sen and Kagesaki either side of the duo. Takino sat in front of the group, the only one talking to the giant of a man that was with them.

Kline also believed there was no such need to resort to using individuals such as this man and his…_ilk. _Mercenaries had no sense of honour, no loyalty to the cause. They hadn't worked on this mission before, they had no idea of its importance and the lives lost for the cause. And now they were being invited to help at the very end. How could mercenaries be trusted? How could such people be asked to help with their mission? Yet Takino insisted that they would need help to keep anyone from getting to them while they carried out their final mission. Takino had insisted there was a need for more bodies to help with the mission. Kline merely held his tongue as the two men spoke.

The giant man reached a muscular hand into a small pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. They looked miniscule on his large frame as he read through the parchment Takino had handed to him. He licked his lips once as he finished reading, seemingly a nervous tic. He was quiet for a moment, more thoughtful that his muscular frame gave him credit for.

"You really intend to attack this place?" asked the man.

Takino nodded. "Yes. It may sound odd, but that is what we intend to do." Kline was silent. They had no intention of launching an attack- in fact they expected to be welcomed. But this man and the others like him would help to cause a distraction to stop them from being discovered. Kline was certain none of them would escape alive. They were trained in the arts of weaponry from a different land; none appeared to possess any ninja skills.

"We are mercenaries," said the man removing his glasses. "We do not fight for honour or out of loyalty. We fight for gold and other payment. And never have we been offered so much before."

"So do we have you on our side?" asked Takino.

The giant man nodded his bearded head. "We will attack how and when you have described on this," he said holding up the parchment.

"I thank you Curtis," said Takino.

Curtis was about to speak when suddenly they were interrupted by a voice from outside.

"Takino! Come out here now! I know you're there!"

Kline was momentarily puzzled. He knew that voice. What was Yamato doing here? He did have a slight inkling, but he was confused to how they had been found so quickly.

"Please excuse me for a moment," said Takino. Curtis nodded once as Takino stood up and left. Kline gave Shuzo a look- stay here and watch over this Curtis person. He gave a faint nod. Kline followed Takino out into the evening, Kagesaki following behind him.

Yamato stood before them, dressed in his armour, holding his sword. Kline could see that it shook in his hands slightly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takino.

"She's dead!" yelled Yamato. "She's dead you bastard!"

"What?" asked Takino.

"My sister you bastard! She's dead. You said you would help, you said if I joined you she would live. The things I did for you and now she's dead!"

"But this can't…I told them to supply medicine and start working on a cure…I gave them money to help…" said Takino looking shocked. "I-"

"Don't say anymore!" said Yamato. "I swear by this sword you will die!"

Kline smiled slightly. He stood before a man who was already dead. He suspected Yamato knew as much too, but still he charged. It was quick. Kagesaki stepped in front of Takino and from beneath his cloak raised an arm. The sword clanged against steel and then Kagesaki reached out with his other hand. It grasped down on the helmet, and suddenly the helmet collapsed inwards with a great crunch. Yamato's body twitched for a moment.

Takino turned away as the figure with the collapsed head fell to the floor. Kline could see blood dripping from the bottom of the helmet, as well as from the slits for eyes.

"I told them to help her…" said Takino.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" asked Kagesaki.

"It would appear we arrived too late to view a gruesome spectacle," spoke a smooth voice. Takino and Kagesaki appeared surprised, but Kline remained unfazed. Kline stood unmoving with his arms crossed as a man in brown leather armour marched forwards. Adorning both short sleeves of the armour was an "H" sewn gold. Behind him four other men in matching uniforms stood waiting.

"Friends of yours?" asked Takino with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Not such much friends, as reinforcements," replied Kline.

The man came to a halt. Though not the tallest of the newcomers, he still stood above Takino. His black hair was greying at the sides and across his left eye he wore a brown eye patch. He stood waiting, his arms crossed in a similar pose to Kline.

"Reinforcements for who?" asked Kagesaki, finally breaking the silence.

"To help the mercenaries with their mission," replied Kline. "To give them a better chance of success…"

"Commander Hoxha at your service," said the man with his relaxing voice again. "And may I present the rest of the Hoxha fighting squad!"

The tallest of the newcomers stepped forwards first, taller even then Curtis and with very short brown hair.

"Gagnon!" said the giant, and for added impact flexed his muscles. Kline almost groaned, but by contrast Hoxha looked almost proud.

The second tallest stepped forwards: "Dubois at your service sir!" he said with a surprisingly deep voice.

Following Dubois, the only member of the group with a weapon visible stepped forwards. Against his side was a sabre. "Costa, ready to fight any enemy!"

The shortest of the group swept his long blond hair behind him and stepped forwards. "Farkas here, ready for battle!"

"My squad, all present and all ready for battle," said Hoxha as Farkas finished.

"Well-," said Takino.

"I _assure_ you they come very highly recommended," replied Kline. "And surely you would like to ensure there is a hundred percent chance of the diversion lasting long enough?"

"Well I did spend quite a lot on the mercenaries just now," replied Takino. "I don't know what I could offer you."

"Fear not, for Mr. Kline has already paid for our service!" replied Hoxha.

"And we are always willing to battle!" said Dubois.

"Gagnon has an itch that only a fight can solve!"

"I've never heard of any Hoxha squad," said Kagesaki with visible displeasure.

"We aren't exactly local," said Farkas from behind Hoxha.

"They are not from these lands," replied Kline. "They are from where I lived, a squad feared for their fighting prowess. Led by the man so skilled at illusion techniques that at times even loyal dogs have been fooled by it."

"Now you're embarrassing me," replied Hoxha, Kagesaki looking further unimpressed.

Takino's expression of scepticism changed. "If Kline recommends them then I suspect I would be foolish to turn them away."

"Ready for battle!" called out Hoxha and the others cheered. Kagesaki groaned.

"What about the body?" asked Farkas, pointing towards the corpse of Yamato.

"We should-," started Takino.

"Leave it," replied Kline, turning towards Takino. "We do not have time to bury this _traitor_."

"That is true…I guess. I'll get one of the mercenaries to do it," replied Takino.

"Very good," said Kline.


	85. Halt, question time

Chapter 81

**Four days later**

The days had passed by surprisingly quickly as the small group made their way back home to the village. Though of course only two of their number could consider the place home. Slowly the village came into view underneath the early morning sun.

Chidori had heard of the place many times before, even from before the time of joining the group. She had never visited herself, but she knew her now deceased friend had been here at least once before. She was slightly surprised and disappointed- given all she had heard she had been expecting the village to be larger. But she did find the mountain range rising up behind it to be quite impressive.

"So this is the place huh?" asked Chidori.

"This is…well was home," said Kaorin. "I suppose this is where we should part ways for now" she added.

"What? Why?" asked Chidori.

"Well I was kind of…well expelled I guess from the village. For various reasons," stuttered Kaorin. "Going into the village would just draw attention to us…quite a few people would recognize me and they'd wonder what I was doing back. And some probably wouldn't like it…"

"Will you be ok?" asked Sakaki. Kaorin blushed slightly. She knew Sakaki would probably ask the question of anyone, yet at the same time her hyperactive imagination was busy at work to try and make it seem like something more.

"Y-yeah I should be fine," replied Kaorin looking down at the floor slightly. Just behind her Chidori held a very smug look.

"Will you stay here with Kaorin?" asked Fuka.

Chidori shook her head: "I've heard a lot about this place, and I've never got to visit. I wanna see what a ninja village looks like."

"It isn't amazing, but it's a nice place," said Kaorin.

"Maybe," said Chidori. "I just want to see what a place that trains ninja looks like. I suppose it's normal for you having grown up around ninja, but you three are probably the most I've ever talked with…I know they do a lot of things all over the place but this entire land isn't covered with ninja."

"Wow I didn't think we'd be that interesting," said Kaorin.

"Well I'm just a bit curious," said Chidori. "Curious about some more then others," she added, staring in Kaorin's direction. True to form the young ninja started to blush and turned away slightly. Chidori continued to find that very amusing.

"What are you grinning about Chidori?" asked Fuka.

"Nothing, nothing just remembered a joke I'd heard," lied Chidori.

"So where will you be staying Kaorin?" asked Fuka.

"I'll be up there," said Kaorin pointing towards a slight rise covered with trees. "There's an abandoned shack up there I used a few times when I left the village. From there I can also keep a watch in case I have to help out."

"Help out with what?" asked Sakaki.

Kaorin merely shrugged. "All it really means is I can see when you're leaving the village again."

"Shall we get going then?" asked Chidori. Fuka nodded.

"Take care Kaorin," said Sakaki.

"Yeah, y-you too Sakaki," said Kaorin nervously.

With no more words, but merely an awkward silence, the group separated into two. Kaorin stood for a while, giving a faint wave as Sakaki turned her head back to look. After a few more minutes the trio vanished from view as they marched down the hill towards the village. Kaorin stood for a moment, watching over the village. Some people she couldn't quite make out seemed to be moving around, but so far no one had noticed the group returning to them. Kaorin lingered for a moment, doubts over her decision setting in. Finally she turned away and made her way towards the deserted building.

* * *

"So you grew up and were trained here Sakaki?" asked Chidori as the slightly weary group made their way towards the village. The great entrance was starting to loom over them as they drew closer and closer with every footstep.

Sakaki nodded. "This is the second longest time I've been away from the village," stated the girl.

"But you haven't been here long at all have you?" asked Chidori turning her attention towards Fuka.

"No, not really- I'd just heard about the place like you…I'd hardly even arrived here and I was then sent off on this mission. I guess I got lucky."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Chidori.

"I managed to end up in a good group with some kind people," replied Fuka. "Tomo was a bit…odd but it was fun to be with her, and Sakaki is kind too."

"T-thanks," said Sakaki, not quite loud enough for Fuka to hear.

"And then Kaorin turned up as well. She can be a bit timid but she's also friendly too. It's strange…half the ninja I knew back home seemed to be really arrogant…Tomo could be a bit at times, but never like they were…"

"So you're all one happy family?" asked Chidori jokingly.

"We have a pervy uncle," replied Fuka, Sakaki almost letting out a laugh, but instead merely smiling.

"Welcome back Sakaki," called out a guard from above the gateway as the group reached the entrance to the village. With a mild groan the vast gate slowly started to open, drawing inwards to reveal the village interior.

"Welcome home," commented Chidori.

Fuka led the way into the village, Sakaki walking behind the girl alongside Chidori. Fuka turned as one of the young guards joined them. Unlike some of the other guards in the village, this young man wasn't trained as a ninja, merely a member of the village trained with weaponry…at least a little bit. Many guards and ninja had been lost during the attack on the village a few years ago.

"So Tomo isn't with you?" asked the fresh faced man, as another two guards joined him.

"Wha-yeah she isn't here…we need to talk with Kimura. Well Kimura senior about it," said Fuka.

"I'm afraid you can't do that just yet," replied one of the older guards who had joined them.

"What do you mean?" asked Fuka.

"We have been ordered to take her into custody on charge of conspiring with enemies of the village and land," said the guard pointing at Chidori. "We have been ordered to take her with us straight away."

"What? Enemy? But she helped us," said Fuka, conveniently choosing to avoid mentioning that until very recently they had been enemies.

"I'm afraid this lady must have tricked you. Under order of a senior ninja she is to be taken away now."

"Who? Who gave the order?" asked Fuka.

"I'm afraid I can't give that information at the moment," said the guard.

"Especially to someone like you- you haven't even been a true member of this village yet, haven't even lived in here for a week yet," spoke up the remaining guard who had so far been quiet.

"There's no nee-," started Sakaki.

"I apologise for his comments," said the older guard, giving the man a stern look. "But for now your friend is under arrest."

"Don't worry I'll go with them," said Chidori to Fuka and Sakaki. "See you later I guess," she said, walking towards the guards. "Don't worry I don't bite," she said to the guards.

"That's good to know," said the older guard as they led her away.

"Now what?" asked Fuka as the gate closed behind them.

* * *

"So do we try and talk to Kimura Senior still?" asked Fuka as the duo sat away from the other people in the tavern. Sakaki fidgeted with the small cup of drink.

"Will he listen to us?" asked Sakaki. "He might ignore us after what happened…"

"After what happened?" asked Fuka.

"Returning with someone- someone they see as an enemy," said Sakaki.

"What can we do then?" asked Fuka.

"Maybe we could…we could," started Sakaki, but her voice faded away as she started to doubt her idea.

"Could do what Sakaki?" asked Fuka.

"Try and get some other people to help. Maybe Kimura- our teacher Kimura- and some other people too. They might have some ideas…could help," said Sakaki talking into her cup, not facing Fuka.

"Kimura _could_ help us," said Fuka. "He's a senior ninja here; he might have some advice…some ideas. And a few more people to help us out wouldn't be a bad thing. But I don't know anyone in this village outside of you, Tomo Kaorin and Kimura a little bit."

"Well I know some people," said Sakaki. "There were some from my class."

"Oh do you think you'd be able to ask them for help?" asked Fuka.

Sakaki suddenly froze, just about hiding her look of surprise. She felt a tightness start to form in her chest- even after having a drink her mouth was feeling dry. Ask the others for help? Go and find them- talk to them and ask for their help?

"Sakaki? Sakaki are you feeling ok?" asked Fuka. Sakaki didn't hear her, merely starting to fidget slightly as all her thoughts became engrossed with the fear of having to go and talk to the others. What if they said no to her…what if they thought she was strange? What if she messed up explaining what they had to do, or they misunderstood her? What should she do? What could she do?

"Sakaki?"

But Tomo was in trouble. Her friend was missing and the people who had her were up to no good. Could she really put avoiding a conversation above the wellbeing of her friend? Of possibly the only chance to save her friend?

"I'll do it," said Sakaki quietly.

"What?"

"I'll do it," said Sakaki looking up from the cup and making eye contact with Fuka for the first time that conversation. "I'll find them and ask for their help," she said in a determined manner, even as her hand trembled slightly on the cup.

* * *

Chidori turned her attention from the battered wooden table with a glass of water to the two guards and beside them the window with steel bars, obscuring some of the view from outside.

"Is there a need for all of this?" asked Chidori. "I have said that I'll be nice," she added before taking a sip of water.

"Maybe that's true, maybe it isn't. We aren't in a position to make that decision," said one of the guards.

"And we'll be gone as soon as the senior ninja arrives to question you," added the other guard.

"Question?" asked Chidori raising an eyebrow, just as there came a knock on the door. One of the guards pulled open the door, and Chidori just about avoided spluttering out her water as the man stepped into the room. He waved one bandaged hand.

"Hello Chidori" said Sen in a friendly manner.

* * *

_Author's note: My dog had to be put to sleep this evening, so that now takes the tally of loved ones lost since I started this damn story up to three._


	86. Clock is ticking

Chapter 82

"So Sakaki, can we trust these people?" whispered Fuka. The two girls found themselves seated in thick bushes overlooking the small group. Fuka couldn't help but feel what they were doing could technically be classed as stalking.

"Yes," replied Sakaki. "They were in my class…they are friends," she added. "The girl with the glasses- Yomi- is a good friend of Tomo's even if they fight all the time."

"That other girl looks strong," whispered Fuka. Sakaki merely nodded. "But what about that small one? Can she really help us?" asked Fuka.

"Chiyo is clever- I know she can help. And she would want to help Tomo."

"So, wanna go ask them?" asked Fuka.

"Can we just…wait for a couple of minutes?" asked Sakaki, trying to build up her courage, and mentally going over what she thought she had to say to them.

* * *

"So what brings you here?" spat out Chidori as Sen closed the door and elected to stand rather then use the seat in front of him. True to their word the two guards had left.

"Is there a problem with returning back home?" asked Sen. "I don't see any problem with that."

"Cut the crap, the only reason I don't-"

"The only reason you won't do anything is because in this enclosed area, with no weapons I could kill you very easily. And I would be believed if I said it was necessary. And I know you are a smart girl Chidori, I know that you know this."

"Don't call me girl."

"And of course there is always the chance that you may escape from here, which means it would make even more sense to bide your time and then try to get me."

"I will find you," replied Chidori. The girl didn't quite know what she would be able to do against such a man, but it couldn't be worse then not trying at all.

"Oh I suspect you will. I would very much like to have faced off against the demon girl, but she's had to cool off, so facing you would be a secondary idea."

"I don't know what you and your friends are planning, but even if I can't do anything, the others will stop you. And then I'll be there to add to your misery."

"I very much doubt there will be much of an opportunity," replied Sen. "You and your new _friends _have all but run out of time."

"What do you mean?"

For the first time in the conversation Sen moved, leaning down towards the table and Chidori. For a moment he almost appeared to smile, and it took all of Chidori's control to avoid head-butting the man.

"What I mean is that tomorrow this will all come to an end."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Sen, turning away so his back faced Chidori. "Though of course, you may still have a very slight chance of doing something…if you can escape…if you can find the others."

"What?"

"Even as we talk Takino is getting ever closer to this village. Soon he will be here, and soon he will complete his plan. And he'll receive a hero's welcome just before he starts."

"Hero's welcome?"

"Of course. Soon he will be _here_. Soon he will reach _Sora _and it will all come to pass. I will be most interested to see if any of you can stop him. Though of course the interesting part is- will any of the others ever know this? After all if they neglect to try and rescue you…they'll never receive any of this information. They'll start to come up with some plans just in time to be annihilated."

"Wait a minute…here? As in this village?"

Sen turned back to face Chidori. Despite her best efforts the girl hadn't been able to hide her surprise.

"Tomorrow will be a strange day. Many will die. We may succeed, we may fail. I may live or I may die. It will all be so _exciting,_" said Sen, for the first time breaking his mature demeanour with the final word, sounding almost like an excited child. Something in his eyes had changed when he spoke of how he might die.

"Goodbye girl. Let us hope we meet again. If we are fated not to that means you are already dead."

* * *

"So what did the old guy say?" asked Kagura as Yomi practiced with some throwing blades. Chiyo was sat on the grass, busy reading a book. The bespectacled girl paused to turn and face her more athletic teammate.

"He said there aren't any missions at the moment. We aren't needed for anything at the moment, so we should just take the time to relax."

"But we've been relaxing for ages now!" moaned Kagura. "I wanna do something!"

"So you're bored too?" called out a voice. Yomi watched as Chihiro approached them, walking alongside Goro Anno, one of the other members of Team two. Goro had continued to grow over the years, his muscular frame now massive, even when compared to what _he _had been like. He was a stark contrast to Chiyo, teammate of Kagura and Yomi, who had barely grown any taller much to her dismay. Luckily for her Tomo hadn't been around recently to make fun of her.

"Yeah I'm bored," replied Kagura as Yomi put away the blades. "There's nothing to do here, we aren't doing any proper training and even Tomo isn't here to provide some kind of entertainment."

"You know, we could try and do our own training, we are meant to be adults now," spoke up Chiyo. Kagura chose not to reply.

"I've heard Sakaki and the others returned recently," said Goro, surprising the group by actually speaking. "But I haven't seen them recently."

"Maybe Tomo might have something fun to do," said Kagura. She paused for a moment as her voice took a slightly more depressed tone. "It just hasn't been as fun since we graduated…"

"I guess it's just part of growing up," said Yomi, adjusting her glasses so that her hand could obscure her own facial expression that agreed with Kagura's comment.

"And Kaorin hasn't been here for ages now…I hope she's still ok. Sometimes I think I should try and look for her, but I wouldn't know where to start…," said Chihiro.

"Well then, I think we've done a good job depressing one another," muttered Yomi as she turned away from the group.

"Hello there!" called out a voice, and the group turned to face the direction it had come from. They were surprised at first, watching as someone they hadn't met before marched towards them. Chiyo was the first to see the tall girl beside the stranger, running over to Sakaki, having to stop halfway to catch her breath.

"Sakaki! Hey there" said Kagura waving particularly energetically. Sakaki kept her head down as she marched towards the group with Fuka, embarrassed at all the attention she was now receiving.

After a brief round of reintroductions, Yomi was the first to speak.

"So where is Tomo then? Should I be expecting her to pop up and call me fat anytime soon?" she asked, wanting the girl to see her now. After two years of training even Yomi herself was now pleased with her appearance.

"No she isn't...I mean no she won't," said Sakaki speaking towards the ground.

"Actually that's why we're here," said Fuka, quickly jabbing Sakaki and giving the surprised girl a look of support. "Sakaki here will explain…"

"What is it Miss Sakaki?" asked Chiyo.

"Tomo isn't here…Tomo isn't with us," said Sakaki.

"Is she getting something to eat?" asked Kagura. Sakaki shook her head.

"On our mission- she was taken. We don't know why, but someone kidnapped her." Sakaki took a deep breath and then raised her head to face the others. "We're going to go find her, but we need help. We're going to try and get Kimura and the others to help too, but we…**I** thought we could trust you too, thought that you could help. It's dangerous, and we still don't know much but I've come to ask you to help us get Tomo back." Sakaki stopped, and felt the freshly present sweat run down her forehead.

"Kidnapped?" asked Yomi. Sakaki nodded her head once.

No one spoke for a few moments, as the words sunk in. Sakaki found herself glancing back down at the floor again, wondering if she had made a mistake. The seconds dragged by and still no one broke the silence. Perhaps they didn't believe her…perhaps they didn't want to help…

"Dangerous you say?" asked Kagura. "Wouldn't Tomo say something stupid like '_a true ninja laughs in the face of danger_' or something like that before running head first into it?"

"And wouldn't she be the first one to try and help us if we were in that situation?" asked Chiyo.

"If only to try and make herself look good," added Yomi with a wry smile. Fuka glanced from the group, to Sakaki and then back. This time the smile that crept across Sakaki's face wasn't quite hidden from view.

"I'll help too," spoke Goro and Chihiro almost in unison.

"T-thank you," said Sakaki, who shocked the others when she looked towards them with tearful eyes. "Thank you."

"But before that, there's someone else we have to rescue," said Fuka.


	87. Ceiling ninja is

Chapter 83

"So we have to break into the prison and free a person we don't even know?" asked Yomi.

"Getting cold feet already?" asked Kagura. "Don't worry Sakaki, I'll help I'm sure I can get in and out quickly."

"Tomo's an idiot, but she's my friend," replied Yomi coolly. "And thanks to her being an idiot I probably know far more about this building then any of you."

"Huh?" asked a surprised Kagura. "I didn't know you and Tomo were arrested."

"We weren't," said Yomi. "Well she may have been at some point knowing her. A few years ago she had heard a rumour that a famous ninja had been imprisoned for public nudity. It turned out it was just a smear a bitter person had made up, but Tomo wanted to meet him and ask him questions. And probably boast about how great she was. So she ended up dragging me along and we snuck into the building. He wasn't there, but luckily we got back out without being noticed."

"So you were a little rule breaker huh?" joked Kagura. Yomi looked unimpressed.

"All I'm saying is that I know where they'll be keeping the new arrivals."

"So do we go and get her then?" asked Fuka.

"It'd be best for only a few people to go," said Chiyo quietly.

"Huh?"

"If only a few go, there will be less chance of being found" said Chiyo. "But then again it does mean if you are discovered you'll put up less of a fight…"

"I'll be fine," replied Yomi. "But the guards are more physical then users of jutsu…Goro I reckon there would be just enough room for you to get in…"

"I'll help," said Goro nodding.

"And I'll come with you so we get the right person," said Fuka before Sakaki could respond. If someone was to get in trouble she thought it would be better to be her then Sakaki. The tall girl could be a focal point for their team, a way to get others to help. She knew the taller girl wasn't truly aware of it, but the others cared deeply for her. By contrast Fuka was just that stranger standing beside their friend…

"Then what should I do?" whined Kagura.

"Try and see if anyone else will help?" suggested Fuka.

"I guess so, even if that is boring…"

"I guess we'll see you later then," said Yomi. After a brief pause the two girls and one boy were on their way, heading along the pathway in the direction of the small prison building.

"Wait, who exactly can we ask for help?" asked Kagura after the trio had vanished from view.

"The other people from our class?" suggested Chihiro. "Maybe Minamo too?"

"It might be good to stay away from the teachers for now," said Chiyo.

"What?"

"I don't think they'd believe us…and we don't want them out here trying to stop us as well as having to try and deal with this too."

"But even if we do find more help and get this person out, what can we do?" asked Chihiro. Sakaki said nothing, just like the others. She had been so worried about Tomo, so preoccupied with worrying about trying to get help, she had never truly realized she had no idea what to do if they found help. Where was Tomo being taken to? Who exactly had her? Was she even still alive?

* * *

Kaorin yawned as once again she peered out of the window towards the village she had once called home. It had only been a few hours since she had parted ways with the others, but having been so engrossed with the idea of rescuing Tomo, she had neglected to realize she would have nothing to do here. Not even a book to read. She tapped her fingers against the worn desk in front of her, and jumped back in surprise as it collapsed before her.

"I just hope Kimura doesn't offer to help…," she said to herself, shuddering as she thought about that possibility.

She was snapped out of her daymare as a large horse drawn carriage made its way along the pathway that ran close by the abandoned building. Someone, their head covered with a hood led the carriage as it made for the village.

"Well at least someone is doing something interesting," said Kaorin to herself as she turned away from the window and sat back down.

* * *

In a way it was fortunate that Tomo wasn't there, as in the cramped crawl space Yomi was certain her loud friend would have given their position away at some point. Instead the trio had managed to manoeuvre their way into position without anyone noticing, even if Goro had had a few problems… "fitting in". Fortunately he didn't suffer from claustrophobia. From above they peered through small barred holes down into the various rooms below them. The first two rooms had been empty, while the third had been occupied by a drunken individual getting a bit frisky with the table.

More then slightly disgusted Yomi moved onto the next room while Fuka tried not to giggle. Yomi peered down into the next room to find a girl pacing around the room, seemingly worried about something. She turned to face Fuka who nodded. This was the one.

After seeing there were no guards present Fuka pressed her face against the bars and whispered Chidori's name. On the second attempt she looked up and was taken aback to see Fuka staring at her. She climbed up onto the table to move closer.

"What's going on?" asked Chidori.

"We're here to get you out," replied Fuka.

"Before that I have to tell y-"

"Don't worry, we're on our way," said Fuka.

"There are two guards," called up Chidori just before Fuka vanished. Why couldn't they have just been more patient? It wasn't important for her to escape, it was just vital that the others knew what was about to happen.

After peering down into the corridor the trio noted the location of the two guards, who were busy chatting about something. Following Yomi the group inched their way down a gap in the stonework until they were at ground level. Now on all fours Yomi pushed away a loose brick and the corridor floor greeted them. As quietly as possible they crawled out into the open, Fuka glad to finally be out of there.

Yomi peered around the corner. The guards were still chatting.

"Now we just need to get those two out of the way," said Yomi.

"Allow me," said Goro. Despite his large size he moved in silence down the hallway. Fuka watched from around the corner, wondering what the ninja would do. As he reached the duo he smacked them around the head, knocking both out instantly. As they fell to the floor Fuka almost gasped out in shock at the crudeness of it all.

"That wasn't particularly delicate," said Yomi. Goro merely shrugged. What occurred next surprised both Yomi and Fuka, as the giant ninja took grip of the door handle, and with little effort smashed it into the holding room, wood splintering and the door swinging open.

"We could have just used the keys from the guards," hissed Yomi.

"Someone could have heard you do that if it went wrong," added Fuka.

"They didn't have any keys," replied Goro, a quick look revealing that was correct. "And I wouldn't do it wrong."

"Yo," said Chidori stepping out into the open. "Now I really have to-"

"It'd be best to get out of here first," said Yomi.

"Does that mean…," started Fuka.

"Yeah, going back the way we just came," said Yomi.

"I knew you'd say that," replied Fuka.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Chidori curiously.

"Nothing if you don't mind tight places," said Fuka.

"Oh I have some experience with tight places" replied Chidori. "But now let's get out of here; I have some important things to tell you all. Whoever you are," she said glancing at Goro and Yomi.

"They are with me," said Fuka.

"Yeah I had gathered that much."


	88. To find to talk

Chapter 84

A strange rattling noise briefly caught her attention. She turned over groaning, asking for it to go away; she just wanted a little more sleep. Suddenly she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself surrounded on all sides by blue featureless walls that seemed an unreachable distance away. She swept her hand in front of her, and it almost looked as though she was swiping through water, even though she felt no resistance. It was only when she then glanced down that Tomo Takino suddenly noticed she seemed to be floating.

"What's going on?" she called out, her voice muffled almost as soon as she spoke. As she sat there in the strange place floating she found herself thinking many things. Mainly thoughts regarding how she seriously hoped this was just a dream and that any minute now she would wake up.

But such an escape didn't come as she floated through the odd blue world, completely devoid of sound, even her own breathing inaudible. The only time any noise had passed through the strange place had been when she had called out.

Tomo sat there once more, when all of a sudden a bright flash of red and yellow and green half blinded her and she turned her head away, closing her eyes. What was happening now? She hoped this wasn't the light people sometimes spoke of stepping into. She was afraid at first to look, in case it was something terrible. But soon her curiosity got the better of her. She was Tomo Takino, she shouldn't fear this!

Whatever she had been expecting to see, what awaited her would certainly have been very very far down the list. A girl dressed in a red Kimono with even darker red eyes slowly began to float towards her, intently studying her. It was only as the girl got closer and Tomo got over her initial shock that she realised the girl appeared to have brown fox ears in among with the wild brown hair of the girl.

"What the…"

* * *

"So how does it feel to be free again?" asked Fuka as the group marched at a brisk pace to find the others.

"Oh yeah great, that was a real scary hour or two, didn't know if I'd survive or not," replied Chidori sarcastically. She allowed the group to continue without telling them the information Sen had given her, wanting to wait until they were safely away from the prison so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Very soon they had rejoined with the others, Sakaki waving meekly as she saw Chidori arrive.

"So this is the person?" asked Kagura, Sakaki nodding.

"Well now we've got everyone we should come up with a plan," said Fuka. "Though it might be a bit difficult."

"I don't think we'll have much time for that," said Chidori speaking up in a commanding manner.

"Whadya mean?" asked Kagura.

"What I mean is those bastards are coming _here_. Very soon. In fact they intend to carry out whatever the hell they are doing tomorrow," said Chidori.

"What?" said Fuka.

"How do you know?" asked Yomi.

"I heard it straight from the mouth of one of the bastards. They're coming here; whatever it is they're doing will be happening in this village. I don't quite know what, but I heard the word _Sora _again," said Chidori.

"Did you just say Sora?" asked Chiyo.

"Huh?" asked Kagura turning to face her teammate.

"Sora? Did you say he said Sora?" asked Chiyo.

"Yeah, I've heard it mentioned a few times," replied Chidori. "Why?"

* * *

Kagesaki brought the horses to a stop as they approached the gates. From above one of the guards called out asking who they were. Kagesaki kept his hooded face lowered, and instead Takino climbed from out of the carriage. He waved towards the guard.

"Just an old friend returning to visit his home," called out Takino.

"Master Takino, I had no idea you were arriving," said the guard.

"Oh I just happened to be in the area, it was a spur of the moment thing," lied Takino.

"We'll open the gates at once sir. I'll send someone to inform the Hokage of your arrival!"

"Thank you very much," replied Takino, and with a final wave climbed back into the large carriage. As the carriage started to move, Takino glanced down at the great block of ice, still solid, still the same size as when Shuzo first created it. He held one hand against the ice and gave a faint sigh, before placing the cover back on top of the hidden compartment.

He turned away from the hidden compartment and peered out of the tiny window as he entered the place he considered home for the first time in several years.

"I'm back father."

* * *

"So you know what this Sora-thingy is?" asked Fuka. Chiyo nodded, shying away slightly now that she was the centre of attention, just like her taller friend had done previously.

"There are two things it could be," replied Chiyo. "One refers to a mythical island that apparently exists somewhere out in the dread oceans."

"Probably not that then. And the other?" asked Yomi.

"The other time I've heard it was relating to a building in this village," said Chiyo.

"That sounds like the one," said Kagura.

"It's a sacred place underneath the former headquarters of the ninja committee," said Chiyo. "It was an extra credit question on an exam once, surely some of you must remember?"

"Erm…" The group stared around awkwardly, Chiyo clearly the only one to have learnt that fact in the past.

"It hasn't been used for over fifteen years now, ever since they moved into the newer building. Some people believed it had special properties…or something like that- it was used for different types of ceremonies," said Chiyo. "But like I said it hasn't been used at all for years now- it's just a relic now. The building above is starting to fall apart now- why would anyone want to go there?" asked Chiyo.

"They must have their reasons," said Yomi.

"Well you said it's seen as sacred didn't you?" said Chidori. "I think that's a load of crap, but maybe it means something to them."

"Can we get to this place?" asked Kagura. Chiyo nodded again.

"It's inside the village walls. It's probably about a fifteen minute walk from here I guess. But like I said the building is old and falling apart- it could be dangerous…"

"I think whatever these people have planned is far worse then an old crumbling building," replied Chidori. "We can't let these people win," she said bitterly.

"I-I didn't say we should!" protested Chiyo.

"Before that we need to get Kaorin," said Fuka.

"Kaorin?" asked Chihiro.

"She's currently waiting for us just outside the village," replied Fuka. "She said she'd keep a watch from the hill."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting your arrival," said Kimura Senior as Takino sat before him. Takino smiled.

"It wasn't a pre-planned thing," lied Takino again. "I was travelling nearby when I suddenly had- what do you say- a wave of nostalgia pass over me. I suddenly felt the urge to return home. I wasn't expecting to find you as the Hokage I must admit."

"I just hope I never have to oversee such dark times as the previous two Hokage did," said Kimura Senior. "Though hopefully I will be able to do as good a job as your brother once did."

"I'm sure you will do very well."

"Your niece remains a ninja of this village," said Kimura Senior, hoping to keep up the friendly conversation. "However I'm afraid she is currently away on a mission."

"That is a shame," said Takino. "My one regret is how I neglected her. I only briefly saw her when she was born, and since then I have been away from this place. Often I wish I could have stayed here and cared for her. With my brother passing away like he did, it should have been my responsibility to care for her."

"You needn't feel bad about this," replied Kimura Senior. "She may have had some difficulties, but she has grown into a fine young woman. She can be a bit brash but she is both talented and a caring person."

"I am glad to hear that," said Takino, his lip twitching slightly. "I'm sure my brother would have been delighted to have such a wonderful daughter."

As the duo continued their conversation, Kagesaki sat bored in a chair outside in the corridor. He tapped his steel fingers against his leg, an act of boredom as well as a form of practice. Still he remained hooded, his face hidden from view.

"Sir? Excuse me sir do you want a drink?" asked the guard positioned in the corridor.

"No, I'm fine," replied the bored Kagesaki.

"It is quite warm in here sir, if you want I can take your cloak for you."

"No I'm fine," snarled Kagesaki this time. The guard backed away slightly. Kagesaki smirked and continued to tap his new fingers against his leg. Soon he wouldn't be bored. Soon it would finally start.

* * *

In silence Kaorin continued to sit, pondering over whether going for a walk might be a good idea. It'd give her something to do, but then again she might miss something happening in the village. However she doubted anything could be happening _this _soon. As she stood up to at least stretch and try to decide what to do, she heard a strange sound.

The normal sounds of birds; easily audible throughout the time and nature beaten structure had fallen silent momentarily, and was then suddenly replaced by a low annoying sound. Kaorin rushed towards the window at the far side of the building, stepping into a long abandoned kitchen. She yanked away a sun bleached curtain and peered through the tiny window into the valley below. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

There was no doubt about it. Before her marched a small army, a group of particularly angry looking men, all holding various weaponry, all marching along the pathway that led directly to the village gates without a care in the world. These were not members of the village.

"It can't be…not already," said Kaorin still in slight shock.

After a brief pause she turned away from the window and rushed back to the front room to grab her things. From there she yanked open the warped front door and started to run towards the village.


	89. What is mind? No matter

Chapter 85

"Auuu…," started the strange arrival as she came to stop in front of Tomo, floating in place as Tomo's disbelieving eyes scanned over the small figure, trying to figure out what was going on. Her brain quickly gave up.

"What is this? What's going on?" asked Tomo.

"Auuu, you don't recognize me Tomo?" asked the girl. Tomo shook her head.

"Should I know you?" asked the ninja.

"I'm you," replied the girl. Tomo raised an eyebrow.

"I've never looked like you- and I know I've never had fox ears…I'd remember something like that…I think."

"Well I'm not exactly you, but I've been a part of you for a very long time auuu~"

"I'm not following you."

Now looking distinctly annoyed the girl moved forward, making sure the ears were right in front of Tomo.

"My ears. My ears are like a foxes. I have been a part of you for almost your entire life. I have been with you and you with me auuu."

Tomo continued to look puzzled. The fox girl's eyes narrowed and her canines, far longer then a normal human's were bared as she became increasingly frustrated.

"I'm the fox demon!" said the girl, trying to stomp her foot but failing due to the fact she was currently floating in strange nothingness. "I'm the demon inside of you, the one you've been living with for all this time!"

"Awww you're cute!" said Tomo. "I didn't know fox demons were so adorable!"

At this point the nails of the girl elongated into claws to match the bared canines in ferocity. However at the same time a distinct tint of red passed over the girls face.

"This isn't my true form auuu! I just took this form so you wouldn't be completely terrified!"

"You've been part of me since before I can even remember," said Tomo reaching out to pet the girl's head. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Stop that!" said the girl moving away from Tomo. "Do you really think you've ever seen all of me Tomo? Do you ever think you've had the full power of a demon fox? Do you think a bit of blood thirst and the ability to kill mere mortals is the true extent of what I can do?"

"Well I've never really thought much about it…I've never really been in proper control of it…"

"Of course you haven't," said the girl now looking smug as she crossed her arms. "A girl like you couldn't ever expect to control me completely, at least without help."

"So why are you out here now?" asked Tomo. "You've never come to me before."

The girl paused for a moment: "Tomo where do you think you are?"

The ninja shrugged. "I dunno…maybe this is a dream? But I've never really been aware of being a dream before…"

"Tomo this isn't a dream…well not technically. This is your mind Tomo; I'm talking to you directly. You don't remember being frozen do you?"

"Huh?"

"For now your true body can do nothing, and so for better or worse we both find ourselves in your mind. I can't say I'm overjoyed with that."

* * *

"So what's our next move?" asked Kagura.

"I don't about you lot, but I'm going to that building," said Chidori. "I'm stopping Sen before he can get anything. The others are probably already here."

"I did hear a commotion from where the gates are," stated Chihiro. "Perhaps it was them?"

"Perhaps," said Chidori. "So I'm going there now. Anyone else who wants to come, I'll be glad to have some help."

"What about getting more help?" asked Chiyo. "We can't do much by ourselves can we?"

"What if we don't have the time to try and get help?" asked Chidori. "And what if they just dismiss it anyway? Do you really think they'd believe any of you?"

"Yeah and how can we trust them anyway? Sen was one of the most respected ninja in the village" added Yomi. A hushed silence fell over the group.

"You don't think all of the higher ups are involved do you?" asked Fuka, pondering over just what she had got herself into.

"I don't think we can rule anything out," said Yomi.

"Well I could try and go ask for help," said Chiyo. "I could wait for a bit after you leave, just in case, and then go and ask."

"Why?" asked Kagura.

Chiyo paused for a moment, as though she had been thinking over something for some time.

"I know my limitations. You all support me, you all try your hardest when I'm around, but we all know I'm a weak link. I'm not as strong…I-I'm not as skilled and I couldn't…couldn't kill," said Chiyo. "Ever since this started I knew I'd have to excuse myself at some point…I just wanted to stay around for a while so I could help in anyway…I thought I might be able to help with the stuff I've learnt. I mean that's all I'm really good for," continued the girl, rambling towards the end.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yomi. Chiyo nodded her head, her lip trembling slightly.

"I-I don't want to get in the way."

"I'll go with Chiyo," said Chihiro, stepping forward with trembling hands. "I can't say I'm not scared…not terrified by this. If I went with you…I can't say I wouldn't chicken out, run away, and maybe get some of you hurt. I could go with Chiyo, try and get more help…I mean it's the only thing I'd be able to do…"

"I'd prefer you all be truthful like the others instead of tagging along and getting me killed," said Chidori. "I don't care if you don't want to come. You can be scared, you can just be lazy. All I want is people who actually want to be there to come. The rest of you can try and get the others to help. At least then if we fail we might have a backup plan."

"I'm coming with you!" said Kagura standing up and flexing her muscles. Yomi smirked and adjusted her glasses.

"I'll tag along too," said the girl. Goro, stood besides the spectacled girl just nodded. Chidori turned to Fuka.

"Well I don't know much about this village, and I've only been here for a short time, but Tomo is my friend…I'm coming too."

Sakaki didn't look up from the ground as Chidori's attention passed onto her. Instead she merely took a step towards Chidori.

"I'm coming too."

"And you're certain it's this building?" asked Chidori holding up a surprisingly new map of the village.

"One hundred percent," said Chiyo. "Good luck."

"Don't forget about sending in the cavalry," said Chidori as the group split.

* * *

Feeling slightly awkward Kaorin passed through the gateway. She had been trying to think of a way to get inside, but finally decided to just take the direct approach. The sky was starting to dim as the evening lazily approached.

"Well well, I wasn't expecting to see you," said the guard who had halted the girl. "You do remember you made your choice to leave don't you?"

"This is more important!" protested Kaorin. "There is an army approaching! Someone is coming to attack the village!"

The moustache of the guard twitched slightly. "An attack you say? Any proof to back up that claim?"

"Go up the hill and take a look! They aren't being very discreet about it!" shouted Kaorin, surprising both herself and the guard. The guard paused for a moment and called for the other guard to call for reinforcements to go and check the situation.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kaorin glanced up and watched as Yukari walked towards the gate. And Kaorin. She came to a stop by the guard and was overcome by a large yawn.

"Yo. Didn't expect to see you," said Yukari.

"Yeah I've heard that already."

"So sightseeing are you?" asked Yukari. "This place is still as boring as before."

"She claims someone is planning on attacking the village," stated the guard. "I've sent for someone to go and _verify_ that claim."

"So who is attacking then?" asked Yukari.

"I don't know," replied Kaorin. "But they didn't look like good guys. I have to get inside and find Sakaki and the others!"

"They're back? No one told me!" grumbled Yukari. "Hey guard man I'll take Kaorin with me while you go and check it out."

"How can we be certain it is Kaorin?"

"I know it is. And besides I take responsibility for this," replied Yukari.

"But you never take responsibility."

"Trust me. And besides if there is an attack coming, this isn't the place for two beautiful women to stay," said Yukari.

"Fine, but go and inform the council that we may need to be put on alert."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Chidori led the group once more, Sakaki running alongside her. Again Sakaki was wracked by self doubt. Her friend was in trouble, more then just trouble, in serious danger, and once again Sakaki found herself merely following. Again her nerves controlled her, her fears stopped her from reaching out. _What would it actually take to properly do something?_ she almost screamed to herself in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she almost ran into Chidori, who had come to an abrupt halt. She looked up, over Chidori's shoulder, to see Kimura standing in front of the group. The man paused for a moment before turning to Chidori. She stared back at him.

"You know, it is very odd. You happen to match the description of a prisoner who very recently escaped," said Kimura. "And I also hear that this particular prisoner didn't escape by herself, but was helped by others."

"We-," started Yomi.

"I'd be very _very _disappointed if this was the situation," said Kimura as he took a step forwards.


	90. Hired goons?

Chapter 86

As the mass of men moved before them Kline turned to the unspoken Shuzo, his disgust almost a physical manifest. The mercenary leader had maintained his position, Kline and Shuzo merely following behind the group.

"Such unsubtle individuals," stated Kline through almost gritted teeth. "Are there really the type of people ninja should be associated with?"

"We should just be thankful they were clever enough to understand the concept of being quiet," replied Shuzo. "At least the village might not be aware yet."

"It doesn't matter if they are aware or not," replied Kline. "These _tools _before us are merely here to provide a distraction. They think they'll be paid well, but even if they survive, even if they _win_ they will all die."

"So that is your final decision for them?" asked Shuzo. Kline almost smiled.

"Of course. If I have to I'll choke the living life from any who remain myself."

"Do not forget that I too will be here to help you."

"I am well aware of that Shuzo," replied Kline, a note of compassion almost managing to pass into his voice.

"Whatever you desire I will seek to do."

"I suspect Takino will very be shortly making his way there. It would all appear to be going to schedule."

"So do we now take our leave?"

"Of course," said Kline, starting to slow down and watching the roving group continue to march ahead of them. None of them noticed. None of them particularly cared what Kline or Shuzo did.

"Let us hope they are worth the money Takino paid," said Kline. "It would be troublesome to have to fight our way through that village by ourselves."

"That it would."

* * *

"It isn't like that Kimura, we had to free her. We have something important to do," said Yomi as the teacher took another step forwards.

"Important? Like what _saving _the world?" asked Kimura sarcastically.

"Well actually depending on what they have planned that could be the case," replied Chidori.

Kimura faced the girl. "And who exactly are these people you're referring to? This village has seen more then its fair share of bloodshed in the last few years, I would have expected you all to not play around with such things."

"This _**isn't a game,**_" said Chidori angrily.

"It's true Mr. Kimura sir," said Fuka.

"So the new person I never truly met and an escaped prisoner believe something is going on. What about the rest of you huh?" asked Kimura.

"Look around you Kimura, notice anyone missing?" asked Yomi.

"Well…Chiyo isn't around I guess. Though she is starting to blossom into a fine young woman herself…"

"This isn't the time!" snapped Sakaki, almost brushing past Chidori as she stepped forwards. With the exception of Chidori everyone looked shocked, Kimura almost taking a step backwards. "Tomo is missing. We're going to try and rescue her **and **stop some people from whatever it is they have planned. You taught us, looked after us, travelled with us. Stop the jokes, stop the stupid comments and help us!"

"I- well erm er-," started Kimura, as Sakaki with a bright red face turned away from the man and group to stare intently at a nearby tree to avoid any eye contact. "Tomo's missing? Well now that you mention it…but who? Who are you talking about?"

"One of them is in the very village right now," replied Chidori, Sakaki still too horrified with her sudden outburst to continue talking. "A ninja named Sen, a bastard who uses hospital supplies as arm wear."

"Sen? Now really I doubt he'd be involved in anything bad," said Kimura.

"You know him?"

"Well, yes. We're friends. I trusted him enough, respected him enough to ask him to train Tomo in my absence. There's no way he'd do anything to harm this village."

"So you're a friend of his are you?" asked Chidori. "Then how can we trust you?"

"Now wait, I don't think there's any need for that-," started Fuka.

"And why not?" asked Chidori. "Why did you stop training Tomo? Why did Sen have to?"

"He did vanish for a while," spoke up Yomi. "Shortly after Sen started training Tomo."

"I'm not sure what you are all going on about, and I don't like what you are hinting at, but I would never do anything to hurt any of you. Sakaki, it is true I trained you and Tomo and Osaka for some time. I cared for you, I still do. Why would I do anything to hurt any of you?"

"A-all I want to know is…will you help us?" asked Sakaki, turning back to the group. Kimura paused for a moment.

"I still don't believe Sen would do anything, but I'll at least tag along for now. At the very least I could keep an eye on you all," said Kimura, glancing towards Chidori.

"And we could keep a watch on you," replied Chidori.

"I have no problem with some of you watching me," replied Kimura. Had Kaorin been present Yomi was certain the girl would have shuddered.

Just as Kimura was set to ask where exactly the group was heading, a sudden explosion from the direction of the village entrance caught their attention. With a slightly puzzled look Yomi turned around, and despite not expecting to see anything, instead saw a plume of black smoke rising high up into the air.

"I wasn't aware of any training exercises today," said Kimura.

"Shit it's started already," muttered Chidori.

"Hey! What are you idiots doing standing around like that?"

Yomi sighed as she found herself staring at Yukari. Beside her stood Kaorin, Kimura more then slightly pleased to see her after such a long time. Yukari pointed in the direction of the explosion.

"We're under attack here guys!"

"_Girls_" corrected Kagura.

"Friend of yours?" asked Chidori.

"Meh I guess you could say that," said Yomi with a shrug.

"Attack? Who is attacking?" asked Kimura.

"I dunno, a hired goon squad?" said Yukari with more then a faint air of '_oh great it's you_'. "Kaorin suddenly appeared and said that some goons were coming to attack…and then some goons did appear and start attacking. We're on our way to inform the Hokage."

"I think he probably knows by now," said Yomi as a louder explosion was heard.

"Yeah I think so too," said Kimura of his father.

"Well whatever," said Yukari. "What are you all doing gathered here like this? Who is the new girl? Why are you freely choosing to stand next to Kimura?"

"We've got something we have to do," said Fuka.

"Has it already started?" asked Kaorin stepping forwards. "Are those people attacking related to who we're fighting?"

"If they aren't they picked a very convenient time to attack," replied Chidori.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Yukari.

"Yes," replied Yomi.

"We have to get going now," stated Chidori, now starting to sound annoyed. "If you want to tag along and ask us some questions that's fine, but we need to get to the building before it's too late."

"Where are you heading to?" asked Yukari.

"Some place called Sora," replied Fuka.

"That place is just a relic now," said Kimura. "Why would you be heading there?"

"We have our reasons."

"Well that sounds good but I think it might be a good idea to get to the Hokage, just in case," said Yukari sounding disappointed.

"I'm going with the others," said Kaorin. There had never been a chance of her taking the 'safe' route and going with Yukari instead of the rest of her group. Though truthfully she hadn't been expecting the group to grow.

"Fine then, leave me on my own," grumbled Yukari.

"Well if you want-," started Kagura.

"Don't worry about it, you'd just slow me down," said Yukari smugly, slightly reminding Fuka of Tomo. "I'll guess I'll be seeing you in a little bit."

"Please stay safe," said Sakaki quietly.

"Sure thing," said Yukari as she ran off, surprising Sakaki who hadn't been expecting Yukari to hear her.

* * *

Curtis marched through the village gateway, his normal glasses replaced by thicker, heavyset spectacles built especially for battle. He glanced around at the battle unfolding in front of him. The various men he had under his command fought with the guards, their strength giving them the edge in a purely physical fight. The ninja of the village had yet to arrive- that would be when the problems would start.

Curtis would have preferred more subtle methods, methods that involved arriving under cover of darkness, and certainly not charging the front gates. But his mission was to provide a distraction, and so a distraction he would provide. He didn't even have to win, there was no emphasis placed on taking control of the village. Merely fight for two hours, and then retreat at will. Not that he suspected many of the people here would do such a thing. There were men who spilled blood for money. Many of them now knew nothing else. Many didn't want to know anything else.

A short distance from him Hoxha marched forwards, knocking a guard out of the way with ease.

"Hoxha!"

"Yes Farkas?" asked Hoxha as the man approached him. Despite his short stature Farkas defeated all who had attacked him with ease.

"Kline and the quiet man vanished Hoxha," replied Farkas. "They just disappeared."

"They probably had their own thing to do," said Hoxha as an explosion tore through a building to the right of them. Farkas shrugged and continued with the battle as Gagnon approached the Captain.

"Hoxha! Is it true that Gagnon doesn't have to kill?" asked the giant of his group.

"We aren't under any specific orders to kill."

"Awesome," replied Gagnon, walking away from Hoxha. The giant hulk paused momentarily to pick up one of their own mercenaries, who was busy kicking a child. "That's not nice, look there's a guard right over there," said the man, putting him back down on the floor and pointing. Not wanting to annoy the giant man the mercenary merely nodded and left.

"Gagnon thinks you should get out of here kid because I'll be too busy to do that again!"

As the terrified child ran away Gagnon continued on his way, deeper into the village, pausing only to knock out a guard with a single punch. Hoxha smiled once and than marched away from the battlefield, Costa following him. Farkas paused for a moment and promptly decided to follow the duo rather than face the battle before them.


	91. Bloody times

Chapter 87

"S-s-stop right there!" called out the guard as Kline and Shuzo marched towards him. Feebly he held up his blade as predictably the two continued to walk towards him.

"I would suggest standing aside," said Kline.

"W-why did you attack this village? What have we done?"

"I don't answer to people like you," replied Kline as the guard charged at him. Shuzo took a step forwards, concerned but Kline stood unmoving. His expression never changed, even as the blade plunged into his forearm. The guard let go and took a step back, surprised and scared by the lack of reaction.

"That was a mistake," said Kline, pulling the blade and stabbing it into the guard's throat with a single movement. Neither he nor Shuzo could be bothered to finish off the guard, merely walking away as the man gargled on blood with terrified wide eyes.

"If you had just stepped back I could have prevented that," said Shuzo in a muted tone.

"At this point a little spilt blood does not mean much to me at all Shuzo," replied Kline.

* * *

"Auuu Tomo, don't you realize the situation you're in?" asked the demon.

"Not really…," replied Tomo. "I still don't understand…well any of this."

"I am not certain of what is in store for you…us…but whatever it is can't be good. Whatever happens I suspect I should be fine, but you might not be so lucky. I strongly believe you don't want to die…am I correct?"

"Die? Well no I don't really wanna die," replied Tomo. "That'd kind of suck."

"Dying generally isn't something nice," replied the demon. "Or so I've heard auuu~"

"Why are you asking anyway?" asked Tomo. "Are you…are you interested in dying?"

"Why would I be interested in that?"

Tomo shrugged.

"Tomo I have been a part of you for several years now. Beyond just years, our relationship can be described using decades now. You need me to survive- you _have_ used me to survive. I don't particularly need you to survive, but after all this time you…_interest _me. And I've been a pawn to these people for too long now. I am willing to help you."

"Help me?" asked Tomo.

"All these times you have called upon me to survive, all of the times I have taken over- every time has weakened the seal containing me, making it easier for me to appear. To survive this battle you will need all of my help. Yet I fear that could be just as bad for you."

"Huh? Why?" asked Tomo.

"I am just a small part…a mere fragment of the demon within you. Just my presence could help you heal from almost any wound that wasn't instantly fatal. Twice my power could make you fiercer then most opponents. Thrice my power has been the most you have ever experienced in battle. I could offer you even more in battle."

"Well that would be pretty cool!"

"Well it would be, if there wasn't a risk the power could rip your human body apart. Too much power unleashed and you become a bloody mess-,"

"That's bad."

"-but the seal placed upon you prevented such a thing ever occurring. Prevented me fully taking over. But the seal has been weakened now. Of course such a thing could have happened before, had such a powerful seal not been placed upon you. Some people place far too much faith in the seals they attempt to use. Unfortunately for me- and luckily for you- this faith wasn't misplaced."

"That's…good?"

"Tomo, when the time comes I will offer you my strength. And this time you will be able to control yourself."

"That's-,"

"Good, yes. At the very least, having been with you since near birth, you have much more of an advantage then others. Your body has had years to adjust to me before anywhere near the power of a demon could be released."

"Cool."

"I have seen the results of someone who tried to seal away one of my fellow tailed demons. It was too weak to contain him, and too much power was released from the offset. There was a _lot _of blood."

"Oh I see," said Tomo, who rubbed her head.

"Something wrong?"

"Just…feeling a bit woozy."

"Who are you to offer the power of a demon?" roared a voice from the nothingness.

Tomo snapped out of her dizziness to turn to face the small demon who looked startled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Another part of the demon."

* * *

"Please keep up with me," said the guard as he led Takino and the cloaked Kagesaki along the corridor.

"Where are we heading?" asked Kagesaki trying to feign a sense of interest.

"We have to get you to a safe place," replied the guard. "We don't know why we're under attack, but as an important guest we have to keep you safe. And you too," said the guard to Kagesaki. Kagesaki smirked.

"It's getting a bit dark outside," said Kagesaki. "What time would you say it is?"

"I would say it's time," said Takino with a resigned nod.

It was over in a matter of seconds, the guard not even realizing what was happening until Kagesaki grasped the man's head and promptly crushed his skill with a _crack _that made Takino shudder slightly.

"You could have just knocked him out," said Takino pointing towards Kagesaki's new arm.

"I didn't want to take any risks," said Kagesaki, his smirk hidden under the cloak.

Takino said no more, instead leading the way as the duo made their way outside. It had been several years since he had last marched down this hallway, yet he still knew the way, finding it had changed very little. Finally they reached the main doors and stepped outside freely, the attack having drawn the guards away.

They were greeted by the sight of Sen standing in the middle of the pathway, an icy block containing a slightly headstrong girl beside him. With one bandaged hand he waved slightly.

"So, shall we be leaving now?" asked Sen. Takino nodded.

"Just a moment please," said Kagesaki as he removed his cloak, revealing his scarred face to the fading light again. "I've wanted to get rid of that bloody thing for ages."

"Well let us start this," said Takino. "Kline and Shuzo should be meeting us there shortly."

"What fun," replied Kagesaki.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

Kline turned and couldn't help but grit his teeth as a group of five more guards approached him and Shuzo. He wasn't worried, more annoyed by the interruptions they were running into. He rubbed his arm, now free of blood and any trace of a wound. He turned to Shuzo. Shuzo returned the look.

"Stop there!" said the leader of the group as they started to step towards the duo. Shuzo formed a sword of ice as they stepped forwards.

"Flashy or quick?" asked Shuzo.

"Whatever you feel like doing," replied Kline.

Shuzo smiled and slammed the tip of the ice blade down into the ground. He kept a tight grip of the sword, his hand unaffected by the cold. His eyes started to change to an icy blue colour as his grip tightened. Kline took a few steps backwards and folded his arms.

Two steps later from the guards and Shuzo let go of the blade. There was the faintest rumble from below. One of the men looked down in confusion. Screams filled the air as sharp blades of ice shot up from beneath the ground, piercing and tearing through the men. Some of the men were held in place by the ice blades, while pieces of the other men fell to the ground.

Shuzo tapped once on the original blade and it vanished along with the tint of his eyes and the rest of the ice blades. What remained of the men fell to the ground with a splat.

"I guess I'm a bit rusty," stated Shuzo. "Before I bet all of them would have been in far smaller pieces."

The two men continued on their journey across the village, leaving behind the scene of gory carnage. To anyone stumbling upon the scene it would have looked as though some of the men had simply exploded, while others had been torn limb from limb by a wild creature.


	92. Oh come on!

Chapter 88

Around her the strange world started to dissolve, Tomo blinking in surprise. She closed her eyes as a bright flash surrounded her, the small demon groaning out behind her. Tomo opened her eyes to find what was once seemingly nothingness was now instead a desert like area, a few trees far away in the distance. The newly arrived sun burnt high in the sky above her, burning intently yet Tomo felt no heat. She stood on the desert but felt no sand.

"Taking the power of a demon won't be easy!" yelled a giant hulking figure as 'he' materialized in front of Tomo. Easily standing at least seven feet tall the tanned muscular figure had tattoos running from his face down onto his chest. Had she been asked to guess, Tomo would have said that his arms were easily thicker than her body in its entirety.

"This is a bit confusing," said Tomo.

"You may have the power of healing girl, but to gain the full strength of the demon you'll have to best me!"

"A-wha?" asked Tomo. She looked from the giant figure to the small demon fragment behind her and back to the giant figure.

"I'm going to fight you and you're going to have to beat me."

"Oh I get it!"

* * *

The sounds of commotion from outside caused her to open her door and step out into the hallway. She had been hearing some strange sounds for a while now. Screams, yelling and the occasional explosion. She didn't know that anyone had planned a play for today. She paused for a moment, still feeling slightly odd. She had been recovering well for a long time now, but still occasionally felt an occasional strange twinge in her head.

She continued along the empty hallway, surprised at how empty it was. Normally someone would be walking along, or would have their door open so they could say hello to people passing by. As she approached the large window at the corner of the corridor the sounds of yelling and screaming continued to get louder and clearer. They must really be eager actors she thought to herself.

Finally she reached the window and looked down below. From a few storeys above the ground she watched in surprise as the battle took place below. More screams filled the air, but for now the building she was in remained untouched. As someone's arm was cut off below her she began to doubt that this was actually a play.

"Another attack? Maybe this place has a bad guy magnet in it…" mused Osaka to herself.

* * *

"Aw crap this is gonna hurt," groaned Tomo to herself as she flew through the air and smashed into the ground with a great explosion of sand. She closed her eyes for a moment waiting for the onslaught of pain, but nothing came.

"Huh," she said to herself. "It doesn't hurt. Is that good or bad?"

"Auuu~ I'm doing my best to keep you free from pain. But I can't do this forever."

"Oh cool, thanks," asked Tomo. "Forever?"

"Whatever happens in the outside world you won't be able to leave here until you win this fight. But I'm sure you can do it Tomo."

"How do you figure that?" asked Tomo, rubbing her shoulders.

"Like me that guy facing is just part of the demon- you aren't fighting the full force of the demon inside you. That's just the fragment of strength- just like I am the healing component of the demon's power."

"Strength huh?" asked Tomo. "And there was me worrying it would be too easy."

Tomo charged at the figure of strength and promptly caught a fist to the face. She flinched reflexively but again felt no pain. She smiled a bit and caught the demon fragment square in the face. She ducked underneath another punch and smashed a kick into his neck, sending him flying backwards.

"Huh, how did you like-ah crap please don't stand back u-," said Tomo as the figure climbed back to his feet. He smirked and dusted himself down.

"You've grown a lot stronger these last few years," he said. He cracked his neck and soon after his knuckles. "It is nice to see that you've actually trained and improved by yourself, as well as using us when the going got tough."

"But don't I always rely on the power of the demon?" asked Tomo.

"You are a ninja, trained by the best of one of the most prestigious ninja villages in the world," said the figure. "Do you really think everything you've done these last few years has purely been down to our power?"

"Well…maybe," replied Tomo.

Taking another step forwards the figure smirked again. "And besides, look at the power of that punch of yours. Do you really think I'd let you use _my _strength to hurt me?"

"Well I guess not…," replied Tomo.

"Now, attack again!"

* * *

Before them the building stood, not very proudly or remarkably at all. Indeed a few parts of it looked as though a particularly powerful storm could knock the walls down.

"_Is that it_?" asked an unimpressed Kagesaki.

"Don't forget that this place has not been used in several years," said Sen. "I can't quite remember the last thing the village did with this place."

"It looks like they left it to die," spat Kagesaki.

"It isn't the outside that matters, or indeed even the inside," said Takino. "What matters is what is beneath. That building could have collapsed, could have been burnt, could even have been transformed into a house. All that matters is what is beneath."

"But it does look like it could fall down at any time, so I guess we should be going soon," spoke a voice from behind them.

Takino and Kagesaki turned to face Kline and Shuzo, the newcomers approaching them, their clothing stained slightly red.

"You've got blood on you," said Kagesaki.

"It isn't ours," replied Kline indifferently.

"It may sound simple, but don't become complacent," said Takino. "This isn't just a case of walking down a flight of stairs. There's a myriad of pathways down there, some lead to a dead end, more than one leads to our destination, and for some there is no record of what is found at the end of them."

"Great, so we have to go on a hike underground," said Kagesaki.

"After all we've been through that isn't much of a problem," replied Kline coldly. Shuzo nodded.

"Keep Tomo close Sen, some of the pathways might have a bit of a drop."

"She won't slip from my grasp," replied Sen, his bandages wrapped around the block of ice, effortlessly holding the weight.

"Onwards!" spoke Takino.

* * *

"We're almost there now, right?" asked Chidori as the group ran along the pathway, surrounded on either side by surprisingly identical looking buildings. Just behind her ran Kimura who nodded once, and promptly realized she couldn't see him do so.

"Yeah, we should be there very soon," replied Kimura. "And then what are we doing?" asked the teacher.

"I'm not sure at the moment," replied Chidori. "I think we are kind of making this up as we go along."

"That's quite some plan you've got there," called out Yukari, surprising the group. Having found her path blocked by a small army of goons she had decided to return to her former students. "What, surprised to see me?"

She quickly regretted speaking as she struggled to catch her breath again. She couldn't believe she was _that_ out of shape. And it wasn't like she was getting a bit old or anything… To one side she spied Sakaki, running without problems and to the other Fuka keeping up a good pace without any sweat…and she certainly didn't feel any envy towards them. No, none at all towards those young girls who were in better shape than her and hadn't experienced half of the things she had. That's why she was slowing. _Ever so slightly. _

"I really think we are just making this up as we go along at this point?" asked Fuka.

"Are you sure Tomo didn't come up with this plan?" asked Yomi.

"As long as we stop them all it doesn't matter what kind of plan we had," said Chidori. "Defeating them purely through the power of song would be better than letting those bastards win."

As Chidori finished speaking they turned a corner and promptly ran into a group of the attacking mercenaries. For a few seconds both groups paused as they slowly started to take count of the situation. Yukari was the first to break the silence:

"Oh come on!"


	93. A clash of strength

Chapter 89

Tomo panted slightly as she hid behind the sand dune. She was surprised, as a few days earlier she was certain she had destroyed it when she had been punched through it. But she had suddenly turned around to find it back in place, seemingly exactly the same as it had been before impact. That was far from the strangest thing about this place.

"Urgh, I feel like I've been fighting here for ages," groaned Tomo as she stretched out her arm muscles. She hadn't slept since the fight had started, yet oddly felt very little fatigue. But then again this was a very strange place.

She turned toward the little fox demon fragment that had been with her from the beginning.

"How long have I been fighting?" she asked. "It feels like forever."

"Well I can't be specific auu~," said the demon, "But it's been at least two weeks."

Tomo eyes widened in shock and she spluttered slightly. "T-two weeks? But I haven't slept or eaten anything! I've only drunk some water once! I've been here two weeks? How long was I here before then? Would my friends have forgotten about me?"

"I doubt that," replied the demon. "I cannot tell how many of your days we have been here auu~ but I can say time here passes at a different rate to that of the real world. It can vary at times, but I would predict barely a day has passed by in your world."

"Well that's good news isn't it?" asked Tomo.

"Only if you can actually win. Then you can get out of here."

"Win?" asked Tomo. "I've won before. The hero always wins right? Right?"

"Perhaps auuu~"

"You need to read more stories. The good guys always win."

"I cannot read any more stories then I have, I've been inside you your entire life."

"Well I'm sure the others will do fine, but I bet having Tomo come along to help out will tip the scales," said Tomo clenching her fist and grinning.

"Why? What are we measuring?"

* * *

There was a momentary lull in the action as the two groups saw each other, almost as though each was trying to comprehend what had happened. Yomi was the first to react.

"We're almost there right?" she called out.

"That's right!" shouted back Chidori.

"Then get going…I'll try and hold them off for a while."

"That's crazy!" said Fuka as the group of mercenaries started their charge with a roar.

"This is all crazy," replied Yomi as she turned away and charged. She was surprised to see Kagura race in front of her, charging towards the enemies.

"Yomi's right! You lot go on, the more people the better!" yelled out Kagura as she met the mercenaries and knocked one out with a punch. Yomi smiled and ducked a sudden attack only to watch the man fall over. Just behind her stood Goro. He said nothing, but charged at the next man.

"Thank you," said Sakaki quietly as the rest of the group continued on their way.

"Hey, is three against nine really that fair?" called out Yukari as they ran towards their destination.

"If you want to, you can go back and help them out," said Kimura. Yukari glared even though she was in front of Kimura.

"There's no way I'm missing this!"

Kaorin ran alongside Sakaki, just about keeping pace.

"Is it really a good idea to bring them along?" she asked. "They don't seem to be taking this seriously."

"I'd rather do this with them, then without," said Sakaki in quiet reply. "They did teach us…"

Chidori continued to lead the group, running faster than the others. She didn't care much about this missing Tomo person. She was slightly concerned about what Takino had planned, but she was more interested in finding Sen and killing him. Until that moment, until she had his blood on her hands, everything else was a lower priority.

* * *

Just as Takino had started to lead the group into the building, they were surprised by the sudden arrival of Hoxha and two of his men. Takino and Kagesaki stared at the trio with some suspicion, but Kline took a step towards them.

"So Hoxha, you want to come with us do you?" he asked. Kagesaki remained suspicious. He hadn't heard Kline sound that friendly before. It sounded wrong, and in a way almost patronising, as though talking to a child.

"We'll accompany you on your journey," said Hoxha. "The diversion is working well, and those villains are being held at bay."

"A skilled fighter such as Hoxha would surely be a good thing to have?" said Kline turning towards Takino. "And he has other trained fighters with him too."

"That would be a positive," agreed Takino. "And Kline has said many good things about you."

"Where are the rest of you?" asked Kagesaki pointing.

"They are back there fighting to the best of their abilities!" said Hoxha indicating behind him.

"Hey, why is there a giant ice cube here?" asked Farkas poking the slab of ice wrapped with bandages. Shuzo gave him a fierce look.

"Don't touch that," he hissed.

"S-sure you know this better than I do," said Farkas laughing nervously as he took a step backwards.

"Perhaps those two should stay here to guard the entrance," said Kline, trying to sound as though he had just come up with the idea, even though he had intended for it to happen ever since their arrival. Hoxha was a truly skilled fighter, but the others would just get in the way. Costa looked proud as the suggestion was made, keen to help in any way he could. Farkas however looked almost terrified at the proposition.

"Perhaps I should come and help, just in case," said Farkas. "We have worked together for a long time haven't we?" he asked, looking desperately towards Hoxha. Hoxha smiled:

"That we have."

"I will be pleased to stand guard by myself," said Costa.

"Fine," said Kline sounding bored.

* * *

Tomo charged from behind the dune, leaping through the air and smashing a punch square into the face of Strength. The figure looked shocked at the power of the attack as he flew down into the sand below, sand exploding upwards as a massive crater was formed. Tomo landed back on the ground as the sand began to fall, like an irritating rain storm. Tomo looked down at her fist in surprise.

"Well that's pretty cool," she said to herself.

She was about to say something to the healer fragment when the hand of Strength shot up from beneath the sand. Her face dropped slightly as she watched the arm follow it, and then the opponent pulled himself up from out of the sand.

"Oh come on…"

"That was a pretty good attack I'll admit," said Strength with a smile, his face a large bruise. "I dare say you're quite a bit stronger then when we first started this fight."

"Well I don't feel weaker," replied Tomo.

"I think this battle is almost over."

The two struck at the same time, fists hitting fists. Strength ducked underneath another attack, and came up to attack, only to catch Tomo's forehead to the face. The girl smirked as he stumbled backwards. He attacked again but in mid-blow Tomo reached out and grabbed his wrist, flinging him over her shoulder. The smaller healing fragment of the demon ducked out of the way as he landed with a _whump! _

"Sorry about that," said Tomo.

Once more Strength stood up. He now took ragged breaths and stepped forwards with a limp. Tomo didn't give him an opportunity to attack, and instead ran towards him. Halfway there she leapt through the air and smashed a kick into his chin. He crumpled down to the floor.

This time he didn't stand back up.

"Very well, I admit defeat to you," he said with a look half of anguish and half almost joy.

As sudden as he had arrived he vanished, turning to silver and gold coloured bubbles before disappearing completely. Tomo felt an odd tingling sensation pass throughout her body, particularly along the spine. The sensation stopped abruptly and as Tomo stood there she felt something. She felt stronger. She glanced down at her fists, healed of the battle wounds.

"Cool."

As Tomo spoke she became aware of a shadow passing over her from the dune in front of her. She looked up to see a beautiful looking women stepping down towards her.

"Huh…?"

"You didn't think he would be the only one to have a problem did you?" she asked brushing back her hair.

"What are you?" asked Tomo.

"You can call me Speed," said the female fragment. "I think a change of scenery is in order," she said and clicked her fingers. The desert melted away to be replaced with an icy field. Tomo went to start shivering but suddenly noticed she felt no cold.

"So I have to defeat you too?" she asked. Speed nodded. "Well I feel stronger, so this sho-," Tomo was interrupted as in an instant Speed met her and kicked her away. Tomo slid across the ice, reaching out to try and stop herself. Just as she brought herself to a stop Speed appeared again, a mere flicker of a shadow, kicking Tomo back again.

"This could be difficult," groaned Tomo as she tried to stop herself again.


	94. They call me Miss Yukari

Chapter 90

Still leading the way Chidori came to an abrupt halt as she saw the man waiting outside. Yukari was slow to react, almost running into his view. Chidori shot her a stern look and Yukari replied by sticking out her tongue. Behind her Kaorin slapped her forehead.

"Why have we stopped?" whispered Fuka.

"There's a guy in front of the entrance," said Chidori. "Must be a guard left behind to stop anyone getting in."

"One guy?" asked Yukari. "We stopped because of one guy?"

"We don't know how skilled he is. We can't take any risks with these people," hissed Chidori. "Takino and his men are well trained, and very skilled. And we don't want him alerting the others."

"One guy?" said Yukari dismissively. "I could take him."

"He does look quite strong," said Kimura allowing a quick glance. "I don't think you could take him."

"Plus he has some sort of weapon," said Kaorin. "Like a sabre or something."

Yukari allowed a quick look. Kaorin was almost certain she smirked.

"Sabre?" asked Yukari stretching out her arms and shoulders. "I can do this," she said as she started to step out into the open. Chidori reached out to try and stop her, but it was too late.

"Yo," said Yukari, waving as she ambled towards Costa. The man was surprised at first. Was this a civilian? Given what was happening elsewhere in the village she seemed oddly relaxed. She didn't seem concerned at all. Then Yukari brushed her hair out of her face and he saw the mark of the ninja village.

"I think you should turn back," said Costa. "If you do not, I will have to take action."

"I've seen plenty of action in my time," said Yukari as she continued forwards. "But not in that way," she added waving her finger. Costa just about avoided blushing.

"Please turn back," he said as he drew the sabre.

"She can't do this," said Kaorin as the rest hid behind the building. "Are we meant to be helping her out?"

"She would have told us to do that," said Kimura.

"I think she knows something," said Sakaki.

"I don't think she know anything," said Chidori with her arms crossed. Whatever this teacher planned to do, she hoped Yukari did it fast. She had more important things to do.

Costa took a step forwards, holding his sabre tightly. He was surprised to find that the woman had yet to draw any weapon of her own. Instead she merely continued forwards. Costa almost would have allowed a smile. She was wide open to attack. He could strike her and have her immobile and out of action in a few seconds. Of course dragging her to a hiding place so that Kline person didn't find her on their way back would be difficult, but at least no blood would be spilt. He knew very well what Kline would do if he found her.

He took two steps forward, Yukari three. He was almost within striking distance.

"Say," said Yukari. "Is your name Costa by the way?" she asked.

Costa's look of shock and surprise was clearly visible.

"That it is," said the man. "I guess it is only right for you to know my name before I attack." Yukari smiled.

He jabbed out to attack the first pressure point. Unbelievable quick, so much so that Costa did not believe it at first Yukari shot her hand down and grabbed the sabre blade. In the next instant she had a kunai in her hand and stabbed his own. His automatic reaction released the sabre and she pulled it away from him. He glanced up at her in disbelief.

"A while back you attacked my friend," said Yukari. "She told me about a strange man who attacked different pressure points with a blunt sabre. I've never really seen one used before, they're rare around here. Plus I did get her to describe you to me….after all you could have been a looker."

"I don't understand…" said Costa.

Yukari slammed an elbow straight into his face, knocking him unconscious. As he fell to the floor she dropped his weapon beside him.

"Never underestimate the power of gossip," said Yukari. She turned around to find everyone bar Chidori and Sakaki with their mouths wide open in shock.

* * *

Tomo climbed to her feet and this time caught a glimpse of the opponent charging her. She slammed a fist down into the ice and it cracked and gave way as the shadowy figure stepped on it. The figure of Speed fell down into the icy water.

She wasn't certain how, but Tomo was started to find it a bit easier to find and track Speed's movements. When they had first started she couldn't catch a sight of anything until she had been hit. Then she had started catching occasional glimpses in her peripheral vision. Now she was starting to follow her movements as though she were a normal opponent.

From behind Tomo the ice cracked and then burst upwards as the figure jumped back into battle. Tomo turned and surprised herself by blocking the attack. She saw a quiver of surprise pass across her opponent's face too. _She hadn't been expecting that. _

"Getting a bit too quick for you?" asked Tomo. "I have been fighting and training constantly now for a while…I haven't even had a break for a snack or even a pudding!"

"Not too quick just yet," replied the figure, directing a jab true into Tomo's ribs. The girl gasped in surprise and bent over, more than slightly pained by the attack.

"Awww not fair," groaned Tomo as she backed away. She blinked for an instant and her opponent was gone, merely the icy background standing before her.

"How long will this one last?" moaned Tomo to herself as she stood back up fully. "Better get going," she said, cracking a couple of her knuckles.

* * *

Sunlight faded into faintly lit twilight as they stepped into the old building and down towards the entrance of the underground passageway. Yukari peered down, watching a crooked line of rock steps trailing down far beneath them.

"How far does this go?" she asked the others. Chidori merely shrugged, Sakaki said nothing.

"Has anyone here ever been down there before?" asked Yukari. She turned hopefully to Kimura who turned away. "Well this is a pretty good plan."

"All we have to do is catch up with them, and stop them," said Chidori. "We don't need to go exploring, we just need to follow them- and I bet they're arrogant enough to think no one will follow them. They won't bother to hide their tracks; they just want to move as quickly as possible."

"How do you know that?" asked Fuka.

"A hunch," replied Chidori. "They probably think no one even suspects them of anything- I bet they think everyone is preoccupied by the attack above."

"You're doing a lot of thinking there," said an unimpressed Yukari.

"Kline and Shuzo probably believe they can handle any stragglers that may come after them," said Chidori. "They tend to think very poorly of other people."

"Well we can't go and find a map now can we?" said Kaorin. "We just have to keep going- we should be able to catch up with them."

"And remember to be quiet," said Chidori, glancing towards Yukari. She shot an unkind look as Chidori turned away from her.

* * *

One of the buildings behind her burst into flames, and she jumped down to the floor as a delayed explosion ripped through the building. Chiyo turned around to watch as the two groups battle once more. A trio of village guards were attempting to hold off a group of the invading mercenaries, and already they were being pushed back.

Chiyo turned away from the skirmish to find herself face to face with one of the other mercenaries. His mouth opened to reveal a crooked yellow smile.

"Hello."

Chiyo surprised even herself as almost reflexively she pulled out one of the two blades she had upon her, dropped down to her knees and jammed the blade into the man's foot. The crooked smile vanished instantly, and he yelled out in pain. Chiyo jumped back up and kicked him in the knees and then once in the chest. She looked on almost in disbelief as he fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. She was surprised she was able to do that.

"I don't like people injuring my men."

Chiyo turned and felt her mouth open in disbelief as a great hulk of a man started to walk forwards. The leader of the mercenaries, Curtis didn't fully clench his fist, he didn't intend to kill, merely to knock out. Chiyo turned away and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

It didn't come.

Chiyo opened her eyes and turned back to find Kagura standing before her, holding up both of her arms having blocked the attack. Her arms quivered, and she wore a slight grimace. Curtis tried to push forwards, push her away but Kagura stood fast.

"I can't let you do that," said the girl.


	95. Let me at 'em

Chapter 91

With a grunt Curtis pushed Kagura away with his free arm. She stumbled back slightly but stayed on her feet. Curtis frowned as he took a step forwards to battle the girl. In his time he had taken part in many battles, it was a pretty major part of his job description. However only twice before had he fought the fairer sex, one a ninja, the other a fellow mercenary who wasn't on his side. He hadn't enjoyed either of the fights. He wanted this to be over quick. If he was kept engaged for too long, the more questionable members of his group might get a bit more…bloodthirsty.

Kagura eyed up the large figure striding towards her. She had fought larger people than him before in the past, but she didn't have a good feeling about this. She had a feeling this was going to hurt quite a bit before the end. An explosion in the distance unhelpfully reminded her that even if she won this particular duel, there were still dozens more people out there to fight before this would be over. The village had been badly damaged not too long ago in the past. She had a faint sense of dread when she wondered if there would be a village left at the end of this all.

"I don't like the idea of having to fight you," said Curtis, his voice surprisingly gentle for a man of his size. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

"And I really don't like the idea of fighting _you_," said Kagura, rubbing her sore arms. "But I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"I guess you don't," said Curtis.

"Chiyo stay back," said Kagura. The smaller girl nodded and scooted back along the ground. She glanced behind her and was surprised to find the small battle that had been going on was no longer present. She didn't look at the bodies on the floor. It was odd now- aside from Kagura and her opponent no one else seemed to be present. It was just her and the upcoming battle before her, surrounded on all sides by ransacked buildings.

* * *

Kagesaki was bored. Takino seemed both excited and worried about something, but all they seemed to be doing was walking through a poorly lit underground passageway. That had the occasional whiff of something truly horrible. He thought they had important plans, that something truly amazing was going to happen. Instead it was just more walking, constantly down steps, going deeper and deeper beneath the surface. The surface was where a battle was on-going, where he could actually have fun. But instead he was stuck on this duty.

The group came to a split in the passageway, and after a brief pause took the right option. For a moment the path levelled off, and then to Kagesaki's disbelief they started to go _up!_

"Where the hell are we going?" growled Kagesaki. "This better not be some long winded trip that takes up back to that bloody building."

"Have patience Kagesaki, in time we will arrive."

"What I'm interested to know is how much time," said Kagesaki, still unimpressed.

"Way back in the past this was one of the village's most important places," said Sen speaking for the first time as he carried Tomo behind him, the bandages seemingly not weighed down at all. "It was not a place to be idly entered. In days gone by there were several false routes designed to trap unwanted guests."

"But in time the great room fell into disuse," said Takino, continuing Sen's story. "Many of the false passageways collapsed and weren't repaired…with so little occurring down here, only the main passageway was truly maintained and that was only so outdated customs could still be performed if needed."

"So we're going to a dank underground room no one uses anymore?" asked Kagesaki.

"A room that for many generations was considered to be the most holy place in the village," said Sen.

"Whatever," said a disinterested Kagesaki, sticking a finger in his ear. "Whatever you're doing won't take long will it?"

"I doubt the ceremony should take very long," said Takino.

"I suspect that is true," said Kline.

"So he knows what is going to happen too?" asked Kagesaki.

"I should hope so," said Takino. "After all he helped me to research this."

* * *

"So how long is this going to take us?" asked Yukari as huffed slightly while running. Evidently years of teaching had cost her some of the stamina she had once possessed as a younger ninja. And it definitely had nothing to do with getting old.

"We don't know," said Fuka and Chidori in unison.

"Are we sure running is a good idea?" asked Yukari, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a suggestion due to her tiredness. "What if they're just ahead of us and we run right into them?"

"I doubt that would happen," said Fuka.

"Besides they'd probably hear Yukari huffing and puffing long before we came into view," said Kimura, Yukari's stare turning icy.

"Well could we maybe slow down a bit, we don't want to be out of breath when we get to them," said Yukari.

"What's the matter?" asked Chidori with a smirk as she continued to run. "Getting old?"

"I am not getting old!" said Yukari, kicking the wall beside her. Her mouth dropped open in horror as a loose brick was wedged free by the force, and fell, almost teasingly in slow motion to the floor. With a loud _thump _it landed on the floor, and to add insult to insult more brickwork suddenly followed it. The sound of the partially collapsing wall echoed out across the hallway.

"I…didn't do it," said Yukari as she felt a number of icy stares this time directed at her.

"They would have heard that wouldn't they?" asked Sakaki.

"Maybe we're in luck and we're dealing with a band of deaf villains," suggested Kimura sarcastically.

"Don't get so hung up on the details," said Yukari with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Whatever was going to happen, it would have ended up with me kicking their asses anyway."

Though nothing was said, with the exception of Sakaki, the others expressions told all that needed to be said (or not in this case).

"Well there's no point dwelling on mistakes we've made," said Yukari. "Better get going and stop these guys."

"Do you think you can keep up?" asked Chidori.

* * *

The sound of the collapsing wall instantly brought the others to a stop. Kagesaki peered from Kline to Takino and then back again, waiting for one of them to say something, waiting for one of them to acknowledge it.

"You did hear that right?" asked Kagesaki sticking a finger in one of his ears. Takino nodded.

"I can't recall going past any wall on the verge of collapsing," said Kline. "But this is a very old labyrinth. Who knows what shape the less used passageways could be in."

"And only an idiot would give their position away like that," said Shuzo.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge it a piece of falling masonry," said Sen. "The ninja of this village can be very determined people, and I dare say you might have offended this young ninja's friends."

"But how would they know we are here?" asked Shuzo.

"To hell with the questions, just let me provide the solution," said Kagesaki, clenching his normal fist. "This is the only way to get to where you are going right?"

"That's correct," said Takino.

"Then let me stay here to take care of the bastards," said Kagesaki. "I could do with a little workout because this is bori-,"

"If that is what you want to do, then by all means go ahead," said Takino. "At this point I do not need anyone else to do anything for me…I merely thought it wise to bring those loyal to me, with me."

"Well then I guess that's that," said Kagesaki sounding excited. "Looks like I don't have to miss out on a battle after all."

"I would say try not to spill any blood, but I know it would be futile," said Takino. He just about held back the shiver as he saw Kagesaki give a smirk.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be done so quickly I'll have enough time to clean up before you get back here."

As Kagesaki finished speaking, Shuzo took a step forwards. Kline looked puzzled momentarily.

"We don't know how many people might be back there," said Shuzo. "Though he is gifted with two superior weapons, I think having two remain here would help to even the odds."

"Are you sure?" asked Kline, speaking before Takino could say anything, sounding almost agitated.

"I can handle myself," said Shuzo with a smile. "I would be glad to stay back here and help you succeed."

"Thank you," said Kline.

With no further words the group separated into two. Hoxha, curious to see what was about to happen had not offered to stay behind and help. As well as his curiosity, he suspected this Kagesaki person would be very opposed to him staying behind. And given his complete lack of trust in Kagesaki, and plentiful areas of shadow, Hoxha suspected it was in his best interests not to stay behind either.

As the others vanished from view, Kagesaki turned to stare down the dark passageway. Even though it pained him slightly, the burnt skin pulled taut as he smirked.


End file.
